Deceptive Hearts
by Melilovesraw
Summary: Growing up she lived down the road from the Cena's. She was fat, wore glass and had the craziest hair imaginable and she was tormented by John and 3 of his brothers. Chance meeting years later finds John in a bet with Randy, Dave and Jeff to bed her 1st.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: I don't own anything except my OC(S). A new story from me. This story has John Cena is a darker role then most people portray him. I was looking for something different and I hope I achieved that and I hope you all enjoy it. Let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 1 - **

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

_Flashback_

"_Look at the hair on her." Dan said sitting on his porch looking down at me. I was walking home from choir practice and I had to walk by the Cena household.  
"Yea its crazy, look at the belly on her." John said back to him. _

"_Guys it isn't fair to pick on her. Its not her fault she's ugly." Matt said to them both. I picked up my pace and tried to make it past them quick. The three of them ran up behind me and knocked me to the ground._

"Indiana, earth to Indiana."  
"Yes."  
"No blacking out on the turnbuckle, that causes accidents."  
"No problem Jack, it won't happen again." I said and performed a bulldog on my opponent. Lately I've been having more flashbacks of the Cena boys. Most specifically how John treated me. Sean was a sweetheart but the rest were a nightmare for me, but John seemed to be one to make things worse. It kind of disgusts me on how much of a nice guy he portrays on TV but yet none of these people really know how he is. Yes I am a wrestler, I still work the independent market and occasionally TNA has something for me. Once my match was over I made my way back to the locker room and got my stuff ready to leave.

_Flashback_

_I seen John and his brothers out on their porch wrestling around and I hurried on past, but one of them spotted me. I could hear him running up behind me and I started running myself. But with my weight it was hard to do so. I got right up by my house when I was pulled onto the side of the house.  
"Why are you running away from me Indiana?"  
"Because I know how you and your brothers are John. I don't want to be hit, knocked down or insulted anymore. I'm tired of it!" He turned and started to walk away and ran back up and pushed me up against the house.  
"What makes you think you don't deserve it?"  
"Who the hell made you god to think I do?"  
John reached his hand out and brought it back to my face, slapping me. I pushed him off of me and he fell on his ass. I took off running for the door but I could hear him yelling.  
"Be lucky thats all you got."_

_I made it in the house and slammed the door._

Jessie walked into the locker room and broke my thoughts, thankfully!  
"You look sad, whats wrong?"  
"Just remembering some things from my childhood. Kind of depressing."  
"Oh, well go home get some rest cause you'll need it tomorrow. Remember we are getting looked at again by top wrestling companies and there is a party after."  
"Yea I know, don't remind me."  
"You don't sound happy about it."  
"I'm am, I'm just pissed at how much we work our asses off for opportunity after opportunity but the WWE hires the likes of Kelly Kelly and a few others that have no talent whatsoever. Its sickening."  
"It is, but what are we suppose to do about it?"  
"Apparently nothing. They just don't know talent when they see it I guess."  
"Guess not."  
I grabbed my bag and walked to the door.  
"I'll see ya tomorrow Jessie. Take care." I said before walking out the door. I drove to my home just on the outskirts of town, being that I don't travel all that much it works for me. I went in my home, threw a frozen dinner in the oven and headed off for my shower.  
_Flashback _

"_Indiana, look there is a kitten trapped in there. I'll help you if you get it out." John said to me.  
"Ok." John bent down and I stepped up onto his shoulders.  
"I don't see a kitten in here John." I said and he threw me into the dumpster. I climbed out and John was laughing at me.  
"Asshole." I said and the smile disappeared off his face.  
"What did you say to me?"  
"You heard me, I sure didn't stutter." John grabbed a hold of me and I struggled with him but eventually he had me pinned to the ground. _

"_Get off of me."  
"No."  
"Get off of me now John."  
"Why?"  
"Because I said so."  
"I think you like this, or is it this that you like?" He asked thrusting himself at my crotch._

"_You're sick. Get off of me now."  
"No."  
"I'll scream."_

The buzzer on my oven I could hear going off. I stopped the water and emerged from the shower. I went out and ate and then settled myself in for the night.

I got to the show with 10 minutes to spare. I went and found the women's locker room and Jessie was already in there, as well as Lori and Ashley.  
"Hey ladies, what you up to? Who am I wrestling tonight? Or don't you know?"  
"Hey Indi, you're wrestling me tonight." Lori replied.  
"Thats cool, you know the finish yet?"  
"Yea you're getting the win."  
"Indiana, did you see all the people that are here tonight?"  
"No, who the hell is here?"  
"A lot of pro's from the WWE."  
"BFD. They won't sign us anyways."  
"Probably not but at least be positive about it."  
I grabbed my gear and thew it on. Today it is, black jean shorts and a purple top with boots. I walked out to get ready to go out.  
"Be careful out there." Ashley said.  
"We always are." I said looking up at Lori. My music hit and I walked out, my entrance to the ring was somewhat on the sexy side. I climbed into the ring and my eyes landed right onto the man himself, John. Lori made her way out and judging by John's reaction he had no clue who I was. We locked up and we went back and forth for awhile. I climbed up on the turnbuckle and Lori had gotten up and she was running towards me. I backflipped off the turnbuckle and landed on my feet. The crowd was really getting into the match. I whipped her into the ropes and when she rebounded I sprung myself off of the ropes on the other side and I got the 1.2.3. The ref raised my hand and my music came on. The audience was very loud with applause for me. I went backstage and went to the locker room. I showered and got ready for the party after, you know where they will approach you if they like you. Or at least thats what I've heard, I've never been approached by a company for anything longer than a few days. I dressed in a pair of black dress pants and a blue top, with heeled boots. I gave myself a once over before walking to the door. I looked back at the mirror just before I walked out.  
"Well I guess here goes nothing."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: I don't own anyone except my OC(S). Hope you enjoy this. Let me know!**

**Chapter 2 - **

**John's P.O.V.**

"That girl over there in the black pants with the blue shirt. Whats her name? Her performance tonight was very impressive."  
"Thats Indiana Stewart, performs under the name Indi."  
Indiana Stewart, why does that name sound so familiar.  
"Do you want to meet her?"  
"Sure."  
Jack walked over and got her attention. She walked over with him and had a smile on her face until she looked up at me. Now I remember who she is.  
"John, this is Indiana Stewart. Indiana, this is John Cena."  
"Great performance out there tonight. I'll be sure to put in a good word for you to the boss."  
"I'm pretty sure PG land can't handle me."  
"PG land, ok alright." I said extending my hand out to her.

"Sorry I'm not taking your hand. I remember you very well John."  
"I remember you too, but you were about 100lbs heavier, had glasses, had crazy hair and over all weren't hot. But now you look really good."  
"Well its to bad for you because this.." She said pulling her hands down her side. "Will never be yours." She said before walking off. I followed behind her and pulled her into a hall.  
"Whats your deal with me?"  
"Don't act like you don't remember all the horrible things you did to me." She said pretty loud.  
"Keep your voice down."  
"Whats wrong, don't want everyone to know what kind of person you really are?"

"I wasn't all that bad."  
"Really you weren't? Or am I remembering things that didn't happen?"  
"Like what?"

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

"Like what?"

_Flashback_

_Today I turned 16 and my friends had a party for me over their house. I had to walk home that night, my parents were hardly ever home. I turned on to our street and started walking down the road. I approached the Cena house and seen someone on the porch.  
"Hello Indiana." I heard John say.  
__"Whatever." I said walking by._

"_Don't ignore me."  
"I didn't, I said whatever." I said and kept walking. As I walked I could hear footsteps behind me so I started walking faster. The faster I walked the faster they seemed to walk as well. I started running and I flew up on my porch. I got the key in and turned it, but as I went to shut the door John was there. He walked in and the house was dark. I got up and ran up the stairs and closed my bedroom door. I hate not having a lock on my door and I hid in the closet. I could hear him walking up to my room and I heard the door open. 'Please don't look in here.' I say to myself. I could hear footsteps all over my room and they started approaching my closet. The door opened and I screamed._

"_Indiana why are you hiding from me?" He said grabbing my arm, pulling me out of the closet.  
"Because you scare me."  
"Why do I scare you? I only want to be nice to you."  
"Why don't I believe you?"  
"You should, I like you a lot Indiana." He said walking me to my bed. He sat me down and pushed me backwards.  
"No." I said and he laid down next to me. I felt his hands on my body in areas I didn't want it._

"_Relax, you'll enjoy it."  
"No John get off of me." He started kissing on my neck and I wanted him to leave me alone.  
"You want this as much as I do." He said sliding his hand down, undoing my button on my jeans.  
"No I don't want it." He sat up and grabbed my jeans and tried to take them off. I pushed him off and went to take off out of the room. He grabbed my ankle and I slammed into the floor. He climbed back on top of me and proceeded to remove my jeans, holding my arms above my head with one of his hands.  
"You can get in trouble for doing this. Just remember, I'm 16 and you're 21."  
"Your parents are never home and I doubt they even care." He said tearing my shirt from my body. _

"_John please no." He didn't stop at my pleas, he succeeded in stealing my virginity._

"You don't remember forcing me into sleeping with you?" I said feeling the tears well up in my eyes.  
"I don't remember you fighting it much."  
"I kept telling you no, I begged you not to right before you did it."

"You didn't put up much of a fight."  
"I did at first, but its kind of hard to do that when you're pinned to the floor."  
"Besides I'm a different person now."  
"Somehow I don't think you are."

"What does it matter? You probably enjoyed it anyways!"  
"No I didn't actually. I've never felt so disgusted in my life." I said and started to walk away. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him and pulled my ear up close to his mouth.  
"Then why did I hear little moans escape you that night?" I pulled away.

"They weren't moans, they were cries." I said before walking off. I found Jessie and she gave me a look.  
"Whats wrong Indi?"  
"Nothing, I'm out of here." I said before I went to the locker room to grab my bag. I grabbed it and turned around to leave and there was John.  
"What do you want now?"  
"You've certainly changed, for the better. When did the change happen?"  
"After you left that night I ran away and lived with my grandmother. Didn't you notice that I was gone? I never wanted to see you or your brothers again, well except Sean, he was always great to me. I got on a strict regiment and here I am today."

"You look good. Maybe we can..."  
"I'm not interested really."  
"I'll be sure to put in a good word for you."  
"I'm not interested in that either."  
"Thats funny."  
"Why is that funny?"  
"Jack told me that your dream was to go to the WWE."

"Well he was wrong." I said and stormed past John, he grabbed my arm on the way through and pinned me between him and the wall.  
"Don't lie to me."  
"I'm not lying. Maybe I wanted to at one time, but who says I want to now?" I said looking at him dead in the eyes.  
"Jack!" He said before leaning in and grabbing my lips with his. I pushed him back off of me.  
"That will never happen." I said leaving. I managed to get out of the building unnoticed and I think I'll keep it that way. I drove home and tried to wrap my head around everything that happened tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes: I don't own anything except my OC(S). Thanks to all of you that have read this, reviewed, alerted or favorited. I wasn't sure how well this would be liked and I appreciate all of it. Here is the next chapter, mostly a filler but next chapter will be better.**

**Chapter 3 -**

**John's P.O.V.**

Luckily I had managed to catch some of Indiana's match on my phone. I decided I'd show it to Vince and then he could make a decision. Despite what she says, she wants in the WWE. Tonight is Raw and I found Vince to show him the video clip.  
"Vince just the man I've been looking for."  
"What do you need John?"  
"I want to show you this." I said and hit play on the clip. He stared at the phone intently, analyzing her performance.  
"She has amazing work ethic, but only one draw back."  
"Whats that?"  
"With as many high flyer moves she does, I'm not sure if some of the divas could keep up with her."

"Probably not, but what about maybe facing some flyers like Bourne or Morrison?"  
"Might work."

"It could work and I know she really wants to come to the WWE."

"Well get me her name and number and I'll give her a call."  
"Her name is Indiana Stewart, her number I'll have to get."

"You do that and get back to me."

After I walked away from Vince I remembered JR was at that show. I gave him a ring.

"What can I do for ya John?"  
"When you were at the show the other night, did you happen to pick up the number for an Indiana Stewart?"  
"No I'm afraid I didn't. Why?"  
"I showed Vince a clip of her performance and he liked it."  
"I can give you Jack's number, he would have it."  
"Yea please give me that."

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

I sat backstage working out before a show, chatting away somewhat with Jack.  
"You know you should have been nice to that John guy. He has some pull with that company, you could have gotten in pretty quick."  
"I don't care about going to the WWE. I did at one time but I've put it behind me."  
"You're such a liar." He said and I stopped working out and sat up on the bench drinking a bottle of water.

"I'm not..." I started and his phone started ringing.  
"Hello...Hey John...Oh you want Indiana's number...Vince wants her number?"  
"Don't you dare give it to him." I said giving him the evil eye.  
"Its..." He went on and gave him my number and said his goodbyes.  
"That was dirty."  
"What? Was not, you need to get into the WWE."  
"Whatever..." I said rolling my eyes at him. I went and had my match and decided to go on home. I pulled in my driveway and my phone started ringing. I got my phone out and it was a number I didn't recognize.

"Hello."  
"Indiana?" Was all I needed to hear before I hung the phone up. I got out of my car and went into my house. I set my purse down and my phone started ringing again.  
"What John?"  
"I'm just calling to let you know that I've given Vince your number. He said he will be in touch with you in a few days."  
"I don't need to get into the WWE. I didn't ask for anyone to get me in. Obviously my skills haven't made it there yet. I don't want it if I haven't earned it."  
"Let me do this one thing...Please?"  
"Why are you doing this anyways John?"  
"I feel bad about all the things I've done. I want to make amends with you, set the wronged right so to speak."  
"Do you honestly think you'll ever right the wrongs?"  
"I'm sure I won't be able to, but I'm willing to make the effort."  
I sat on the line not sure what the hell was really going on.

"Just meet with Vince, if things don't go than they don't go. But at least give it a chance, he liked what he seen."

"I'm making no promises."

**John's P.O.V.**

I hung up the phone from talking to Indiana. I shouldn't have called her but I thought I'd let her know Vince was gonna call her. I closed my laptop and turned in for the night.

_~Dream~_

_I rounded a corner and went down the hall and I seen her walking toward me._

"_You must have liked Vince's offer because you're here."  
"Yea I took him up on his offer." She walked by me and I followed behind her. She walked into the women's bathroom and I followed her in. Indiana turned toward me.  
"This is the women's bathroom, get out." She said pointing at the door. I walked toward her and lead her into a stall.  
"John, get out of here." I closed the stall door and locked it. I grabbed her face in my hands and placed a kiss on her lips. I picked her up so her legs would wrap around my waist and kissed her again, this time she deepened the kiss. I reached my hand in between us and unbuttoned her jean shorts and got my hand inside, inside her panties too. I began rubbing her center and she began breathing faster. I could hear whimpers from her and I pulled back and she had tears running down her face.  
~End Dream~_

I sat up fast, sweating and not sure what the hell I felt. What the hell did that mean?

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

Two weeks have went by and I haven't heard from Vince at all. I'm beginning to think John just played a trick on me. Oh well, anyways Lori invited me to her place tonight for a party. I got dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a white top, started doing my makeup when my phone rang.  
"Hello."  
"Hello, is this Indiana Stewart?"  
"This is her, who is this?"  
"This is Vince McMahon, I'd like to meet with you tomorrow afternoon if thats possible?"  
"It can be arraigned."  
"I'll have a ticket waiting for you at the airport. Your flight will be tomorrow morning and I'll have a limo waiting for you at the airport to bring you to me."

"Sounds good, I'll be there."  
I sat back in my chair after hanging up the phone. I tossed my phone to the side and ran my hands over my face. I sat back up and started my makeup again when suddenly I didn't feel like going out anymore.  
"Lori I'm sorry hun I'm not gonna make it."  
"Whats wrong?"  
"Nothing is wrong. I just got a phone call from Vince McMahon and he wants to meet me tomorrow and I'm suddenly exhausted."  
"Oh I see, you're going to leave your friends behind for the big leagues."  
"Thats not it, I'm only going to talk to him. There is no saying I'll accept his offer."  
"Oh I'm sorry, first you go look at the offer, then you leave your friends for it." She said and hung up. I felt so low at that moment knowing she's right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes: I don't own anything except my OC(S). Thanks for reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting, it means a lot to me. A secret is revealed in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 4**

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

The limo pulled up in front of WWE headquarters and it was bigger than I thought it would be.  
"Go inside those doors and go up to the 5th floor and you'll find Vince's office."  
"Thanks." I said and walked inside the building. I took the elevator to the 5th floor and I looked a sign and it gave Vince's office number on it. I went to the place the board said and inside the door was a receptionist.

"Can I help you?"  
"Yea I'm here to see Mr McMahon."  
"Do you have an appointment?"

"He called me yesterday and asked me to be here this afternoon."  
"Whats your name sweetheart?"  
"Indiana Stewart."  
"Oh yes, go right on in. He is expecting you."  
I walked in the door and Vince was there as well as John.  
"Indiana Stewart?" Vince asked.  
"Yes thats me."  
"Have a seat please."  
I went over and sat in a seat and John sat next to me.  
"Can we do this without him here sir?"  
"John is the reason I looked at your tape, I asked him to be here if you don't mind."  
"Fine."  
"Ok, Indiana, I seen a video clip of you and you have awesome work ethic and agility. There was only one draw back about calling you."  
"What was that sir?"  
"You may be a little too much of a flyer for some of the divas. I think Melina and a few others would be alright but not to many."  
"Well then why did you call me sir?"  
"Because John brought up a wonderful idea. Why not have you compete against some of the male flyers."  
"Wrestle guys?"  
"Yea."  
A thought of embarrassing John in the ring crossed my mind, but he isn't a flyer.

"Who did you have in mind?"  
"Well there is Morrison and Bourne that are flyers and there are a few others."  
"Sounds like a good plan. How long is the contract?"  
"A year."  
I signed the contract.

"I've made reservations at a hotel for both of you. Then you both leave for Raw."  
"I have to be on the same show with him?"  
"Yes, I want you on Raw and thats where he is. I sense a lot of hostility between you two."

"You could say that."

"I'm not gonna have trouble out of you two am I?"  
"Nope, I'll be on my best behavior." I said and stood up.  
"None from me either." I walked over to the door.  
"The limo will drop you two off at the hotel. I'll see you on Monday."  
I walked to the elevator ahead of John, trying to make it in and down before he did but I wasn't fast enough. I got in the limo first and John followed. John gave the driver the order to go and asked him to put up the divider.  
"So are you really pissed about all that still? Its been how long?"  
"12 years, its been 12 years and yes I'm still pissed."  
"Its more than just me taking your virginity, cause you were a virgin correct?"  
"Yes I was and yes there is more to it, but I don't want to talk to you."  
"Just tell me."  
"I don't want to talk to you about it."  
"Fuckin tell me." He said leaning over by me. I slid over into another section of seats and looked at him coldly in his eyes.  
"Next time you force someone into sleeping with you, at least have the decency to use a condom."

"What the hell did it matter?"  
"Because you got me pregnant jackass."

"Well what did you do about it?"  
"What do you mean what did I do? I had an abortion, I was only 16, I wasn't ready to be a mother besides I wasn't having your baby. I didn't need any reminder of that night."

"Who knew about it?"  
"The only person besides you now that knew was my grandmother. She was my rock during the whole thing and getting somewhat over what you did."

"I know its not going to mean much now, but I'm sorry for what I did."

"Yea you're right, it doesn't mean much now. I am sure I'll never forget it."

The limo dropped us off at the hotel and I sat around my room watching TV for awhile before deciding I needed to work out. I went down to the gym and turned my Ipod onto one of my favorite songs, Alice Cooper's Poison.

_'__Your cruel device  
Your blood like ice  
One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill'_

**John's P.O.V.**

I knew the hotel has a gym and I needed a work out. What I didn't expect was to walk in and see Indiana working out singing along to a song.  
"I want to love you, but I better not touch, don't touch. I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop. I want to kiss you but I want it too much, too much. I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison, You're poison runnin' thru my veins. You're poison, I don't want to break these chains." She sang and actually didn't sound half bad, a hell of a lot better than Jillian. She stopped singing for a few before resuming.

"I hear you calling and it's needles and pins, and pins. I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name. Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin, deep in. I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison. You're poison runnin' thru my veins..." She looked up and seen me and stopped singing.

"Didn't think you'd come down here. I'll go now." She said standing up. She walked by me and looked up.  
"Oh by the way before you go, I thought I'd let you know, you don't have to hurt me to hear me screaming your name. Oh and these lips are not venomous."  
She scrunched up her face at me.  
"I'd never in a million years consider kissing you, you are far worse than poison. Oh and by the way when Vince mentioned wrestling the guys. I honestly was hoping he'd say you, cause I'd love nothing more than to embarrass you in front of the world."

"You couldn't handle me 12 years ago, what makes you think you could handle me now?"  
"I'm not afraid of you anymore."  
She walked out the door and I started my workout.

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

Who the hell does he think he is honestly? Oh I forgot, he is John Cena, WWE's golden boy. I got to my room and I had a phone call I needed to make.  
"Hey Lori, I know you're not gonna answer my phone calls cause you're mad at me. But I wanted to let you know, the WWE hired me and I'll be on Raw. Don't think for one minute I'm going to forget about you guys. You guys are my friends and I'll never forget about you or anyone else. I hope you can forgive me for leaving, give me a call sometime. Just know that I wouldn't be mad at you guys if it was you getting the offer, love ya guys."

**Next chapter Indiana meets her co-workers. How will Morrison feel about wrestling a woman? How will the divas feel about her?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes: I don't own anything other than my OC(S). Thanks everyone, that read, reviewed, alerted and favorited. Those mean so much to me. I appreciate all of them. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

**John's P.O.V.**

I woke up in the morning and got my stuff together. I went and knocked on Indiana's door and seen if she was ready, which she was so the limo dropped us off at the airport. We'd been in flight for about 20 minutes and I felt tired. So I rested my head against the back of the seat, Indiana sat next to me looking out the window.

_~Dream~_

_Indiana stood up from her seat and walked in front of me. She looked down at me giving me a look that spelled out everything on her mind. She grabbed my hand and pulled me down the isle of the plane. She opened the door to the bathroom and shoved me in. Indiana closed the door and attacked my neck. She was kissing, biting and sucking on my neck and it was making me very hard. I picked her up and hiked her skirt up claiming what I wanted...  
~End Dream~_

I felt someone moving in front of me. I opened my eyes and Indiana was moving in front of me, in a similar fashion as my dream, only it wasn't lust in her eyes, it was disgust.  
"Why that look?"  
"Cause you're over here moaning and popping wood, gross." She said and looked away and got to the isle.  
"Where are you going?"  
"If its any of your concern, to the bathroom."  
"Want some company?"  
"Not your kind."  
"Thats funny." I said laughing a bit.  
"Why is it funny?"  
"In my dream you wanted my company in the bathroom."  
She walked past and slapped me upside my head and started to walk away.  
"Bet you don't think that anymore do you?" She asked walking to the bathroom.

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

John drove a rental to the arena. I jumped out immediately when we arrived and walked up to the door. There was a guard standing outside the door.  
"I need to see your pass." He said to me.

"I'm talent." He rolled his eyes and ignored me. John walked up behind me.  
"She's talent, new diva." John said.  
"Ok then." He let us in the door.  
"Maybe you should wait for people."  
I rolled my eyes and we walked down a hall. John stopped walking in front of a door.  
"Here is the women's locker room." He knocked and was let know it was clear. He opened the door and I only seen one woman in. I watch raw, I know who it is.  
"Melina, here is the new diva, Indiana. Could you show her around?"  
"Sure can." She said and I walked in, John left closing the door.  
"Hi, Indiana right?"  
"Yea, my name is Indiana Stewart."  
"I'm Melina Perez, nice to meet you."  
"Same about you."  
"Take a seat, some of the other girls will be here shortly. Do you know whats happening with you tonight?"  
"Nope, not a clue."  
"Well we better go see the writer."  
"Ok lets go."  
We walked back down the hall I just came from and she knocked on a door. It was opened and a younger man stood there.  
"Can I help you?"  
"Wanted to see what is in the script for her tonight."  
"Her name?"  
"Indiana Stewart."

The guy walked over to his desk and looked at a paper.  
"Indiana Stewart, you are going to be introduced tonight. You're not wrestling, but you will be next week. Tonight is setting up for your opponent for next week."  
"Who is her opponent?"  
"John Morrison."

"Does John know about this yet?" Melina asked.  
"Not yet, haven't seen him yet."  
"We'll let him know."  
We walked away.  
"Where are we heading now?"  
"Catering, thats where I think JoMo is."

We walked down the hall and into this room that had to be catering. JoMo, Cena, Orton and DiBiase were all sitting at the table talking. We walked over and Cena tried to pull me onto his lap. I pulled myself away and swatted the back of his head, knocking his hat off his head.  
"Ooooo." Orton and Morrison said.  
"I like her already, she doesn't seem to like you." DiBiase said  
"I despise him, Indiana Stewart." I said sticking my hand out to him.  
"What brings you two ladies in here?" JoMo asked.  
"Well we just got the script so to speak for you." I said looking over at him.  
"Whats that?"  
"You're facing me next week."

"I'm facing a girl?"  
"Correction, woman."  
"Well woman, but still I am?"  
"Yup, Vince doesn't want me in matches to much with the divas."  
"Why not?" Orton spoke up.  
"I'm a fast paced high flyer."

"I'm not exactly thrilled that I'm to compete against a woman, but it may be fun." He said winking at me. "We'll just have to practice, learn each others moves."  
"Sounds like a plan." I said winking back at him.

"So whats happening tonight?"  
"All I know is I'm being introduced. Haven't been told what exactly is happening."

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

_**~Backstage Promo~**_

"_**I'm coming for that united states title Mike, just remember I was the better tag team partner."  
"If you were you'd be the united states champion." Indiana walked by the two in the hall. John whistled at her. She turned around and rolled her eyes.**_

"_**That I'd like to have a piece of."**_

_**~In Ring promo~**_

"_**Anonymous GM, I want a chance at the united states title." The bell rang indicating a message from the GM.  
"John Morrison, you want the Miz and you got him tonight in a non-titled match. But next week someone else wants you in a match." John looked around confused.  
"Here is your opponent for next week." Indiana walked out onto the stage, no music yet.  
"My opponent next week is a woman?"  
"Your opponent next week is the new diva, Indi." Indiana stood up on the stage and she waved at him and blew a kiss down to him before walking backstage.**_

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

"I have a feeling you're gonna be great to work with!" JoMo said to me.  
"I am pretty sure you'll be great to work with too. We just need to work on it. At least I don't have to work with Cena in my storyline."  
"What is the problem between you two?"  
"Long story that would never have a happy ending."

"Since you'll be facing us high flyers, maybe you'll get a chance to face Jeff. He is crazy but great in the ring."  
"I know, I've seen you all perform pretty much."

"Have I impressed you?" He asked staring straight down at me with a lustful look in his eyes.  
"Yes you have, quite a bit to be honest."

"Thats good, I wish I could say you've impressed me but I've never seen one of your matches."  
"You will next week. I have a question though."  
"Whats that?"  
"I know I'm seeing you giving me the look. I thought you and Melina were dating?"  
"We were, but thats over." He said giving me the look once again. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

**Well Melina and her so far are getting along. Morrison appears to be ok with everything. Next chapter she has her first match in the WWE and Cena makes plans of his own.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes: I don't own anything except my OC(S). Thanks to anyone that reads this, reviews, alerts or favorites. Means a lot to me. I've posted it earlier than I thought I would and its a little bit longer. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6 **

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

JoMo and I have been practicing all week and we've adapted to each others moves.  
"You're pretty good in that ring, for a woman." He said as we walked down the hall of the hotel room.  
"You wore me out." I said smiling at him.  
"Then I guess you'll sleep good now won't you?"  
"Sure will. Oh here is my room. I guess I'll see you tomorrow in the squared circle."  
"You sure will." He said leaned in and pecked me on my cheek. This guy was definitely worth knowing. Pretty nice and he is not bad on the eyes either, with a rock solid body. Stop it Indi, stop drooling over the man.  
"Hope you have a good night." He said and started to walk away.  
"You have a good night too." I said and went into my room. I changed for bed and laid down staring at my phone. Lori, Ashley or Jessie have not called me, I've tried calling all of them. Jack called me, he said he isn't mad and understands why I signed.

**JoMo's P.O.V.**

Something big happened between Cena and Indiana but I'm not getting anywhere with her. I walked down to John's room and knocked. He opened and looked at me funny.  
"What ya need?"  
"What happened between you and Indiana? I know something big but she won't tell me anything."  
"Until she tells you, my lips are sealed."

"She won't tell me, figured with you being my friend that you'd be level with me about the whole thing, but I guess not."

I sat there thinking for a minute.  
"Does this secret make you the bad guy John?"  
"I'm not saying a word about it. She'll tell you if she wants."

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

"Indiana we need a entrance music for you." A sound guy said to me.  
"Pick anything, as far as I'm concerned you can play Motley Crue's Girls Girls Girls because it really doesn't matter to me." I said and walked away. I seen JoMo down the hall and I ran up to him.  
"Hey John, care to catch a quick rehearsal before the show?"  
"Sure lets go!" He said looking up at me. We walked down to the ring and a few guys were just finishing up a match.  
"Indiana, thats Jeff Hardy and Dave Batista. Guys this is Indiana Stewart, my opponent for the evening."  
"Nice to meet you." Dave said taking my hand.  
"Nice to meet you to."  
"Howdy." Jeff said.  
"Hello."  
"What are you two up to?" Dave asked.

"Gonna have a rehearsal before the big night."  
"Big night?" Jeff asked.  
"Her debut." Morrison added.

"Oh ok, we will leave you two to your rehearsal." Jeff said and they walked off. We climbed up into the ring. We had went back and forth with each others moves.  
"I want to try a new move."  
"What?"  
"I want to try spring boarding off the ropes and dropping in a reverse DDT."  
"Sounds sweet. Lets try it."  
We tried it and I succeeded in doing it.

"That was awesome. You should use that tonight."  
"I'll try to." We went on and did a few more moves and I was on my back in the center of the ring. JoMo lent me a hand and pulled me up and we bumped foreheads.

"Ouch." I said and held my hand to my head.  
"Are you alright?" He asked rubbing his forehead.  
"I'll live! How about you?"  
"I dunno, I may need a kiss to preserve my life."  
"Aww." I said and kissed his forehead. "Better?" I asked and he stared at me.  
"Um yea a lot better." He said. "We better get backstage before the fans start showing up."  
"Yea good idea."  
We went to the back and we walked down the hall, he was leading us to catering. We went in and sat down at a table, but hardly anyone was in there. JoMo went up and got us a drink and came and sat back at the table. After we had our drink he lead me back to the women's locker room and pecked my cheek before taking off.

**Cena's P.O.V.**

I'm getting ready for my match in the locker room with Dave, Randy and Jeff.  
"Whats troubling you Cena?" Dave asked me.  
"I'm not sure, but I keep having these dreams about Indiana."  
"What kind of dreams?"  
"Sexual dreams." Randy busted out laughing.  
"What are you laughing for?" I asked.  
"Because she'd never give you any."  
"I bet I'd get it before you."  
"You're on."  
"Thats funny boys really cause I'd lay money on it that I could get her before either one of ya." Dave said.  
"Hey since you're throwing money on it, how much?"  
"$500, winner has to have a video proof from his phone."  
"I'm in." I said.  
"Me too." Both Jeff and Randy said too.

**JoMo's P.O.V.**

I was walking through the halls and I started to pass a locker room when I heard Cena mention Indiana.  
"What kind of dreams?"  
"Sexual dreams." Randy started laughing.  
"What are you laughing for?" Cena asked  
"Because she'd never give you any."  
"I bet I'd get it before you."  
"You're on."  
"Thats funny boys really cause I'd lay money on it that I could get her before either one of ya." Dave said.  
"Hey since you're throwing money on it, how much?"  
"$500, winner has to have a video proof from his phone."  
"I'm in." I said.  
"Me too." Jeff and Randy chimed in. Someone started walking out so I walked down the hall a bit. When John was the only one left in the room I made my way in.  
"I want in." Was all I said and started to walk back out.  
"You're not going to be able to crack her."  
"I think you're wrong." I said and walked out. The reason I want in on it is cause I'm going to make sure the wrong hands don't get onto her. When I win the money, I'm not keeping it. I'll give it to her. Its not about winning, its not about money.

_**Nobody's P.O.V.**_

**_~Backstage Promo~  
"You know Indi, you could just be by my side and let me defeat the Miz for the united states title."  
"I could but, lets be realistic, I'm not a wait by the side kinda gal. I like the action."  
__"I wouldn't want to take the chance of hurting a woman, especially one as beautiful as you."  
"Well I can handle hurting a man, especially one as hot as you."  
JoMo pulled his glasses down and gave her the look.  
~End Promo~_  
**Indiana walked off the set stage and took a drink of water.  
"You go on just after the commercial." A stage tech said to her.

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

The commercial was over and JoMo made his way to the ring.  
"Go on get up there." The music hit and I looked over at the guy that had asked me about my music earlier.  
"What you said this would work."  
"I didn't think you'd seriously give me that song."  
I walked out and got a pretty good pop. I climbed into the ring and the bell rang. We locked up in the middle of the ring, neither one of us a good at being brawlers and soon we let our aerial moves take over. High risk after high risk, I dropped in my spring board reverse DDT and got a two count. John hit starship pain and he got the 1..2..3.. I knew I wasn't winning the match but I was still beyond excited for it. The crowd went live with applause for the match. After we got backstage John and I decided we needed food after that match. He stopped at the hall before we got to catering and grabbed my hand and pulled me with him.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I think my forehead needs another kiss, the one from earlier wore off." I reached up and grabbed his head and pulled it close to me. Just as I was about to kiss his forehead he moved his head up and caught my lips with his.

**Cena's P.O.V.**

I was making my way to catering when I looked down a hall and seen Morrison kissing Indiana.  
"Things alright here?"  
They both looked over at me shocked.  
"They were great until you showed up." Indiana said. She walked past me and went on to catering.  
"You play dirty I see." I said and started to walk away.  
"No dirtier than you, or any of the rest of ya would be."

**Well here first match went good and with a little something else unexpected. How do you like Indiana and JoMo together?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes: I don't own anything except my OC(S). Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites, you guys are awesome. This chapter took me a bit to come up with. I wrote it out a few times and didn't like it. But I hope you enjoy it, let me know!**

Chapter 7 

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

The following Monday Vince wanted a rematch between Morrison and myself. He wanted the angle to go for a bit. I won the match with John's own move, starship pain. He taught me the move all week and I finally mastered it and used it.  
"Indiana you are a dear to work with." Morrison said as we walked the halls backstage. Dave approached us.  
"Thank you, you are a gentleman."  
"Indiana can I talk to you for a moment?"  
"Sure."  
"I was wondering if you'd let me take you out to dinner tonight after Raw?"  
"I'm flattered but I think I'll pass."

"Oh ok, thats alright." He said and walked away. JoMo just looked at me.  
"Why didn't you take his offer to go to dinner?"  
"Just don't want to. He seems like a nice enough guy but I'm happier with the company that I have." She said smiling at him. Just then Melina ran up to her, fully dressed after her match.  
"Are you going out tonight?"  
"Not sure, thought I'd just relax at the hotel room and catch up on some sleep."  
"Come on please, you have to celebrate your first win for the WWE, and it was against a guy which makes it more all that worth celebrating."  
"Ok ok you talked me into it."

After Raw a bunch of us went out. Of course Cena would be one that would decide to go out. I jumped into a booth and sat down and made sure Melina was on one side of me and JoMo was on the other, so Cena couldn't sit next to me. Evan Bourne being the sweetheart that he is went up and got us drinks. I could feel Cena's eyes burning a hole in me and I couldn't handle it anymore.  
"Please look at someone else." I said and everyone looked at me.  
"Sorry didn't realize I was staring." He said and turned to Evan who just came to the table with our drinks.  
"Thank you sir." I said taking the drink he brought to the table for me. Jeff sat down at the same time Evan did.  
"So how do you two know each other?" Evan asked pointing between Cena and I.  
"Long story and I don't care to get into it right now."  
"Oh ok sorry." He said.  
"Indiana, would you care to go out sometime?" Jeff asked.  
"You are cool as hell Jeff but you are not my type. Sorry!" She said in an apologetic way.  
"Thats alright, just thought I'd ask anyways." I started to drink my drink when JoMo pulled me onto the dance floor.

_'Yeah, oh yeah  
Alright, oh, oh, oh_

_It's amazing how you knock me off my feet, hmm  
Everytime you come around me I get weak, oh yeah  
Nobody ever made me feel this way, oh  
You kiss my lips and then you take my breath away  
So I wanna know __'_

We danced close and he whispered 'I wanna know' into my ear.

_'I wanna know what turns you on  
So I can be all that and more  
I'd like to know what makes you cry  
So I can be the one who always makes you smile_

_Girl he never understood what you were worth, hmm no  
And he never took the time to make it work  
(You deserve more loving, girl)  
Baby I'm the kind of man who shows concern, yes I do, oh  
Anyway that I can please you let me learn  
So I wanna know _

_I wanna know what turns you on  
So I can be all that and more  
I'd like to know what makes you cry  
So I can be the one who always makes you smile '_

_'I wish that I could take a journey through your mind, alright  
And find emotions that you always try to hide babe, oh  
I do believe that there's a love you wanna share, oh, oh  
I'll take good care of you lady, have no fear, oh  
So I wanna know'_

He kissed me on my cheek before we walked back to the booth after the song was over.  
"Ok so you got moves Indiana, but why don't you show everyone else what else you got."  
"What the hell are you talking about Cena?"  
"Remember when I walked into the gym, you were singing. Show everyone what I heard that day."  
"Drop dead Cena."  
"I figured you wouldn't have enough guts to do it."

I sat there rolling my eyes at him. He always seemed to like to get on my last nerve and tonight was no different.  
"Indiana can you sing?" Morrison asked me.  
"Yes a little. I'm not a rock goddess or a soulful country singer but I do alright I guess."  
"Well then why don't you grace us with a tune?"  
"Like you heard a minute ago Morrison, she is scared." Cena said.  
"Thats it Cena." I got up and jumped over the table. I went up to the stage. I looked through the songs and found the one I wanted to sing.

"I will not make the same mistakes that you did. I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery. I will not break the way you did, you fell so hard. I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far

Because of you,  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you,  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you,  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you,  
I am afraid" I sang staring right at Cena the entire time.

"I lose my way and it's not too long before you point it out. I cannot cry because I know that's weakness in your eyes. I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh everyday of my life.  
My heart can't possibly break when it wasn't even whole to start with.

Because of you,  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you,  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you,  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you,  
I am afraid"

I started to lose it up on stage and missed some of the words.

"You never thought of anyone else, you just saw your pain.  
And now I cry in the middle of the night for the same damn thing.

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you,  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you,  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you,  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you,  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you,  
I am afraid"

I sung the last line and I ran out of the club with tears streaming down my face. I heard someone yelling for me but I didn't care who it was. I wanted to get away from everyone because at that moment I felt completely weak. I rounded a corner when a hand grabbed a hold of mine and turned me. Morrison was standing there looking at me with a confused look upon his face.  
"What did he do to you?" He asked but I couldn't answer and started losing it even more. He pulled me in for a hug and just held me.

**Next Chapter: Someone finds out what happened, but who will it be? The songs in this chapter were Joe's I wanna know and Kelly Clarkson's Because of you. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes: I don't own anything except my OC(S). Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites, those mean a lot to me. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 8**

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

Morrison walked me back to my room.  
"Are you sure you are going to be ok?" He asked looking at me concerned.  
"Yea I'll be fine."  
"I still wish you'd tell me what he did."  
"I will when the time is right."

He leaned in and gave me a light kiss on my lips and I went inside my room. My room mate was Melina and I'm sure she'll be here soon. I went in and showered, attempting to get rid of my thoughts and fears. I climbed out and I heard Melina was in the room. I opened the door and she stood right there.  
"What happened?"  
"Morrison walked me back to the hotel."  
"Not then, I mean what did that man do to you. How do you know him?"  
I walked out of the bathroom and sat down on my bed.  
"Do you want me to start at the beginning?"  
"Thats usually the best place to start." She said sitting next to me. I'm hesitant on telling anyone what has happened really and I'm guessing she is sensing that.  
"Don't worry Indi, I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to. This is a girl chat."  
"Ok... When I was 10 years old my dad moved us to West Newbury. The Cena clan lived right down the road. I was the heavy girl, wore glass and had crazy hair. At first nothing ever happened but I always thought John was cute." I sat there in silence and I was remembering everything that had happened.  
"Go on Indi, I'm listening."  
"I told John that I thought he was cute when I was about 12 years old. From that point on John and his brothers beat me up, continuously for years." I said and tears started to slip from my eyes. Melina put her hand on my back and began to rub it.  
"Its ok, if you're not comfortable with going on then stop."  
"No I need to get this out, someone has to hear it...The day I turned 16 my friends had a birthday party for me cause my parents were always gone. I walked home from the party and John was sitting on his parents porch, he was 21 and probably drinking. He said something to me and I said whatever back to him. He followed me home, I thought I was gonna make it all the way in..." More tears made their way down.  
"Are you going to be ok?"  
"I'll be fine."  
"What else happened?"  
"I ran up the stairs and hid in my closet, I didn't have a lock on my door. He came in and found me... He..."  
"He what?"  
"He forced himself on me. I told him no that I didn't want to but he still did it."  
"He didn't."  
"He did." I looked over at her and seen a tear in her eye.  
"He didn't have a right to do that to you." She said and pulled me into a hug.  
"I'm sorry that he did that to you. It makes me look at him a whole lot different now."  
"It disgusts me how much people think he is a good guy when he isn't."  
"Yea I know what you mean."  
"He didn't even have the decency to use a condom Melina. He got me pregnant."

**John's P.O.V**

At the club I think I finally realized how much I truly hurt her in the past. I left pretty quick after she did, I just wanted to think alone. Before too long I ended up back at the hotel and in my room. I took a shower and laid down in bed. I awoke to someone knocking on my door. I got up and looked at the clock and seen it was nearly 9 am. I opened the door and Randy was standing there.  
"You ready to go to the gym?"  
"Yea give me a few." I said and threw some clothes on quick and walked out the door. We went to the gym and I could feel something was bothering him.  
"So how do you know Indiana?"  
"Long story man."  
"We got time." I started benching weights and it hit me that I needed to talk to someone about this.  
"I don't want to get into it."  
"John what happened in the past?"  
"What makes you so sure something happened?"  
"Because of her reaction at the club last night, something happened now what?"  
"Ok, something happened and I've been ashamed of it since, I don't want everyone to know about this yet. Maybe one day but anyways, when I was 15 Indiana's family moved onto the block. She was heavy and just wasn't good looking at all. Well when I was 17 I found out she thought I was cute. I didn't want the ugly girl to think I was cute so my brothers and I started to beat her up regularly."  
"What the fuck man?"  
"Yea I know it was wrong, now I know that. But there is more."  
"Please tell me you didn't do anything else that stupid."  
"Worse. I forced myself on her when she was 16, I was 21 and I was drunk."  
Randy didn't say anything but I could tell he wasn't happy about the situation.  
"You are a sick man Cena." Randy said and looked away from me.  
"There is more though, sadly. I didn't use a condom and she ended up pregnant. I found that out recently, and that she aborted it."  
"After everything you just told me I don't want in on the bet anymore. You should stop it because everyone is only gonna get hurt."  
"Only problem now is, I have feelings for her but so does Morrison and she hates me with respectable reason."  
"May the better man get her and by that I don't mean you." Randy said and walked away. He is right I don't deserve her, but I can't help but feel something for her other than guilt.

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

In the morning I woke up and knew that I needed to get in a quick work out. I headed to the gym when I walked in I didn't see anyone. I sat down and started to do some leg exercises. I got up to about 10 when John walked in from the bathroom. He looked at me and then went over to the weight bench and started lifting. I continued my leg work out and I kept catching him looking at me. I turned my Ipod on and up loud so I could try to distract myself but it wasn't working. I got off the leg exercises and moved onto curling. I had my back to him but I could still feel his eyes on me. I stood up and was getting ready to leave when I decided to say something.  
"Why are you continuously staring at me?" He didn't answer me but looked up at my eyes.  
"Are you going to answer me?"  
"Why do you have to be so rude?"  
"If I'm being rude its only cause you made me this way." I said and started walking to the door.  
"Wait... I don't want it to be like this anymore between us. I've grown up now and I've learned my lesson."  
"I don't know how to be any other way with you. I tried being nice years ago and it got me beat up." My voice started to crack.  
"How are things with Morrison going?"  
"Fine. He is a gentleman."  
"Gentleman huh?" He scuffed a little.  
"Yes he is, something you've never been."  
"I know I have never been one." He said standing up.  
"But I could be one."  
"Haha thats funny." I said and went to walk out of the room when he stopped the door from opening.  
"This isn't funny Cena, let the door open now." I said and wouldn't turn to face him.  
"What if I don't want to let you out of here? What if I'm not finished talking to you?"  
"Tough, I'm finished talking to you." I said and tugged on the door but he was still holding it shut.  
"I have some kind of feelings for you Indiana."  
"Whatever." I said and elbowed him in his stomach and he let go of the door. I walked out the door and headed back to my hotel room.

**Well it was Melina and Randy. Next chapter Indi gets some bad news and there may be another secret revealed. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes: I don't own anything except my OC(S). Thanks for reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 9 **

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

On Raw it was set for JoMo and I have to have a match at the PPV. I guess it was going to conclude our little feud. After this I was to be his valet and tag partner which was alright with me for the time being. Tonight is the PPV and I'm excited, my first PPV with the WWE. I dressed in a pair of blue jean shorts that were ripped on the ends and a light blue tank top. I went looking for JoMo to see how excited he was. I found him leaving his locker room.  
"Hey there." I said giving him a light kiss on his lips. "You excited?"  
"Yea I can tell you are too!"  
"I'm super excited." I said bouncing down the hall heading to the gorilla position. I seen the Diva's heading back in from their match and a crew hand told me I'd be going out next. I heard my music and I walked out. I stood on the stage and it felt so unreal, I couldn't believe I was standing on a stage of this magnitude and people are actually cheering for me. I ran down to the ring and posed on the ropes then Morrison's music hit. Once he made his way to the ring the bell rang. We locked up in the middle of the ring and he backed me up to the turnbuckle. The ref made him back off and he ran back up to me, I slid myself out of the corner going underneath him. He turned around and I drop kicked him. It went back and forth for a little while but JoMo started arguing with the ref and I took advantage of the opportunity and rolled him up and got the 123. I stood on one side of the ring and the ref raised my hand, JoMo stood on the other with a baffled look with a smile on his face. The ref got out of the ring and JoMo walked toward me, he reached out and grabbed my hand and shook it. Then he pulled me close to him and planted one right on me. I knew it was going to happen but it was still shocking. We went backstage and I went to the diva's locker room to change. When I was finished I opened the door and JoMo was standing outside of it.  
"Hey."  
"Hey, care for me to walk you to your room?"  
"Why yes I'd love the company."

"Thanks for walking me to my room, I appreciate it." I said and he smiled.  
"Not a problem." He said and I turned to open the door when he grabbed my arm. When I looked back at him I was met with his lips. The kissing started getting pretty hot between us and I opened the door facing away from it. When the door was open JoMo picked me up and carried me in. He set me down on the bed and took off his shirt and set it aside. He started kissing me again and things are starting to get very heated. He laid over top of me and started fumbling with the buttons on my shirt. He got irritated with them pretty quick and ripped it off of me. He started an assault on my neck that was driving me to the point of no return. Just as he started making his way for my bra, my cell started to ring. I answered it, with him still assaulting my neck, trying to get my bra off.  
"Hello."  
"Is this Indiana Stewart?"  
"Yes this is her, who are you."  
"I'm a nurse, I'm calling to inform you that your grandmother Rosanna Stewart has been brought it."  
"Whats wrong?"  
"She apparently has had a stroke although we aren't completely sure yet."  
"I'll be there soon." I said forcing JoMo off of me and my tears came out.  
"Whats wrong Indiana?"  
"My grandmother has had a stroke." I said getting up getting my stuff together. "I'm sorry but I have to go to her."  
"I'll go with you if you want."  
"Sure that sounds nice."  
JoMo gave Vince a quick call and he said it was alright if we took off. On our way out the door Melina was coming to the room.  
"Where are you going?" She asked as I had my bags with me.  
"My grandmother has had a stroke and I'm going to Boston to be with her."  
"Oh ok, sweety take care and call me with any information or if you just need to talk."  
"Ok I will." I said and she gave me a hug before walking into the room.

We decided to drive to Boston. Almost immediately I fell asleep with Morrison driving us most of the way. I opened my eyes and I looked over at Morrison and he looked so tired.  
"Pull over I'll drive the other 40 miles." He pulled over and we switched seats. He gave me a kiss after I put my seat belt on. I drove the remaining time and I went straight to the hospital. I went up to the receptionists desk and asked which floor she was on, they told me she was in the ICU. I rushed down the hall and into the ICU with JoMo right behind me. There was a doctor standing outside her room and I approached him.  
"What happened to her?"  
"She has had a stroke, amazingly she is talking but we aren't sure what caused it."  
"How long will she be in here?"  
"Just for a night or so. She looks great now and her vitals are very good."

"Thank you." I said and walked into her room, Morrison following behind me.  
"Hi grandma."  
"Deary now why did you rush all the way here to be with me?"  
"Because I wanted to make sure you were alright and I couldn't go without seeing you."  
"Who is this young man behind you?"  
"This grandma is John Morrison as the WWE calls him, or John Hennigan as he is called outside the ring."  
"He the one?"  
"No grandma. JoMo, this is my grandmother Rosanna, or Rosie as she prefers to be called."

The whole next day JoMo and I spent it with my grandmother but they were keeping her another night to be sure. She told us that we could stay at her house tonight. Raw is getting ready to come on and I actually miss being there.

**Cena's P.O.V.**

Ok so did Indiana just disappear off the planet. I haven't seen her all night and I know she wrestled last night. I seen Melina come out of the diva's locker room, I want to see if she's seen her.  
"Melina have you seen Indiana?"  
"She isn't here."  
"Where is she?"  
"I don't know if I should tell you where she's at."  
"Let me guess she is off somewhere with Morrison?"  
"Well kinda but not really."  
"What do you mean kinda but not really?"  
"She is with Morrison but it isn't what you think it is. Or at least thats not why they left."  
"Come on tell me Melina, were did they go?"  
"Leave them alone John, her grandmother had a stroke last night. She went to be with her, I'm not telling you where they are exactly though." She said and she walked off.  
I know where she is, she is in Boston.

**Morrison's P.O.V.**

Raw had just ended and we sat on the couch flipping through the channels. She stopped on spike and they had one of the star wars movies on.  
"Oh don't tell me you are a star wars geek!" I said laughing a bit.  
"Whats wrong with star wars?"  
"Nothing I'm just teasing you."  
She let the movie play and soon she was cuddled up to my chest on the verge of falling asleep.  
"Hey you better get going to sleep before you sleep on me all night."  
"Whats so wrong about that?"  
"I'm sure it wouldn't be comfortable for long."  
"Ok ok." She said standing up. She flipped the TV off and started walking up the stairs.  
"Follow me I'll show you where you can sleep." I followed her up the stairs down a long hall and into a room.  
"This is the guest room, enjoy your night." She said winking at me and started to go to the door. I grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards me.  
"What do you need?"  
"You." Was all I said before claiming her lips. I backed her up and laid her on the bed before laying right beside her, slightly over top of her. We kissed and she returned the kiss with as much as I put out into it. I raised her shirt over her head before taking mine off. I removed her bra and grabbed a nipple gently.

"Mmmmm." She moaned and I started heading south, grabbing her pants and removed them. Soon enough neither one of us had a thing on and I was working on her neck again. She moaned in my ear.  
"I want you now." She whispered after and I positioned myself. Slow at first and then soon it was fast. She screamed out as an orgasm must have over took her, before I knew it one over took me. Afterwards she fell right asleep and I found myself in the bathroom looking at my phone, yes I have video proof. I looked at the file for a few moments before I deleted it.

**Cena's P.O.V. **

I caught the next flight out to Boston and headed to the hospital.

"Excuse me, I know its kind of late and all but I was wondering if you had any patients with the last name of Stewart?"  
"Why?"  
"A friend of mine, her grandmother had a stroke and I'm curious if this is where they brought her. I can't get in touch with my friend."  
"Ok, let me check." The lady looked up the last name.  
"We have a few people in here by that last name, but only one female. She is in the ICU."  
"Ok thank you."  
She told me the room number and I went to it. I walked in and seen an old lady that resembled Indiana quite a bit laying in the bed. She was sleeping and I didn't want to disturb her so I started to walk out when I heard a voice.  
"Who are you deary? Are you lost?"  
"I was looking for Indiana, but I see that she is not here."  
"She was dear she has gone to the house for the night."  
"Oh ok, I'm John Cena by the way." She sat up in her bed some.  
"Are you the John that used to bother her?"  
"Yes I'm sure that was probably me."  
"Sit down I have somethings to talk to you about." She said and pointed to the chair sitting beside her.

**Well the secret wasn't revealed in this chapter but it will be in the next. Really hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes: I don't own anything except my OC(S). Thanks for reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting, I appreciate it all. The secret IS revealed in this chapter, finally... Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 10

**John's P.O.V.**

I took a seat beside her grandmother and looked at her. I could see pain in her eyes and I knew it was because of what I had done to Indiana.  
"I know everything you've done to my granddaughter."  
"Everything?"  
"Every last thing. How could such a handsome man do that to someone?" I sat there and felt tears threaten my eyes.  
"I don't know how I allowed myself to do that to her." I said looking up into her eyes again.  
"I can see remorse in you."

"I have so much remorse for what I've done. I can't forgive myself, I wish it never would have happened. Then she wouldn't have been forced to get an abortion at such a young age or go through the hell she went through."  
"What?"  
"The abortion."  
"Sweety she didn't have an abortion."  
"She didn't?"  
"No she carried that baby. I asked her several times if she was sure and she said yes."  
"She told me she had an abortion." I sat there spaced out a bit. Why did she lie to me?  
"Where is the baby?"  
"As much as I'd like to say otherwise, the baby didn't make it. Emma Rae was stillborn."  
"Emma Rae?"  
"That was your daughters name, I named her."  
"Why did you name her?"  
"Indiana was distraught over everything and couldn't make it through the stuff for the funeral. I did it all for her. I'm not even sure if she's ever been out to the graveside."  
"Why not?"  
"She couldn't handle it." I sat there looking around the room and stood up.  
"Where is the grave at?" I asked her. She told me where it was located and I thanked her before heading to the door.  
"One more thing." She said and I turned to her. "Don't you hurt her again."

"I won't, I promise you that." I said and walked out heading to a hotel for the night.

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

I woke up in the guest bedroom and I remembered what had happened. The sun had begun to rise and I noticed Morrison was missing from the bed. I got up, I went into my room and grabbed my robe and wrapped it around me. I walked all around the house and found him sitting on the back deck watching the sun rise. I walked out and sat next to him and he looked over and smiled at me.  
"I have a question for you." He said still smiling at me.  
"Whats that?"  
"Will you accompany me to the hall of fame ceremony and after party in a few weeks?"  
"Sure I'd love to."  
"Can you tell me what he did to you now?"  
"It started when I was 12..." I went on and told him everything. His faced changed from smiling at me a bit, to depressed, sad and then angry. He looked away and I could tell he was pretty mad.  
"Thats why I don't like him. Maintaining his perfect ego is so important obviously or you guys would have known about this before now."  
"Why didn't you tell me this before last night happened?"  
"I couldn't get the words out. Just so you know this is the first time I've done anything since that night."  
"Are you serious? Its been 12 years and you've never done anything since?"  
"Not even once."  
I sat there and he said nothing and I stared out at the sun and began to think about things.  
"I've got somewhere I have to go. I'll be back shortly." I said and I stood up.  
"Do you want me to go with you?"  
"Please stay here, I need to do this alone." I said and I went and got dressed before leaving the house.

I approached the grave and nearly lost it.  
"Hey Emma, momma is here. I know I haven't been here much but it hurts to know that you're not here with me." I said touching her headstone and the tears rolled out of my eyes. I heard movements behind me and I turned around fast.

**Cena's P.O.V.**

I didn't get much sleep that night as I tossed and turned. I got up and decided I'd go see Emma's grave before anyone else would be there. I drove out there and pulled up, I seen someone over at the grave as I approached, its Indiana. I heard her saying something and then she spun around fast.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked.  
"Came to see her grave. The grave of the baby you told me you aborted. How could you tell me that?"  
"How could you do some of the things that you did? Don't you think thinking I aborted her was better than knowing she didn't survive?"  
"To a point but I still would have liked to have known. She was my daughter too."  
"What the hell are you even doing in Boston and how did you find out about her?"  
"I came here to make sure that you were alright, I know how important your grandmother is to you. She is the one that told me the truth, she was honest with me which is something you weren't."  
"I had my reasons, I didn't want you in my life. I was planning on raising her by myself without any help from you. I was going to abort the baby, but I knew I could see to it that the baby would never be the person that you were. I knew she was half me and thats what made me keep her. Go ahead and scream at me which ever it doesn't much matter because she didn't make it anyways." Tears were steadily falling from her eyes by this point.  
"Why didn't she make it?"  
"Placental Abruption." She said and tried to walk off. I grabbed her hand and stopped her.  
"You don't have to leave."  
"It hurts enough without you here." This time she walked away and I didn't try to stop her again, I don't want to hurt her again. I knelt down and looked at her headstone.  
"Emma Rae Cena." I said reading it out loud. I couldn't believe she actually gave her my last name.  
"I know you don't know who I am Emma, but I'm your dad. I didn't know about you until recently. I wish I would have known about you the entire time." I stuck my hand out and touched her headstone and a tear slid down my face. Regardless of how it happened, she was still my daughter and it did hurt.

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

After I left the cemetery I went back to my grandmother's home and picked up Morrison. We went up to see how my gram was doing.  
"Mrs Stewart, all of your tests look great and you can go home."  
The doctor walked out of the room and Morrison stepped out so I could help get my gram dressed. We arrived back at her house and we got her inside.  
"Thank you." She said to us. "Are you two together or what?"  
"I'm not exactly sure what we are."

"Well he is a handsome one, you better hang on to him."  
"Grandma I have to ask you something though, in private if you don't mind JoMo."  
"Sure I'll step outside for a few." He said and walked out the front door.  
"Grandma why did you tell Cena about the baby."  
"The poor guy told me you told him you aborted the baby. I know what he did to you but he was full of remorse, I could see it on his face and in his eyes. He is a changed man and I'm sorry but he deserved to know the truth Indiana and shame on you for letting him believe otherwise."

**So how many thought that was her secret? If you didn't think that was her secret, what did you think it was? Hope you enjoyed it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes: I only own my OC(S). Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites. Thanks for letting me know that you like this. This chapter took a bit to write. Hope you enjoy it anyways!**

Chapter 11

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

Leaving her house I felt confused. I know my grandma loves me and wouldn't let anything harm me but why is she defending John. Yes it was his daughter, I just don't know anymore. I'm driving the first half and then JoMo will drive the second half. He is flipping through the radio stations, getting in a few here and there. I heard a song that I liked but he changed it.

"Hey put that back."  
"What?"  
"Go back." He flipped back until I yelled stop.  
"This song is so 80's."  
"I love this song. I think its incredibly romantic." I said, the song is Waiting for a star to fall by Boy meets Girl. The song ended as quick as he turned it back it seemed and he went flipping through them again. Eventually it was Morrison's turn to drive. I pulled over and he got in the drivers seat and I sat in the passenger seat. I wasn't intending on falling asleep but my eyes got real heavy.

_~Dream~_

_Morrison and I just won our first tag match and we were walking backstage. I went into the diva's locker room and it was pretty dark and no one was in there. I changed and got my stuff together. I opened the door and Cena was standing there.  
"What do you want Cena?"  
"To talk to you. Listen about everything, I'm sorry."  
I pushed my way out the door and he followed. I looked for anyone that could help me but I'm not finding anyone. I stop walking and turn to him.  
"What do you want to talk about?"  
"The feelings I have for you."  
"You don't have anything for me."  
"I do and I believe you have some for me."  
"I don't, never in a million years."  
He said no other word but kissed me, slow at first and then intensified it.  
~End Dream~_

I opened my eyes and leaned forward.  
"Whats wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
"You sat up pretty fast."  
"Just had a weird dream."  
"Care to talk about it?"  
"It doesn't make any sense to me so I'll pass."

"Ok if you change your mind I am here in this seat next to you." He said and laughed a bit. I nodded my head and we weren't too far away.

I walked into the diva's locker room and Melina and Natalya were there.

"Hey how did things with your grandma go?" Natalya asked.  
"She's home and she should be fine."  
"Thats good to hear."

"Things were perfect until Cena showed up."  
"He didn't?" Melina questioned.  
"He did."  
"I told him that you went to see your grandmother but I never told him where."  
"Doesn't matter he knew. Its alright Melina, I know you didn't know."  
I got changed for my match tonight. I'm facing Melina tonight shockingly and I'm a little excited, even though its only a house show. I walked out into the hall and no one was around. At least that dream isn't happening, I may have to be sick if it does. I rounded a corner and headed into catering. Orton is in there but I don't see Cena. He motioned for me to come and sit by him so I grabbed a plate and headed on over. I sat down and he gave me a look.  
"I'm sorry about what John has done to you." He said and I looked at him strangely.  
"You, You know?"  
"Yea he told me about it. I think its wrong what he has done and I don't look at him the same, but I can tell you he is sorry."  
"Thanks for the concern about it."  
About 5 minutes later the man himself entered catering. I hurried up and threw my trash away and walked out. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned to see Cena following me. I rounded a corner and knew I wasn't going to lose him.  
"What do you want?" I said looking at him.  
"I just want to talk to you. Can't I at least talk to you?"  
"I have to go for my match." I said and started to walk away and he put his arm up so I couldn't go anywhere.  
"This won't take long." He said.  
"Look I really have to go for it, lets talk after."  
"Ok fine go have your match." He said and walked away.

I ran to the gorilla position and waited for my music. I walked out and got a pretty decent reaction. Melina's music hit and the crowd went crazy. The bell rang and we locked up in the middle of the ring. Melina won with her sunset split finisher. We walked in the back and we went to the locker room. I changed and got my stuff together. I walked out in the hall, trying to leave before he found me. I ran down a hall and seen someone when I passed another hall and I'm hoping it isn't Cena. Whoever it is, is following me and the grab the back of my shirt. I turn to see Morrison standing there.  
"Where you going in such a hurry?"  
"Trying to get out of here."  
"Why?"  
"Cena wants to talk and I don't."  
"Well then go." I gave him a peck on his cheek and smiled as I took off. I was so close to escaping when I heard him say my name.  
"Wait up." He said running up.  
"Why?"  
"We are suppose to talk remember."  
"Oh it completely slipped my mind."  
"Well come on lets go to the locker room."  
"No I think we can stand right here."  
"I'm sorry I followed you to Boston, but I had to know that you were alright."  
"Why did you have to know, we aren't even friends."  
"I know that, I really am sorry about everything in the past. I'd like for us to be able to leave it there, in the past."  
"I dunno if I can do that."  
"I'm being honest here, just give me a chance to prove myself friend worthy." I looked around the room.

"Don't you ever cross me again."  
"I won't." He said and I started to walk away and then stopped and turned to him.  
"She had your eyes."  
"She had my eyes?"  
"Yea she did."  
"I didn't know you seen her."  
"I seen her for a few minutes but I lost it." I said and looked down at the ground feeling tears threaten them.  
"I know that had to be hard on you." He said and I looked up at him.  
"You have no idea." I went to walk around him and he stopped me, wrapping an arm around my waist.  
"Where are you going?"  
"To the hotel, I need a shower."  
"Why didn't you take one in the women's locker room?"  
"Is this an interrogation?" I looked at him in his eyes and seen his lips coming toward me. I ducked and got out of his grasp.  
"That isn't gonna happen." I said walking out the door.

**Well she is giving him a chance at a friend-level, we will see how things go. I have a poll on my page about this story, please vote! I also have posted the pic up for this story, also on my profile. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes: I only own my OC(S). Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites, as well as to anyone that reads. Enjoy!**

Chapter 12 

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

I laid down in bed and shut the TV off. I just started dozing off when I heard a knock on the door, Melina didn't move at all. I got up and opened the door and there stood Morrison..  
"Hey."  
"Hey there." I said and he pulled me into a hug and grabbed my lips with his.  
"Care to join me in my room?"

"Sure." I said and walked down to his room with him. We went inside and he jumped up on his bed.  
"So what did John want to talk about?"  
"About everything. He wants to put the past in the past and try to be friends."  
"How do you feel about that?"  
I sat down on the bed next to him and started shaking my head.  
"I don't know really. Part of me would love to believe he really wants to make up for what he did wrong, but the other part of me doesn't see it that way."  
"I don't think he'd ever be able to make up for that. I wish you would have told me about that before we did that though."  
"Why?"  
"Because it made me feel like I could have caused more harm than good."  
"Believe me..." I said looking at him in his eyes. "It didn't harm me, and it was more than good."  
"I was hoping you'd say that."  
I leaned in and kissed him, I was just planning on a quick one but it went deeper. Soon I started to get closer to him and then I pulled his shirt off of him. I straddled him and pulled my shirt off.  
"Do you know what you are doing to me?" He asked and then attacked my neck with kisses.

"I think I have a pretty good idea of what I'm doing to you." I said and started grinding a little bit. He flipped me over and ripped my bottoms off. I felt him slide in and he started moving his body. Slow at first and then he picked up the pace.

**Cena's P.O.V.**

I tossed and turned all night and eventually I gave up on sleep. I went to Indiana's room and knocked on the door and Melina opened it.  
"Indiana here?" She looked back into the room.  
"Nope."  
"Do you know where she is at?"  
"No I don't. I've been sleeping. Why whats up?"  
"Can I talk to you in the room for a minute?"  
"Sure." She said and let me in. "Now whats wrong John?"  
I walked over to the window and looked out.  
"Whats wrong is I have feelings for her and I know I can't have her."  
"With what you've done to her, do you think you deserve to have her?"  
"Wait you know too?"  
"Yea she confided in me with everything."  
I sighed and shook my head.  
"Honestly no I don't think I deserve her, but I can't help these feelings. I don't know if its love for sure but its pretty strong."  
"Then maybe you should be honest and tell her about it."

"She'd never hear me out about it."  
"I don't know what to tell you then."  
"I'll figure it out sooner or later." I said and walked out the door. I looked up and Indiana was walking down the hall.  
"Indiana." I shouted and she looked up at me.  
"What?"  
"How about a workout?"  
"I need one so I'll be down in the gym in 10."

"Ok I'll see you there." I said and walked away towards the gym.

She walked in and started with some leg exercises.  
"Why always the leg ones first for you?"  
"Being a flyer I need to rely on my legs, you should know that."  
"I forgot, not many divas are as...aerial as you are."  
I sat next to her and started doing some leg exercises myself.  
"So how are you doing Indiana?"  
"I'm fine John how about you?"  
"I'm doing alright I guess." I said getting up and I walked over to the bench to bench press some weight. I seen her get up and she looked down at me walking by.

"You don't know how you're doing?"

"Not really." She walked past me and went over to the treadmill. She was on the treadmill about as long as I lifted the weights. Once we were finished we walked over to the door and she turned to me.  
"I hope you are serious about being a nice guy and all that now."  
"I mean it." I said resting my hands, one on each side of her. "I've never been so sure about something in my life."  
"Well thats good." She said looking over at my arms, trying to figure a way out of here probably. I didn't give her long before I leaned in and grabbed her lips with mine. At first she was stunned I think but then she started to kiss back a little bit. She pulled back and looked at me.  
"I'm sorry but this can't happen."  
"Why not?"  
"I don't want it. Besides I'm not gonna hurt Morrison."  
"What are you guys a couple now?"  
"I don't know what we are but I'm not gonna hurt him."  
I moved my hands and let her leave. A tear slid down my face, I seen it in her eyes, she feels something for me.

**Morrison's P.O.V.**

I woke up and rolled over and found an empty bed. I knew she was gonna do that. I got up and got out of bed and put some clothes on. I walked down to her room and knocked, Melina answered and gave me a funny look.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Indiana here?"  
"No, I thought maybe she was with you."  
"She was but I woke up and she wasn't there."  
"Ohh, maybe Cena found her I know he was looking for her."  
"Can I talk to you about something Melina?"  
"Sure."  
"I think I'm falling for her."  
"Then maybe you should tell her that."

"I'm afraid she doesn't like me the same way I like her."  
"Only one way to find out."  
"Yea I know." I said and walked away.

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

Monday has finally arrived and I'm excited for Raw. The fans seem to really enjoy me and I'm really starting to like this. Even though the traveling is so chaotic most of the time. I left the diva's locker room heading to find Morrison. I needed to talk to him, I need to tell him whats going on in my head, even though I'm not entirely sure what is going on there. I approached Cena's locker room and I heard two people talking in there.  
"Did you win it or not?" Cena said  
"It doesn't matter now does it?"  
"Why doesn't it matter? Just answer the damn question, did you sleep with Indiana or not? I don't care about this damn bet anymore I just want to know."  
I walked into the room and the look on their faces were stunned. I felt tears threatening my eyes but I'm not letting them come through.

"So I was a bet?" I asked and I could still feel the tears threatening.

**Well now she knows about the bet. The poll on my profile is for this story, its about who you want her with. Vote when you make your decision. If you can't vote, leave a review with your vote and I'll count it towards the final count. Next chapter ought to be interesting!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes: I only own my OC(S). Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites, they mean a lot to me. Chapter is pretty intense, hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 13 

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

I sat there looking between the two. Silence was very strong in the room and neither of them are giving the indication that they are going to say anything.  
"Are either of you going to say something. I asked a question, was I a bet?"  
"Thats how it started but not how it is now." Cena said.  
"What does that mean?"

Neither of them spoke up. I turned to walk out the door when I felt someone grab my arm. At that point I didn't care which one it was, I turned and slapped him, Morrison. I looked at him and I know he seen the tears in my eyes, I couldn't hide them any longer. He backed up and put his hands up. I turned to walk again and felt another hand grab me, this time I turned and punched Cena.

"You told me just the other day that you wanted to be friends, that you wanted to put everything in the past. It was a lie wasn't it?" I looked at him dead in his eyes.  
"No I meant every word, this was all way before that day."  
"So that must make it better right?"  
"No it doesn't but it doesn't even matter anymore, we were the only ones left."  
"What? Who all was in on this?"  
"Us, Jeff, Dave and Randy."  
"I should have fuckin known not to trust you or your friends." I said looking over at Morrison, who was upset. "So tell me boys, how much was I worth?"  
"$500, thats what the bet was for."  
I threw my hands up in the air.  
"It was all ending anyhow, Jeff and Dave were both shot down by you and Randy wanted out when I told him what I had done to you."  
"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" I asked looking over at Morrison.  
"I'm sorry, but with me it wasn't what you are thinking." He said walking up to me, he grabbed my hand and tried to pull me to him but I pulled my hand back.  
"Well then tell me what it is?"  
"I put myself in this so I could protect you from certain other hands. It was never about sleeping with you or the money."  
I turned around and looked at the door, I wanted to run out of it so bad right now and never look back. I turned back to them and they both looked upset.  
"I'm out of here."  
"Don't quit the company." Cena said.  
"Why not? Why the hell should I stay?"  
"Because its where you want to be."  
"Yea your right, I'm not leaving but I don't want to see either of you." I said and walked out the door. The door opened behind me and I turned to see it was Morrison. He followed behind me and stopped me.  
"Wait up."  
"No I don't want to."  
"I swear thats what I was doing Indiana."  
"You could have done that without getting in on the bet." I shouted at him. He grabbed a hold of my waist and pulled me into him.  
"No no no." I said pushing myself out but he had a pretty good grip on me. He placed his lips gently upon mine and at first I couldn't fight him. I found the strength and got him off of me. I walked away leaving him standing there. My tears were freely flowing and I ran right into DiBiase.  
"Whats wrong Indiana?"  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
"Obviously it was something bad cause you are crying."  
"Yea it is, but I'm trying to get away from two people."  
"Well come to my locker room and we'll get this straightened out." He stuck his hand out to me and I just stared at him. "I'm not gonna hurt ya." I grabbed his hand and he led me to his locker room. I sat down on a bench and tried to calm myself down.  
"So now tell me what happened?"  
"Morrison and Cena were involved in a bet to see who could sleep with me first."  
"What?"  
"They did, also found out Jeff, Dave and Randy were involved too."  
"Wow what assholes." I looked down at the ground and a tear fell from my eye.  
"I need to go talk to Melina."  
"Are you sure you should be walking the halls?"  
"I'll be fine." I said and got up and walked out. I went to the divas locker room and had no run in with either of them. I opened the door and Melina was in there. She looked up at me and could tell I'd been crying.  
"Whats wrong?"  
"I was a bet to them."  
"To who?"  
"Morrison and Cena, as well as Jeff, Dave and Randy."  
"They did what?"  
"They had a bet going on who could sleep with me first."  
"Sweety, sit back here and I'll get you out of your match tonight."  
"No I'm gonna wrestle, I'll be alright to do that."  
"Are you sure? I don't want you to get hurt, you are pretty upset."  
"I'll be fine I swear."

Towards the end of my match with Melina, I somehow tweaked my right ankle. We quickly finished the match with Melina getting the win and they had trainers come down to get me. They took me backstage and looked at my ankle.  
"You just mildly twisted it. You should be fine next week to wrestle, but I want to take a look at it first."  
"I hope you're right. I really don't want to miss the time in the ring."  
"I'm pretty sure you won't. Its only slightly swollen right now."  
I stood up and put a little weight onto it and it hurt a bit but it was something I could handle. I opened the door to leave the room and Cena stood before me.  
"Are you alright?" He asked me.  
"I'm fine." I said and walked past him. He walked up behind me and walked with me.  
"Indiana come on please don't be mad about this."  
"Why shouldn't I?" I asked him and stopped walking.  
He fell silent and I started walking again when he grabbed my hand.  
"Don't walk away. I don't know why, but I really have feelings for you."  
"Oh you are so full of it."  
"Don't tell me what I feel Indiana."  
"With everything you've done to me, the past and the bet. How could I ever believe that?"  
"I thought we were leaving that in the past? This fight is about the bet not the past."  
My tears started falling again and I needed to get away from him so I started to walk away when he pulled my hand and almost fell into him. I looked up at him and he had a tear falling.

"You know I do." He said.  
"How can I believe you, when you've never once proved that you do?"  
"You've never given me the chance to prove anything."  
I looked away and he still had a hold of me. He picked me up making me eye level with him but I looked away from him.  
"Look at me." He said. I looked at him a little. "I'll prove it." He said and leaned in and brushed his lips over mine, I pulled back.  
"Put me down." I said shaking around in his arms. He walked us to the wall and put my back to it before putting his lips to mine.  
"Is he bothering you Indiana?" Ted's voice said and Cena let me go.  
"Not anymore." I said as I scurried away, Ted following pretty close behind me. I went into his locker room and he could tell I was upset.  
"Whats wrong?"  
"Him... Tells me he has feelings for me, then he kissed me. I'm glad you showed up when you did. Thank you so much." I said giving him a light hug.  
"Not a problem, I'm glad I walked through when I did."

**Let me know what you thought about the chapter. If your ready to cast your vote, please do so.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes: I only own my OC(S). Thank you to each and everyone of you, you guys giving me the great feedback on this story is much appreciated. I battled over actually posting or not because of John Cena being the way he is. But knowing you guys like it makes it a lot easier to write. Thank you, enjoy!**

Chapter 14

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

"Have you seen John's eye?" Melina asked me.  
"No."  
"You gave him a pretty good black eye."  
"Its been a week and its still there?"  
"Sure is." Ted said walking up to us.  
I smiled a little on the inside. I haven't seen either of them so far, not even Randy, Jeff or Dave. I guess word travels fast around here. I knew I got Morrison a good one, I had blood spots on my hand from his facial hair.  
"Morrison walks around depressed now." Ted said.  
"Don't tell her that." Melina said.  
"Its ok Melina, I'm not gonna let this stuff bother me."  
"Are we gonna go shopping tomorrow?" Melina asked.  
"What for?"  
"A dress for the hall of fame."  
"I'm not going."  
"You've got to be kidding me."  
"I was suppose to go with Morrison but I'm not going with him now."  
Ted walked over to me.  
"Accompany me to the hall of fame?" He asked.  
"I don't think it would be a good idea."  
"Why not?"  
"I'm not interested in anyone right now."  
"Not as a girlfriend type, as a friend?"  
"Ok it sounds good to me then."  
A trainer popped his head into the room.  
"Need to see you Indiana."  
"Ok I'll be right there." I got up and walked out of the room. Walking down the hall I seen Morrison, I couldn't see his eyes as he was wearing his glasses but he looked down as I passed him. I went into the trainers room and sat down on the medical table. The trainer Jim walked over to me.  
"Has it been hurting?" He asked removing my sock.  
"No."  
"Its still swollen. I don't think you should wrestle tonight."  
"Are you kidding me. I took it easy all week and its still swollen?"  
"It is still swollen, best advice is to see how it is next week. I'm sure you'll be fine with another week to heal."  
"Ok." I said and I put my sock and shoe back on. I got up and walked out of the room going back to the diva's locker room. I opened the door and Melina looked up.  
"Why the long face?"  
"I can't wrestle this week."  
"Why not?"  
"Jim said I'm not ready for it, my ankle is still swollen. I have to take it easy for another week."  
"I'm sorry, wish you could wrestle this week."  
"Me too."

I sat backstage and watched the show on the monitor, depressed that I couldn't participate in the show. I got up and walked down the hall to catering. I looked up and seen Cena looking at me and his eye was sure pretty bruised. I looked away and grabbed some food and sat down at a table far away from him. He stood up and walked over to my table. He walked past me and got a coffee and then came back to my table. He sat down in front of me and looked at me. I continued to eat and not pay attention to him. Cena reached his hand out and placed it on top of mine and I pulled my hand back.  
"I'm sorry." I looked up at him and he looked off in the distance.  
"If I give you what you want will you leave me alone?" I asked him.  
"What exactly is it that I want?"  
"Obviously to sleep with me." He chuckled a bit and looked back at me. "Come on, I'll go to your locker room and I'll sleep with you but I want you to leave me alone." I said trying to hold back the tears. I just wanted him to leave me alone and he couldn't do that.

"You think I just want to sleep with you?" He asked standing up in front of me.  
"I don't know what you want, but you won't leave me alone." He leaned down and grabbed my face and made me look at him.  
"I don't want to just sleep with you."  
"Then what do you want?"  
"I want so much more then that." He said and let my face go.  
"I'm afraid I can't give you more then that. I really don't even want to give you that, but if it would get you to leave me alone I'd do it."

"I don't want to just sleep with you Indiana, its more than that."  
"I don't believe that."  
"Its true! Why aren't you dressed for your match? I know you haven't had yours yet."

"I'm not wrestling tonight, not cleared medically."  
"What did you do?"  
"Twisted my ankle. By the way nice shiner." I said, copping an attitude with him more as the minutes passed.  
"Its a token from a woman that means a lot to me."  
"Whatever." I scuffed, got up and walked out of catering going back to the diva's locker room. I walked in and Melina was out having a match against Jillian who was my replacement for the night. Natalya was in the locker room and she looked up at me.  
"Hey there." She said smiling at me.  
"Hey."  
"Why the sad face?"  
"Can't wrestle this week, ankle is still swollen."  
"That sucks."  
I gathered my stuff up, not much to do considering I wasn't dressed for my match yet. I waited for Melina to get back from her match.

"I'm gonna go ahead and take off."  
"Give me a few and I'll go with you."  
"Ok."  
Melina went and changed her clothes and we took off for the hotel.

In the morning I felt a pillow thrown at me.  
"What?"  
"Get up we are going dress shopping." Melina said and she went to the bathroom.

"Do we have to?" I yelled as she closed the door.  
"Yes." She yelled back.

I got out of bed and got some clothes together. When she came out of the bathroom I went in and changed. I came out and we left.

"Indiana look at this dress, it would be perfect for you." I walked over and looked at it. It was purple satin cocktail dress with double criss-cross straps on the back, most of the back was exposed.

"I love it. What are you getting?"  
"Just a simple little black dress."

"Maybe I should get something simple then too."  
"I think you should get this one." She said pointing back to the purple dress.  
"Ok, I'll get it."  
We paid for our items and went back to the hotel. I put my dress up and sat on the bed for a minute.  
"Are you hungry?" I asked Melina, she nodded her head so I got up to go get us something to eat. I opened the door and there stood Morrison.  
"Can we talk?" He asked. I looked up at him, stunned that he was actually standing there after the slap I gave him last week.  
"I suppose we could talk for a few minutes." I said and waved to Melina.

**Again thanks. Part of the next chapter will be the hall of fame ceremony. Things are going to get interesting! Also anytime you are ready to vote, do so either on my profile or leave a review. Thank you for the votes already been cast.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes: I only own my OC(S). Thank you for the reviews, those are what got this chapter out of me. I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 15

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

We walked down the hall some and stopped.  
"What are we going to talk about?"  
"I want you to know, I was only trying to protect you. I heard them making the bet and knowing how some of them are I jumped in it."  
"You had my attention from the moment I met you, you didn't have to get in on the bet. I'm a big girl I can look out for myself. Why did you feel the need to protect me? I know how some of them are, thats why I turned Dave down."  
"I wanted to protect you because..." He looked down at the ground and was silent for a moment. "I wanted to protect you because I liked you and I didn't want to see you get hurt. But the more time I spent with you, I really started to like you. When we did sleep together I had the video proof I needed but I deleted it. When we did, it wasn't even about the bet."  
"If it wasn't about the bet, then what was it about?"  
"You, I had feelings for you. After the second time we did that, I realized I was falling for you."  
I felt the tears spring up on me and I couldn't stop them from falling.  
"I was falling for you too." I looked down towards the ground. He grabbed my chin and raised my head to his eye level and took off his glasses, he had tears falling as well.  
"Give me another chance, please."

"I can't do that, at least not now. I'm..."  
"What the hell is going on here?" Cena's voice said.  
I looked over at him and he was walking up to us pretty fast.  
"Over here giving you a boohoo story I'm sure."  
"No I was telling her how I really feel."  
"Listen Indiana, he may say he loves you but not like I can, do."  
"Yea right Cena, I've never done even a fraction of what you've done to her."  
"You slept with her right?"  
"Yea I did, twice, but it was consensual."  
John got up in Morrison's face and I'm afraid a fight is going to break out. I couldn't take it anymore and started walking down the hall.  
"Indiana wait... Where are you going?" Morrison asked.  
"Away from you two. I'm coming between friends and as far as I'm concerned, no matter how horrible Cena was to me I will not come in between two friends. You two want to fight, well do it on someone elses' watch cause I am not gonna stand around and watch it." I said and left both of them standing there as I headed back to the room. I opened the door and Melina looked up at me from her laptop.  
"No food?"  
"Nope and I'm not going out there again anytime soon."

"Why not?"  
"Cena and Morrison out there about to fight over me."

I stepped out of the bathroom dressed in my dress ready to hit the hall of fame ceremony. Melina had already gotten dressed and we both got our hair professionally done for the evening.

"Indiana you are so gonna knock em dead tonight."  
"How do I look really?"  
"You look great."  
"You're not just saying that?"  
"No seriously."  
Two seconds later, literally there was a knock on the door. Melina opened it and Ted and Evan Bourne entered the room, Evan is escorting Melina tonight.

"Wow you both look beautiful." Ted said first.

"Yes I have to agree." Evan said.

"You both look amazing as well." I said smiling at Ted, slightly blushing. I'd be lying if I said he wasn't cute, but I'm not really there.

The ceremony itself went great, although I've felt both Morrison and Cena staring at me almost the entire night. Maybe Melina was right, maybe I was really gonna knock em dead. The after party began shortly after the ceremony, with some music and drinking. My plan tonight is to be as civil as I can to all of them in the bet, although I'm sure it will be hard. I mingled the crowd for a bit, drinking a drink or two, not many though. I heard some music playing but I wasn't much paying attention to you. I'm sat at a table chatting with Melina and a few of the other divas. Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned, Morrison was standing beside me.  
"Will you please dance with me?"  
I didn't say anything but I stood up, I intend on being as civil as I can tonight. He took my hand into his and we walked to the dance floor.

_'__What day is it and in what month  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

_Cause it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you'_

He wasn't taking his eyes off of me either.  
"You look beautiful tonight!"

"Thanks, you look really good too." I said looking away from him.

_'All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

_Cause it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you'_

When the song was over, he walked me back over to the table.  
"I didn't think you'd dance with him." Melina said looking over at me.  
"I'm being civil tonight. We don't need a big outburst here."  
"True."  
"You owe me a dance tonight." Ted said walking up to the table.  
"I promise."

A little while later I walked back up to the bar to get a drink and Cena stood up there as well. I ordered my drink and waited for it. He walked down closer to me.

"I'm sorry about the hall."  
"Not a problem."  
"No sarcasm today?"  
"I'm being civil today, for the sake of the hall of fame. If you want the sarcasm back, piss me off tomorrow."

"Anyway I could maybe get a dance out of you?"  
"I seen you and Morrison dancing, I figured I'd give it a shot."  
"I'd rather not dance with you to the song playing."  
"I'm not gonna try anything."  
I rolled my eyes and walked out to the dance floor with him.

_'I'm alone, yeah, I don't know if I can face the night  
I'm in tears, and the cryin' that I do is for you  
I want your love, let's break the walls between us  
Don't make it tough, I'll put away my pride  
Enough's enough, I've suffered and I've seen the light_

_Baby, You're my Angel, come and save me tonight  
You're my Angel, come and make it alright'_

"I love you Indiana."  
I looked up at him, shocked and mad that he said it.  
"You couldn't even make it a whole song could you!" I said and walked away.

Later on in the night, Ted and I made our way to the dance floor.  
"This is my favorite song." I said to him, referring to the 'November Rain' playing.

"Its a good one." The music got low and I could hear John speaking into a mic.  
"Could I have everyone's attention." The whole room turned to him.

"I think its about time I get this off my chest... Its building up and if I don't get it out I'll explode...I was a rotten kid, most people think I'm a good person but I was horrible...Most of you will be disgusted with me after you hear this but I'm trying to prove something to her... Most people know Indiana hates me, but very few know why... My brothers and I beat her up all the time, constantly teased her. Then when she was 16, I was 21 I did the unthinkable... I forced myself onto her... But sadly that is not the only bad part of it... She got pregnant because I didn't bother with a condom, I was stupid and I admit that... She told me she aborted the baby but her grandmother Rosanna told me that she carried the baby. My daughter, Emma Rae Cena was still born... Isn't that something, after the horrible things I've done she still gives the baby my last name...Indiana where are you at in the crowd." He said and looked around the room until he spotted me. He started walking my way with the mic in his hand.  
"I want to say I'm so sorry and that you are truly an amazing woman." He was losing his composure I could tell and he had begun to cry.  
"I know all the horrible things I've done to you and no you shouldn't forgive me but, but I can't help the fact I've fallen in love with you." He said falling to his knees in front of me.  
"I want to prove to you, I don't care what people think about me. I don't care if the whole world knows the horrible things I've done, it deserves to be known." He grabbed my waist and wrapped his arms around me.  
"You are the person I want to be with. I don't care about anything else except being with you. Do you believe anything that I'm saying to you?"  
I could feel the tears welling up on me and I took off running.

"Indiana wait..." I heard him say and I turned around. He stood up and walked over to me.  
"Do you believe me?" I looked deep into his eyes, for once without hate.  
"I believe that you're sorry, but I don't believe for one minute that you are in love with me. You made a bet about me John, as far as I'm concerned the whole lot of ya that did can go to hell. I knew coming back into your life would be the biggest mistake of my life."  
"Don't say that. In the short time you've been here you've made a difference in my life. I wish I would have seen the true person within you years ago. I wish I was the person I am now all those years ago."  
"I can't love you John, I'm sorry..." Tears were finally flowing. "At one time I did have feelings for you. Somehow despite the fact that you and your brothers beat the hell out of me I still had feelings for you. Until the day you forced yourself on me."  
I said and stormed off brushing right up against Morrison as I left, he looked at me and I could see in his eyes he was upset._  
_

**Intense. The songs if you do not know them were, Lifehouse's You and Me & Aerosmiths Angel. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, let me know how you liked it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes: I only own my OC(S). Thanks for reading, alerting and of course reviewing. This chapter pretty much flew out of me right after 15, again I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 16  
**

**John's P.O.V.**

"At one time I did have feelings for you. Somehow despite the fact that you and your brothers beat the hell out of me I still had feelings for you. Until the day you forced yourself on me." She said and stormed off. I looked around the room and almost everyone was staring at me.  
"Way to go John, you ran her off." Ted said walking away.  
"I didn't want that to happen." I whispered and I'm not sure if anyone heard me. I walked out of the hall heading back to the hotel. I had to talk to her at least one last time. I walked up to her room and knocked on the door.

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

I walked into my hotel room and took off my heels and then started with my dress. I got it off and my other clothes on as there was a knock at the door. I looked out and seen it was Cena. I ignored the door and walked away to put my dress up.  
"I know you are in there Indiana, open up."  
"Never." I said sitting down on my bed covering my ears. I could still hear him muffled. I sat on the bed and tears fell down my face. I uncovered my ears and tried to just ignore him.  
"Open up or I'm breaking it down."  
"Then you'll have to pay for it dumbass." I said low and I know he didn't hear it. I got up and pulled the door open.  
"Why can you not leave me alone? Please just answer me that."  
"I can't because I love you."  
"Thats it." I said and grabbed my travel bag.  
"What are you doing?" He asked as I started throwing clothes in my bag and he walked in the room closing the door behind him.  
"I'm leaving, I'm quitting."  
"Don't do that." He said and I threw my bag down on the ground.  
"I have asked you to leave me alone and you can't. I've shed more tears since I've been here then I ever have."  
"Don't go."  
"I'm not happy here." I said grabbing my bag and packing up more.  
"Your dream was to come to the WWE and I helped make that come true."  
"You also have caused me nothing but hell since I've gotten here. Don't you even think before you speak?"  
"Of course I do. Why would you say that?"  
"For starters how you acted in the hall and then you just told a whole room of people what happened."  
"I figured you'd want me tell everyone what I've done."  
"I have only told a few people what actually happened. I could have told everyone but I didn't. How do you think I felt in the room being the one you were talking about?" I said and threw my bag at him.  
"I didn't think it would embarrass you."  
"Oh no John, you are the one that should be embarrassed."

"I am, I'm completely embarrassed by my actions all these years."  
I threw my hands up it the air as he set my bag down.  
"Why did you have to do that all those years ago? Why couldn't you be who you want to be now?"  
"I don't know, thats the honest truth."  
"I don't need a knight in shining armor John and even if I did, you are nothing more than a fool in tin foil." He stood there and got a little smirk on his face. I grabbed my bag and he grabbed a hold of my hand making me drop my bag. I bent down to pick it up and he picked me up. I started to fight him.  
"Let me go."  
"Calm down."  
"Thats not going to happen." I fought him more. He put me on the bed and pinned my arms to it.  
"What are you gonna do? Force yourself on me again?"  
"No."  
"Then what are you gonna do?"  
"I'd love nothing more than to make love to you, but I'm not forcing. To answer your question, I'm calming you down."  
"Its not going to work." He sat there staring into my eyes.

"When did you get so beautiful?"  
"I've always been the same on the inside John. Just a shame you would have never known." He got close to my face breathing on me. He started nipping at my lips and soon started to kiss me. I don't know why exactly but I kissed back and I didn't stop. He moved down to my neck and began kissing and nibbling on that. No Indiana, you can't let this happen I thought as he continued. He let go of my arms and I pushed his tux jacket off of him and he looked at me funny, like he was waiting for permission to resume. He started back onto my neck. I know in my head this is wrong, but right now it feels so right. He pulled back and looked into my eyes before kissing my lips again. He slid my shirt up and removed it, baring my breasts. He took one into his mouth and it made me arch my back with pleasure. He sat up and unbuttoned his shirt before sliding it off and climbing back up to kiss me. He slowly kissed his way down my body, to the line my shorts comfortably rested. Slowly they began to go down. After they were gone, he grabbed my leg and kissed his way down my thigh until he reached his target. He found it with no trouble at all and I began to moan.  
"Mmmm."

He continued with his oral assault and I feel it building inside of me. John reached up and grabbed my hand just before it washed over me.  
"Ohhhhh." I moaned just before it took me over and I squeezed his hand. He slid his shoes off and then sat up losing his pants and boxers before leaning over me. He leaned down to my ear and whispered.

"You want it to go this far?"  
"I think we've already passed the point of no return." I whispered back into his ear. He took his time about entering me, making sure it didn't hurt or in case I changed my mind at the last second I'm guessing. As he moved his body he kissed over my body. He put his lips to mine and we kissed. All these years of hate and I'm sleeping with the one person that caused it all. He started speeding up and I knew he was getting close.  
"Ohh Indiana, I love you." He screamed out moments before he climaxed and I couldn't say it back. He captured my lips again before rolling off of me, pulling me up against his chest, wrapping a sheet around us before he fell asleep.

**Morrison's P.O.V.**

"I didn't want that to happen." I heard Cena whisper. Soon he left, looking pretty down. I walked up to Melina.  
"She hates me."  
"I'm sure she doesn't hate you."  
"She said anyone that was in on the bet can go to hell for all she cares. I was in on it, not the way it sounds but I was."  
"Yes she is mad, but I don't think she really hates you. I think she is more hurt than anything."  
"I hope she doesn't hate me." I said looking down at the ground.

A few hours later I asked Melina if she'd go with me to check on her and she said yes. She opened the door to their room and looked in before backing out.  
"Whats wrong?"  
"You don't want to go in there."  
"Why not? Whats wrong?"  
"I don't think you want to know."  
"Did she hurt herself?"  
"No."  
"Well then what is it?"  
"She isn't alone."

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

When I woke in the morning, neither Melina or Cena were in the room. I figured he'd do that though. I got up, dressed myself and yes I'm still leaving. I don't know why it happened but it did and I'm still pissed. I grabbed my bag and finished packing as Melina walked into the room.  
"What the hell happened last night?"  
"I don't know really."  
"From what I seen you slept with Cena."  
"Yea I did but I'm not sure why I let it happen. It was like I couldn't stop myself."  
"Morrison knows too. He came with me to check on you last night and I seen you two sleeping in the bed."  
"Oh great, this just makes things even more complicated." I said picking up my bag off of the floor.

"Where are you going?"  
"I'm quitting, I want out."  
"Don't quit, take some time yes but don't quit."  
"I can't make that guarantee Melina."  
"Be safe." She said before I walked out the door. Morrison was in the hall waiting for me.  
"Hey." He said.  
"Hey..." I said looking away from him.  
"Where you going?"  
"I'm going home, I'm getting away from all this drama."  
"You created more drama last night when you slept with him. Obviously you love him so I won't pursue you anymore."  
"Its not that really, I don't know why it happened. It did and I'm so confused about it. I didn't mean for that to happen. But just so you know, no I am not with him. I'm leaving, I need to get away from this. Go home and be happy."  
"Well I wish you luck." He said before walking away, leaving me standing there with my tears falling. I understand why he is hurt and I'm sorry that I hurt him.

**Well I am sure the ones that have voted for Cena so far are happy. The poll is still open and will be for a bit. I'll let you know ahead of time when its time to close it. Again I hope enjoyed this chapter...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes: I only own my OC(S). You guys are really making me smile with these reviews and the numbers for this story. Please keep it up. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 17 **

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

I walked out of the hotel and looked back towards the door and Cena stood there. I got in my car and drove off never giving him the chance to say anything else. There is only one place I can go, my grandmother's home. After the hours of driving I finally arrived.

"Indiana, what are you doing here babydoll?"  
"I needed time away from the wrestling world." I said giving her a half smile as I walked in.  
"You know where you can sleep. But I need to know why you needed time away from the wrestling world?"  
"To much drama. I needed to be where I am happy."  
"You can be here anytime you want or need to. Now go take your stuff upstairs to your room and then we can make some brownies after supper."  
I smiled at her and made my way up to my room. I took my dirty clothes out of my bag and took them down to the basement and started my laundry. I walked back up the stairs and she was cooking dinner.  
"Whats for dinner tonight?"  
"Spaghetti."  
"Yum, sounds good." I sat down at the table and was lost in thought. I thought about Morrison's face before I left, the sadness spread across his face. The sadness that radiated out of him. Then I thought about the night Cena and I had the night before. I needed that I guess but I regret it now. I don't know why I allowed myself to do that.

"Are you glad to be home sweety?"  
"Yea I sure am." I said but my head was really thinking, I'm home but I'm still not happy.

"Why don't you go see your parents soon. They've been asking about you."  
"Oh now they are interested?"  
"I told them that you made it to the WWE and they wanted to know how you liked it."  
"Maybe I'll call them." I said as she put the food on the table. I smiled up at her as I dished some out onto my plate.

**Cena's P.O.V.**

I can't believe she is gone. I figured after our night she would stay. I went to the gym to work out and Morrison and a few other were already there working out. I went to the bench and started my work out and Morrison walked up to me.  
"You had to do that to her last night didn't you?"  
"I got what I felt off of my chest. You can't hold that against me."  
"No I can't hold it against you for saying what you had to say. But I can hold it against you that she left."  
"She'll be back."  
"You don't know that for sure." Melina said walking up to us. "She was pretty upset when she left."  
"She'll be back believe me." I do believe that, I have to believe that.

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

I'd been home about two weeks and I decided to go and see my parents. I really don't want to but my grandmother thinks it will do me some good. I got in my car and drove to West Newbury, never thought I'd be back though. I pulled up in their driveway and got out of the car. The house looks pretty much the same as the last time I seen it. I walked up on the porch and knocked on the door. Moments later my mom opened the door.  
"Indiana! I didn't think you'd actually show up."  
"I almost didn't."

"Come in." She said and moved aside allowing me to come in. I walked in and the place still looks the same on the inside too.  
"Grandma said you guys were curious on how I liked the WWE."  
"I'm just curious as to why you are even there." My father said walking up, in his normal suit and tie, typical lawyer fashion.  
"I was there because I love wrestling."  
"I remember you begging me to join the choir because you wanted to do that."  
"I'm 28 now, not 13 and I know what is best for me."  
We went into the living room and sat down.

"So I hear that one of the Cena boys down the road is pretty big in the WWE as well."  
"Yea John is." I said looking away from him.  
"So how do you like it and how do you like working with John?"  
"I liked working there but I am uncomfortable being around John."  
"Why?"  
"I'd rather not say."  
"Don't tell me its that crap you fed your grandmother. I don't believe any of it for one minute."  
I stood up and stood in front of him.  
"Listen to me Eric..."  
"Don't you call me Eric, I'm your father."  
"You sure haven't acted like one. But anyways, you don't have to believe a thing I've said about anything but I know what happened and I didn't feed gram lies." I said before turning to walk away. My mother stood up.

"Are you going to defend him Julie?"  
"He is my husband, so yes."  
"I'm your daughter. I knew it was a mistake coming here. I knew how you guys truly felt years ago when you'd take off and leave me home alone. I don't think I need to come back ever again." I walked to the front door and I heard him running his mouth about something then I heard.  
"No Julie, stay here. Our daughter is dead, the image that was just here was a no good whore." I walked back into the living room and looked at him.  
"How that wonderful woman I call gram could ever have been your mother is beyond me." He stood up and walked over to me.  
"You leave my mother out of this."  
"I'm not saying a bad thing about her, she has been more of a mother or father to me then either of you have." I turned and went back to the door and turned back to him standing in the door way. "Oh yea by the way, yea your daughter is dead as far as I'm concerned."  
I opened the door and walked out. I got out to my car and seen someone walking by me, I turned and looked.  
"Sean Cena, long time no see."  
"Hey Indiana. How's it going?"  
"Oh you mean your brother hasn't called and told you everything?"  
"Nope."

"I was in the WWE, actually I left a few weeks ago."  
"You left?"  
"Yea."  
"Can you do me a favor and run me up to the store real quick?"  
"Yea sure hop in."  
"This beast is yours?" He said referring to my 2010 Chevy Camaro.

"Yup, well I'm making payments on it at the moment. Not that I had gotten much time to really drive it."  
"What made you get it in orange with the black racing stripes?"  
"Thought it was sweet looking." I said getting in and firing it up. He got in and had a smile on his face.  
"You know when you smile you look just like your brother."  
"I think he'd smile over this car."  
"I really don't want to think about your brother, let alone smiling."  
"What did he do?" He asked as I put it in reverse and backed out before driving down the road.  
"What hasn't he done?"  
"I know he used to beat you up, well all of them did except me."  
"You remember when I was 16 and you never seen me again right?"  
"Yea." I went on and told him everything, including everything John has done lately and everything with the baby.  
"I'm sooo sorry Indi. Are you going back?"  
"I don't know. I'm confused about everything."  
"I think you should go back. Maybe not right away but if your dream is to wrestle, you shouldn't let my stupid brother get in the way."  
"I've tried to work with him, tried to be civil. He makes it hard, and then him breaking down at the hall of fame telling me he loves me. I dunno it scared the hell out of me."  
"Why did it scare the hell out of you?"

**John's P.O.V.**

Its been 3 weeks and I'm starting to think she isn't coming back. I picked up my cell and tried calling her phone.  
"Hey you've reached Indiana. Leave a message and I'll get back to you."  
"Indiana, please call me." I hung up the phone and moments later a call came in and I was hoping it was her.  
"Hello."  
"Hey John its Sean."  
"Whats up Sean?"  
"Not much with me, but I just seen Indiana."  
"You seen Indiana?"  
"Yea and I have some things to tell you."

**What possibly is Sean going to tell John? We shall find out in the next chapter! Remember the poll is still open.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes: I only own my OC(S). Thanks for reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting, all of them really mean a lot. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 18

**John's P.O.V.**

"I shouldn't be telling you this really, she made me swear I wouldn't tell."  
"Tell me please."  
"Why? You've been horrible to her!"  
"I know and I am truly sorry for everything and I want to be with her but..."  
"But what?"  
"She won't let me."  
There was silence between us for moments.  
"I shouldn't tell you this but we were talking and she said you confessing your love to her scared the hell out of her."  
"Why would it scare the hell out of her?"  
"She says cause at certain times she thinks she feels something for you. But then she remembers everything you've done to her and it freaks her out that she would feel anything for you."  
"Is she coming back?"  
"She doesn't know what she is doing right now."  
After I hung up with him I flipped on the TV and the music videos were on so I figured I'd catch a new one or two.

_'__Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie'_

Not to bad so far.

_'I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe  
I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight'_

_'I laid hands on her  
I'll never stoop so low again__'_

This song is bringing tears to my eyes.

_'Now I know we said things, did things, that we didn't mean  
And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine  
__But your temper's just as bad as mine is, you're the same as me  
When it comes to love you're just as blinded  
Baby please come back'_

_'Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems _

_Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is I love you too much to walk away though'_

By the end of the song I was fully crying. It really made me realize how bad it probably made her feel when I beat her up and then when I did that. The whole time she had feelings for me and I was an idiot.

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

I don't know why I told Sean all that, I know he is gonna run and tell John despite me asking him not to. Its his brother after all. I pulled into gram's driveway and parked the car. I walked into the house and my cell started ringing, I looked at the caller ID and it was John. I hit ignore and walked into the house. I walked in and my gram was laying on the couch half asleep.  
"Hi Indi sweety. How did it go?"  
"Horrible! I'm dead according to my parents. I know they never wanted me and to make matters worse he said I was a whore."  
"Next time I see that son of mine, I'm gonna have to give him the belt again."  
"Its alright gram, I know that you love me."  
"I do my dear. You are my only grandchild and I always wanted more but your parents wouldn't have anymore. I wish I would have gotten the chance to have more than one kid but sometimes things don't work out the way you plan." She said and looked down. She lost my grandfather to a gunshot when she was pregnant with my father. A short while later I got a phone call from Morrison, I hit ignore on that call too. I don't want to talk to anyone right now. A little while after that one from Melina came in, ignore. Then Ted, ignore. Finally I just turned my phone off.

**John's P.O.V.**

I went to Morrison's room and knocked on his door, he opened and snarled up his face when he seen it was me.  
"What do you want Cena?"  
"I need your help."  
"You need my help? What could you possibly need my help with?"  
"Getting Indiana back and getting her to believe me when I tell her that I love her."  
"What makes you think I'd help you?"  
"I know you want to see her happy."  
"I do want to see her happy, but what makes you think thats with you?"  
"I got off the phone with my brother a bit ago, the one that was actually really nice to her. He ran into her and she told him..." I went on and filled him in on everything.

"She does feel something for you?"  
"Yea, she is scared though."  
"Why is she scared?"  
"I think she is afraid that I'm gonna be that person again and I swear I'm not."  
"Do you really love her?"  
"Yes I do."  
"Because I'm not backing down for some bullshit John. If you don't love her then let her be happy."  
"I swear on everything that I love her...Now will you please help me?" He looked around the room.

"I'll help you, but you better listen to me."  
"I will."

"And I swear if you ever hurt her again, I'll put you in a body bag myself. Unless she does it first."  
"I won't ever hurt her again. I swear on the one."  
"What are you gonna do if she really doesn't want to be with you anymore?"  
"I guess I'll have to let her go then. It will hurt but I'd have to do it. Even if she ended up with you."  
"As long as she is happy. Now lets try to get Melina and Ted to help too. Melina and Ted have both become good friends with her, maybe she will answer for one of us."  
"Ok sounds like a plan."  
Morrison called her, Melina called her and Ted called her but she didn't answer any of those times. Later on I made a call and got her voicemail, I left a message.

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

I went up to my room after dinner and seen I had some messages on my phone. I called my voicemail and listened. 5 unheard messages.  
"Indiana, please call me." I deleted the message and went onto the next.

"Indi, answer your phone. We want to talk to you." Morrison said into the phone. On to the next.  
"Indi, its Melina. When you get this message give me a call." Ok maybe later, next.  
"Indi, its Ted. Call me back sweety." Ok well who is the final message from, I must have missed the call, I did turn my phone off so maybe it came in then.  
"Indiana, I know you are mad and hurt and you have every right to be. I know you feel something for me but you won't admit it. I truly love you and I wish that you would see that. I heard a song that made me think of you tonight. It brought tears to my eyes. I wish you were here with me right now. That night we had will forever stay in my head even if you never give me a chance to prove anything to you. Anyways I guess I'll get off of here and not fill up your voicemail... I love you." I heard him say before I heard his phone click off. I didn't delete it but I shut my phone off and laid down in my bed and cried myself to sleep.

**I hope the song worked out good, Eminem's Love the way you lie, featuring Rihanna and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll have the next one out as soon as I can get it out. Don't forget about the poll, get your vote in. Annon reviews are turned on, if you can't vote on the poll, leave a review with your choice.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes: I only own my OC(S). Thank you for the reviews, alerts and so on. Thank you guys! Even if you don't leave a review, the numbers for this have been way higher then any other story I've posted. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 19

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

Its been 4 weeks since the HOF ceremony and since I ran away. Several of the raw roster has been calling me non-stop. Ted and Melina were the two calling most of the time. I looked over at my grandmother sitting in her rocking chair. I found out yesterday that her health is going down pretty fast. She looked somewhat happy and content rocking away in her chair.  
"Indiana dear come see me." Her soft voice said. I walked over and sat in front of her rocking chair, putting my head in her lap.  
"Whats wrong? You've been moping around for weeks. Whats the real reason you left your dream job?" She asked and I started crying.  
"I was a bet to them." I said and cried harder.  
"Oh Indiana!" She said and patted me on my back.  
"Did you love him?"  
"Who."  
"The one that was the father?"  
"I don't know what I feel anymore. At times I do and it scares me."  
"What about the other guy?"  
"I was falling for him, there is no doubt in my mind on that."  
"Why does it scare you that you feel something for that Cena guy?"  
"I'm...I'm afraid he'd be the person he was before."  
"Sometimes people do change Indiana and sometimes they don't. But I tell you what, the day I seen him I could tell how much he regretted everything. I believe he has changed, he didn't seem like a monster."

"Its wrong for me to feel anything for him."  
"You can not control who you have feelings for. Now go on and take a shower, stretch out in bed and I'll make you some of your favorite soup."  
"Gram, you shouldn't do that. Besides I'm grown I can cook."  
"Now dear, I insist. Go take your shower."  
I got up and went and got my stuff together to take a shower. I got into the shower and it felt soo good and was relaxing.

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

Rosanna started chopping up ingredients for chicken noodle soup, her homemade recipe that Indiana loved. Someone rang the door bell so she went to the door and opened it.  
"Yes." She said and there was a bunch of people standing outside the door.  
"Is Indiana here?"  
"Who are you? All of you?"  
"I'm Melina, she worked with us in the WWE."  
"She's here but I'm afraid she doesn't want to see anyone." Three girls walked up closer to the door.  
"We didn't work with her in the WWE and I'm sure she'd want to see us. I'm Lori." .  
"I'll see if she wants to see you." Rosanna said and walked away from the door. She went to Indiana's room, she had just gotten to her room.  
"Indiana sweety."  
"What gram?"  
"There are some people at the door."

"I don't want to see anyone."  
"The one girl says you'd want to see her."

"Who?"

"Lori." At the mention of the name she ran to the door. She opened it and seen a bunch of people, but Lori, Ashley and Jessie were amongst them. She walked out front and about started to cry. She seen Melina, Orton, Evan, Jeff, Dave, Jillian, Ted, and Natalya ,but she didn't see either John.  
"What are you all doing here?"  
"We came to see you." Lori said.  
"I thought you three were mad at me?"  
"We were but we got over it." Indiana walked down off the porch and hugged Lori. Melina came up to her.  
"I'm sorry for everything that happened." Melina said and they walked down into the grass.

"If I would have known what was going on, I would have told you." Melina said.  
"I know you would have." Indiana said and this time she couldn't hold her tears back.  
"Turn around." She heard someone say behind her. She turned and standing there was Morrison. Indiana couldn't believe he was standing there.  
"I'm sorry." He said and she looked away from him.  
"I didn't get in on the bet to sleep with you. I know I did get that far with you but that wasn't my intent and obviously I never cashed in."  
"John I don't know what to say."  
"Thats the first time you've actually called me John. But you don't have to say anything... Just do me a favor and close your eyes."  
Melina came up behind her and slipped a blind fold over Indiana's eyes.

"What are you doing?" Indiana said trying to stop it.  
"I'm making sure you are not peeking." Indiana let her slip it on. She heard music start but she obviously couldn't see anything. She recognized the song, she had told JoMo that she thought the song was incredible romantic and she thought it was him playing it for her. She felt arms wrap around her and started to dance with her. She danced back.

_'__I hear your name whispered on the wind  
It's a sound that makes me cry  
I hear a song blow again and again  
__Through my mind and I don't know why  
I wish I didn't feel so strong about you  
Like happiness and love revolve around you_

_Trying to catch your heart  
Is like trying to catch a star  
So many people love you baby  
That must be what you are _

_Waiting for a star to fall  
And carry your heart into my arms  
That's where you belong  
In my arms baby, yeah '_

She felt a pair of lips crash down onto hers and she kissed back. The crowd was making little noises at the two.

'_I've learned to feel what I cannot see  
But with you I lose that vision  
I don't know how to dream your dream  
So I'm all caught up in superstition  
I want to reach out and pull you to me  
Who says I should let a wild one go free_

_Trying to catch your heart  
Is like trying to catch a star  
But I can't love you this much baby  
And love you from this far_

_Waiting for a star to fall  
And carry your heart into my arms  
That's where you belong  
In my arms baby, yeah'_

_'Waiting (however long...)  
I don't like waiting (I'll wait for you...)  
It's so hard waiting (don't be too long...)  
Seems like waiting'_

"Makes me love you even more." She heard a voice say, she pulled off the blind fold and the one that had been dancing with her was not been Morrison, it was Cena. Indiana pushed him off of her and started to walk away.  
"Wait, you're not running away this time." He said.  
"I'll do what I please when I please." She said and walked up to the porch. He walked over to the porch and stood at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Why must you do this to me?" She yelled at him.  
"Because I love you."  
"You don't love me. You have never done a thing to show me that you do."  
"Ask Lori, Ashley and Jessie who got them here. Who asked them to come here for this?"  
"Whatever."  
"Go ahead and act like you don't care, but you just kissed me like you cared."  
"I didn't know I was kissing you." She said and he started climbing the stairs.  
"Somehow I think you knew. Morrison and I have two totally different body types, two different smells and two different tastes." He said standing up with her on the porch. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into him and kissed her again and she kissed back again. He pulled away.

"This time you knew for sure it was me but yet you kissed back."  
"So what." She said and gave him a shove. "I don't love you Cena." She said and went inside the house. Cena sat down on the porch not sure what to do.  
"Well I guess this didn't work." Morrison said.

The door opened moments later revealing Rosanna. She motioned for Cena to come into the house. He walked in and almost everyone else followed in.  
"She's upstairs, down the hall, last bedroom on the right."  
"Why are you doing this?" He asked her.  
"Because I know you love her, and I know she has some pretty deep feelings for you." John smiled and ran down the hall, leaving everyone standing there.

**I know you guys are gonna kill me for leaving it there. The poll will be closing in the next day or so, so if you plan on voting please get it in. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes: I only own my (OC)S. Thanks for reading, alerting, favoriting and voting. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 20**

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

He opened the door and Indiana was over by a window looking out of it, sitting in a chair listening to music. She seen him walk in and she turned her Ipod off and threw it on the bed.  
"I didn't tell you that you could come in."  
"But your grandmother did. She told me a few things actually."  
"Like what?"  
"Like that you have pretty deep feelings for me."  
"Used to, that was before you ever forced yourself onto me. Now anytime I look at you and think about the nice guy you try to be it sickens me. I want to knock your head off your shoulders."  
"That night never should have happened, I'm sorry for that. But let me explain why it happened."  
"No thank you John, let me guess Liz beat the shit out of you for looking at some other girl?"  
"No she left me standing at the alter."  
"So your idea of feeling better is to come back to your parents house and force yourself on the fat girl down the road." She said standing up.  
"It was never my intention. I knew you liked me and I assumed I was giving you what you really wanted. Besides I had been drinking."  
"I didn't like you then, by then I had already begun to hate you and your brothers. Oh and drinking does not justify anything you did. So stop using it as an excuse." She said.  
"You are such a liar. You had feelings for me that night, you admitted it at the hall of fame, and I'm sure you still do. The look in your eyes give it away." He said and started walking towards her.  
"Just stay over there, I don't want any part of you."  
"Ok, but answer me one question."  
"I'm only answering one so you better make it good."  
"If you say you don't love me, than why is it that your body responds to my touch so well, that you kiss back when I kiss you?"  
"I'm going to say this for the last time Cena, I DON'T LOVE YOU. I don't think I could ever love you." She said and started to walk out of the room.  
He grabbed her covering her lips with his. She deepened the kiss but then pushed him off.  
"Get out." She said and left the room.  
"Fine I'll go." He said and left the house.

**Indiana's P.O.V**

I went in a room down the hall and I heard him leave. I walked downstairs and outside. I seen him get into one of the vehicles and he slammed the door shut. I walked off the porch and started giving people hugs.  
"When are you coming back?" Morrison asked.

"I'm not sure."  
"Will you ever be back?" Melina asked.  
"I don't know that either."  
"You better come back, Melina and I miss our friend." Ted said giving me a hug. "Even though you've spent a lot of time around me with tears on your face." I smiled and we stopped hugging me.  
"I'll talk to you guys soon I'm sure." I said and waved all of them goodbye, leaving me and my gram alone again.

**Cena's P.O.V.**

"If she doesn't come back soon I'm afraid I'm gonna have to let her go."  
"She'll be back Vince. I don't know when but I'm sure she will."  
"I can't wait to long John. If she can't fulfill her end of the contract then I'm not going to fulfill my end of it. I understand she is someone you know, but I can't waste my time. Sorry John." Vince said walking out of my locker room. Going on its 5th week since she left and I am beginning to think maybe she really isn't coming back. Maybe she really doesn't want me or to be here.

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

"I'm not sure what I'm going to do. Right now I just need some time."  
"I hope you come back, it just isn't the same without you." Melina said as we talked on the phone.  
"I wasn't there that long, did I really make that much of a difference?"  
"Yes and the fans have signs up asking where you are. Morrison was asked by this little boy the other day where you were. He asked if you were coming back and Morrison told him he didn't know and the little boy looked heartbroken."  
"Aww, poor little guy." I said and a tear slid down my face. I really hate disappointing my fans like this. "I'll be watching tonight."  
Eventually we hung up and I sat down to watch Raw, with my grandmother. During Melina's, Morrison's and Ted's match I seen them all say that they missed me. John's match finally was up and he was facing Orton. He walked out and wasn't hyped up or anything, wasn't typical for John. At the end of the match John grabbed a mic, please just shut up before you start.  
"I see a lot of signs for Indiana. You fans must have liked her a lot. Well Indiana I know you are watching and we want you back." He said and dropped the mic, never saying anything about loving me or anything like that. I seen the hurt on his face when he got up to the stage and I think he was on the verge of tears as the crowd chanted for me.

The next morning I went out in the kitchen and began to make breakfast for my gram and I. She walked out in the kitchen but was stumbling all over the place.  
"Are you alright gram?"  
"I'll beee finee." She slurred out.  
"Whats wrong?" I asked and she grabbed her head quick. "Gram? I'm calling the paramedics." I ran up to her and helped her to a seat. I quickly called the paramedics and they said they would be right out.

"I fine."  
"No you're not, you are walking off balance and you are slurring your words. On top of a headache." Next thing that happened was she threw up at my feet. I heard the paramedics arrive and I let them in. They took her to the hospital and I followed behind them. The doctor finally came out to talk to me.  
"She had a stroke, now we know what is causing the strokes. She has a blood clot in her left leg. We need to remove it now."  
"Do it, save her." He let me go back and see her before they took her up.  
"Indi sweety, smile for once."  
"How can I smile when you are here not doing well at all?"  
"Just do it for me." She said and I gave her a smile. I gave her a kiss before they wheeled her off to surgery. Once she was gone I broke down in the waiting area where I was completely alone. Several hours later the doctor came out.  
"Miss Stewart, we removed the blood clot. But if another forms we will have to take the leg."  
"You will have to amputate her leg? Why?"  
"Otherwise she may keep having strokes and one day one will take her life."

"Can I see her yet?"  
"Not quite yet, she is still in recovery. It won't be long."

I needed someone to talk to so I called Melina.  
"My gram is sick again. She just got out of surgery."  
"Surgery for what?" I went on and told her.  
"I hope everything is alright. How are you holding up?"  
"I'm holding I guess. Its really tough and I'm doing all of this alone. No other family has shown up."  
"Thats just wrong."

"If another blood clot forms they will have to take her leg."  
"I'm so sorry Indi. I wish I could be there to help you right now. I know this is something very tough for you."  
"It is soo damn hard. Melina, please don't let all of this get out. I don't want anyone to know other than you right now."  
"I won't tell anyone."

**Uh oh. The poll will be ending tonight, around 9pm. Please get your last minute votes in. Unless there is a major change in them, the poll pretty much over anyways. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll have up another chapter tomorrow.  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes: I only own my OC(S). Thanks for reading, reviewing, alerting and voting. The poll is now over, results at the bottom. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 21 **

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

I sat in the waiting room, waiting for my grandmother to get back from testing. Its been 3 days since he surgery and they are checking to see how things went. Not one person has been here except me. The nurse let me know she was back in her room and I walked back in.  
"The results should be in shortly." The nurse said before walking out.  
"Indiana dear, you really should go home and get some rest. I'll be fine, you don't need to keep a bedside vigil on me."  
"You are everything to me gram. You have been there for me through everything and I'm not leaving you when you need me the most." I felt my tears form and start to fall.  
"Sweety, you can't always be super woman."  
I sat there in the chair next to her bed and watched her for hours. The doctor finally walked in.  
"What are the results?" I asked him.  
"I'm afraid we have to take the leg. The blood clot is reforming and there is little circulation going on in the left foot."  
The tears flowed out of me at that point.

"When is the soonest she can get the surgery?"  
"Tomorrow, but there is a problem."  
"Whats that?"  
"Her insurance won't cover it."  
"Why won't they cover it?"  
"Because she recently had one."  
"Well I'll pay for it I don't care. How much do I need down?"  
"$15,000."  
"I'll get it, I have the money in my back account."  
"Indiana, I can't let you do that."  
"I'm doing it and no one is stopping me."  
I walked out of the room after giving her a kiss. I went to the bank and took the money out. I got the money but my balance said $600.  
"Excuse me, why is the balance $600?"  
"Your account has been frozen."  
"How would it be frozen?"  
"Perhaps your employer froze it."  
I walked away with the money and realized also, now I was gonna have to stay home with her. I have no money to renovate her home and she has stairs. I'm only going to be able to pay for part of her surgery as well. I don't know what to do anymore, I was really thinking about going back too. I got back to the hospital and sat the doctor down to talk to him.  
"I have the down payment but I have a problem."  
"Well what is the problem?"  
"My account has been frozen. This is all I'll be able to afford. I'll have to stay with her at home considering she has stairs and I don't have money to renovate her home."  
"You have two options, 1 would be to do nothing. The other would be to sell her home to pay for the surgery and then put her in a nursing home."  
"She is not going in a nursing home. I'll come up with the money somehow. Just do the surgery and I'll figure out the rest."  
I walked into her room and she looked up and smiled at me.

"Whats troubling you?" She asked and I sighed.  
"Life."

"What about life?"  
"Everything, love and happiness, pain and suffering."

"I heard you and the doctor in the hall talking."  
"You did?"  
"Yea... I understand you want to do what you can but sometimes you can't do it all."  
"I will make sure you are taken care of."  
"Sweety, please just sell the house and let me go to a home. I won't let you give up your dream for me."  
"How are you so sure its my dream anymore?"  
"I heard it in your voice when you were talking out there. You want to go back."  
"I do, but I will not let you go to a home."  
"I'll be fine there."  
"No I'm not letting that happen. I will figure things out but I am not letting you go to a home if I can help it."  
"I want you to go back to work and be happy. Find the man that has your heart and settle down. When I do pass on I'd like to know beforehand that you are happy and are going to be taken care of."  
"I will grandma, I will be taken care of. Let me take care of you now."

I went home shortly after, she wants me to get some rest. I got home and called Melina to give her the bad news.  
"I'm not coming back."  
"Why not?"  
"I can't."  
"Why can't you."  
"My grandmother had to have her leg removed. She is going to need constant care. I can't renovate, my funds are short. Her insurance is refusing to pay for another surgery too. So I have to spend what money I do have as a down payment on it. Vince froze my account, with good reason."  
"Let me help you."  
"No I'm not taking help from you Melina. Please keep your money."  
"I'd rather see you come back."  
"I can't take money from you. I'll take care of her. I'm sorry I gotta go." I said hanging up quick. I am not taking money from anyone.

**Melina's P.O.V.**

"I can't take money from you. I'll take care of her. I'm sorry I gotta go." She said and hung up quick. I wish she'd let me help her. I guess I have to be the one to let everyone know that she is not coming back.

Monday came pretty quick and I found Cena pretty quick.  
"I've heard from Indiana..."  
"And?"  
"She isn't coming back."  
"I already figured that."  
"Its not."  
"Don't even go any further. I'm trying to get over her, I don't need any excuses."  
"Listen to me. Can you do that?"  
"I guess."  
"Its not the reason you think. She can't come back?"  
"What do you mean she can't come back?"  
"She won't leave Rosanna."  
"Whats wrong with Rosanna?"  
"She had another stroke and they found out it was a blood clot. They removed it and monitored it and it came back. Now they have to remove her leg."  
"Oh man, but she will eventually get better right?"  
"Yea she will if she gets the surgery."  
"Why wouldn't she get the surgery?"  
"Her insurance is refusing to pay for it. Indiana was going to pay for it but her account is frozen. The house also needs renovations too and she won't be able to pay for them."  
"I'll take care of it, as long as she can come back to work."  
"She won't take money from people, I've already tried to help."  
"I'm taking care of it, whether she wants me to or not. I know she wants what is best for her grandmother without being a burden to anyone, but I want her to have options."  
"You just want her back in your life."  
"I've faced the facts that I won't have her in my life, at least not they way I want. I've done too much. I'll never forgive myself for it."  
"You've really changed."  
"I have and I let a great girl walk out of my life before I knew what a great person she was. I'll always love her, even if she doesn't love me."

**Well I thought Cena was gonna win the poll, but almost all you last minute voters voted for Morrison. Morrison won 55% to 45%. Guess we will find out what happens. Let me know how you like the chapter and let me know how you liked the poll results. Thank you! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes: I only own my OC(S). Thanks for the reviews, alerts and so on. To those of you that wanted Cena to win, I'm sorry that the poll didn't go that way. But no matter how this ends I will do it justice, that I promise you. I hope that this chapter is enjoyable.**

**Chapter 22**

**Cena's P.O.V.**

In the morning I called and made arrangements for payment of Rosanna's surgery. Next I called a construction company.  
"I need a house remodeled. Its a 2 story home, I need it converted into a 1 story, first floor laundry room as well. Wheelchair accessible throughout."  
"I'll send someone out to evaluate it." I gave him my number to call me back with the estimate. I walked to Melina's room and knocked on her door.  
"I made arrangements with the hospital and I have a construction company going to get an evaluation for the house."  
"She is going to be pissed when she finds out what you've done."  
"I'm doing it anyways. Besides I've already been through her being mad, I can handle it."

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

I got up, showered and dressed, feeling refreshed. I drove up to the hospital, stopping at the gift shop picking her up some flowers on the way up. I walked into her room and she wasn't there. I set the flowers down and walked out to the nurses desk.  
"Where is Rosanna Stewart?"  
"Mrs Stewart is in surgery."  
"In surgery? I haven't even paid the down payment."  
"The whole surgery has been paid for."  
"How?"  
"You'll have to speak to someone in billing." She gave me directions and I went there.  
"Can I help you ma'am?"  
"I need to find out who paid my grandmother's surgery bill." I gave her the information and she looked it up.  
"The computer says it was picked up by someone named John Cena."  
Melina told him, I'm gonna kick her ass.  
"Ok thank you." I said walking away going to the surgery waiting room. Why did he do that? I sat down and waited and waited. Finally the doctor came out.  
"The surgery was a success. Your grandmother will be fine."  
"Thank god. How long till I'll be able to see her?"  
"A half hour or so. Once the anesthesia wears off some."  
"Ok thank you."  
I waited until the nurse came out and got me. I walked back and the sight of her leg being gone made me sick. I ran to the bathroom and lost my breakfast before I composed myself and returned to her room.  
"Hi, how are you feeling?"  
"I'm feeling fine Indi, how about you?"  
"I'm great."  
I found out she was gonna be there for a few days to make sure she is infection free. I visited with her for awhile before heading to the house. I pulled up in the driveway and someone was walking around the outside of the house. I parked and got out, walking up to the person.  
"Excuse me can I help you?"  
"I'm here doing an evaluation. Do you mind if we get inside the home to better evaluate?"  
"I'm sorry but who sent you?" He looked down at his paper work.  
"John Cena."  
"Sorry but you have to leave." I said and went inside the house. I grabbed my phone out of my purse and dialed John's number, but he didn't answer. I called Melina.

"Where are you guys at?"  
"Its one of our days off."

"I'm gonna kill you, you told John."  
"I told him you weren't coming back and he asked why. I didn't want him to think it was because of him."  
"Where is he at?"  
"His house."  
"Do you know where he lives?"  
"Not sure exactly, I know in Tampa. Call Morrison he should know."  
"Ok, I will."

I called Morrison next.  
"Didn't think I'd hear from you."  
"Why did you help Cena the day you guys were here?"  
"Because I know you have feelings for him."  
"I don't."  
"You do, and he has changed. If he makes you happy then I'm happy."  
"Where does he live? I have to find him so I can kill him."  
"Why do you want to kill him?"  
I filled him in on everything that had happened.  
"Whats so wrong about him doing this?"  
"I don't want help."

He gave me his address and I booked a flight. Arriving I hailed a cab to take me to his house. We pulled up and I paid the cab driver before walking up to his door. I knocked and he came to the door.  
"Hey."  
"I'm shocked you're here."  
"Well its kind of hard to kill you over the phone, especially when you don't answer it."  
"I don't want to hear you tell me what I did was wrong."  
"I didn't need..."  
"Obviously you did need help."  
"I didn't, I would have found a way."  
"How?"  
"I'm not sure, but I would have figured it out."  
"Most people would be grateful for the help." His face frowned and it looked as if he had tears in his eyes.  
"I am grateful for the surgery, but I'm not letting you do the house."  
"I am taking care of everything."  
"Why?"  
"So it leaves you with a chance to come back to work."

"Sure you just didn't want me back in your life?"  
He walked into the house leaving the door wide open. I stood there and waited, but he didn't come back so I walked in. He was sitting on his couch and he had tears falling.  
"Why did you just walk away?"  
"Because seeing you hurts."  
"Do you just want me back in your life?"  
"I've given up on having you, at least the way I want to."  
"Then why are you doing this?"  
"So your grandmother has the best and so you don't worry about her. So that you have the option of returning to work. Returning to your dream job." He said getting up and leaving the room. He walked to the kitchen and I followed.  
"Indiana can you please stop following me?"  
"Why?"  
"I think you need to leave." He said looking me right in the eyes.  
"Ok." I said and turned to leave.  
"You have no idea what I'm going through right now."  
"I don't? What are you going through John?"  
"Seeing you here, not being able to touch you. Not being able to hold you and tell you that she will be fine."  
"Please don't do this John. You have no idea what I'm going through."  
"It has nothing to do with me."  
"It has everything to do with you. But if you want me to leave, then fine I'll go." I walked to the front door and opened it. He ran up behind me and closed it and turned me to him.  
"How can it have everything to do with me?"  
"I'm scared." I said and began to tremble.  
"Scared of what?"  
"My feelings for you."  
"Feelings? I thought you didn't have any for me?"  
"I... I lied."  
"Why did you lie?"  
"I'm scared... Scared that you'll turn back into the person you once were." My tears had made their way out by this point and he pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arms around me.  
"I'll never be that person again. I'll never forgive myself for being that person... I'm scared too."  
"Why are you scared?"  
"I'm scared that I've made it so you'll never see me any other way but a monster."  
I looked up at him and he was crying harder. I went with what I was feeling and kissed him and he deepened the kiss. When he pulled back he rested his forehead on mine.  
"I love you Indiana."  
"I can't lie anymore." I began trembling more. "I...I love you too John."

He captured my lips this time and he wasn't letting go.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know! Depending on how things go for this chapter, I may have the next up tomorrow. Do you want the next chapter tomorrow?  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes: I only own my OC(S). Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, you guys are the best! Hope you enjoy this chapter. I promised it and here it is! Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 23 **

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

"So when are you coming back?" He asked pulling away.  
"I don't know. The house still needs to be renovated and until then she can't be alone."  
"Yea I know. I'm gonna order them to put a rush on it."  
"You don't have to pay for this."  
"I want to. You can pay me back one of these days if it would make you feel better."  
"I think I'll do that."  
We stood there with our arms wrapped around each other in a tight embrace and he continued to stare at me.  
"Spend the night with me tonight."  
"I don't have any clothes with me."  
"Why not?"  
"My plan was to come here, kick your ass and leave."  
"Wear mine, you don't have to wear anything at all to be honest."  
"I can't stay."  
"Why not?"  
"I want to get back to my grandmother. She is all alone and I want to be there for her."  
"Ok, I understand that and I respect that. Can you stay for a little while?"  
"My return flight leaves soon. Wish I could though." I could see the hurt on his face. "Like I said, I wasn't planning on being here long." He kissed my lips and let go of me.  
"Think you could give me a ride to the airport though?"  
"Sure can."  
He drove me to the airport and we spent about 20 minutes kissing before I boarded the plane back to Boston.

"Hey Vince, I'd like to schedule a meeting to talk to you."

"I was hoping you would call. When would you like to meet?"  
"Whenever you are available."  
"Tomorrow would be great."  
"Ok, I'll be there."  
I hung up and went inside the hospital. My grandma slept almost the whole time I was in there.  
"I'm glad to see you." She said startling me.  
"I'm glad to be here. I missed you."  
"You look like you're lost."  
"I sort of am."  
"Want to talk about it?"  
"Not now, I have to figure things out for myself."  
"Ok dear."  
After while I went back to the house and Vince called my phone and let me know that he would be out to the house in the morning rather than me leaving. I settled in for the night when my cell rang.  
"Hello."  
"Hey, I've heard you are meeting with Vince tomorrow." Morrison said.

"Yea I am."  
"So are you returning?"  
"Depends on how things go tomorrow I guess. Why do you ask?"  
"Cause I miss having you around, you are the best opponent out there. Someone that can actually keep up with me." He said and chuckled a bit.  
"Well hopefully then I'll be able to come back."  
"I'll keep my fingers crossed. So what are you doing right now?"  
"Laying down in bed, was about to fall asleep."  
"Ohh, I'll let you get back to that."  
We said our goodnights and we hung up. I woke up in the morning and got ready for Vince to stop in. Once he arrived I invited him in and we sat at the kitchen table.  
"So what did you want to talk to me about Indiana?"  
"About returning."  
"Are you going to stay this time? I can't have you running off like that again."  
"Yes I'm gonna stay. I'm sorry about that really, everything just caught me the wrong way and I couldn't handle it. Things will be completely fine." He sat there looking at me and he sighed.  
"Ok, I'll let you come back, but I want a full physical with drug test done today."  
"Ok, I'll get right to it. I just won't be able to come back until the house is finished. Its being remodeled so my grandmother can be home alone, now that she has lost her leg."  
"Sorry to hear that and that won't be a problem, just make sure the physical and drug test is done today."

After Vince left I went over to the hospital and got my physical and testing done. They said I appear to be in great shape and the labs would be in, in a few days. I checked on my grandmother and headed to the house to let the builders in. They packed up the whole house except for things that we would need.

2 weeks later a brand new home stood in its place. The moment I wheeled gram through her new house she lit up. Everything was the way she'd need it to be.

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

_**~Promo~**_

"_**John Cena tonight you must face a mystery opponent by the rules of the GM. How do you feel about it?"  
"I'm a little nervous with not knowing who it is, but I'll do alright."  
**_

_**Cena walked down to the ring and stood in it. The GM sent in an email and Michael Cole opened it.  
"Cena you are not going to be facing your original opponent. The original opponent is not medically clear to wrestle. For further information, watch the tritan tron."  
He looked up and there was Indiana, the crowd cheered.  
"Cena, I was your mystery opponent. If you want to find out why I'm not medically cleared come and find me."  
Cena started to get out of the ring.  
"After you face my replacement for the match." He stopped himself and waited. She disappeared off the tritan tron and John Morrison's music hit. **_

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

I waited backstage, Melina walked up to me and smiled.  
"Good to have you back, well kinda. Even if you aren't medically clear. Why aren't you medically clear?"  
"It will all become apparent soon enough." All of a sudden I felt arms wrap around me and pick me up, I slightly screamed and realized it was Ted.  
"Hey, glad you're back."  
"Good to be back, but can you put me down please."

"I could but why?"  
"Cause you are hurting my rib."  
"Oh I'm sorry." He said putting me down. A short while later Cena and Morrison made their way back and they both stared at me.  
"So why aren't you medically clear?" Cena asked.  
"Its a real simple thing actually."  
"Well...?" Morrison said.  
"I'm pregnant."  
"How far along are you?" Melina asked. Ted's jaw dropped, Cena just stared and Morrison got a smile on his face.  
"I'm not sure how far along I am."  
"I guess we need to make you an appointment with a doctor." She said getting giddy.  
"I guess so."  
"I'm guessing this shocked you?" Cena asked.  
"Yea. Everything was on the right track."  
"We definitely need to find out how far along you are." Morrison said.  
"Yes we do." Cena said.

In the morning I made an appointment with an ob/gyn and she sent me right over for an ultrasound and blood tests. She called me a few days later and told me to come to her office to get the results. I rushed into her office alone and nervous.  
"How is the baby doing?"  
"The baby is doing great."  
"How far along am I?"  
"You are around..."

**I know you all about want to kill me right now! In the next chapter we find out how far along she is. Any guess on how far along she is? My apologizes for the short chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes: I only own my OC(S). Thanks for reading, reviewing and ect... Hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for the cliffhanger, but you get to find out how far along she is and that also means finding out who's it is. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 24**

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

"You are around... 12 weeks along. Any questions?"  
"12 weeks ago I wasn't with anyone. I think you are a little off."  
"You are considered pregnant 2 weeks before you actually get pregnant. Its kind of crazy and I think its like that to confuse women." She said chuckling. "You conceived about 10 weeks ago." I stood up and she gave me a copy of the sonogram that I had the other day.  
"Prenatals and I want to see you in a few weeks for another sonogram and to check your progress." On my way out I made an appointment for in a few weeks. Once I got outside it really hit me, Cena isn't the father, Morrison is. That would be right around the time that we first slept together. I'm scared and nervous, yet excited and happy at the same time. I went into the hotel and straight to Morrison's room, I knocked and he let me in.  
"I have something to tell you."  
"Well what is it?"  
"The baby is yours, I'm too far along for it to be Cena's." He stood there looking at me at first with no expression on his face. Soon it turned to a smile and he wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug.  
"I guess we are having a baby then." He said.  
"I guess so. I'm sort of scared to tell John though."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know how he is gonna react."  
"Do you want me to go with you to tell him?"  
"If you would please, at least he is less likely to be mad in front of you."  
"Ok, well let me get dressed and we will go." He said grabbing clothes and heading off to the bathroom. When he came out we walked down the hall to John's room. I opened the door and he was sitting at the table at his laptop. He looked up and smiled, but the smile faded upon seeing Morrison behind me.  
"Whats going on?"  
"I have something to tell you."  
"Well...?"  
"You aren't the father of the baby, Morrison is."  
"How do you know that?"  
"I'm too far along for it to be your baby, I'm 12 weeks."  
"12 weeks, what did you two do sleep together right away?"  
"No."  
"Then how would you be 12 weeks?"  
"They say you are pregnant 2 weeks before you are actually pregnant, don't ask why."  
"Oh ok, you mind if I have some time alone with Indiana?"  
"Sure I'll go. I'll catch you later Indiana, we have some things to discuss."

"Ok, I'll get with you later."

Once the door closed I was scared again. John looked at me and I think tears made their presence known on his face.  
"I can't believe this." He said closing his laptop pretty hard.  
"Can't believe what?"  
"That you are going to carry his baby."  
"I can't help who got me pregnant John."  
"No but you could take care of the problem."  
"Are you implying what I think you are?"  
"What do you think I am?"  
"An abortion?"  
"Then I guess I am implying that."  
"I'm not doing that."

He sat there quiet and I sat on the edge of the bed looking around the room. He stood up and started walking towards the door. He is asking me to do something I know I can not do.  
"Are you so desperate to replace Emma that you'd have anyone's baby?" I wasn't expecting that and that hurt pretty bad.  
"What did you just say?" I asked standing up, facing him.  
"You heard me Indiana."  
I walked up to him and I could feel tears welling up on me. I pulled my hand back and slapped him across his face.  
"Don't ever say that again. No I am not desperate to replace Emma, she will never be able to be replaced."  
"I'm sorry." He said and tried to wrap his arms around me but I pushed him off.  
"No, I'm mad right now. You have two choices right now, one you can deal with everything and possibly still have me or you can let me go. Which do you want?"  
"I want you but I don't want you having another man's baby."  
"Well you can't have it both ways. I'm keeping this baby." I said before storming out of the room. I went down to Melina's room and knocked.  
"Whats wrong?"  
"John."  
"Cena or Morrison?"  
"Cena."  
"Whats wrong?"  
"He isn't the father of the baby, Morrison is."  
"He took it bad?"  
"He pretty much told me to have an abortion, which I won't do. He had the nerve to say that I was desperate to replace Emma that I'd have a baby with anyone."  
"Thats it." She said and flung the door open.  
"Don't worry about it Melina."  
"No, I'm sick and tired of him hurting you. He promised he wasn't gonna do this stupid stuff anymore." She said and walked down the hall, I heard her knock on his door and then I heard a slap. She made her return and sat down on the bed.  
"I feel much better now."  
"You didn't have to do that Melina."  
"I wanted to, made me feel better."  
"Thank you." I said and looked around the room.  
"So, John Hennigan is going to be a daddy! Is he excited?"  
"He seemed happy about it. But I didn't get much of a chance really to talk to him about everything."  
"I'm sure he is happy and excited."  
A short while later I went back to the room with Cena.

**Morrison's P.O.V.**

I still can't believe I'm the father. I'm overloaded with emotions on the whole thing and have no where to share my good feelings. I'm very happy but can't help but feel sad at the same time. I heard a knock on my door again and I opened it up.  
"Hey Melina, whats up?"  
"Not much with me, but I heard someone is gonna be a dad."  
"Yea I am." I said smiling looking around the room.  
"So how excited are you?"  
"I'm very excited but at the same time I'm also sad too."  
"Because she is with him?"  
"Yes."  
"I can't say for sure but I have a feeling they won't be together for long."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"Because he asked her to abort the baby."  
"He what?" I said and the anger started to build up in me.  
"He did, he asked her to abort the baby because it wasn't his."  
"Thats it." I said walking out the door. I walked down to Cena's room and Indi answered it.  
"Get John out here I want to talk to him now." She yelled for him and he came up to the door.  
"Whats up man?"  
"Don't give me the friendly talk. I know what you wanted her to do."  
"What was that?"  
"To abort my kid."  
"She's not doing it anyways."  
"It doesn't matter..." I said turning to leave. "Oh and lets get this last thing here straight Cena, not only are we no longer friends but thats my baby, don't get any ideas on trying to take over."

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

"She's not doing it anyways."  
"It doesn't matter..." He said and started to leave. "Oh and lets get this last thing here straight Cena, not only are we no longer friends but thats my baby, don't get any ideas on trying to take over." I could see the pain and hurt on his face as he walked away. John closed the door and stared at me.  
"You just had to tell people how I felt on the whole thing didn't you? You just cost me one of my friends."  
"Well then maybe you should think before you speak."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you thought, I need some inspiration to finish chapter 27!  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes: I only own my OC(S). Thanks for the reviews, reading and so on. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 25**

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

"Well then maybe you should think before you speak."

"And you make jokes about it."  
"Really? I'm not making jokes about anything."  
"Sure sounds like you are."  
"No I'm not. I'm not the one that cost you his friendship, you caused that."  
"Whatever."  
"You know what, I'm not doing this right now." I said and walked towards the door.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Away from you." I said before slamming the door shut. I walked down the hall and knocked on Morrison's door. He opened it and looked like he was upset.  
"You mind if I come in?"  
"You can come in anytime you want to." He said stepping aside allowing me to walk into the room. He closed the door and I sat on the edge of the bed.  
"I think we need to talk about things..." I said looking up at him as he sat next to me.  
"I think we do too."  
"How do you feel about the baby?"  
"I'm happy about it, are you?"  
"I'm very happy. Only one so far that isn't happy is Cena."  
"I don't like the way he is acting about this. It isn't like it happened today or something."  
"I know, he is being an ass like always. I know he doesn't want me to have it, but I'm having this baby. With or without his support."  
"You would leave him?"  
I sat there looking at Morrison and I could see in his eyes that he really wanted me.  
"Yes I would." He continued to look at me, he reached his hand up and rubbed my cheek.  
"You do what you must. Just be careful."

"I'm always careful... I think I need to go see my grandmother. I need her advice and plus she doesn't know about the baby yet. I didn't want to tell her over the phone."  
"Yea I don't think thats something you should tell her over the phone."  
I stood up and gave him a hug before heading back to the room I was sharing with Cena. I walked in and he was sitting on the bed with his hands up to his head and I grabbed my bag.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I'm going to see my grandmother. She doesn't know that I'm pregnant yet, besides I need her wisdom."  
"Ok, do you want me to go with you?"  
"You can stay, I won't be gone that long. A day or so." I said packing up my bag all the way.

Getting into Boston, I felt home. I went right to the house and went inside. Gram smiled as she looked up at me.  
"I didn't expect to see you for awhile."  
"You know me, I can't stay away for long."  
"I know that."  
"How are you liking the new house?"  
"I love it, thank you, both you and that John Cena."  
"You are welcome. I'd do anything I could for you and you know that."  
"Yes I know that. Now I want to know why you can't do something for yourself!"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Why aren't you happy?"  
"I don't know. I thought Cena was being serious, but I don't know anymore."  
"What happened sweetheart?"  
"I'm pregnant."  
"He isn't happy?"  
"Its not his."  
"Oh, who's is it?"  
"John Morrison's"

"It's to be expected that he'd be upset."  
"I'm 12 weeks along, it was before I ever got with Cena."  
"Then he shouldn't be that upset."  
I felt tears coming to my eyes.  
"He wants me to get an abortion."  
"He said that?"  
"More or less, I told him no. Morrison found out what he had said and well now they aren't friends anymore."  
"How does Morrison feel about everything?"

"He is happy about the baby, but I think he wants to be with me still."  
"Didn't he help Cena try and win your heart?"  
"Yes but I think deep down inside…."  
"You think he loves you?"  
I shook my head yes.  
"How do you feel about him?"  
"I think I feel the same way."  
"You think you do?"  
"I'm pretty sure I do. I just don't know what to do."  
"You need to follow your heart." She said and I sighed

"Yes I know…..I'll be back in a minute." I said standing up walking down the hall to the room that my stuff is in. I walked over to my dresser and opened the top drawer and pulled out a book that had Emma's sonogram pictures in it. I opened it and started looking through it and tears fell from my eyes. I looked at every last picture I had in there and my heart ached. I put the book away and walked back out and sat down on the couch. I sat there for a few minutes before standing up.  
"Where are you going Indiana?"  
"To see my daughter."  
"Give her love from me too."  
"I will." I said before walking out the door and firing up my camaro. I drove to the cemetery and went to her spot. I cleaned off her headstone before sitting down in front of it.

"Hey Emma, mommy is here. Great grandma and I are sending a lot of love to you. We miss you everyday…" A tear slid down my face.  
"Mama is here with a dilemma that she's hoping you can help her with…. You see mama is having another baby….. You are going to have a little brother or a little sister…. Your daddy isn't happy about it because it isn't his….. I want to keep him or her like I did you but he doesn't want me too." By now tears were heavily pouring out of me.  
"Anyways the father of the baby is excited and is happy about it. Your daddy says he loves me babydoll but I don't know anymore. I think JoMo really has feelings for me and I'm sure I return those feelings too. I just need some sort of a sign. Help mama out baby." I looked down and I heard something behind me and I turned, hoping and praying it wasn't Cena. I turned all the way and it was John Morrison. He walked over and pulled me up.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked but he said no words at all as he kissed me. We kissed for several minutes before he pulled away.  
"I had to come and tell you something."  
"What did you have to come and tell me?"  
"I think you already know to be honest."  
I looked down and smiled, he raised my head back up.

"I had to come and tell you that I have pretty deep feelings for you, I love you. From what I just heard, its seems that you return those feelings as well."

I looked around the cemetery before looking back in his eyes.

"Yes I do, I don't love Cena the way I love you."

**Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it was a little on the short side. Someone gave me an idea for this story. Since the readers are really mixed on the whole John and John thing, why not have a alternate ending. I'm not giving away which will win in the main story as my mind shifts a lot and nothing except for the last few chapters is going to change, post the last few chapters going the other way in a 'separate' story. You tell me what you think? To the annon review that accused me of flaming Cena, sorry but no I'm not. I'm one of the biggest John Cena fans there are, sorry but I am. All I have to say is if you don't like my story then don't read it, no need for vulgarities on my review page. Sorry that you don't like it, but I can't make a story that caters to every person on the planet that reads it. I'm always gonna have someone that doesn't like it. Sorry for the rant but a Cena flamer? Sorry but I'm the furthest thing.  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes: I only own my OC(S). Thanks for reading and reviewing. I have to apologize for letting an annon flamer get the best of me. I don't mind criticism as long as its constructive. If you are just going to flame it and not make any effort to tell me whats wrong, give me some constructive thoughts, then please stop before you start. Anyways, the start of this chapter takes place during some of the last chapter, its just in a different P.O.V. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 26**

**Morrison's P.O.V.**

After Indi left my room, my heart sank. Despite me helping Cena I never really wanted him to get her. Throughout all of this I grew strong feelings for Indi and I pray that she feels the same. I know where she is going and I'm not wasting anymore time, I want her to know how I feel about her.

When I got to her grandmothers house, I didn't see her car but I went up to the door. I knocked and moments later Rosanna came to the door.  
"Is Indi here?"  
"No, she was but she left a few minutes ago."  
"Is she coming back?"  
"I'm not completely sure. I know where she went though."  
"Where did she go?"  
"Emma's grave."  
"Can you tell me how to get there?"  
She gave me directions, I thanked her and drove off. I arrived and I seen her sitting in front of the grave. I can't imagine what it's like for her. The pain of losing a child. I refuse to think about the 'what if' with the baby. I could hear her talking some so I sat back and listened.

"Anyways the father of the baby is excited and is happy about it. Your daddy says he loves me babydoll but I don't know anymore. I think JoMo really has feelings for me and I'm sure I return those feelings too. I just need some sort of a sign. Help mama out baby." If only she really knew how I felt! I walked up closer and I must have startled her cause she turned around. I walked over and pulled her up off of the ground.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked but I decided that I'd just show her so I leaned in and kissed her.  
"I had to come and tell you something."  
"What did you have to come and tell me?"  
"I think you already know to be honest."  
Indi looked down at the ground with a smile upon her face. I quickly raised her eyes back up to mine.  
"I had to come and tell you that I have pretty deep feelings for you, I love you. From what I just heard, its seems that you return those feelings as well."  
She looked around the cemetery before resting her eyes back upon mine.  
"Yes I do, I don't love Cena they way I love you."  
I looked at her stunned that she said that. I couldn't get any words to come out so I kissed her again. We kissed for a little while and then I picked her up and carried her to her car.  
"I'll follow you back to the house."  
She got in her car and then fired it up.  
"Sounds great!"  
"Doesn't it though!" I smiled at her and leaned down kissing her. I went and got in my car and followed her to the house. When we pulled up it was beginning to get dark. We got out of the cars and we walked up to the door.  
"I'm really glad you came." She said unlocking the door.  
"So am I." I said and she opened the door. I turned to walk back to my car and she grabbed my arm.  
"You can stay if you want."  
"I'd like that." I said and we walked inside. We went into the kitchen and there was a note on the table. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her, resting my head on her shoulder.  
"What does it say?"  
"It says, dinner is in the oven being kept warm and that there is enough for both of us. Also says she was feeling tired and went to bed early."  
"Ohh, whats for dinner?"  
She walked over to the oven, getting an oven mit on the way. She opened it and pulled out what was in there.  
"Pot roast with all the sides."  
"Sounds great and smells wonderful."  
Indi got out two plates and we fixed our plates and ate. After we finished we put the leftovers away and did up the dishes. We headed out to the living room and I sat down on the couch as she found a movie for us to watch.

"So what are we watching?"  
"We are watching the last holiday. Gram loves this movie and so do I."  
"Its pretty good."  
She walked over and sat next to me on the couch.

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

We watched the movie and soon he pulled me over onto his lap. It didn't take long before we started kissing again and it didn't take long for things to get heated. I grabbed the remotes and shut everything off and he picked me up as he stood up from the couch.  
"Which room is yours now?"  
"Last room on the left." I said before kissing him again. We got inside my room and he laid me on to the bed, him laying over me, kissing me. I grabbed his shirt and pulled it off of him and he started going for mine. He succeeded in getting it off and he pulled back as my cell rang. I looked at it and it was Cena. I ignored the call and threw it on my night stand. I looked over and Morrison and he had a confused look on his face.  
"Whats wrong?"  
"I want to do this so bad, but I know you haven't said that you are leaving him yet. I'm not friends with him but I'm not going to do this behind his back."  
"Oh, I understand."  
"Don't get me wrong. I want to make love to you but when you are mine completely."  
"I am already yours, Cena just doesn't know it yet."

"He needs to know before we do anything."  
"I respect that and I agree."  
A short while later we laid down in bed, falling asleep in each others arms.

Waking up in his arms felt right. I tried to get out of bed but his grip on me was strong. I started to pull again and he pulled me right back up against his chest.  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
"Well I was trying to get out of bed, but you keep pulling me back."  
"Thats cause you are comfortable and you smell wonderful."  
"I'm pretty sure I don't smell anything like that pot roast did."  
"No you smell better." I rolled over and he still had his eyes closed. I gently placed a kiss upon his lips and he returned it. He slowly let his tongue entwine with mine and we started getting heated again. I pulled back moments later.  
"I would love to continue that, but like we agreed last night. Cena needs to know before that happens."  
"I know! I wish he already knew, I want to be with you sooo bad." He said finally opening his eyes.  
"I know you do and we will."  
We both sighed and he let me go enough to sit up in bed.  
"So, about the baby. What do you want?" I asked him.  
"It doesn't matter to me, as long as the baby is healthy. I'm going to make sure of that too."  
"You are?"  
"Yup, healthy food and exercise is whats needed."  
"Hey junk food is good too. Just not in excessive amounts."  
"Yes you can have it in moderation. Since you asked me, I'm gonna ask you, what do you want the baby to be?"  
"I want a healthy baby. Do you want us to find out before the birth?"  
"If you want too, if not we can wait."  
"Well the world makes it hard to wait anymore so I guess we will find out when we can."  
"Sounds good to me."  
I stood up and he got up off of the bed too. I started to walk out and my cell rang. I walked over and grabbed it and it was Cena calling. I answered it.  
"Hey, how are you doing?"  
"I'm doing fine I guess."  
"You didn't answer your phone last night, why not?"  
"I was busy."  
"Busy doing what?"  
"Just busy. Look when I get back we need to have a talk."  
"Ok what about? Can't we do it over the phone?"  
"No I'm not talking about it over the phone, when I get back we will talk."

**Hope you enjoyed it and just remember, it isn't over till its over. No one really gave me any input on how they thought of the alternate ending. Feel free to give me your thoughts on that, it would greatly be appreciated.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes: I only own my OC(S) despite me wishing otherwise lol. Thank you for the reviews, reading and etc. Enjoy!**

Chapter 27 

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

Morrison drove us back out on the road. I know when we get there I'll have a lot of questions from Cena. Not really ready to answer them but I need to get it out in the open. We pulled up at the arena and I leaned over and gave Morrison a kiss before we got out of the car and headed up to the building. We walked in and Cena was right there waiting for me.  
"Lets talk." He said staring back and forth between Morrison and I.  
"Lets talk in private."  
"Ok." He said and led me to his locker room, we walked in and he closed the door behind us. I sat down on a bench and he sat next to me, staring at me.  
"What do we need to talk about?"  
"Us."  
"What about us?"  
"I'm sorry but there isn't an us anymore."  
He stood up and walked to the other side of the room.  
"Why not?"  
"You can't handle that I'm having his baby."  
"I've asked you to abort it, if you want a baby that bad I'll knock you up again." He said and I looked up at him disgusted.  
"That is the main reason we can't be together. I'm sorry but I can not do that."  
"Why not?"  
"I didn't do it to Emma and I'm not doing it now."  
"Yet you told me you did!"  
"I said that because for me it was easier to think of it that way." I said tears starting to fall.  
"How in the hell is that easier?"  
"You don't have any idea of what it's like to carry a baby almost to full term, bond with that baby. At first having a heavy heart on the whole thing and then loving it only to have your world shattered by finding out that they baby didn't make it. I didn't have any warning that things were going wrong, everything appeared on track. So I'm sorry if I told you that I aborted her, but it was a lot less of an ache on the heart."  
"Don't sit here and try and make me feel sorry for you. You always had an option of telling me."  
"Yea as if that would have been easy. I had already been beaten for saying I liked you, dear lord what would you have done if I would have told you I was pregnant?"  
"I've apologized for that several times."  
"Yes I know you have, but thats now. When I was that age I didn't have any other reason to believe other wise now did I?"

"Maybe not then, but you do now."  
"No really I don't."  
"How don't you?"  
"Because you want me to get rid of a baby that didn't have a choice in the matter. I didn't know I got pregnant then and we weren't even together at the time and you are holding that against me anyways. I feel the feelings from you on this and you'll never accept it."  
"You're right I won't."  
"I'll give it to you Cena, you are good."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You are really good at lying."  
"I didn't lie."  
"But you did, swore you'd never hurt me again but you did the moment you asked me to get an abortion."  
"And you told me you loved me but obviously you didn't mean that."  
"I do love you, but I'm not in love with you."  
"No you're in love with him. What does he do that I don't? What makes you love him and not me?"  
"Right now I'm not sure how deep my love completely goes for Morrison, but I know I don't love you the way I love him. He doesn't have to do anything, its the way he makes me feel. I felt it the very first time I met him and I still feel it today too."  
"He is the reason you are leaving me!"  
"Not completely."  
"You'll regret this one day."  
"As long as I have my child, no I won't. No man will ever stand between me and my children. Yes John I still wish Emma was here with me in the flesh form. But she is only with me in spirit form and she helped me figure out what I needed. Not what you need or what Morrison needs, what I need." He walked over to the door and opened it.  
"Get out." He said looking at me. I stood up and walked over to the door and stopped looking up at him.  
"I didn't want things to be this way." I said before resuming my walk. He grabbed my hand and stopped me.  
"Maybe its better this way." He said he let go of my hand and I walked out the door. I went down the hall and the tears were still present. I opened Morrison's locker room and he was sitting on the floor doing an exercise before his match. I went over and sat on a bench. He stood up and looked at me.  
"I'm guessing you've told him?"  
"Yea."  
"How did it go?"  
"He took it pretty rough, but he maintained that he could never accept the baby."  
"He is really messed up on that. I thought he was my friend."

**Morrison's P.O.V.**

On my way back from my match I passed John in the hall and he gave me a dirty look. I didn't much pay attention to him and rounded the corner headed to my locker room. I opened the door and Indiana was curled up on a bench sleeping. I went over and knelt down in front of her.  
"Hey beautiful." I said kissing her forehead.  
"Hmm." She said stirring a bit.  
"You fell asleep on the bench. I know it can't be all that comfortable."  
"Its not really but I was really tired."

"Well if you get up and we leave then you can sleep in a bed."  
"Don't you still have to shower?"  
"I'll do that at the hotel. You look real tired so we better get going."  
"Ok, I'm up." She said but laid there still.  
"Doesn't look like it."  
"I'm trying."

"Here let me help you." I said helping her up to a sitting position.  
"Be careful I don't want you to fall off of the bench."  
"Right now I'm not sure I'd really care, I'm just that tired right now."  
"Well come on lets go."

I finally got her into the hotel room and she laid down on the bed pretty much as soon as we got in. I went in to take my shower and when I came out she was sleeping. I climbed in bed and cuddled up with her and started to fall asleep myself, when I heard a faint knock. I climbed out of bed and put my pants on and headed over to the door. I opened it and John stood there.  
"Can we talk for a minute?"  
"I suppose." I said stepping out into the hall, shutting the door a little behind me. He looked slightly upset and angry staring at me.  
"What do you want to talk about?"  
"Why did you have to go after her?"  
"I want her to be happy."  
"She could have been happy with me."  
"She doesn't want to give up the baby John."  
"I don't want her to carry this baby!"  
"Does it bother you that she's pregnant or is it because its mine?"  
"Its not that she's pregnant that bothers me, its that its not mine. Could you look me in the eyes and tell me you'd still be interested in Indi if Emma was here."

I looked straight in his eyes and uttered the honest truth.

"Yes I would. It wouldn't matter to me that she had a child already, she could have had more kids and it wouldn't have bothered me at all. I like the person Indiana is, I fell in love with the way that she is. She is a wonderful person and I'm sorry that this baby isn't yours, but you weren't even in the equation at the time of conception."  
"But I have been after, several times to be exact." He said getting a smirk on his face.  
"I don't need to know how many times you've slept with her, its in the past."  
"I'm sure she has already slept with you again."  
"No actually we haven't done anything, yet! We both agreed that you needed to know for sure what was going on first."  
I left him standing there and I headed back inside. I got out of my pants and laid down cuddling back up to her again.  
"I heard you and Cena in the hall talking. By the way, whenever your ready, I'm ready."  
"For what?"  
"You know what I'm referring to!" She said and I smiled.

**Seems no one really wants an alternate ending, so I guess the idea is scrapped. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, click the review button and let me know what you thought, good or bad as long as its constructive.  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes: I only own my OC(S). Thank you all for the positive feedback, it is greatly appreciated and very much a help. I've decided to write the alternate ending. The alternate ending is just an alternative last few chapters of the story. All things will stay the same except I'll be switching who she ends up with and a few other details. Like I said before, I'm not going to give away the ending of the story, but whichever one she doesn't end up with in this one, will be the alternate ending. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 28**

**Morrison's P.O.V.**

I woke in the morning and Indi was still wrapped up in my arms. I moved a bit and she started to stir in her sleep. Her eyes popped open and she looked over at me.  
"Morning beautiful."  
"Morning."  
"How are you feeling today?"  
"I actually feel really good."  
"Thats good...How would you like to go to Louisville with me for the next few days?"  
"Sounds good to me."  
"I have a house on a lot of land down there. Would be just us for the entire time. I thought maybe we could go on a out tonight."  
"Sounds wonderful."  
"Tell me your idea of a perfect date."  
"Ok, just being with someone special. Maybe lay under the stars just cuddling, being with the one you adore."  
"You like to stare at the stars?"  
"I love it, I did it all the time when I was younger. I haven't gotten to do it for so long."  
"Well lets get packed so we can hit the road."  
"Ok." She said and climbed out of bed.

We drove to Louisville and wasted no time on getting to my house. We walked in and set our stuff down.  
"Your house is amazing." She said smiling.  
"Thank you."  
"Its quiet too."

"Yes thats why I suggested it. A few days of no interruptions, just you and I."

"Sounds great, I'm glad we are here."

"Me too, I want you to go get yourself comfortable cause we are going out to dinner in a short while."  
"Ok, show me the shower and I'll get ready." I led her to the shower and while she was showering I got some stuff together for later tonight. I intend on making her perfect date to happen, maybe with a little something more.

She walked back out to the living room where I was already ready to go. She was wearing a pair of black jeans with a cream colored top that barely attached to her shoulders.

"You look amazing." I said gazing at her.  
"You look good too." She said and blushed.

"You ready to go?"  
"Sure am."  
We went to a little place I knew around here that was quiet and we wouldn't be bombarded with fans.  
"What can I get ya tonight John?" Jessie said, she knew me as a regular when I was in town.  
"I'll have my usual."  
"Ok, what about you sweety?"  
"I'll have the lasagna."  
"What about to drink?"  
"Sweet tea please."  
"It'll be up soon." She said and walked over to put the order in.  
"Are you happy to be here with me?"  
"I'm thrilled. Its quiet out here."  
Before to long Jessie brought our food over to us, as well as our drinks.

After we got back from dinner we watched a little bit of TV.  
"Will you take a walk with me?" I asked her.  
"Sure lets go."  
We stood up from the couch and I grabbed the stuff I gathered up earlier and we walked out the door. We walked way out on my property and I pulled out a blanket and laid it down on the ground.  
"You didn't have to do this." She said looking at me.  
"I wanted to." I said and sat down bringing her down onto the blanket with me. We both laid on our backs and looked up at the stars.  
"Beautiful night." She said looking around the sky.  
"Beautiful night and beautiful company." I pulled out some water from the bag and handed her a bottle of it.  
"Thanks." She said sitting up taking a big drink out of it. "Its a little cool out tonight."  
"I have another blanket if you want to cover up."  
"Sure please." I pulled the blanket out and laid it across her, covering me some too. I leaned up and looked at her.  
"Whats that look for?" She asked.  
"I'll let my actions speak." I said and covered her lips with mine. I pulled back and pulled my shirt off.

"What are you doing?"  
"I'm gonna..." I said leaning back down gripping her lips with mine in a short embrace. "Make love to you under the stars."  
I slowly slipped her shirt up over her head and began attacking her neck and chest with kisses. She moaned and placed her arms on my back. I looked deep into her eyes and smiled at her. I kissed down her belly, unbuttoning the button on her jeans before slowly sliding them off of her. She stopped me before I headed to my next target.  
"Whats wrong?"  
"Should we be doing this out here?"  
"There isn't anyone around for miles." I could feel her relaxing and I continued onto my target.

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

He gently removed my bra and kissed what he revealed. He's making me want him so bad its driving me insane. I pushed up and flipped him so he was laying on his back. I kissed down his chest getting to his pants. I undid them and started pulling them off. I got him undressed and started to head south when he flipped us back over.  
"You're not doing anything to me tonight. Tomorrow you can do anything you want to me, but tonight its all about you."  
"Are you sure? Because I don't mind."  
"I'm sure." He said before removing my last piece of clothing and he headed south. He found my most delicate area, bring a quick and intense orgasm. He pursued and brought another round of intense ones.  
"Ohh god." I moaned and couldn't control it.  
"This night has only just begun." He said pulling himself up a bit. A short while later he kissed his way back up my body before he lined himself up. He was very noticeably ready to begin as I could feel him against the inside of my thigh.  
"Are you ready?" He asked staring right into my eyes, his eyes had a fire to them I had never seen before. I nodded my head and he guided himself in, my back arched uncontrollably, the pleasure was so intense I started to scream out.  
"Oooohhh John." I moaned out as he thrust himself in and out. I moved right along with him as if our bodies were one.

"Please don't stop." I screamed out and he covered my lips with his. We kissed, a hunger for the passion between us. He began to speed us up and I clenched up around him, causing him to lose his control. As we stopped I looked in his eyes and the fire was still there.  
"That was amazing."  
"It sure was." He said before rolling off next to me, covering us back up with the blanket. I cuddled up to his chest and he wrapped an arm around me.

"I hope it can always be like this between us."  
"I hope so too."  
"I'm glad you asked me to come with you."  
"I'm glad you came."  
"I never thought 3 years ago I'd be where I am now. I never expected to ever get to the WWE."  
"But you made it, and you are quite the opponent."  
"You are quite an opponent too, you've amazed me since I first laid my eyes on you."  
"Level with me, how long have you been watching me?"  
"Longer then you've been in the WWE. I seen you at some independent shows, also on tough enough. I thought you were great then too."  
"Sounds like you had a crush on me then."  
"What woman wouldn't?"  
"I am sure there are women out there that don't care much for me. Are you sure you aren't a stalker?" He asked laughing a bit.

"Yup I'm your stalker, better watch out I may just have to have your baby. Oh wait I already am. Step one of my evil plan is complete." I said and he started smiling.

"Once we find out what we are having we can start talking about a name." He said gazing over at me.  
"I can't wait till then."

**Hope you enjoyed it! I am not sure if an update will happen tomorrow or not. Currently I don't have much for 29 yet, but that may change depending on inspiration for the story. Again thank you guys for really making me feel good about this! You guys rock!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes: I only own my OC(S). Thank you guys for the reviews, and new reviewers are always welcome. I'm amazed I got this out of me today. I have a bit of a cold coming on and I'm a little out of it. Hope you enjoy the chapter though!**

**Chapter 29**

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

Upon waking in the morning, I was laying in John's bed with no idea how I had gotten there. I remember laying in the yard with him after an incredible night but I don't remember going to his room. I sat up looking next to me and he wasn't there. I stood up putting some clothes on and walked out of the room. I walked down the hall to the kitchen and he was seated at the table reading a newspaper.

"Hey, I was wondering when you were going to get up." He said looking up at me.  
"What can I say, you wore me out last night... By the way, how did I get in your room? I remember laying out back with you and I woke up in bed."  
"I carried you to the bedroom. You were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up so I brought you in myself." He stood up and gave me a kiss.  
"I'll be back in a few, I'm gonna go shower and then do a short workout. Oh and by the way, you are really cute when you sleep."  
"What did I do?"  
"You curled into my chest and kissed it when I picked you up last night." I started to slightly blush and looked up at him.  
"Well go get your shower and do your work out then we can figure out something to do." I said and he pecked my cheek before taking off down the hallway. I went over and sat down on the couch, looking at a few magazines as I waited for John to get out of the shower. Someone knocked on the door and I walked over and opened it.  
"Hey is John home?" A young woman asked, who had a little boy in her arms.

"Yea he is here, who may I ask are you?" I asked with a curious look on my face.  
"Oh, I'm Kelly, John is my brother. This is his nephew Dylan, my son."

"Oh come on in, he is in the shower at the moment. But I'll catch him before he starts working out." I said moving out of the way, allowing her to come in. I left her in the living room as I went to the bathroom. I opened the door and he was coming out of the shower. I gave him a whistle and he looked up at me, not sure completely but I think he blushed.  
"Whats up beautiful?"  
"Your sister is here!"  
"Which one?"  
"Kelly."  
"Oh, tell her I'll be out in a few."  
"Ok, by the way, nice body every inch of it."  
This time I knew he blushed as I closed the door. I walked back out to the living room and she had taken a seat on the couch and her little boy roamed the floor.

"He said he'll be out in a few minutes." I said before sitting at the far end.  
"So are you John's girlfriend?"  
"Yea you could say that." I said smiling.

"I hope you are good to him, he deserves to be happy."  
"Not that I'm gonna do him dirty, but hasn't he been happy?"  
"He was happy when him and Melina were together but after all the stuff with Dave and then they broke up he wasn't happy." She said and John walked out into the living room wearing a pair of jeans.  
"I'm happy! Especially since Indiana came into my life."  
"Indiana?"  
"Oh yea I'm sorry, my name is Indiana but some people just call me Indi." I said sticking my hand out to her and she shook it. JoMo walked over and picked up the little boy and started playing with him.  
"How old is he?" I asked Kelly.

"11 months."  
"A lot of work?"  
"Yes and no, but I wouldn't trade back my old life."

**Morrison's P.O.V.**

I was thrilled when I found out one of my sisters were here, someone in my family that can meet Indiana. I invited Kelly and Dylan to stay for dinner and she accepted. Indiana and I started getting some chicken ready to grill and Indiana made her grandmothers potato salad. I took the chicken out to the grill and started cooking that up as Indiana did up the dishes from making the potato salad.

"This potato salad is really good." Kelly said.  
"Yea it sure is." I said looking up at Indiana.  
"Thank you."  
After dinner, we all cleaned up the kitchen and Kelly had to get going so I walked her out to her car.  
"So what do you think about Indiana?"  
"I like her, she seems like she is good for you. Where did you meet her at?"  
"She makes me happy. She is actually a new diva for Raw. Been my opponent a few times."  
"Oh thats her that I seen you wresting?"

"Yup... Kind of got something to tell you."  
"Well?"  
"No one else knows yet, nor have they met Indi yet."  
"Like I said, well?"  
"She's pregnant, her and I are having a baby."

"Isn't that a little quick?"  
"Well we didn't plan on it, but she's around 12 weeks along. Just don't tell anyone else yet. We will tell everyone when the time is right." I said smiling  
"I won't say anything but you need to get in touch with our parents."  
"Yes I know and I will. I have to tell them they are going to be grandparents."

She walked over and gave me a hug.

"My big brother is gonna be a daddy." She said pulling back.  
"Sure am and I am super excited."  
She finally put Dylan in his car seat and drove away. I walked back in the house and looked at the couch, there Indiana was sleeping. I went and did a light work out before picking her up and carrying her to bed.

**Cena's P.O.V.**

Sometimes I love going home to my parents house and other times I hate it. This happens to be one of those times that I hate it. Nothing is going right and Sean keeps giving me attitude.  
"Whats with the attitude Sean?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You keep getting smart with me, cutting me off before..."  
"I wonder why."  
"See you just did it again." I said as Dan walked out onto the porch with my dad.  
"What did John do that pissed you off today Sean?" Dan asked.  
"The way he treated Indiana, past and present."  
"Wait a minute... Indiana that one girl that lived down the road from us. Heavy girl that we beat up?"  
"You boys did what to that girl?" Our father spoke up.  
"They beat her up, I didn't do anything. But John did something far worse then that, didn't you John?"  
"Yes I did, several things."  
"What did you do John?" My dad said looking at me with a little fury in his eyes.  
"I forced myself onto her the night Liz left me standing at the alter."  
"Ewww." Dan said and my dad walked up to me.  
"You are sick, I used to be so proud of you but thats just sick. What the hell was wrong with you?"  
"I don't know and I regretted it after. But she ended up working for the WWE. Thats right Dan she lost all that weight and trained hard. She became a diva and she became a hot one. I found out more of the story..." I went on and filled them in on everything.  
"So now she's pregnant by Morrison and I told her I couldn't be with her if she was having his baby."  
My father looked at me, coldness in his eyes.  
"You are not who I thought you were John. What the hell really is wrong with you? She didn't deserve any of that. She was always a sweet girl! Her parents are a little weird but she was sweet."  
"I know that and I'm paying for this now. I guess I broke my own heart."  
"Sure sounds like it." My dad said.  
"I hope she never talks to you again, you'd deserve it." Sean said before walking back into the house.  
"Don't pay any attention to him." Dan said sitting down beside me. "But level with me, how hot is she now?"  
I didn't say anything, I just stood and walked off the porch leaving him behind. I started walking down the road and he caught up to me.  
"Whats wrong?"  
"I love her thats whats wrong, but I know without a shadow of a doubt I'll never have her again. I'm to stubborn to accept that she's carrying another man's baby therefore she'll never have me again."

**It had been a few I think since Cena was mentioned really, so I gave him a P.O.V. in this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and more to come tomorrow if I can get the next chapter started.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes: I only own my OC(S). Sorry this update took me a little longer then I'd hoped. I'm not sure when my next update will be, I'm having some family issues, a birth and some sick. Hoping to get another update out to you guys soon though. In the chapter, I'm not sure what Morrison's parents names are, so I just gave them names. Hope you don't mind, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 30 

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes and once again I was in John's bed without remembering going there. I felt his arms wrapped around me this time though and I rolled over facing him. I kissed his lips and he didn't stir at all so I started going lower. I kissed his chest and he rolled on his back, letting me out of his grasp. I kissed my way down his stomach, down his abs, stopping just wear his pants were lying. I popped the button open on his jeans and started sliding the zipper down.

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

"What are you doing?"  
"What do you think I'm doing?"  
"I have my ideas." He said smiling.  
"Well let me know if your ideas are correct."  
She took him into her mouth, fully, completely, sliding all the way down and feeling him hit the back of her throat. He groaned in pleasured agony, and the sound poured over her skin like a caress. His hand tangled in her hair. Up and down she moved. She reveled in the power, in the need emanating from him. Need that was filling her up, ratcheting her own pleasure up another notch. Up and down she continued to move. He arched into her movements, going deeper, his every muscle clenched tight. He was so close he knew that if she continued that he was going to explode, but he wanted to be deep inside her when that happened.  
"Indi…stop." She looked up at him as he reached down and pulled her up his body. He captured her lips tasting himself on her lips which made him growl as he plunged inside her wetness. He gripped her hips and guided her, moving her to maximize her pleasure. Her climax hit her hard, her body clenching him, milking him for everything he had as his vision clouded and he exploded. As she collapsed on his chest he held her tight to him. He slowly ran his fingertips up and down her spine causing goosebumps to erupt all over her skin.  
"Honey that was fantastic, phenomenal. I've never experienced anything like that before."

**Morrison's P.O.V.**

Holding her to my chest, I breathed in her scent and it was wonderful. I felt like if I was floating in the clouds after that. She pulled up from my chest and looked in my eyes.  
"Was that a good way of waking you up?"  
"The best way I could ever have imagined. Come shower with me!"  
"Ok!" She said and got up off of me, and walked toward the bathroom. I got up and started heading there myself when my phone rang and I answered it.  
"Hello."  
"Hello John it's your mother. Kelly called me and said that you'd be in contact with us soon about something that she says is interesting. What's so interesting? Are you and Melina dating again?"  
"No but how about I show you what is interesting next week during my break."  
"You mean you are gonna come out and see us?"  
"Yea and I'll be bringing a surprise with me."  
"Well I can't wait to see what your surprise is. I'll be seeing you next week then."  
"Yup you will." I said before hanging up with her and heading to the shower. I walked in the bathroom and she was already in the shower working on her hair. I walked into the shower and watched her as she rinsed her hair. I'm hoping my parents see the person she really is.  
"I have something to tell you beautiful."  
"What's that?"  
"Next week during the break, we are going to go see my parents."  
"Oh, that sounds like a good idea. I can't wait to meet them."

**Cena's P.O.V.**

I sat in my parents living room, thankfully alone. Well that was until my dad walked in. He walked over and sat down next me.  
"Here to yell some more?"  
"No, I'm not gonna yell this time….. I just have a few questions for you."  
"Ok well I think I can answer them."  
"Why did you beat her up?"  
"At first it was cause she liked me. After then I don't know why we continued."  
"Why would you force yourself onto a 16 year old girl? You knew better John, you were 21 years old."  
"After Liz didn't show up, I came back here and started drinking. I knew Indiana liked me and I thought that she wanted it really. I feel guilty about everything but nothing matters now. It probably didn't even matter then."  
"I'm sure it mattered to her. Even if she did want you like that, forcing yourself onto her wasn't the answer."  
"I wish I could take it back."  
"But you can't, and that poor woman has to live with everything that you've done and then losing the baby on top of it all. Just promise me one thing?"  
"What's that?"  
"Let her be happy! She deserves it."  
"She won't talk to me now anyways."  
"Just let her be happy. After everything she's been through, she deserves happiness."  
"What about my happiness?"  
"You forfeited your happiness when you did all that awful stuff to her. You should be thanking your lucky stars that she even talked to you let alone was with you for a short time."  
"I really do love her."  
"A great saying is, if you love something let it go, if its really meant to be yours it will come back."  
"I promise I'll let her be happy dad, even if it isn't me that makes her happy. It will hurt to do that but I'll do it."

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

Monday came and went by fast, maybe because I'm nervous about meeting John's parents. Here I am on the flight to his parents house and my nerves are kicked into high gear. John must have sensed it cause he reached over and grabbed my hand.  
"Don't worry, they will love you."  
"I sure hope so."  
"Don't be nervous, they will."  
The plane finally landed and John got a rental to drive us to their home. We pulled up in the driveway and two people were waiting on the porch, I'm pretty sure they are his parents. Morrison leaned over and pecked my cheek.  
"Lets go." He said and opened his door getting out. I opened my door and got out and we walked up to the house.  
"Mom, dad I'd like you to meet Indiana, my girlfriend. Indiana these are my parents Olivia and Jackson."  
"Its nice to finally meet you two." I said extending my hand out to each of them, both shaking it.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you to Indiana. Come inside both of you."  
We all walked into the house, John and I sat on a couch next to each other.  
"When you said you and Melina weren't back together, I never expected you to be bringing someone with you."  
"Where did you two meet?" His dad asked.  
"Indiana is a diva herself, that's where we met."  
"A diva?"  
"Yea if you've watched, she actually faced me."  
"You are that girl?"  
"Yup that was I."  
"Why do they have you wrestling the guys?"  
"Some of the divas would have a hard time keeping up. I'm a high flyer like John over here."  
"Isn't that a little dangerous?" His mom asked me.  
"Not any more dangerous for me then it is for him. I love my job and I'm good at it. Besides this very good man over here that you guys raised isn't going to let anything happen that would harm me." I said smiling over at John.

His parents invited us to stay for dinner and they seem to like me pretty good. After dinner we figured it was time to finally tell them about the baby so we sat them down again.  
"Mom and dad, there is another reason why we've decided to come and see you."  
"Well what is it?" His dad spoke up.  
"Indiana is pregnant, we are going to have a baby."  
"Another grand baby for us?"  
"Yea, the baby is mine. I hope you guys are happy and not mad!"  
"I'm excited." His mom said.  
"It will be great to have another little one running around here eventually." His dad said smiling. "Why would we be mad?" He added.  
"We haven't been together all that long."  
"Sometimes you can't control things that happen…. How far along are you?"  
"I'm about 14 weeks."

When we left his parents house, they told John to bring me back around more often before the baby is born and he has sworn to do so. We got to the hotel and as soon as I laid down on the bed I was out cold.

**Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter hopefully soon! Let me know what you think of it.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes: I only own my OC(S). Thank you for reading and reviewing the last two chapters. Again, I'm not sure when the next one will be up, I'm trying and I am writing, just real busy lately. I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Chapter 31**

**Morrison's P.O.V.**

Indiana is now 20 weeks along and we are on our way to our ultrasound appointment.

"I can't wait! Maybe we will get to find out what the baby is!" She said with excitement in her voice as she rubbed her hand over her ever-growing belly. I reached over and rubbed her belly too.

"I hope so!"  
We pulled up and went in, after a short wait we were called to the ultrasound room.  
"Lie back and lower your pants below your belly." The tech told her.  
Indiana did as she was instructed. As soon as the ultrasound began my eyes never left the screen. I was in a state of amazement staring at my child, the lady turned a dial and a sound filled the room.

"What is that sound?" I asked.

"That is your baby's heartbeat."  
The sound stuck in my head and brought tears to my eyes. I grabbed Indi's hand and kissed it.  
"Were you guys interested in knowing the sex?"  
"Yea we both are excited about that."  
"Ok." She said and ran the instrument over her belly again.  
"By what I'm seeing, this baby is a girl. Congratulations!"  
I looked over at Indi and she had a tear in her eye. I kissed her hand and the tech stood up.  
"Go ahead and clean yourself up, the restroom is right out there. I'll go print you up some pictures and I'll be back." She said and walked out of the room.

"Thank you." I said to Indi, raising up and kissed her lips.

"For what?"  
"Our daughter."  
She wiped off her belly and sat up. She made her way to the bathroom and returned with the tech and the pics.  
"You are free to go. Just make sure you set up an appointment with your OB."

"I will. Lets go baby, I want to stop and get some coco butter before we head to the arena and a baby name book."  
We walked out and headed to the car. We got in the car and I started driving.

"So why are you concerned about getting coco butter?"  
"To stop the stretch marks. I am already getting fat, I want to nip the stretch marks before they get bad."  
"You are not getting fat. That is baby weight and you will lose it once she arrives."  
"I still feel fat and undesirable."  
"You are very desirable."  
"I sure don't feel like it."

A short while later we found ourselves at the arena, she went off with the girls as I went to the locker room.

"Whats wrong JoMo?" Randy asked.

"Indiana."  
"What about her?" He asked as Cena walked in.  
"She thinks she is undesirable now since she is gaining weight from the baby."  
"You have to show her that she is desirable. Take her out to dinner, make love to her. It's just those pregnancy hormones. They will pass in time I'm sure."  
"Yea you are probably right."  
With that Cena walked out of the room.

**Indiana**'**s P.O.V.**

I sat in catering with a bunch of the diva's showing them the ultrasound pics.  
"So did you find out what you are having?" Melina asked.

"It's a girl."  
"Any name picked out yet?" Eve asked.

"No not yet, but we are going to start discussing that very soon, we picked up a name book before we got here tonight."  
"Be sure to let us know." Natalya said.

"I will, but I'm gonna go find daddy now."  
I stood up and walked out of catering after saying my goodbyes and rounded a corner and there stood Cena.  
"I overheard your conversation. So it's a girl?"  
"Yup." I said and tried to walk away but he stopped me. He looked down at my growing belly and smiled.

"Pregnancy looks good on you….. But you feel undesirable now?"  
"How did you find that out?"  
"I overheard Morrison talking to Randy."  
"Yes I feel a little undesirable but its nothing that won't go away."  
"You know…." He said leaning down to my ear. "I can make you feel very desirable if you give me the chance." I pushed him back.  
"You had your chance, sorry you blew it. Remember you couldn't handle me having this baby."  
He leaned in to kiss me, at least that's what I'm assuming and I shoved him back and walked off. I could hear him following and he pulled me into an empty room. I turned and faced him.  
"Why are you doing this?"  
"I want to talk to you more."  
"Sure didn't seem like you were trying to talk moments ago." I said resting my hand upon my baby bump, she was kicking but I still can't feel it on the outside yet.  
"I won't lie, I almost kissed you."  
"Why?"  
"Because….."  
"Because why John?"  
"Because….."  
"Because is not an answer. I know why, because you are selfish." I said and pushed him back before adding. "Because you think you are the only one that can make me feel desirable. Well you aren't." I finished trying to shove him again. He grabbed both of my hands in his and pulled me into his chest.  
"Don't hurt me." He said no words but placed his lips on top of mine and I shoved him off.

"I promise I'll never hurt you again."  
"You are right you won't. You will never have a chance to again." I said before starting to walk out of the room and he stopped me.  
"I promised my dad I'd let you go, let you be happy. But something inside of me wants to be with you still." He said and looked down at me.  
"Maybe you should take your dad's advice. I'm happy right where I'm at, with Morrison, with our daughter." I said and started to walk out again.  
"Don't go." He begged.  
"I have no reason to stay." I said before opening the door and walking out. I found Morrison just before his match.

"Whats wrong?"  
"Nothing, just be careful in your match."  
"I will." He said pecking my lips before he walked out.

He won his match and took a shower as I gathered up his stuff.

"Hey we are going out tonight."  
"Where?"  
"To a club or to dinner whichever you prefer."  
"You pick." I told him as someone knocked on the door, I went over and opened it revealing Cena.  
"What do you want?" I asked him.  
"Can we talk?"  
"Nope sorry I'm going out with JoMo, have to talk another time." I said and started to close the door.  
"Please."  
"Once again, I'm busy." I said shutting the door.

**Morrison's P.O.V.**

We stayed until the show ended and we went to the hotel dropping our stuff off before heading to the club. Indiana couldn't drink but she could still enjoy a nice time out and I intend on seeing that she has a nice time out with her friends and I. Of course Cena had to show up and ruin her mood. I quickly pulled her onto the dance floor hoping to break her mood. We danced to whatever was on at the time and she seemed to be enjoying herself.

"Excuse me, may I cut in?" I heard and it was Cena's voice.  
"No you may not." I heard her respond. He grabbed her by the arm and started pulling her off in another direction. I grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Leave her alone Cena, obviously she doesn't want to go."

"Stay out of this Hennigan, this is between her and I." He said and she pulled her arm free and stood off to the side.

"That baby she is carrying is mine, and she wants to be with me so I do believe it is my business." I said getting up in his face.  
"What do you think you are going to do?"  
"Don't mess with her or else." I said and there was less than an inch between us. Next thing I knew Indiana was trying to get in between us and he shoved her out of the way and started coming after me. All I heard was a loud bang and she fell to the floor. I went over to her side and she was holding her head.  
"What happened?"  
"I hit my head into the bar."  
"Why did you get in between us?" Cena shouted. She stood up and got in his face.  
"Someone had to separate you two and I didn't see anyone else volunteering for the job." She said and next thing I seen was her pulling her hand back and slapping him.

"Indiana, lets take you to the hospital." I said grabbing a hold of her pulling her off into the direction of the door.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know how you liked it! New reviewers are always welcome! What do you think about the baby being a girl?**


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes: I only own my OC(S). Thanks for reading, reviewing, alerting and so on, those mean a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter, a little shorter then what I do most of the time. But anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 32 **

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

We walked out of the club and headed to the car. I got in the passenger side and I sat there staring out the windshield on the verge of tears. JoMo got in the driver side and looked over at me.  
"Whats wrong beautiful?"  
"He is never going to leave me alone."  
"He will, I promise you." He said and I smiled over at him. He drove the way to the hospital and they took me right in.

"Do you feel dizzy or disoriented?" The doctor asked me.  
"Nope."  
"Does it hurt?"  
"Yea, duh I hit my head."  
The doctor proceeded to shine lights in my eyes and had me do things to prove I wasn't having any problems.

"You seem to be fine. To be on the safe side of things I want an ultrasound to make sure the baby is fine."  
He walked out of the room and I looked over at Morrison.  
"I'm sure things will be fine." He said giving me a smile.  
The tech came in and did an ultrasound.

"The results will be in shortly." She said before bouncing out of the room.

"When we get back to the hotel, I want to look at that name book." I said.

"I think we should too. Have any ideas yet?"  
"None yet but I'm sure that book will change things."

A short while later the doctor came into the room.

"So is anything wrong?" I asked.

"Everything is fine. Nothing that should hurt, just take it a little easier then normal."  
"I will."  
"You are free to go as soon as the nurse brings in the paperwork."  
"Ok." I said and Morrison stood as the doctor walked out.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Going to get the car. I'll be out front waiting for you."  
"Ok, I'll be out in a few minutes." I said swinging my legs to the side of the bed. Morrison walked out and a few moments later the nurse walked in. I signed my paperwork and walked out of my room, I rounded a corner about to leave the emergency room section when the man that landed me here was standing there.  
"Indi, I'm sooo sorry." He said but I pushed past him and said nothing. He stopped me from walking putting his hand up my way.

"Stop walking, I'm serious."  
"I really don't care if you are serious or not. I'm done with you John, over and done."

He stood there silent for a moment but not letting me leave, even as I tried going around him, all I got was an arm around my waist.  
"Get off of me John."  
"Stop, I don't want you to get hurt or you to hurt the baby."  
"Oh now you care about me and this baby? Since when?" I said trying to get free from him, he spun me around and pulled me to his chest.  
"I've always cared for you, at first the baby didn't sit well with me, but I'm willing to give it a shot."  
"A little too late."  
"Its never too late. Admit it."  
"Admit what?"  
"That you want me just as much as I want you."  
"Sorry John but I don't. I have done moved on from you, putting everything behind me and moving forward with JoMo and our daughter."  
His grip loosened on me and I backed up.

"Please think about things before you just walk away."  
I stood back staring at him.

"Please just leave me alone John."  
He walked towards me, forcing my back to go up against the wall behind me. He peered down at me, almost as if he was really upset.  
"Fine, but remember that you said those words."  
"I will remember them, because anytime I get around you I get hurt in one way or another."  
"Never would happen again, I swear to that."  
"You've said that before and I've still gotten hurt...I'm going to say this one last time, I'm with Morrison, I have deep feelings for Morrison actually I'm in love with him and I'm not gonna let you ruin that." I said and looked over and Morrison was standing there.  
"Leave her alone Cena." He spoke up.  
"I'm going to leave her alone. Clearly you won."  
"I didn't win, she loves me. There is a difference." He said backing away from me, but he looked back at me.  
"Remember your words, I don't want you crawling back to me begging me to give you a chance."  
"I can't believe you are saying this to me. If there is someone in this room that never deserved a chance, thats you." I said before walking over to Morrison and we walked out of the hospital.

We arrived at the hotel and we went to our room. I sat down on the bed as he went and took a shower. I pulled out the baby book and looked at it for a minute when an idea entered my head. He came out of the bathroom and laid down next to me.  
"What are you looking at?"  
"The name book. But I have an idea on a name already."  
"Whats that?"  
"I want to name her after you."  
"John isn't exactly a woman's name."  
"No, I was thinking JoJo Marie Hennigan. How do you like that?"

"Sounds very good to me... I have a question for you though."  
"Whats that?"  
"Why don't we go visit your parents now? We just visited your grandmother not to long ago, plus my parents. Maybe its time we visit your parents."  
"I don't want to go visit them, lets go visit yours."  
"Ok, but why not yours?"  
"Because according to my parents I'm dead and I'll keep it that way."  
"Ok." He said and cuddled me to his chest.

"So did you mean what you said in the hospital?"  
"Mean what?"  
"That you are in love me?" He said looking in my eyes with a smile on his face.  
"Yes I meant it. You make me feel great and you don't even have to try. Just something about you I suppose."  
"I'm glad you feel that way because I feel that way about you too. No one else has touched me quite like you have. Before, honestly the thought of having kids scared the hell out of me. But when you told me that you were pregnant and that it was mine, my fears subsided and I knew that this was the right thing."

"My fears subsided the moment I met you."

"Except your fear of Cena."  
"I know I shouldn't be afraid of him, but after everything in the past and the way he has acted he just scares me. He is a big guy and seems to have explosive mood swings around me."

"Don't let him scare you."  
"He won't anymore... So we are going out to see your parents, when are we going?"  
"We will leave in the morning."  
"Sounds good to me. Lets get some rest."

**How do you like the name? How did you like the chapter? Let me know! Next update should be here a lot quicker then the last few, sorry about that.  
**


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes: I only own my OC(S). Thanks for reading, reviewing, alerting and so on. You guys rock. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 33**

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

"We have some news to tell you guys." JoMo said sitting down next to me on the couch at his parents home.  
"What is it?"  
"The baby is a girl and she has a name already."  
"What is the name?" Olivia asked.  
"Her name is JoJo Marie."

"Thats cute." She said smiling at us. "So have you two bought anything for the baby yet?"  
"Not yet we haven't."  
"Well I have an idea, lets leave the men here and we will go baby shopping."  
"Sounds wonderful." I leaned over and gave Morrison a kiss before standing up. "I'll be back soon."

"Don't you just love being in a store surrounded by baby stuff?" Olivia asked me.

"Yes it has a relaxing effect I guess."  
"Once that baby is here, believe me honey you won't be relaxing much." She said with a giggle.

"Oh I'm sure. I just hope things turn out fine."  
"What do you mean?"  
"This isn't my first pregnancy. I was pregnant about 12 years ago and it ended up..."  
"You can tell me, go on sweety."  
"The baby ended up being a stillborn."  
"Oh dear I'm sorry. Let me guess it is still in your head?"  
"Yea, and it doesn't help that the father of the baby won't leave me alone."  
"Who is the father of that baby?"  
"The father is John Cena."  
"John's friend?"  
"Yea. A long story, but..."  
I went on and told her about everything that had happened in the past and I could see the heartbreak on her face.

"I don't think you should even be talking to him let alone anything after what he has done to you. He ought to be thanking the lord that you even acknowledge him."  
"I'm trying to move on with my life, with John and the baby but Cena just wants to make everything more difficult."  
"I shouldn't ask this, but I have to know. How do you feel about my son?"  
"I love your son sooo damn much...Truth be told, he had me from the day I met him. The way he talked to me, looked at me, smiled at me. He made my heart melt."  
"I'm glad you and John have found each other. Sure sounds like you two needed each other."  
"He has helped me get over things in the past without even trying."  
"I think you helped him get over things as well. He was so sure Melina was the one and then when she slept with Dave it tore him down. How he talks to her I don't know."  
"I thought they were still good friends."

"They are I guess, but I don't think he'd ever trust her again. I am very glad he started a relationship with you."  
"I half expected everyone to hate me!"  
"Why would we hate you?"  
"I haven't known him very long and I'm pregnant with his baby. I figured I'd be the 'sleezy woman' that went and got her self knocked up."

"Never, you don't seem the type. But you did say that your parents were hardly ever home. Do they even know anything about the baby?"  
"Nope, not unless my grandmother has told them."  
"But why not? They are still your parents."  
"According to them, they have no daughter."  
"I'm sorry dear." She said wrapping an arm around my neck. "You have family right here."  
"Thank you."  
Soon we had the entire cart filled and we figured we better get out of the store before we bought the whole thing.

**Cena's P.O.V.**

"What did I tell you John?"  
"You told me to let her be happy."  
"But you didn't take my advice did you?"  
"No and she ended up getting hurt and almost the baby too."  
"I gave you advice and you spit on it. I don't know what to do about you anymore. You are gonna cause something bad to happen if you keep on the track that you are on."  
"I'm not gonna do anything. I told her that I'd leave her alone, and that she better not come crawling to me later."  
"You have some serious issues going on up there John. Please look at everything you've ever done to her."  
"Yea."  
"Now look at what she has done to you. As far as I can tell the only thing that she has done wrong in your eyes is that she doesn't love you. If she doesn't love you, its not a crime. You can't help who you are in love with and who you aren't."  
I stood up from the porch and walked down to the sidewalk.  
"I can't help that I fell in love with her. But I'm not going to pursue her anymore, Hennigan won."  
"Love won, not Hennigan."

**Morrison's P.O.V.**

After the girls walked out the door, leaving me and my father alone we decided to just talk.

"So are you happy about the baby?" He asked me.

"I'm so thrilled. Are you happy about being a grandfather again?"  
"I'm excited." He said with a lot of excitement in his voice.  
"Indiana is very excited too. Its about time with her rough past."  
"Rough past?"  
"Yea..." I went on and told him about everything.

"Isn't that your friend? That Cena guy?"  
"Was my friend. Until he told Indiana to abort my baby. We aren't friends anymore."  
"Ohh, how do you feel about Indiana?"  
"She lights up my day, I love her soo much."  
"More then you loved Melina?"  
"Yes, with Indiana its a different love and a more fulfilling one."  
"Is she the one for you?"  
"I think she is... I've almost." I started then stopped.

"You've almost what?"  
"I've almost asked her 'the' question a few times."  
"Why haven't you?"  
"I'm not sure if she's ready for something like that."  
"She may surprise you."  
"I'll ask her when I think the time is right."

"I hope everything works out for you son."

A short while later my mom and Indi came bouncing in the house carrying a few bags.  
"Thats it? Wow I'm shocked."  
"Um no, you and your father can go out and get the rest. Indi and I are exhausted."  
Dad and I went out and unloaded all the bags, which seemed like there was at least 200 of them.  
"Did you guys have to buy the whole store?" I asked.  
"We didn't believe me, but I did get something that you will like." Indi said and she went looking through the bags. Finally she must have found the right one.  
"Close your eyes." She said holding something behind her back. I closed my eyes and I heard her tell me to open them. I opened my eyes and there was a pink shirt that said 'daddy's little girl' on it. I grabbed Indi and gave her a kiss.  
"You must like it."  
"I love it and I can't wait for her to wear it."

"We are about half way there."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review please! Anything you want to see happen in this story? Another short chapter, I apologize. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer and won't take so long to get up. Sorry guys been real busy with some family issues but they won't last forever.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes: I only own my OC(S). Thanks for the reviews, reading and alerting. The readers and reviewers are the reason this story is still going. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I was going to wait till morning to post it, but I figured after all the days I couldn't post, I'd post it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 34

**Cena's P.O.V.**

I'm sitting in my home, thinking. Thinking about everything, everything from my up coming matches to Indiana. I know what I said to her and I'm upset but I can't get her out of my mind. I grabbed my laptop and brought up my twitter page. So many messages from fans, some hate some love. It seems as if the world truly does know everything these days, even our personal lives. I looked through the messages and seen on that stuck out in my head 'If you want something go after it; don't wait for it to come to you because one day you'll regret all the days you spent waiting.' Total opposite of what my dad said to me but yet that is sticking in my head more than his words.

I've got it, I'll see her on Monday and I'll tell her that I can't let her go. I'll get her to see everything, oh wait the PPV is on Sunday. I guess I'll see her sooner then I expected. I have got to get through to her some how. I know she loves JoMo, but how can I get her to see how much I love her.

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

_~Dream~  
I arrived at the pay per view with JoMo and we headed to a locker room. He set his stuff down and gave me a kiss.  
"I'll be back." I said._

"_Where are you going?"  
"To see the girls."  
"Oh ok, just be safe."  
"Always." I said walking out the door. I found Melina with ease and I told her what we decided to name the baby. We went to catering together and we both got something to eat. We both finished and stood up, I gave her a hug and walked away. I just got to the locker room and I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned and there was Cena.  
"What do you want?"  
"Lets talk for a minute."  
"Ok well talk."  
"In private please."_

_I didn't say anything but walked down the and into a room.  
"Now what do we have to talk about?"  
"I still love you."  
"Thought you were going to leave me alone?"  
"I tried, but I can't. My dad said to let you go and if you were meant to be mine you'd come back. But I feel that if you want something you should go for it because one day you'll regret it if you don't."  
"Touching but sorry." I said and started to walk out of the room. He grabbed me and spun me around planting his lips on mine.  
~End Dream~_

I sat up fast, sweating unbelievably. I looked next to me and JoMo was sitting up.  
"Whats wrong?"  
"I had a bad dream."  
"What was it about?" He asked wrapping his arms around me, pulling me back to a laying position.  
"John trying to get me to be his again."  
"It was just a bad dream."  
"No I have a feeling deep inside that he isn't going to stop... I think instead of going on the road this week. I'm gonna go to Boston to see my grandmother. I've been wanting to spend time with her and let her see how the baby is doing anyways."  
"I want you on the road with me, I wanted you to be there with me for the PPV."  
"I know, but I feel its better if I stayed gone... I really wanted to return once the baby is born but if he doesn't stop, I'm either going to smackdown or I'm just leaving."

"I see your point and I understand. I'll miss you though, a lot." He said kissing my forehead.  
"I'll miss you too." I said leaning up and grasping his lips.

**Morrison's P.O.V.**

"I'll miss you." I said holding her close to me, not really wanting to let go.  
"I'll miss you too." She said and we kissed. She pulled back. "I better go or we will both miss our flight."  
"Ok, but call me a lot."  
"I will and you know it." She said and started to walk away. I grabbed her hand and pulled her back and kissed her lips with a lot of passion. Finally I pulled back and looked at her.

"I hope you felt how must I love you in that kiss."  
"I did, and I hope you felt it in return." She said.

"Of course I did." I let her go and off she went, to her plane bound for Boston as mine was bound for Atlanta.

Walking around backstage I felt lonely, for the first time in awhile I didn't have her by my side. Its a little weird but thankfully she has been sending me text messages.  
_Love you _She text me.

_Love you too and I can't wait to get to see you again. I miss you already. _

A few minutes later I got another text.

_I've missed you since I left you at the airport. Are you coming to Boston after Raw on Monday?_

_Of course. Gotta get ready for my match. I'll text you later. Love you xoxo – JoMo_

I set my phone down and got ready for my match. Tonight I had to lose to one of the nexus members. I'd rather be in Boston personally, but its my job. My phone vibrated on the bench next to me indicating I had received a text, I picked it up and looked at it.  
_Love you too xoxo, call me after your match_

I text back and told her that I would.

**Cena's P.O.V.**

I've looked all over the arena and I haven't seen Indiana once. I know Morrison is on the card tonight, he faced David Otunga. I walked into one of the locker rooms and Morrison was talking on the phone to someone. I looked over at Randy.

"Who is he talking to?"  
"Indi."  
"Isn't she here? Why would he need to talk to her on the phone?"  
"She isn't here. He said she didn't want to come tonight."  
"Where is she at?"  
"Don't know."

A few minutes later Morrison hung up the phone and started gathering his stuff together.  
"Why didn't Indi come to the show?"  
"Because of you."  
"Why because of me?"  
"She had a feeling to stay away from you."  
"A feeling? What kind of feeling?"  
"A feeling that you were gonna try something again."  
"Wrong, I was just curious as to why she wasn't glued to your side... Where is she at? The hotel?"  
"Not saying where she is at."

**Morrison's P.O.V.**

I walked out of the locker room and took off to the hotel. After I showered I called Indiana back.  
"Hey there." I said as I heard her phone answer.  
"Hey, how was your night?"  
"Good, except I had to lose to David. I wish... never mind."  
"You wish that they would give you a push."  
"Yea I sure do."  
"You aren't the only one that thinks you need a push. You are a great performer and deserve a spot in the title picture too."  
"Thank you, you deserve the woman's title."  
"I'll have to go for that when I get back."

"I hope they give you the chance. I wish that you were here with me."  
"As do I, I just feel it was better if I stayed here for a bit."  
"How about next week you come back on the road, but stay at the hotel."  
"I don't know if..."  
"No one has to know you are on the road."  
"Ok we can try it, next week."  
"So what are your plans for tomorrow, before obviously watching The Shaman of Sexy on Monday night raw?"  
"I'm gonna go see Lori, Ashley and Jessie. I haven't seen them for awhile."  
"What did you think about the ppv tonight? And did your grandmother watch it with you?"  
"Sure she did and we enjoyed it, except that you didn't win of course. By the way, my grandmother thinks you are cute."  
"Well..." I said with a smile on my face. "Tell her that I'm flattered, but my heart already belongs to someone else."  
"Who might that be?"  
"You, no one else but you."

"I love you."  
"Love you too."  
After talking for awhile, we decided to hang up and get some sleep. Well she wanted to keep talking to me but I wanted her to get some sleep for the baby. Tuesday morning I would see her and I couldn't wait till then.

**Did you enjoy it? If so leave me a review, if not leave me a review anyways. Hope you enjoyed it. Can you see Morrison asking Indi 'the' question soon? Do you think Cena is gonna cause more trouble? Next chapter will be up soon. **


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes: I only own my OC(S). You guys rock with the reviews, thanks. You make me feel really good about this when you leave me those reviews. This chapter actually was reviewer 'inspired' but it was a difficult chapter to write and it became one of the longest I've written for this story. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 35 **

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

I woke up in the morning and looked at my phone, I had a text from JoMo it said.  
_Love you and I'll see you tomorrow morning XOXO._

I sent him one back telling him that I love him to and I couldn't wait till then. I got dressed and made my way to the kitchen, of course my grandmother with as frail as she was anymore had breakfast on the table.  
"You amaze me sometimes."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"With your age and disabilities, but yet you are still up and have breakfast on the table at..." I said looking at the clock. "9:30 in the morning." I said sitting down.  
"Well its got to be done, and I've been doing it so long I'm used to it... You have any plans today before we watch your man on TV later?"  
"Yea I'm gonna go see Lori, Ashley and Jessie. Show off my belly and maybe have lunch with them."  
"Sounds fun... Speaking of your man, I know I shouldn't say anything but..."  
"But what, you can say anything you want to."  
"You guys are in love, you are having a baby but you aren't married and haven't even talked about it have you?"  
"No we haven't."  
"Why not?"  
"Just haven't gotten around to that I guess."  
"Would you marry him if he asked?"  
I sat back in my seat at the table and looked over at her.  
"If he asked me, I would say yes. I have strong feelings toward him and I believe he has the same feelings back for me. But I don't think he is ready for that yet, cause he hasn't asked."

"I'm sure he will in time." She said and started to eat her food. I grabbed a fork and ate up my breakfast.

"Indi, we have been wanting to see you for a long time now. Oh my god look at that." Lori said pointing to my belly. I just showed up at her house and she let me right in.

"How far along?"  
"Around 21 weeks and its a girl."  
"You have a name for her yet?"  
"Yup, JoJo Marie."  
"That Cena guy the father?"  
"Hell no, he is getting on my last damn nerve. John Morrison is the father."  
"Ohh, lets go find Ashley and Jessie and go baby shopping."  
"I just did that a little with JoMo's mom. We had a great time together."  
"Ok, well its our turn now." She said grabbing my hand pulling me out to my car. On the way she called Jessie and Ashley. We picked them up and went to the mall. We walked around all the shops and picked up a few baby items. We walked past a booth in the middle of the mall and a lady was standing there, physic reading stuff.  
"I sense danger from one of you ladies." She spoke so soft. We stopped walking and she walked up to us, first she took Ashley's hand.  
"Its not you that I speak of." She said putting Ashley's hand down and grabbed Lori's hand.  
"It is not you either." She put her hand down and grabbed mine.  
"So much pain in your life, you are the one I'm sensing danger for and its soon coming."  
"Don't tell her that, she is pregnant and she is gonna flip out."  
"Too late." I said taking off running. I heard Lori yelling for me and I stopped walking.  
"Don't listen to her, she is just a crazy physic lady. Nothing is gonna happen."  
"I hope not..." I said as the tears made their way out. "I can't handle anything happening to this baby, I can't handle that again." I said rubbing over my belly.  
"Not that I think anything is going to happen, but why do you assume its about the baby?"  
"I don't know, first thing that entered my mind."

A short while later, we went back to the car and I drove Ashley and Jessie back to their apartment, after I dropped them off I turned on my Metallica cd that was in my player and cranked it up. Lori reached over and turned it down some.  
"What is with you and these loud songs, like Metallica and stuff?"  
"Just like it I guess. Easiest way to ignore the world is with loud music."  
"True but your baby girl in there is probably saying turn that down you're giving me a headache."  
"Not if she is anything like her mother. If she's like me, she's in there saying 'hey mom turn it up'." I said and started laughing as I pulled up to her house.  
"You be careful and take care of that baby."  
"I will." I said giving her a hug and she got out of my car. I waited until she got to her door and I took off, going back to my grandmothers house. I pulled up and I seen a car in the driveway that I didn't recognize but I pulled in anyways, I mean it can't be Cena, he has to work tonight right?

I stepped out of the car and walked up to the house. I went to open the door and it opened before I could open it. I looked up and there was Cena, I didn't say anything I just turned around and walked back to my car. I hopped in and Cena was at my window.  
"Open up." He said trying to open the door, realizing it was locked.

"No I'm not opening it. You aren't even suppose to be here, you are suppose to be at Raw, you know working."  
"Unlock the door Indiana, we need to talk."  
"We have nothing to talk about." I said and turned on my Metallica cd, blasting sad but true. I couldn't hear him until he started screaming.  
"Open the damn door now Indiana." I ignored him and seen my grandmother at the door. She was motioning for me to go. I looked over next to me and seen John's fist coming at the window and it shattered. He reached in and trying to grab me. I managed to start my car and I threw it in reverse and backed out turning my music down.  
"You won't get far." He said as I started to put it in drive.  
"You think you are gonna catch me in that rental you are driving?"  
"I'll catch you." He said and I sped off down the road.

I hopped on the highway and drove. I looked in the rear view and seen John was following me. My cell phone started ringing and I grabbed it answering it.  
"Hey there beautiful."  
"John help me."  
"Whats wrong sweetheart?"  
"Cena is following me. I don't know how he got out of work or how he found out I was here but I'm in my car driving to get away from him but he is following me."  
"I'll be there soon. I'm on my way, just please be careful beautiful, can you do that?"  
"I'll try. I'm headed to West Newbury."

I drove all the way to West Newbury, hoping once I got there I could lose him going down some of the streets. I pulled up in a parking lot of a grocery store and I went inside, surely he wouldn't make a scene in here. I seen him walk in and I snuck down isles avoiding him. Finally I knew he was in the back of the store so I walked out and down the road. Only place I could think of to go was my parents home. Trying to run down the road with a baby in the oven isn't the best thing either. I heard him running after me and I made it to their porch. I pounded on the door, I kept pounding and eventually my mother opened it. I didn't give her an answer I just ran upstairs and I could hear John right behind me. I tried to close the door to my old room but I was too late. He was standing before me and tears were flowing down my face.

"Leave me alone."  
"I can't do that." He said and pushed my dresser in front of the door. I could hear my parents outside yelling to me.  
"Indiana are you in there? Are you ok? Answer me!"  
"He has the dresser in front of the door and he is blocking my way. Help me."  
He lunged at me and pinned me to the floor and I screamed.  
"This looks familiar doesn't it?" He asked with a sadistic smile on his face. "Only this time there is something in this belly."  
"Yea a baby, and if you hurt me or this baby you will have hell to pay."  
"Shhh." He said leaning down to me. "I'm not gonna hurt you." I heard the door pop open and my father tackled Cena to the ground. Cena put his hands up in surrender as the phone rang. My mother went and answered it.  
"Oh dear lord, you've got to be kidding me." She said starting to cry.  
"Whats wrong?" I said looking up at her.  
"Rosie has had a heart attack. The ambulance just took her to the hospital."  
My heart sank and my blood started boiling. I stood up and walked over to Cena. I put my knee into his chest and looked into his eyes.  
"If something happens to her, I'll hunt you down."  
"I'm sor..."  
"I don't want to hear it. Get out of here, get out of my life. Stay gone. You've made my life a living hell and I am not going to take it anymore, I'm not afraid of you anymore."

"You don't even know why she had a heart attack." He shouted at me as I stood up.  
"Oh but I do, she watched you bust out my car window and watched me speed off down the road. She was way to worried about me because of you."  
"You don't mean it when you say you want me out of your life."  
"But I do, you've caused too much damage and I'll never forgive you... I'll level with you, if you get out of here and don't bother me again I won't press charges. If you don't listen I will slap a restraining order on you and press charges so fast your head will spin 100 times."  
I looked over at my dad who was on the floor.  
"Do you believe me now?"  
"Yea... I think we need to talk."

**I sure hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you thought of it, good or bad. Do you think Indiana will make up with her parents? Do you think Cena will leave her alone now? Will Rosie be fine? Let me know, next chapter will be here tomorrow most likely. **


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes: I only own my OC(S). Thanks for the reviews, and for taking the time out to read this. Tissue alert! Hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 36 

**Morrison's P.O.V.**

The terror in her voice scared the hell out of me. She was running from a man that lied about why he wanted the night off. He told the boss he wasn't feeling well and wanted to go home early and rest. Being that he really wasn't needed much Vince let him off. I never would have thought he'd go there and how did he really know that she went there. I rushed and packed everything up and told Vince I had to go, there was an emergency with Indiana and the baby. He let me go but wanted me to keep him informed on everything that had happened. After Atlanta we shot up to Charlotte NC, a little closer and I got on a plane and took off.

When I arrived in Boston I text her and asked her where she was at.

_Hospital in Boston XOXO_

I didn't text reply back, instead I called her.  
"What happened?"  
"Just get here, I really need you right now."  
"Is it the baby?"  
"No, just please hurry."  
I hung up and rented a car to drive to the hospital. Pulling up I spotted Indi's car and she was inside it and she looked upset. I parked the car and walked over to her car and sat in the passenger seat.  
"Whats wrong?"  
"What isn't wrong..." She leaned up to the steering wheel and put her head on it. She started crying really hard. I looked on the floor on her side and seen car glass all over the place.  
"What happened? Indi you have to tell me what happened. Come on, tell me." I said reaching over and rubbing her back.  
"I went out with the girls yesterday and we had a blast. Came back to the house and Cena was there. I ran back to the car and got in locking the door. He shouted at me forever to let him in but I wouldn't, just cranked my music up... Then..."  
"Then what?"  
"I looked up at gram and she was telling me to go, I looked back and he punched the window out and tried to grab me. I threw the car into reverse and left. He followed, thats when you called me."  
"Is that it?"  
"No, I went into a grocery store, hoping that I'd at least lose him well I didn't. He chased me to my parents house, barged right in behind me and cornered me in my old bedroom, blocking the door behind him. He had me pinned down but my dad busted through the door and tackled him off of me. Afterward I got the worst news I could have heard."  
"What happened?"  
"My grandmother had a heart attack."  
"Is she alright?"  
"They don't know, she has slipped into a coma state and they don't know if she will wake up this time."

"What happened to Cena?"  
"Told him to get out of my life and never to come back in. I also told him if something happens to her, I'm hunting him down."  
"She seen him bust out your window didn't she? Why didn't you press charges and put a restraining order on him?"  
"Sure did, I swear if anything happens he is in deep shit. What good is it going to do? He has serious issues and honestly what good does a piece of paper do?"  
"He comes near you one more time and I swear he is losing his freedom. He will be behind bars or in a padded cell but this is going to stop."  
Her phone rang and she grabbed it.  
"I'll be right inside." She said before grabbing her keys and getting out. I got out and walked in behind her.  
"Whats going on?" She asked.

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

"Brain activity is decreasing when it should be increasing. We don't think she is going to wake up."

My knees buckled and I hit the floor. It felt like someone had ripped my heart out and stomped on it until there was nothing left. The air felt like it had been sucked out of my lungs and I couldn't breathe. Tears flowed freely and I couldn't talk. JoMo was at my side with his arm wrapped around me, I could hear him talking to me but I couldn't get anything out.

"Indi, you've got to breathe. Come on beautiful."  
"Indiana?" I heard my mom say from behind me. I stood up, finally able to breathe and looked at Morrison, who had tears on his face too. I wrapped my arms around him and cried harder. He grabbed me tighter and held me as I cried.  
"I need to visit the rest room, I'll be back in just a minute."

"We will be right here when you get out." JoMo said giving me a kiss on my cheek. I went to the bathroom sure, but afterward, I got in my car and I drove to see a certain someone.

I flew down the road and parked fast on the side of the road. Got out and I seen John on the porch.  
"I'll pay for the window." He said and I walked up to the porch.  
"Forget the window, I'll fix it but thats not why I'm here." I said finally making it to the porch, He stood up and walked over in front of me.  
"Thought you never wanted to see me again."  
"I don't." I said shoving him off the porch to the ground. I climbed back down the stairs and sat on his chest and started wailing on him. "Its your fault." I yelled, punching at his face. "You need serious fucking help." I said slamming my fist back down at him. He was blocking my hands some, but I know I got a few good ones in. I stood up and started to walk away but he grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs and into the house.

"What are you gonna do have me arrested?"  
"No." He said closing the door behind us. He pinned my arms to the door above my head.  
"Do you really think holding my hands is going to stop me from assaulting you?"  
"Stop being violent, calm before you hurt yourself or the baby."  
I didn't listen and head butted him. He pulled back some but didn't free my hands.  
"I take it you want a shot in the nuts then!" I said just about to hit him there when he pushed up against me so I couldn't.  
"I don't want to hurt you, I wasn't trying to hurt you yesterday. I was trying to let you know that I still loved you." He said trying to kiss down my neck, but I stopped him.  
"Bull shit."  
"All I wanted to do was make love to you." He said breathing down on my neck.

"I am not yours to make love to, and I never will be."

"What do I have to do, to show you that you mean the world to me?"  
"Obviously I don't or you never would have done the things you've done." I said head butting him again and when he backed off some I gave him a shot that counted. He let go of my hands and fell to the ground.  
"My grandmother is in the hospital in a fucking coma John. A COMA." I shouted.  
"I'm..."  
"Yea I know you are sorry, you are always sorry about something. Get some fucking help. You need it!"  
"Rosie will be fine."  
"They say she won't wake up, brain activity is decreasing. So thank you John, for taking away the one person that was always there for me."  
"I didn't think she'd have a heart attack, nor am I sure why I did what I did."  
"That alone should tell you that you need help."  
"I'll get help but I want you to go with me." He said still laying on the ground.  
"I'm not going with you anywhere. I don't trust you and I don't want anything to do with you." I said before opening the door and walking out. I heard him yelling my name but I didn't turn back around. I walked back to my car and took back off for Boston.

**Morrison's P.O.V.**

She took off and I know where she went. I tried to call her but got her voice mail. Short while later she sent me a text and told me she would be fine and that she would be back soon. I sat down in the hall with her dad I'm guessing this man to be.  
"So you must be Indiana's dad?"  
"Yea I am, Eric Stewart." He said sticking his hand out for me to shake. "Who are you?"  
"Depends, in the WWE I'm John Morrison, but my name is John Hennigan. Also I'm dating Indiana and thats my baby she is carrying."

We chatted for a little bit and waited for Indiana to come back.  
"I wonder where she went."  
"I know where she went. She went to kill Cena."  
"What are your intentions with her?"  
"To make her as happy as possible, her and our daughter."

"Her and I have some things to discuss when she gets back and I hope you don't mind but I'd like to do it privately."  
"JoMo can stay, actually I insist on it." Indiana said standing in the hall. I stood up and pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.  
"Indiana can you look at me for a moment?" Eric asked, she turned and looked at him.  
"I'm sorry that I never believed you about him and I'd like to start over if we could? The choice is yours but I'm sure your mother and I would like a second chance."  
"I'd love to start over."

**Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know! 37 will be up tomorrow. **


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes: I only own my OC(S). Thanks for reading, reviewing and so on. I'm not giving away a thing about this chapter, just enjoy!**

**Chapter 37**

**Morrison's P.O.V.**

Indiana hasn't left Rosanna's side in almost 2 days. She has ate there, slept there and won't come home. I walked into the room and she was leaned over holding her hand, sleeping. I sat in a chair next to her and put my hand on her back.  
"Indiana baby, come on, you need a break."  
"I can't leave her yet."  
"I understand that you feel the need to be here with her, but you need to take care of yourself to. You are no good to her unhealthy."  
"I've ate and slept, I'm fine I swear on it."

"She would want you to go home for awhile, get some real rest and relax some."  
"I already let her down once when she needed me, I can't do that again."  
"You told me that she told you to go, had you waited what would have happened? No telling what would have happened really but it was probably for the best that you took off."  
"If I wouldn't have left, she may not be in a coma right now. I could have gotten her help when she needed it."  
"You could have gotten her earlier help yes, but you can't say for sure that would have prevented this... Now I'm begging you beautiful, come with me for a little while."  
"I.."  
"I'm not asking for all day. I'm asking for at least 12 hours."

"I have a question for you."  
"Ask me anything."  
"Why do you always call me beautiful?"  
"You are beautiful, inside and out. But I don't always call you beautiful." I said looking at her giving her a smile. "Now will you please come with me for awhile?" I stuck my hand out to her and she grabbed it. We started to walk out when someone brought in a dozen roses. Indiana grabbed the card and it was addressed to her and Rosanna. She opened it and we read it together.

_Sorry for everything. I've decided to get help. Roses are for Rosanna, the card is my promise that I will get help Indiana._

She put the card in her purse and we left.

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

We walked into the house, as always it felt like home. I gave him a kiss and went to my room and grabbed some clothes to take a shower. I really did need one of those. When I came out I found a note on the table.

_I'll be back shortly, had to go and get a few things. I won't be long. Love JoMo_

I smiled and walked back to my room and waited by the window. I heard him come in the front door and I heard him walk back towards the room. He stopped in the door way and I looked back at him and smiled.  
"About time someone see's that smile." He said.

"I feel home, somehow I feel her here with us. Its a comforting feeling."  
"I've got plans for us tonight... I figured you wouldn't want to go out, so I grabbed stuff to have in... So I tell you what, relax and take a nap and I'll get the food done."  
"Ok." I said and he walked out as I laid down in bed. I closed my eyes and I drifted right off.

_~Dream~_

_As soon as I closed my eyes I heard gram calling my name.  
"Indiana, hey Indiana wake up."  
I sat up and looked and she was sitting in her wheel chair at the foot of my bed.  
"How can you be here when you are in the hospital?"  
"I'll always be with you, no matter what! Take care of yourself Indiana, please do that for me."  
"I will, but you can't leave me yet. I'm not strong enough for that."  
"I promise you one thing."  
"Whats that?"  
"I won't leave this world until you are strong enough."_

My eyes popped open and I sat up. I put my head in my hands and cried. Somehow I know she isn't physically coming back.

**Morrison's P.O.V.**

I pulled the potatoes and steaks off of the grill and went inside. I set the stuff down on the counter and started to walk to wake Indiana when she stood in the archway of the kitchen.  
"Did you sleep well?"

"Yea I slept well. Been busy I see." She said looking around the kitchen where I had roses scattered around the room and a cd player setting on the table with plates for us. I grabbed her hand and lead her to a seat at the table, before grabbing the food. We got our food and just before we started eating I turned on a cd.  
"I want you to listen to this song, really listen to it as you eat."  
"Ok."

'_Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you.  
Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,  
So I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know..._  
_Never gonna be alone!  
__From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall...  
__Never gonna be alone!  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone._

_And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,  
'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know... _

_Never gonna be alone!  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna see the world out,  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.'_

I turned the music down and she took a drink of her tea.

"Indiana, there is something I need to get out of me." I said getting nervous about this.  
"I'm hoping it is nothing bad. By the way that song was..."

"Beautiful?"  
"Yea."  
"Yea it is but no it isn't something bad. Something I've thought about for awhile but I haven't done anything yet... The day all this stuff happened and I talked to you on the phone solidified something for me. The way you pleaded with me to help you made me realize one thing for sure..."  
"Whats that?"  
"That I want to spend the rest of my life with you, making you happy. Keeping all the bad stuff away from you so I never have to hear that kind of despair from you again." I said pulling out a ring from under the table. "So what do you say, will you become Mrs. JoMo?"

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

I looked down at the ring, and back up at him. I leaned across the table and gave him a kiss. Next thing I knew we were standing, holding each other while kissing. He pulled back and looked at me.  
"I guess thats a yes then?"  
"Of course its a yes."  
He slipped the ring onto my finger and picked me up and took me back to the bedroom. He made love to me so tenderly, I could feel he meant every word he just said at the table.

7 am and we were still going at it. I've lost track of how many times we've done that tonight, but he has definitely relaxed me and made me extremely happy. The baby kicked and he pulled back.  
"What?"  
"I felt her kick."He said and a smile spread across his face.  
"I've been feeling them for a few weeks."  
"That was amazing."

**Cena's P.O.V.**

First appointment trying to resolve my issues and I think it might help.  
"So when does your anger seem to be at its most intense?"  
"Anytime I am around Indiana. I want her so bad but I know she is with someone else. I go into like a rage and causes a lot of problems."  
"Well I think what would be a good idea soon, not yet but soon is to bring Indiana into the session a time or two. Help resolve some of these issues."  
"No no no, I'm not gonna bother her anymore."  
"In order for you to be completely better, I think its the best option. We will wait a few sessions, but for you to make 100% mark, I think it will be needed."  
"Ok, I can try but I can't guarantee that she will show up."

**Did you enjoy it? What did you think? Will Indiana go to any of the appointments? Next chapter I promise interaction between her and her parents.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes: I only own my OC(S). Thanks for reading and reviewing, you rock. Since I forgot to mention it in the last chapter, the song is Nickleback's Never gonna be alone. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 38**

**Indiana's P.O.V. **

I awoke a few hours later, body twined up with Morrison's. My back was in toward his chest and when I moved he leaned down and kissed my shoulder, sliding his hand down my arm. I reached up with my other hand and brought his down to my stomach, where JoJo was kicking pretty good.  
"That feels so weird but so cool too."  
"Tell me about it."  
He went back to kissing my shoulder and the phone started ringing. I jumped up and grabbed it.  
"Hello."  
"Indiana, its your mother. We were wondering if you and John would like to come to lunch with us today?"  
"Hold on..." I said pulling the phone away from my ear. "What time is the flight?"  
"1pm." I put the phone back up to my ear.  
"We won't be able to make it today. We have a flight at 1, but we can be around on Tuesday if thats alright?"  
"Thats fine, I guess we will see you next week."  
"We will see you two then, also if anything happens call me."  
"I will." She said and I hung up.

"Whats going on?"  
"My parents wanted to have lunch with us, but we have to leave shortly. So they invited us on Tuesday. We can just spend next week here too during our few days off. Get to know them some."

"Sounds like a good idea. But I didn't think you'd leave Boston."

"I feel its something I must do..." I could feel the tears coming up on me. "I know physically she won't be coming back but no matter where I am, she will always be with me spiritually."

Tonight is Raw, these past few days of house shows I've spent at the hotel. JoMo is on the card, so is Cena. Haven't seen him yet but I'm sure I'll see him at least for a second tonight. I decided to walk out with JoMo and sit over on commentary with King and Cole.

"Great to have you with us Indiana." Cole said.  
"Any idea of when you will be medically cleared to return?" King asked.  
"It will be several months yet but I will be back. I'm glad to be over here on commentary with you guys."  
"Its great to have you. Lets see who John Morrison's opponent is." Cole said. Cena's music blasted throughout the arena and he made his way down.

"Introducing the opponent, from West Newbury Massachusetts, John Cena." The ring announcer said.

"Well I didn't expect that for an opponent."  
"Either did I. JoMo never mentioned his opponent tonight." I said.

"From what I've heard, John Morrison actually requested this match."

The match went good, and John Morrison had to hit starship pain on Cena 3 times to win it. Afterward we started walking backstage and Cena stared at me the whole time we were walking back up the ramp. He still had hints of bruises where I had gotten him the last time I was near him. Backstage Melina and Natalya ran over to me.  
"Name yet?"  
"JoJo Marie."  
"Awwww." Natalya said.  
"Thats so cute." Melina said. Morrison wrapped his arm around me and smiled. "Actually you two are just cute together." Natalya said and Melina nodded her head in agreement. Cena walked backstage and looked as if he was walking up to me. All I saw was Morrison go flying attacking Cena to the ground, throwing punch after punch. For Cena being the size he was, he was surely getting wailed on. Eventually Orton, DiBiase, Henry and a few others pulled Morrison off of Cena and Vince walked up to us.  
"What the hell happened here?"

"Just a little pay back, I may put on a show for the fans out there but back here that ring stuff will not fly. Not when my fiance and child are in the cross-hairs of someone out of their damn mind."  
"What are you talking about Morrison? I simply came to ask her something that my therapist recommended."  
"Therapist? John you are in therapy?" Vince asked.  
"Yes he is. He is the reason I took off last Monday night. But everything is being taken care of at the moment."  
"What does your therapist recommend?" I asked him.  
"He said it would be helpful if you attended a session or two with me."  
"Not gonna happen." JoMo said getting more agitated by the minute. Cena walked away and Vince looked over at JoMo.  
"I have no choice but to suspend you for 30 days for assaulting a co worker."  
"This is ridiculous." I found myself shouting.  
"I've made my decision." Vince said before walking away. I gave JoMo a kiss and told him I would be back before I walked down the hall in the direction Cena went. I opened his locker room door and he was sitting on a bench. He looked up at me, a little puzzled that I was standing at the door.  
"What?"  
"I'll tell you what, you get Vince to unsuspend JoMo and I'll go to a session or two of therapy with you."

"I don't know if I can do that, I mean he did deserve it after all."  
"No actually you deserved everything you got, from both him and I. To be honest I don't think either one of us wailed on you enough."  
"Did I really deserve to be attacked out there? DID I?" He started raising his voice. "All I was doing was asking you to attend a few sessions but he attacked before I could even get that out."  
"Do you blame him? He saw you walking towards me thats why he attacked."  
"So you are his fiance now?"  
"Yea... I am. He asked and I accepted." He put his head down and shook it. "If you aren't going to agree to my terms there really is no reason for me to stick around." I said before pulling his door closed and walking back to find JoMo. I found him in catering, I walked up and looked down at him.  
"Lets get going."

On the trip, JoMo drove the distance. I flipped around the stations a bit, not finding to much.  
"You know when I come back, I'm thinking about changing my theme song." I said looking off in the distance.  
"Why?"  
"Not sure really, just thought it was a good idea."  
"To be honest, I like your theme. You could have been a poster girl for that song."

I started blushing and looked out the passenger window. "I don't see it that way."  
"First time I seen you walk out to the ramp to that song, it just fit you."

"Ok, I'll leave it."

We went and spent the night at my grandmothers place. Waking in the morning we got dressed and drove from Boston to West Newbury to see my parents. I drove down the road and as I passed John's parents house I seen Sean up on the porch. I honked at him and kept driving.

"Who was that?"  
"Oh that was Sean, John's brother that was actually nice to me."  
"Oh."  
I pulled in my parents driveway and we walked up to the porch. I knocked and a few moments later my mother answered the door.  
"Glad you two could make it. Come on in." She said letting us both in the house. "I've ordered in some lunch, should be here shortly."  
"What have you ordered?"  
"Pizza."  
"Oh that sounds so good right now."  
"Thats just the baby talking." JoMo said nudging my side.  
"Speaking of that baby, how far along are you?"  
"Around 22 weeks, over half way done. A girl, and we've picked out her name."  
"What is her name?"  
"JoJo Marie."  
"Any specific reason why?"  
"Well his nickname is JoMo and I thought it was cute to name her after her daddy."

A short while later the pizza arrived and I ate quite a bit of it myself.  
"By the way, we have some news to tell you two." JoMo said.  
"What is it?" My father asked us.

"We are engaged."  
"Thats great." Both my parents said at the same time. "When did that happen?"  
"Last week, he asked and I accepted."  
"I guess you did have good intentions with her. Welcome to the family, both of you."  
"I'm glad you've acknowledged me as family now dad."  
"I'm glad you've found the one for you Indiana. I can't apologize enough for not believing you, but I want you to know that I am sorry about that."

"You've said that a few times now."  
"I just want you to know that I mean it and I can't wait to become a grandfather."  
"I can't wait till that day either. How's gram doing? I know you've been there."

"She hasn't woke up and she is still decreasing in brain activity."  
JoMo's cell rang and he answered it, excusing himself from the room. A few minutes later he returned and had a smile on his face.  
"Whats that smile for?"  
"They've over turned my suspension. Apparently, Cena went to Vince and demanded that it be reversed."

After spending almost the entire day with my parents we went to leave. I looked down the road and seen that Cena was at his parents house.  
"Come with me for a minute." I said pulling him down the road. Cena looked at us as we got closer, Sean was still there and ran down and gave me a hug.  
"Thanks." I shouted up at Cena.  
"Don't mention it."  
"Just so you know, I'm a woman of my word. I'll go to a few sessions with you."

**Well I hope you enjoyed it! She has agreed to go to a few sessions. We shall see how that goes. Any suggestions for this story?  
**


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes: I only own my OC(S). Thanks for reading and reviewing, you guys rock. Sorry this chapter took me a bit, was pretty hard to write. Sadly I think this story is winding down now. I don't see many chapters left for it. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 39**

**Cena's P.O.V.**

"How are you feeling John?"  
"I'm feeling pretty good." I said looking up at the therapist.

"Ok, I'm glad you are feeling good... Now, I've gotten into contact with Indiana to determine the best time for her to come in and the best way. I felt it was best to not let you know when she would be coming in..." He said looking at me. "Now, I have to tell you, she is here today."  
I sat back in the chair and rested my head. My heart was pounding and I thought it was gonna pop out of my chest.  
"How are you feeling now John? Now that you know Indiana is here."  
"Scared."  
"Why are you scared?"  
"Because I don't know what is going to happen."  
"Do you need more time before we bring her in?"  
"No I think I'll be fine."  
"Ok." He stood up and went to the door, opened it and called her in. She walked in and our eyes met. She looked away and took a seat, not quite next to me but close.  
"Ok, now we all know why we are here. Indiana please tell me a little bit about yourself."  
"My name is Indiana Stewart, I'm currently 26 weeks pregnant and engaged. I grew up in West Newbury and was tormented by someone in this room. Anything else you want to know?"  
"No thats covers it. Over the past weeks John and I have been trying to dig around in his head and figure out what sends him into a rage around you. We've asked you here to help us out."  
"I'll help if I can. What do you want me to do?"  
"Nothing yet, we are just going to talk. John how are you doing over there?"  
"I'm doing alright." I lied, my chest is pounding so hard and I'm starting to sweat.  
"Are you sure? Cause you don't look alright?" He asked again.  
"I'll be fine. Just a little off."  
"I'll just go, I don't want you to keel over because of me." She said and stood up. I stood up and grabbed her hand.  
"Please stay, I need to stop everything." She looked away from me and sat back in her seat.  
"Ok, now John has told me quite a bit of everything. Now Indiana I want you to tell me some things."  
"Ok like what?"  
"How has all of this effected your life?"  
"It has been a constant thing for most of my life. I've been in a depressed state since I was 12 years old. He is the reason I didn't date, he is the reason I never wanted to leave my house."  
"Ok... I want to try something. I want Indiana to try and purposely piss John off. Say anything, but try to do it with a lot of attitude."  
"Attitude, I have plenty of it and sure I'll give him some."  
She stood up and stood in front of me.

"Worthless, thats what you are. Aren't even that good in a wrestling ring. To make yourself feel big and bad you have to pick on women..."  
I could hear her talking and it was making me lose it a little, I'm trying to remain calm. My heart is still beating fast and I'm sweating even more.

"Calm John, try to remain calm." I heard the therapist say.

"I would love nothing more then to embarrass you in a wrestling ring, with your lack of talent. You aren't any good, not even as a lover."  
That snapped me, I stood up in front of her and towered over her.

"Don't you lie to me, don't you dare fucking lie to me."  
"I'm not lying." She said and looked away toward the therapist.

"Did we do the right thing?"  
"Yes, he needs to learn to remain calm during rejection."  
"You are lying so much Indiana." I couldn't get everything out of me that I want to get out, its building and I think I'm going to explode.  
"No I'm not."  
"John what are you feeling right now?"  
"I'm feeling a need to say something, but I can't get the words out."  
"Let it out, thats what these sessions are for, let it out. Tell us what it is, tell us why you feel the rage."  
"The first day I seen you." I said looking right into Indiana's eyes. "I thought you were cute, but you were a little young for me then... I heard you liked me and I didn't want anyone to know that I liked you back so I went with the crowd and beat you up."

"What about..." She started but I cute her off.  
"When I forced myself on you, I didn't intend on forcing. I knew that you liked me, but you never knew that I liked you. That night after everything happened, I went looking for you to apologize, even almost turned myself in for rape. I couldn't find you and I wanted to apologize so bad and tell you..."  
"And tell me what?"  
"That I loved you. I figured once you seen I was interested in you that way, you'd open up and let me in but you didn't."  
"For one thing I don't get into sleeping with 21 year old men when I'm 16, for 2 of course I ran away. I was petrified... and depressed. And 3, no way do you love me. Love doesn't hurt people they way you do."  
"I'm sorry, I know that doesn't mean much anymore."  
"What about the car, you broke out my window and tried to pull me out of the car, and then you chased me to West Newbury, cornered me in my bedroom and made me feel like I was 16 all over again. I felt weak, I felt helpless and I felt scared." I could see tears starting to present themselves in her eyes.  
"Scared?" I asked.  
"Yes scared of what you would do. Then you gave me that same feeling after I beat the hell out of you when you had me pinned to the door. Only I made sure I fought back that time."

"Hit me." I said to her and she just looked at me confused. "Punch me, wail on me. I deserve it, for ever putting fear in you."  
"As tempting as the offer is, I'll pass. I'd rather not put my hands on you."  
"Hit me damn it."  
"No."

"I know why you won't put your hands on me, you are afraid you might like the way I feel against your skin."  
"Not even close. I might get carried away and you'll be spending a lot of time in a makeup chair so they can cover you for raw."

"Cover up what?"  
"All the bruises I'll leave behind."

My heart slowed down and my sweating stopped.

"Ok, I think that was good." The therapist said and Indiana walked back over to her seat.

"How are you feeling Indiana?"  
"I feel good, are we almost done?"  
"Yes we will be done shortly... Now how do you feel John? Is there any rage in you?"  
"No there isn't, I feel great. For the first time in a long time I actually feel great."  
"You've made a serious step today John. Indiana would you be willing to join in again if we need you?"  
"Sure I'll come, just let me know if you need me."  
"Ok I'll let you know. This session is over."

Indiana stood up and started to walk out the door, I followed but at a safe distance. As she walked I got the impression she was crying but I didn't say anything the whole way out. She went over to her car and tried to jerk the door open but she was having problems with it, I walked over towards her.  
"You need help."  
"I'll be fine." I heard in her voice she was crying.

"Why are you crying?"  
"I'm emotional because of the baby."  
She finally got her door to come open and she looked back at me.  
"Well bye John, I guess I'll see you at work."  
I stopped her from getting in quite yet, putting my arm up.  
"I have one more question for you."  
"Whats that?" She said, her eyes red and stained with tears.  
"What didn't you hit me in there?"  
"I couldn't, I'm not a violent person." She said trying to push my arm out of the way.

I leaned in close to her face.  
"I'm not gonna hurt you so relax. You know the real reason I think you didn't hit me?"  
"Oh level with me and give me the 'John Cena' answers to life's mysterious questions."  
"You didn't hit me because deep down somewhere inside, you have feelings for me."  
She rolled her eyes and started to get in again and I didn't think but pulled her back and kissed her.

**How was it? I hope you liked it. Hopefully the next chapter doesn't take so long to come out. Sorry no JoMo in the chapter, but he will be back, that I promise you. Let me know if you liked it!  
**


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes: I only own my OC(S). Thanks for the reviews and for reading, you guys rock as always. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 40

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

I shoved him off of me and looked at him.  
"What the hell was that for?"  
"I felt like it was the right thing to do."  
"Just because we are putting things in the past doesn't mean that I have feelings for you."  
"But you do, your eyes give it away."  
"I love Morrison, we are getting married."  
"Who are you trying to prove that to, me or yourself?"  
"I'm trying to prove it to you. I love him and we are getting married."

"You don't sound too sure."  
"I'm more than sure."

He stood there staring at me, and occasionally he looked off away.

"I agreed to go to this... therapy for you. When I've had a break through you shut me out."  
"Just because I want you to get help doesn't mean I want to be with you. Remember we tried that, it didn't work."

"Things could be different this time."  
"No they won't, and besides, I'm in love with another man."  
He took a step back and threw his hands up in the air.

"You know what, fine I'm gonna back down. I'm done with it Indiana, I'll leave you alone, for real this time."  
I was taken back that he said it.  
"Are you gonna mean it this time?"  
"Yes I'm gonna mean it. No more bull shit. Its time that I accept things as how they are."  
"As long as you mean it, thank you. I guess we won't need the therapist anymore either."  
"I guess not, but I have to admit that I really did a number over on myself here. I have to give Morrison props cause he picked a great woman." With that he walked away. He got in his car and drove off.

I got in my car and took off, headed to the hospital. Gram is still hanging on but I don't know for how much longer she will be with us. I walked into her room and sat beside her bed.

"Gram I know you probably can hear me on some level and I just want you to know how much I miss you... I pray everyday that you will wake up, but deep down inside I know that you probably won't."

Tears started to make their way out and I quickly pushed them back.

"I won't cry. I will not cry... Gram anytime you are ready to go, please go, end your suffering. Don't stay because I need you, I'll be strong enough." I grabbed her hand and the tears fell anyways. "No matter what I'll be strong enough."  
"She's holding on for you." I heard and whipped around and seen my dad standing there.  
"She wants to make sure her only grandchild is taken care of before she goes. I already know that."

"I'll be strong enough, I have the ones I need around me to make me strong enough." I said rubbing my belly. "I also have mom and you, plus JoMo, I'll be alright. Not saying that it will hurt less when she does go, but I have the support I need."  
"She'll go when she feels its time and knowing my mother, not a moment before then."

"I know, I just don't want to see her suffering anymore and knowing that she's staying around because of me."  
"Thats who she is. Always wanting whats best for you." He came into the room and took a seat next to me. "This is hard on me too, but I know she is going to do what she wants. She wants to make sure you are strong enough to overcome her death."  
"I am strong enough. I didn't realize it until recent, but I am strong enough. For her to stick around for me makes me feel guilty and hurt. Yes her death is going to hit me hard but I can deal with it and I will overcome it."

"So where is your man at?"  
"He will be here later tonight. He had a few things to finish up before he headed here."  
"Work?"  
"Yea."

The room was silent for moments, only sound in the room was the machines occasionally beeping.  
"By the way Indiana, I have taken a look at her will..."  
"And?"  
"The house is yours."

"Its hardly mine when she's not gone yet. I won't even claim its mine until then."  
"You know what I meant, but it states in her will that the house and contents of said house are sole property of her grand daughter Indiana."  
"Anything about her final wishes?"  
"She wishes to be cremated and have her ashes scattered in her rose garden."

"When the time comes, consider it done."

A short while later I left the hospital, leaving my father alone with his mother. I never would have thought he would have taken this hard. He never gave any indication before that he cared. I pulled up to the house and walked over to her rose garden and smiled.  
"At least you won't be too far away." I said out loud. I went inside and looked in the freezer, shockingly there wasn't much to chose from so I went to the grocery story. I picked up a roast, red potatoes, carrots and an onion. As well as seasonings and of course some junk food. The baby has been really craving some sweets, I just haven't gave her a whole lot of them. I went back to the house and threw the roast and everything in the oven and let that get started as I went and showered, waiting for JoMo's arrival.

6 pm finally rolled around and I pulled the roast out of the oven setting it on the stove. There was a knock on the door and I heard him open it.  
"I'm here Indiana." I heard him say and I ran out to him. I put my arms around his neck and hugged him tight.  
"I missed you."  
"I missed you too." He said putting his lips to mine. "What smells wonderful? Is it you or is it food?"  
"Maybe both, who knows."  
"What did you make?"  
"Roast with red potatoes and carrots."

"Sounds wonderful and I'm starving."  
"Didn't you eat?"  
"A little bit." He said and I grabbed his hand, leading him to the kitchen. He sat down and I got the food ready to serve. Once I got that done I brought it over to the table and set it down, then sat myself in a chair.

"You've been busy."  
"Yea a little." I said fixing up my plate.

We sat there eating, neither one of us had said much since we started. He took a drink of water and cleared his throat.

"So how did the therapy session go?"  
"It went good, he had a break through. He is learning to control himself. But.."  
"But what?"  
"After it was over he kissed me."  
"He what?"  
"He did and I shoved him off. But he is finally going to leave me alone."  
"I'll believe it when I see it."  
"I hope he is telling the truth this time. I refuse to keep going through this and every time it has gotten scarier."  
"Yea, next time no telling what he'd do. Honestly..." He said and sighed. "Honestly I think the best thing is if we just stay away from him."  
"Probably the best idea... But today at that appointment it felt really good to get some of that off my chest. The therapist let me piss John off on purpose and... it made me smile."  
"What did you say to him?"  
"That he was worthless and a horrible wrestler as well as a horrible lover."  
"Remind me not to piss you off."  
"I couldn't say that to you. You are far from being horrible, in either department." I said with a smile on my face.  
"Did you mean it when you said it to him?"  
"What that he was a horrible wrestler or that he was a horrible lover?"  
"Both."  
"He needs more moves to be a better wrestler and as for a lover, he could take lessons from you."  
That brought a smile to his face.  
"Now about this wedding. When shall it be?" He asked me staring into my eyes.  
"After she is born, how does that sound?"

"Sounds great, but we don't have to wait so long. We can do it now if you'd like?"  
"I want to fit into a dress."  
"You will, but if you want to wait till after then we can wait."  
"I think it would be best to wait. That way she can attend."  
"But she would either way."  
"You know what I meant."

"Where do you want to have it at?"  
"I'm not sure about that yet."

**I hope you enjoyed it. Not sure how many more chapters are left in this but it is winding down. I am still planning on writing the alternate ending but that will be after I finish this out completely. The next chapter may skip ahead in time a bit more, not sure quite yet. Let me know what you thought about the chapter! **


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes: I only own my OC(S). Thank you reading and leaving awesome reviews, you all rock. I hope this chapter lives up the rest. This chapter does skip ahead significantly but I thought it be a good place to go to. I was going to post in the morning but I decided to let you guys have this early. Enjoy!**

Chapter 41

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

Time flies by so fast. 37 weeks along now and JoJo is doing very well. Her daddy gets more excited by the day. Gram is still around, but she has little to no brain activity left. I've cried, I've yelled and I keep willing her to pass on but she hasn't gone yet, despite having no life support. Since I'm not allowed to travel anymore, I've been staying in Boston. It's mid November now and since I can't leave, JoMo has made reservations for Ted's birthday party here in Boston. Its slightly late but better late than never, or at least thats what they say. He set it up for a hotel close by, only downfall is Cena will be there. I really haven't seen him much since the day he took off. Occasionally he says hi to me but not often. At least he isn't going after me like he was, I guess therapy really did help and he was serious about leaving me alone.

I'm running late for Ted's party and I threw on my jeans. I already have my hair and makeup done. JoMo took the cake I made and went to help get things set up. Ted knows there is a party, but he doesn't know that its for his birthday. I finished getting ready and I jumped in my car, headed for the hotel. I arrived and went up the the receptionist desk, since I had no idea of where the party is at.  
"Can I help you?"  
"Yes, could you tell me what room John Hennigan reserved and how to get there?"  
"Ok let me look." She said and typed in some information into the computer. She looked up at me and smiled.  
"The conference room reserved is on the 3rd floor. Take those elevators over there up to the 3rd floor and turn to your left. Second to the last room on the left."

"Ok thank you." I said and turned to walk to the elevators. I took them up to the 3rd floor and went to the room. JoMo opened the door and only a few people were there.  
"Not many here so far I see."  
"Not yet, but a bunch just called and they are almost here. Ted will be here shortly after that."  
I winced a little as a pain hit me.  
"Whats wrong Indi?"  
"Just had a little pain, nothing serious.  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'll be fine."

The guests started arriving pretty heavily and I had a few more pains, but I still think its nothing. Cena arrived and mingled with some of the other people around. About 10 minutes after he arrived Ted arrived.

"Surprise." I said rushing up to him.  
"Whats this?"  
"Its a party for your birthday. I hope you enjoy it, I couldn't make it to your other party."  
"I love it." He said giving me a hug.

My stomach tightened up and I knew exactly what was happening, I was in labor. JoMo walked over to me and put his arm around my back.  
"Whats wrong?"  
"I think I'm in labor."  
"Its a little too soon for that yet."  
"Don't tell me, tell your daughter."

"Are you ready to go to the hospital?"  
"No I'm sure we still have plenty of time."  
"Ok, but if you get any worse we are going."  
"Ok."

I went over and sat in a chair and Cena walked up to me.  
"Hi."  
"Hey, how are things going?" I asked him.  
"Good I suppose, you?"  
"Great."  
"Is something wrong? You are sweating pretty bad."  
"I'll be fine, labor has started I think."  
"Are you sure you are gonna be alright?"  
"I'm sure, thanks for your concern."

I didn't like that I was so short with him but I'm in quite a bit of pain at the moment. I seen him walk out of the room and a sharp pain hit and I screamed out. Melina and JoMo were at my side immediately.  
"You are going to the hospital." He said grabbing one arm, while Melina grabbed the other. We made it out in the hall and someone was in the elevator.  
"Hold that elevator." JoMo shouted and once we got there we seen it was Cena in there.  
"We can catch the next one." JoMo said but Cena stopped the doors from closing.  
"Obviously she needs to go, just get in."  
We got on the elevator and we started to go down, all we saw next was pitch black and we stopped moving.  
"What happened?" I shouted.  
"Power must have went out."  
"You'd think they would have back ups for this kind of thing."

The power had been out for a few minutes and I needed to sit down, so I sat on the floor. Pains kept hitting me and they are pretty close together.  
"Someone please get the power back on, I don't want to have my baby in and elevator."  
"Anyone got a signal on their cell, mine has nothing." Melina said.  
"Nothing here." JoMo said.  
"Same here." Cena said.

JoMo sat at my side, rubbing my back, arms anything he could think of. We've been in here for at least an hour now and the contractions are getting intense.

"Oh god."  
"What?" Melina asked.

"I think my water just broke and I'm feeling an intense feeling to push."  
Cena and JoMo both opened their cell phones up to give some light.

"What do we do?" Cena asked.  
"I guess we are going to have to deliver a baby." Melina said.  
The only thing I could do was get my jeans off. Melina opened her cell trying to give more light but there wasn't a whole lot in the elevator.  
"Ok, here is how we are going to do this. JoMo coach her along, Cena I'll provide the light you just catch the baby."  
"Catch the baby? What is this baseball?" I shouted.  
"Wrong way to put it but still."  
"Indi, baby I think you need to push."  
Boy did I, I pushed as hard as I could and I felt her head emerge.  
"The head is out."

"Push Indi, just a little bit more baby." He said holding my hand and kissing my forehead. I pushed again with everything I had and finally the pain subsided and I heard a cry. I heard her cry.  
"Your daughter is here Indi." Cena said. "We need to cut the cord though."  
"In my purse I have a pocket knife and use my shoe string to tie it off." I said. They fumbled around in my bag and found the knife. Melina grabbed my shoe and ripped the lace out of it. She cut it in half and they tied it off and cut the cord. JoMo took his shirt off and handed it down to wrap her up in. Cena wrapped her up and picked her up looking at her. He looked over at JoMo and smiled, handing JoJo over to her dad.

**Morrison's P.O.V.**

The moment Cena handed me JoJo and I seen her I smiled. Not enough lighting to see who she looks like yet but she is beautiful. A tear slid down my face and I kissed her forehead.  
"Hello JoJo, I'm your daddy." I said smiling at her, briefly I caught a glimpse of her eyes. I kissed her forehead again before handing her to Indiana. As soon as Indi seen her she started crying.  
"I swear its not a sad cry. Ouch."  
"Whats wrong?"  
"More pain."  
"Umm guys we got something happening." Cena shouted.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Something is coming out again."  
"Its probably the placenta."  
"Um not it looks like a head." I grabbed the baby as Indi was in visible pain and handed her to Melina. Twins? What? I thought as I looked and seen there was another head coming through.  
"Indi you have to push again."  
"I am believe me." She screamed and eventually the head was out. The rest of the body slid out and Cena looked up at us.  
"Congratulations guys, you have another baby, welcome your son." He said taking off his shirt to wrap him as Melina did the same with his umbilical cord, laying JoJo off to the side. Cena wrapped him up and handed him to Indi.  
"Oh wow, I didn't expect you." She said smiling at him. "We will have to think of a name for you."  
The power came on and when the doors opened, we were in the lobby and all the guests were waiting at the bottom floor. It didn't take long after that to get the paramedics to get there and they took us to the hospital.

**Did you see that coming? How did you like the chapter? Any ideas of what his name should be? **


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes: I only own my OC(S). Thanks to the readers and the reviews, you guys rock. This chapter took a little bit to come out and I hope you enjoy it. Warning, tissues may be needed.**

Chapter 42

**Morrison's P.O.V.**

Once we got to the hospital, the NICU staff rushed the twins off to be checked over. They say a just to be safe type thing. They took Indi to a room and examined her and she is doing remarkably well. I was laying next to her in bed, holding onto her so tight.  
"I'm still baffled about this whole twins thing. How could they have not known that?" Indi asked looking around the room.

"Not sure."  
Indiana's OB walked into the room.  
"Well I see you didn't make it to your due date. But I never suspected you'd have twins."  
"Either did I. How in the world didn't we know about that?"  
"He was probably hiding behind her. Considering he is a little smaller then her it is very much possible. But, they both are healthy. You did great, they will be here shortly."  
"Is there anyway I could take them to my grandmothers room? She is in a coma and I'm hoping maybe the news will help her."  
"You'll have to talk to the staff for the area she is at. I have no problem with it though."  
The doctor walked out of the room and Indi looked at me.  
"Can you go find out for me?" She asked.  
"Of course I will." I said and gave her a kiss. "By the way, thank you for not only one beautiful baby but two." I said and she smiled at me.

I walked to the ICU area, which is where Rosanna was. I went up to the nurses desk and waited for the nurse to get there.  
"John?" I heard and turned, there was Eric. "What are you doing here without Indiana?"  
"She just had the baby, well I should say babies. We had twins, a girl and a boy."  
"Are they healthy?"  
"Very much so, they were born about an hour ago. But I'm here because Indi wants to bring them to see Rosanna, hoping it will do some good."  
"There is no easy way to say this..."  
My heart sank and I knew what he was about to say.  
"She passed almost an hour ago. I've been trying to get a hold of her but now I know why I couldn't."  
Tears threatened my eyes and I knew Indiana was going to be heartbroken.  
"Do you want me to tell her?" He asked.  
"No I think I should tell her." I said and walked away.

I opened the door to her room and inside she was sitting on the bed holding both of the babies smiling away.  
"Hey." She said. "We make beautiful babies. This little boy over here bares a strong resemblance to his handsome daddy."  
How do I tell her this, she is so happy right now. I walked towards her bed and she seen that I haven't really smiled yet.  
"They said no huh? I knew they would."  
My heart broke even more.

"I didn't get a chance to ask..."  
"Why not?"  
I took the little boy out of her arms and placed him in his bassinet then I did the same with JoJo.  
"Whats going on? You are starting to scare me." I could see the fear on her face and I don't know how to tell her this. I put my arms around her and pulled her to me.  
"She's gone baby, I'm so sorry."  
She said no words but broke down onto my cried and cried and I knew there was nothing I could do to console her.  
"I knew it was coming but today of all days." She said and broke down again, gripping my shoulder tighter.

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe it happened. I'm upset and can't believe she is gone. I gripped onto Morrison tighter and he held me. I really needed this right now, but I'm not sure if I'm crying because she is gone or because she isn't suffering anymore, maybe a little of both.

"I want to see her before they take her to the funeral home." Just after I got that out there was a knock at my door. The door opened and in walked my parents.  
"How are you doing?" My mom asked.

"I'm upset."  
"I mean how are you after giving birth to these little ones?"  
"I'm doing alright, didn't expect him though." I said peering into my son's bassinet. My father picked up JoJo and my mother picked up our little boy.

"John I must say this little boy looks a lot like you. JoJo looks like someone put you two in a blender and there is JoJo."

"Thanks, we need to pick a name for him. We weren't expecting him and never picked out a boys name."  
"How about... Maddox?" My mom suggested.  
"Why Maddox?" I asked.  
"I dunno, he just looks like a Maddox."

"How about Maddox Randal Hennigan?" Morrison suggested.  
"I don't know I'll think about it." I said before standing up.  
"Where are you going?" My mom asked as I walked to the door.

"I'm going to see gram before they take her out of here."

"Are you sure you can handle that?" My dad asked.  
"I'm not sure really, I'll find out when I get down there."  
"What if you can't handle it?"  
"I'll find a way to handle it." I said walking out of the room. I headed down to the morgue of the hospital and waited for someone to walk by.  
"Excuse me, I was wondering if you could help me?"  
"Help you with what?" The young man said stopping in front of me.  
"My grandmother passed a little while ago and I was wondering if I could see her to say goodbye."

"Shouldn't you wait till the funeral for that?"  
"Granted you are right, I should. But I need the time by ourselves. Please do this for me."  
"Alright I'll let you in but please don't make me regret it."  
"I won't." I said and he opened the door allowing me to go in.  
"What is your grandmothers name?"  
"Rosanna Stewart."

He walked around looking for her and then he called me over.  
"It says that the funeral home will be here in a few to pick her up so you don't have long. Do you want to see her without the bag in the way?"  
"Please I feel I need to."  
He unzipped the bag and there she was.  
"I'll leave you alone." He said before stepping out in the hall.

I looked at her and new tears made their way to the surface. She looked as if she was sleeping, only difference is now he chest wasn't rising and falling. I grabbed her hand and it was so cold.

"I had to come and see you gram... I know why you held on for so long but you didn't have to... I had the baby today, well it turned out to be twins but I think you already know that. A boy and a girl..."  
Tears were free flowing by this point and I knew I didn't have long to finish up.  
"I know I have to say goodbye but I don't know how to do that... I know deep down inside you waited for me to become a mother, to make me stronger then I was, so that I could handle this. But to be honest, it doesn't make it any easier."  
"But she knows now that you have something to keep your mind occupied." I heard a voice and spun around seeing Cena standing there.

"Thanks."  
"How are the babies doing?"  
"They are both great, both are healthy."  
"I know the ones name is JoJo, have you thought about a name for your boy?"  
"We are tossing around the idea of Maddox Randal, but we aren't sure yet."  
"Sounds alright."  
A few people walked up behind Cena and started to walk in.  
"We are from the funeral home, here to take Mrs Stewart."  
"She is right over there." I said and stepped out in the hall. "I really have to thank you, well you and Melina and Morrison. I would have lost it if I would have been stuck in there alone."  
"Glad I could help. I guess it was the right place, right time type thing."  
"I guess so." I wiped my eyes off. "I'm glad also that you've stuck to your word. I really wouldn't have been able to handle that today too."  
"No problem, now get your butt back upstairs and give your children some love."  
"I am." I said and I walked off leaving him alone.

Upon returning to the room, my mom now had JoJo and my dad had my little boy, Morrison was on the phone but hung up after I walked in the room.  
"Who was that?"  
"My parents, they will be out here as soon as they can to see the babies."  
"Sounds good, by the way I think I've decided on a name."  
"What name?"  
"Lets go ahead and name him Maddox Randal."

A short while later we found ourselves alone in the room with our twins. I was holding Maddox and Morrison was holding JoJo.

"I think she is already daddy's princess. Princess JoJo... Oh Indi she just smiled at me, did you see it?"  
"Yea that was too cute. I have mommy's prince. Prince Maddox, and he is handsome just like his daddy."  
"I love you." He said and looked over at me.  
"I love you too." I said and gave him a kiss.

**She's gone now, very sad. Next chapter will probably be the funeral and them coping to life with the twins. Not sure when I'll get it up. But be patient it will come. Let me know what you thought about the chapter!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes: I only own my OC(S). Thank you for the reviews and reading, you guys always rock! This chapter was pretty tough for me to write, I am issuing a tissue alert right here and now. I hope you like the chapter!**

Chapter 43

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

3 days ago I gave birth, not just to the one baby that I expected but twins. I also lost my grandmother that day and it has hit me very hard. They have managed to postpone the service until today so I could get out of the hospital and be able to attend. I looked at myself in the mirror, wearing a black turtle neck shirt and a pair of black pants. I turned and looked at the twins laying on the bed. Thankfully JoMo rushed out and bought Maddox some boys clothes or he would have been stuck wearing JoJo's clothes. JoMo is handling fatherhood very well, the first dirty diaper made me laugh.

_Flashback _

_JoJo was crying and I had tried to feed her but it didn't work._

"_Maybe she needs to be changed." JoMo said._

"_Well then get busy daddy."  
He walked over and set her down in her bassinet and started taking off her diaper.  
"Oh this is just gross." He said getting out some baby wipes.  
"What is gross?"  
"She let it rip." He said grabbing a hand full of wipes. He cleaned her up and put a clean one on her and smiled.  
"You are soo not a princess anymore."  
Her face let him know she was about to cry again and he picked her up cradling her to his chest.  
"Daddy is sorry, you are still his princess."_

_End Flashback_

The man himself walked into the room and wrapped his arms around me.  
"Are you gonna be able to get through today?"  
"Probably not, but I'm sure gonna try."  
I've had moments when I'm fine and other moments when I start crying and can't stop myself.

"I see the twins are ready." He said kissing the back of my neck.

"Yea I got them ready a bit ago."  
"So we are going to take them?"  
"I don't really have much of a choice."

A few hours later, we loaded the twins up in the car and we drove off to the funeral home. When we pulled up in front all of a sudden I didn't know if I could go in.  
"I can't do this." John looked over at me and grabbed my hand and rubbed it.  
"You can do this."  
"I'm not sure if I can."  
"Come on lets go, I'll show you that you can do it."

He got out of the car and got Maddox's car seat out of the back. I got out and grabbed JoJo's seat and the diaper bag. We walked up to the door and I stopped, tears made their way down my face and I couldn't stop them.  
"John I can't do this."  
"You can."  
"I can't, please take the twins inside. I really need a moment."

He took the twins in, I still have the diaper bag over my shoulder. I sat on a ledge outside the funeral home, hanging my head and let the tears fall. I felt someone sit down beside me but I just couldn't look up.

"Whats wrong?" That was Ted's voice.  
"I don't think I can get through this."  
"You can do this."  
"I really don't know how. She was my strength. In a dream, she told me she'd wait till I was strong enough, but how can I be strong enough without her?"  
"I'm sure she did... Your new strength is those two beautiful babies, that is who you have to be strong for now and they will keep you strong. You also have John, who would do anything for you. You have all of your friends that will help you get through this... If you need a shoulder to lean on, I'm here for ya."

"Thank you, now lets see if I can do this." I said standing up, he stood up next to me.  
"Now lets get you in there. You need to say your goodbyes or you will regret it for the rest of your life."  
Ted grabbed my arm and I held onto him and he walked us to the door. He opened it and I went inside. I felt him right behind me and he slowly urged me to walk down the hall, inching me closer to the room she was in. I got to the doorway and my tears were falling very heavily and he continued to help me walk in. He lead me over to John and I took a seat next to him for the service. He placed Maddox in my arms and I cuddled him as the service carried on. I knew the pastor was talking but his words left my ears the moment they entered. My thoughts heavily on my entire life, my entire life with her. The first time I fell and ran to her screaming that it hurt and she made all the pain go away, the day I lost Emma and she helped ease the pain, to the day I told her I was pregnant and the day that I last seen her awake.

_Flashback _

_I was 3 years old and I remember distinctively running down the driveway trying to get up to her house. I slid in the gravel and went down tearing a layer of skin off my knee in the process. I screamed and my grandma came rushing outside.  
"What is all that crying about?"  
"I fell, fix it please." I cried.  
She scooped me up in her arms and carried me inside, setting me on the counter.  
"Now you stay right there and I'll get the stuff to fix it all up."  
__I shook my head yea and she disappeared down the hall only to return with the first aid box. She cleaned it out and bandaged me up._

"_All better?"  
"All better, thank you grandma." I said wrapping my arms around her neck and giving her a kiss on her cheek._

_End Flashback_

More tears made their way out and the pastor finished up his words.

"At this time I'd ask anyone that would like to say a few words about her to please do so."  
I stood up and handed Maddox over to his daddy.

"You gonna be able to do this?"  
"I'll be alright." I said before walking up. "What can I really say that you haven't covered? Wow she was a great woman, the kindest person you could ever meet. A brave single mother, and a wonderful grandmother. Her death has hit me very hard and if it wasn't for my children and my loving fiance I wouldn't be able to get through this. The hardest part of letting go... is saying goodbye and thats one thing I haven't been able to do yet."  
I stepped down and returned to my seat. I took Maddox back and John looked at me.  
"That was beautiful, beautiful."

A few hours later, most everyone had left. I walked into the room alone and I needed it to be that way. I walked up to her and looked down at her. She looked at peace and I'm glad that she's at peace.

"Ma'am, she will be going to be cremated soon."  
"Ok, I won't be long." He walked away and I looked back at her.  
"I really don't know how to say goodbye, even though I know its not goodbye forever. Only till its my time, and on that day I'll join you and Emma and anyone else that has passed before me. I know you are going to look after her and she will look after you. You show her just how much she was loved before she left us. I will always miss her and I will always miss you. Until we meet again, I love you and thank you for being there for me. Goodbye gram." Giving her a small kiss on her cheek. Tears fell and I made my way out of the room joining John and the twins in the hall.  
"You doing alright?" He asked as I took JoJo out of his arms.  
"I'll be fine, its just tough... But I'm ready to get married whenever you are."  
"The sooner the better." He said.

**Hope you liked it, let me know what you thought.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes: I only own my OC(S). Thanks to those of you that have read and reviewed, alerted and favorited as well. I'm sorry this chapter took a bit, between things going on and then writers block the last day or so. Been pretty hectic around here. But I hope you enjoy the chapter, it does skip ahead a little bit. Enjoy!**

Chapter 44

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

Parenthood has been wonderful. The twins are about 6 weeks old now and they couldn't be more loved. My parents and JoMo's parents spoil them rotten already. I received my grandmothers remains about 2 weeks ago and I plan on spreading them in her rose garden first sign of spring. I've been heavily training to return to the ring, even as we speak I'm in my wedding dress, suppose to be getting married in an hour and I'm doing push ups. I heard the door open and someone walked in.

"What are you doing Indi?" Lori asked  
"Working out a bit."  
"You will get plenty of a workout later."  
"I'm sure I will but I'm trying to get myself back in wrestling shape. I'm returning after we return from our honeymoon."  
"I understand that but you need to get to the church, lets go now."  
"Who has my children?"  
"Your mom has Maddox and JoMo's mom has JoJo. The twins are taken care of, now lets go."  
I stood up from the floor, situating my dress. I gave myself a once over in the mirror and I looked good. I grabbed my keys and we headed out the door, heading to the church. When we got there my dad met us out front.  
"Everyone here?"  
"Just about."

"Well I guess we better get this show on the road then huh?"  
"If you feel that we must." My dad said smiling at me. "I mean I just got you back in my life and now I'm giving you away."  
"I'll always be who I am, no matter who I'm with and nothing will ever change that."

He smiled and looked at me like he was about to cry as a few more people walked past us, entering the church. We started walking up to the door and I stopped.  
"Whats wrong?"  
"Nothing, I just need a moment before I go in."  
"You want me to wait with you?"  
"No go ahead and go in. I'll be fine and I'll be in within a few minutes."

He went in and I walked over towards a pillar and leaned up against it. My thoughts stopped by a sniffle sound. I looked around the pillar and seen Cena sitting down next to it.  
"You know the wedding is taking place inside right?" I asked him, he looked up and he had a few tears running down his face. "Whats wrong?"  
"Its nothing." He said and turned his head away from me.  
"Obviously its something."  
"What are you doing out here? Why aren't you in there ya know getting married?"  
"Don't avoid the question."  
"I'm not but I'm curious as to why you are out here." He said standing up facing me.  
"I just needed a moment to get my head straight before I walk in there. Got a lot on my mind with my return and all."

He lowered himself so he was eye-level with me and put one hand on both of my shoulders.

"You are having doubts aren't you?"  
"I'm not doubting my relationship, I'm just wondering if its too soon. I'm 99.9% sure its the right time, I guess everyone has that fear before they get married."  
"I'm sure they do."  
"Now tell me what was up with you. Why did you have tears on your face?"  
He removed his hands and turned around leaning up against the pillar.  
"I'm not gonna say."  
"Why not?"  
"Don't want to talk about it."  
I sighed and stood there for a minute before turning to walk into the church.  
"I was crying because you are getting married today and I'm not the groom."  
I walked over to him and looked at him.  
"Please..."  
"I'm not going to say anything else about it."  
"You've had your chance but it didn't work. I'm not being mean abo..."  
"I know you aren't being mean, to be honest I don't think you truly have a mean bone in your body. Now go on and get in there and get married."  
His words stunned me. Just as I was getting ready to say something back the church door came open and my dad walked out.

"Are you ready yet?"  
"Yea I'm ready."  
"Alright well lets go." I walked over to my dad allowing Cena to enter ahead of me. We walked inside. I looked up and seen Morrison standing at the alter smiling at me. I smiled back as my dad walked me down. At the alter my dad kissed my cheek and took a seat.

"Do you John take Indiana to be your wedded wife?"  
"You bet I do."  
"Do you Indiana take John to be your wedded husband?"  
"I wouldn't be standing here otherwise, of course I do."

Moments later we slipped rings on each other and we were introduced as husband and wife.

"You may now..." Was all the priest could utter before John crashed his lips onto mine.

Before we went to the hall for the reception we stopped off getting some random pics taken for our album.  
"I feel like I've been missing my babies all day." I said sitting with John on picnic table while the photographer was taking pics.  
"I know me too, maybe we should take them with us on the honeymoon."  
"Sounds like a great idea to me. We will let our parents take one for the night before we fly out to Australia."

"You sure you are happy with going there?"  
"Sounds great. Any place sounds great as long as you are there." I said and gave him a kiss and the photographer snapped the pic.

Finally the reception, everyone was already there and having a good time. We walked in and everyone started clapping and cheering for us.

"This is great."

After we ate our meal they insisted we cut the cake. Fortunately for me John was a true gentleman and didn't shove any in my face. I thought about doing it to him but decided if he didn't I wouldn't, but I was prepared in case he tried.

"I thought you were gonna do it anyways."  
"I promised you I'd be good and I am." He said smiling at me before reaching his other hand around with a little bit of cake on it and he dabbed the end of my nose.  
"Oh its on now, you better run." He backed up a little bit.

"You think you are gonna catch me wearing heels." I kicked my heels off and took off after him. I chased him around the entire hall and eventually I cornered him. I jumped toward him and tackled him to the ground.

"I give up. See look I'm putting my hands in the air." He said putting his hands up.  
"You promised me you'd be good too, why should I believe you?"  
"Because you love me." He said smiling at me.  
"Yea I do love you. But just remember, you would so be in trouble if I wasn't feeling nice."

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Mr & Mrs Hennigan as the have their first dance as husband and wife."

We walked out to the dance floor and started to dance.

_'Looking in your eyes I see a paradise  
This world that I found is too good to be true  
Standing here beside you, want so much to give you  
This love in my heart that I'm feeling for you_

_Let 'em say we're crazy, I don't care 'bout that  
Put your hand in my hand baby, don't ever look back  
Let the world around us just fall apart  
Baby, we can make it if we're heart to heart_

_And we can build this dream together,  
Standing strong forever  
Nothing's gonna stop us now  
And if this world runs out of lovers,  
We'll still have each other  
Nothing's gonna stop us,  
Nothing's gonna stop us now  
Woh woh oh_

_I'm so glad I found you, I'm not gonna lose you  
Whatever it takes, I will stay here with you  
Take it to the good times, see it through the bad times  
Whatever it takes is what I'm gonna do_

_Let 'em say we're crazy, what do they know  
Put your arms around me baby, don't ever let go  
Let the world around us just fall apart  
Baby, we can make it if we're heart to heart_

_And we can build this dream together,  
Standing strong forever  
Nothing's gonna stop us now  
And if this world runs out of lovers,  
We'll still have each other  
Nothing's gonna stop us,  
Nothing's gonna stop us_

_Ooh, all that I need is you,  
All that I ever need  
And all that I want to do,  
Is hold you forever,  
Forever and ever'_

We kissed at the end of the song. We made our way off the dance floor and we were met with more applause.

When we left the hall, we went to a hotel room for the night. The parents were cool about us taking the twins on the honeymoon with us after asking us if we were completely sure. I opened the hotel room door and John stopped me from walking in.  
"What?" He didn't say anything back but picked me up and carried me into the room. He leaned me back onto the bed and pinned my arms down.

"Looks like you are the one that is in trouble now."

"Do me a favor?"  
"Anything." He said looking into my eyes.  
"Make love to me."  
There was no need to make the demand again cause he did exactly as I asked.

**I hope you enjoyed it. Sadly I think this story only has about two more chapters to it, but then the alternate will be coming soon. I have a poll on my profile for my next fic, please vote on that. Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed this. The song is Starship's Nothings gonna stop us now in case you didn't know.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes: I only own my OC(S). Sorry for the delay, I'm hoping the next won't take me so long. Writers block has been my biggest issue, and I'm sorry if this chapter isn't all that good. I hope you enjoy it and I'm sorry it isn't as long as I would have liked it to be. But enjoy!**

**Chapter 45**

**Morrison's P.O.V.**

When I seen Indiana walking toward me, wearing that beautiful dress my heart knew for sure she was the woman for me. We decided to go on our honeymoon to Australia and I know she is gonna love it. After a lengthy debate we decided we would leave the twins at home and I'm kinda glad we did. I want to try to get her to surf and do some other interesting stuff. When we got to the hotel in Australia, it was late and we called it a night, both of us tired.

When I opened my eyes in the morning, Indiana was draped over my chest sleeping. I kissed her forehead and her eyes started to flutter.  
"Good morning, did you sleep good?"  
"Mornin', yea I slept alright. Well after I cuddled up to you." She answered.

"You willing to try something new today?"  
"What do you have in mind?"  
"Maybe try surfing?"  
"Sounds interesting but how do you know I haven't before?"  
"I assumed, you just didn't seem the type."  
"Well you are right, I've never done it but I'm willing to give it a shot."

"Did you bring your swimsuit?"  
"I brought one of them."

"Well go get it on under some clothes. We will go to breakfast and then go do some surfing."  
"Ok." She said before grabbing her bag and heading to the bathroom. I threw on my swim shorts and a t shirt. A few minutes later she came out of the bathroom wearing her one piece swim suit with a pair of shorts.

"Why didn't you wear a two piece?"  
"Because I brought this one, I just had babies not to long ago and I haven't gotten myself back to wear I'm comfortable."

"You look great."  
"I don't feel like I look great yet."  
"But you do."  
"Well I can't change it, didn't bring the two piece."  
I laughed at her shaking my head before we walked out, heading to a restaurant for breakfast.

We sat down and the waiter came up to us and told us his name was Brandon. We placed our order and we waited for our food.

"I still think you should have brought the two piece."  
"I'm still not comfortable, I need to take a little bit more off still."  
"You look fine... Watch I'll prove it to you."  
I waited for Brandon to bring over our food.  
"Excuse me sir, does it look like she had twins 6 weeks ago?"  
"Nope not at all."  
"See."  
"I still don't feel comfortable in a two piece."  
"Relax and lighten up dear, you look great." Brandon said before scurrying off.

She dug into her food and moments later I did the same with mine.

"We are gonna stop off at a store and get you a two piece." I said after swallowing.

"We don't have to, I have one at home."

"But its at home and we aren't."  
"Is this really important to you?"  
"Very." I said and smiled at her.  
We finished our meal and paid the bill. I grabbed her hand and we walked down the road to a shop.

"Here get this one." I said holding up one.  
"Its a little revealing."  
"I sure don't mind."  
"You want other guys checking me out in that?"  
"Um, no not really."  
"Well then..." She said smiling at me and I hung it back up on the rack. She picked one up and looked at it.  
"I'll get this one." She said and headed for the checkout.

We rented surf boards and headed to the beach. I taught her how to surf some, she fell off a lot but she always had a smile on her face. She watched me do a few good ones and then she tried again, but she wiped out yet again. She laughed and swam over to me.  
"I'm having so much fun, even though I'm not doing good at it."  
"It takes practice." I said and wrapped my arms around her, looking out as the sun was started to set. We swam to shore and took the boards back before heading to our hotel room. We both changed and headed out for dinner. After dinner we walked hand in hand down the beach.  
"Are you happy we came here?" I asked her.  
"Very happy, this place is great. But I do miss my babies."  
"I miss them too, but we will see them soon."  
"Yea I know we will."  
"Are you wanting to have anymore?"  
"I'm not sure yet."  
"Me either."  
"Lets at least wait and see how these terrible twos are like first."  
"We will but we still have a long ways off before we find that out."

Later after we got back to the hotel room Indi laid on the bed after kicking her shoes off.

"It feels great to lay down." She said. I walked up and laid down next to her.

"It sure does." I closed my eyes for a moment and I felt her cuddle up with me. I leaned over and kissed her. I made love to my wife, wow that sounds weird, but a good weird.

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

Our honeymoon was perfect from beginning to end. Well actually I thought everything was great, including the wedding. John and I did so much on our honeymoon and I can't wait till he teaches me more on surfing. We just landed in LA, his mom has the twins right now and I can't wait to see my babies. John pulled up in his parents driveway and we both rushed up to the door. Olivia answered the door holding JoJo. I grabbed her out of her hands and cuddled my baby girl.  
"I missed you so much JoJo." I gave her a kiss and I knew John wanted her so I handed him her.  
"Where is my boy?" I asked his mom.

"He is in here, he was asleep." She said and we walked into the living room and he was awake. I walked over and picked him up and cuddled and kissed him. John walked over and tried to steal him from me.  
"No you already have one, you can't have the other either."  
"But he is daddy's little man."  
"Who is she?"  
"Daddy's princess."  
"And mommy gets what?"  
"Both daddy's babies." He said giving me a sad face.  
"Sorry you are out of luck, this is mommy's prince."

Eventually we made our way back to John's apartment in the city. We walked in and set the twins down, John went and turned the furnace on as it was cool in the place. I opened the fridge, trying to figure out something to cook.  
"We have to go to the store."  
"Why?" He asked.  
"Not much in here."  
"Ok well you and the twins stay here and I'll be right back with some food." He said before walking out the door. I went and got stuff ready to bathe the twins and got everything ready for the night. JoMo finally came back with some chicken and red potatoes. I threw both of them in the oven and we gave the twins a bath. By the time we finished bathing and feeding them our food was done. We ate and showered ourselves before we rocked the twins to sleep.

**Did ya like it? Let me know! Also please vote on the poll I have on my profile. I'd much appreciate it! It will be up until after I finish the alternate ending for this.  
**


	46. Chapter 46 End of Deceptive Hearts

**Notes: I only own my OC(S). Well it has finally arrived, the end of the original part. Now it is time for the alternate, which I'm gonna continue here so you guys don't have to hunt it down. I hope you enjoy this chapter as I'm trying to end it on a good note. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and so forth for this. Once I finish the alternate I'll be doing a complete thanks list. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 46**

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

I stood in Vince's room holding Maddox as he dozed off on my shoulder.

"I hope you have no regrets Vince?"  
"No regrets about what?" He asked me.

"Taking my advice and putting JoMo into the title picture."  
"He deserves it, but like I said earlier. Don't tell him he is winning sunday, I want him to find out tonight at Raw."  
"I won't say a word."

"They have sure gotten big haven't they?"  
"Sure have."

Wow, finally JoMo is getting his title, the WWE title. It only took until our kids reached 18 months. Yup how fast they grow and they both are well behaved children, for the most part. JoJo is a daddy's girl while Maddox prefers to be in my arms. JoJo has started talking quite a bit as where Maddox only says ma and da. The doctors don't seem concerned about it at this time and have said that maybe he just isn't ready to communicate yet. Despite the fact that I don't have my gram anymore, I feel lucky. Lucky to have my husband and lucky to have my two beautiful children. We have no immediate plans for anymore children but you never know what life may bring. Natalya is the women's champ and this sunday I am facing her for the title. Vince doesn't know who he wants to win it yet, but I seriously doubt he will pick me. I got back to my room and JoMo just got out of the shower, JoJo sitting on the floor playing with her toys. I set Maddox down and walked over to JoMo.  
"Where are you headed?" I asked as he finished putting on his shirt.  
"Randy wants to talk to me for a few. I'll be back."  
As he started going to the door JoJo got up and ran up to him. She put her arms out to him and looked up at him.  
"Go da." She said and he looked at me.  
"I guess you better take her."  
He picked her up and carried her out the room with him.

**Morrison's P.O.V.**

I walked out the door, holding my little girl. Indi thinks I'm headed to see Randy but I'm not, Vince and I have a few things we need to discuss. I knocked and he opened the door.

"Pleasure to see ya John, what can I do for you?"  
"I was wondering if you have made you decision on the women's match sunday?"  
"I'm still up in the air about it to be honest..."  
I looked at him and sighed.  
"I'm sorry, Indi is a great performer but I'm not sure if she is champion material quite yet."  
"Not champion material? Are you serious, she is better then most of those women."  
"But..."  
"No buts about it Vince. She is a hell of a performer and you know she gives everything she has anytime that she steps in that ring. She deserves this, please give her a shot."  
"She is getting a shot, she is in the match right?"  
"Thats not what I meant. Give her the title, you won't regret it."  
"The fans do love her don't they?"  
"Yea they do."  
"I guess I see no harm in it."

"You won't regret it."  
"Let me tell her myself later." Vince said.  
"Ok."  
"I see you couldn't escape without your side kick."  
"Nope, always and forever with me."

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V. - Raw**

Morrison, Indiana and the twins arrived and made their way to their locker room. Indiana went and changed into her gear and then Morrison did the same. They sat down, each tending to a twin. Indi just finished changing JoJo when someone knocked on the door. She stood up and walked over to the door and opened it.  
"Oh hey Vince. What do you need?" She asked, stepping aside allowing him to enter the room.  
"I need to speak with you both."  
"Both?" Both John and Indi asked.  
"Yes both of you."  
John walked over with JoJo and Indi felt a tug on her pants, she turned and picked Maddox up.

"John, your title match on sunday against Orton."  
"Yea what about it?"  
"You are winning it."  
"Seriously?" He asked.

"I'm serious, you've earned it. Indiana, your match on sunday against Natalya you are winning too."  
"Last I knew you weren't sure what you were doing."  
"Well I just want you both to know that I've never seen a couple go out for each other the way you two have."  
"What do you mean?" Morrison asked.

"Indiana came to me months ago and asked me to put you in the title picture. Indiana, Morrison helped me make my decision about your match earlier today."  
"You never went and seen Orton did you?"  
"Nope I didn't."

**Still 3****rd**** Person P.O.V. Sunday – Unforgiven**

Today was the day, both of them were winning titles. Nattie had stopped by Indi's locker room to see her.  
"You are gonna do great out there." Nattie said to her.  
"I hope you are right. I'm nervous about this."  
"Why?"  
"I'm winning my first title."  
"You'll be fine sweety."

Someone knocked on the door and opened it, a tech popped his head in.  
"5 minutes ladies."  
They both shook their heads and he walked out.  
"Well I guess here goes nothing."

"Introducing the challenger, from Boston Massachusetts Indi."  
Indiana walked down to the ring and sat up on a turnbuckle waiting for Nattie.  
"Introducing the champion, from Calgary Alberta Canada, Natalya."

Nattie made her way down. She handed over the belt and the bell rang. The two women shook hands in the ring before locking up. Nattie hip tossed Indi and started working on Indi's legs. Indiana got free and used her aerial moves on Nattie. They went back and forth, making the match well worth it for the fans. Indi dropped a springboard reverse DDT onto Nattie. 1...2...3...

"Here is your winner and new women's champion Indiana."  
They handed Indi the title and she stared at it. Natalya stood up and they hugged in the ring before heading to the back.  
"I hated being the one taking your title."  
"You've earned it and I'd rather it be you then some of these others floating around back here."

It was finally time for Morrison's title match. Indiana stood up and answered the door, allowing Cena to enter the room.  
"Whats going on?" Morrison asked.  
"Cena is gonna watch these two so I can accompany you to the ring."  
"Ok."  
They stepped out into the hall and he stopped her from going any further.  
"You trust him with them?"  
"Yea he won't hurt them."  
"Ok, I'm just making sure."  
"We have nothing to worry about."

"Introducing the challenger, from Los Angelos California, accompanied by Indiana, John Morrison." They walked down to the ring and waited for Orton to come down.  
"Introducing the champion, from St. Louis Missouri, Randy Orton."  
Randy made his way down and the bell rang. They locked up, Randy trying to use his height as an advantage. Morrison however turned aerial quick, making it harder for Randy to keep up with him. Randy went for the RKO but Morrison stopped it. Back and forth, they were taking each other to the limit. Out of no where Morrison hit Orton with a super kick and went for the cover. 1...2... kickout. Orton went for another RKO and it again was stopped. When Randy turned back around his was hit with another super kick. John Morrison wasted no time in landing starship pain. 1...2...3...

"Here is your winner and new WWE champion, John Morrison." His music started as Indiana jumped in the ring with him. He wrapped an arm around her and raised the title he was handed above his head. He kissed Indi's head and the music changed. Cena's music now blared throughout the arena. He walked out holding the twins and he walked down to the ring. JoJo reached out for Morrison as soon as they reached the ring. Maddox reached out and clung to his mother, petrified of the crowd.

"Ove you da." JoJo said and held onto Morrison's neck.  
"She just said love Indi."  
"Well what can I say, the girl has good taste." Indi said smiling and Morrison kissed her, holding his family and his title close.

**So did it end well? Let me know what you thought about it. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it! Please don't forget about the poll on my profile. Thank you to those of you that have voted. Also have a new banner for this up on my profile.  
**


	47. Chapter 47 1st Chapter of Alternate End

**The alternate begins where Chapter 39 ended. Right after Cena kisses Indi outside of the therapists office. Everything else is the same up until this point and not all of it has changed. Some things may be slight. Thanks for reading and reviewing and I hope you enjoy the alternate as well as the original. Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 40- Alternate Ending **

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

I shoved him off of me and looked at him.  
"What the hell was that for?"  
"I felt like it was the right thing to do."  
"Just because we are putting things in the past doesn't mean that I have feelings for you."  
"But you do, your eyes give it away."

"My eyes aren't giving away anything."  
"They sure do, you are just too stubborn to admit it."  
"You are far more stubborn then I am."  
He leaned back down to me and put his lips close to my ear.  
"You do know that Morrison will end up back with Melina soon right? When he decides he's had enough of you."  
"He won't, we love each other and we are getting married."  
"Mark my words."  
"Besides even if he did, what makes you the next likely candidate to date me? What if I decide I'd rather live by myself with my child? What if I decide to date, gee I dunno maybe Evan, or any other person I decide on? What makes you think it would be you?"  
"Like I said before, your eyes give it away."  
"My eyes don't give away anything, I don't have feelings for you that way John. I'm getting married to Morrison, end of discussion."  
"Who are you trying to prove that to, me or yourself?"  
"I'm trying to prove it to you. I love him and we are getting married."

"You don't sound too sure."  
"I'm more than sure."

He stood there staring at me, and occasionally he looked off away.

"I agreed to go to this... therapy for you. When I've had a break through you shut me out."  
"Just because I want you to get help doesn't mean I want to be with you. Remember we tried that, it didn't work."

"Things could be different this time."  
"No they won't, and besides, I'm in love with another man."  
He took a step forward and pressed me up against my car.  
"You could be with anyone else and I wouldn't care. But I know his fixation with Melina and I don't want to see you get hurt."  
"I'm not going to get hurt."  
He took a step back and threw his hands up in the air.

"You know what, fine I'm gonna back down. I'm done with it Indiana, I'll leave you alone, for real this time."  
I was taken back that he said it.  
"Are you gonna mean it this time?"  
"Yes I'm gonna mean it. No more bull shit. Its time that I accept things as how they are."  
"As long as you mean it, thank you. I guess we won't need the therapist anymore either."  
"I guess not, but I have to admit that I really did a number over on myself here. I have to give Morrison props cause he picked a great woman. Even if he doesn't deserve you." With that he walked away. He got in his car and drove off.

I got in my car and took off, headed to the hospital. Gram is still hanging on but I don't know for how much longer she will be with us. I walked into her room and sat beside her bed.

"Gram I know you probably can hear me on some level and I just want you to know how much I miss you... I pray everyday that you will wake up, but deep down inside I know that you probably won't."

Tears started to make their way out and I quickly pushed them back.

"I won't cry. I will not cry... Gram anytime you are ready to go, please go, end your suffering. Don't stay because I need you, I'll be strong enough." I grabbed her hand and the tears fell anyways. "No matter what I'll be strong enough."  
"She's holding on for you." I heard and whipped around and seen my dad standing there.  
"She wants to make sure her only grandchild is taken care of before she goes. I already know that."

"I'll be strong enough, I have the ones I need around me to make me strong enough." I said rubbing my belly. "I also have mom and you, plus JoMo, I'll be alright. Not saying that it will hurt less when she does go, but I have the support I need."  
"She'll go when she feels its time and knowing my mother, not a moment before then."

"I know, I just don't want to see her suffering anymore and knowing that she's staying around because of me."  
"Thats who she is. Always wanting whats best for you." He came into the room and took a seat next to me. "This is hard on me too, but I know she is going to do what she wants. She wants to make sure you are strong enough to overcome her death."  
"I am strong enough. I didn't realize it until recent, but I am strong enough. For her to stick around for me makes me feel guilty and hurt. Yes her death is going to hit me hard but I can deal with it and I will overcome it."

"So where is your man at?"  
"He will be here later tonight. He had a few things to finish up before he headed here."  
"Work?"  
"Yea."

The room was silent for moments, only sound in the room was the machines occasionally beeping.  
"By the way Indiana, I have taken a look at her will..."  
"And?"  
"The house is yours."

"Its hardly mine when she's not gone yet. I won't even claim its mine until then."  
"You know what I meant, but it states in her will that the house and contents of said house are sole property of her grand daughter Indiana."  
"Anything about her final wishes?"  
"She wishes to be cremated and have her ashes scattered in her rose garden."

"When the time comes, consider it done."

A short while later I left the hospital, leaving my father alone with his mother. I never would have thought he would have taken this hard. He never gave any indication before that he cared. I pulled up to the house and walked over to her rose garden and smiled.  
"At least you won't be too far away." I said out loud. I went inside and looked in the freezer, shockingly there wasn't much to chose from so I went to the grocery story. I picked up a roast, red potatoes, carrots and an onion. As well as seasonings and of course some junk food. The baby has been really craving some sweets, I just haven't gave her a whole lot of them. I went back to the house and threw the roast and everything in the oven and let that get started as I went and showered, waiting for JoMo's arrival.

6 pm finally rolled around and I pulled the roast out of the oven setting it on the stove. I went and sat down on the couch waiting for JoMo. I must have dozed off because now the clock says 10:18 and no JoMo. I stood up and went and threw the roast back in the oven, getting it warm again. About 20 minutes later I heard someone fumbling with the door.

"I'm here Indiana." I heard him say and I walked out into the living room.  
"Why are you so late?"  
"The flight was late."  
"Why didn't you call me?"  
"I just wanted to get here as fast as I could."

I put my arms around his neck and hugged him tight.  
"I missed you."  
"I missed you too." He said putting his lips to mine. "What smells wonderful? Is it you or is it food?"  
"Maybe both, who knows."  
"What did you make?"  
"Roast with red potatoes and carrots."

"Sounds wonderful and I'm starving."  
"Didn't you eat?"  
"A little bit." He said and I grabbed his hand, leading him to the kitchen. He sat down and I got the food ready to serve. Once I got that done I brought it over to the table and set it down, then sat myself in a chair.

"You've been busy."  
"Yea a little." I said fixing up my plate.

We sat there eating, neither one of us had said much since we started. He took a drink of water and cleared his throat.

"So how did the therapy session go?"  
"It went good, he had a break through. He is learning to control himself. But.."  
"But what?"  
"After it was over he kissed me."  
"He what?"  
"He did and I shoved him off. But he is finally going to leave me alone."  
"I'll believe it when I see it."  
"I hope he is telling the truth this time. I refuse to keep going through this and every time it has gotten scarier."  
"Yea, next time no telling what he'd do. Honestly..." He said and sighed. "Honestly I think the best thing is if we just stay away from him."  
"Probably the best idea... But today at that appointment it felt really good to get some of that off my chest. The therapist let me piss John off on purpose and... it made me smile."  
"What did you say to him?"  
"That he was worthless and a horrible wrestler as well as a horrible lover."  
"Remind me not to piss you off."  
"I couldn't say that to you. You are far from being horrible, in either department." I said with a smile on my face.  
"Did you mean it when you said it to him?"  
"What that he was a horrible wrestler or that he was a horrible lover?"  
"Both."  
"He needs more moves to be a better wrestler and as for a lover, he could take lessons from you."  
That brought a smile to his face.  
"Now about this wedding. When shall it be?" He asked me staring into my eyes.  
"After she is born, how does that sound?"

"Sounds great, but we don't have to wait so long. We can do it now if you'd like?"  
"I want to fit into a dress."  
"You will, but if you want to wait till after then we can wait."  
"I think it would be best to wait. That way she can attend."  
"But she would either way."  
"You know what I meant."

"Where do you want to have it at?"  
"I'm not sure about that yet."

**So what do you think so far? Let me know. Please vote on the poll on my profile, much appreciate it! Thanks for reading!**


	48. Chapter 48 Alternate Chapter 2

**Notes: I only own my OC(S). Thank you for reading and reviewing. Here is the second for the alternate. I hope you guys are enjoying this! Enjoy!**

Chapter 41 – Alternate Ending*

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

Time flies by so fast. 37 weeks along now and JoJo is doing very well. Gram is still around, but she has little to no brain activity left. I've cried, I've yelled and I keep willing her to pass on but she hasn't gone yet, despite having no life support. Since I'm not allowed to travel anymore, I've been staying in Boston. JoMo has been acting a little on the weird side. He has been a little short and distant, and doesn't call me like he used to. He promised me he'd help me throw a party for Ted's birthday, being that I missed his actual birthday but I've done all the work. JoMo took off, taking some of the party stuff to the hotel. Cena will be there. I really haven't seen him much since the day he took off. Occasionally he says hi to me but not often. At least he isn't going after me like he was, I guess therapy really did help and he was serious about leaving me alone. I'm getting dressed and doing my hair and makeup. Once I finished that I grabbed the gift I got for Ted and headed out. I've been having mild contractions since yesterday, nothing to serious at least yet. Arriving I went straight to the room. When I walked in I see Cena and a few others but I didn't see JoMo anywhere. I walked up to Cena and Orton.  
"Hey either of you seen Morrison?"  
"I seen him a little while ago." Cena said and put headphones back on.  
"I haven't seen him but I just got here." Orton said.  
"Do you know where he went?" I asked Cena but he didn't say anything. I walked up behind him and pulled off his headphones. He turned and grabbed them from me.  
"Why you playin?"  
"I asked you a question."  
"What was that?"  
"I asked you if you knew where he went?"  
"Nope, don't have a clue."  
"What are you listening to?"  
"Don't worry about it." He said walking off, putting the headphones back on. Ted and a few others walked in and I started to walk over to him when I got a sudden pain. I shrugged it off and made my way over to Ted.

"Happy birthday."  
"Thanks, I appreciate you doing this. But you didn't have to."

About 30 minutes later everyone had arrived, including JoMo who was pretty much avoiding me. I pulled him out in the hall for a moment.  
"Whats going on?"  
"What do you mean whats going on?"  
"You came here before I did yet you weren't here. Where were you and why are you being the way you have with me?"  
"What way?"  
"You are being really short with me and you act like you don't care."  
"I do care, I didn't think I was acting short with you. I'm sorry."  
I went to hug him and I noticed a little stain on his shirt. I didn't say anything and hugged him, but I swear that looks like lipstick. We went back in and we all sung to Ted who was trying to get us to stop. He opened his gifts and I noticed Cena walk out in the hall, JoMo had disappeared again too. I gave Ted a hug before walking out of the room. Cena was leaned up against the wall when I walked out.  
"Why don't you want me to know what you are listening to?"  
"Just don't."  
"Fine." I said and walked down to the end of the hall. Cena followed behind stopping at the elevators hitting the down button. I looked around the corner and I was met with a sight that made me cringe and sick at the same time. Morrison had Melina up against the wall kissing her. Neither one seen me as I backed away. The elevator doors were starting to close and I yelled for him to hold it. I got inside and another pain hit me again. The elevator started to go down when it stopped and everything went black.

**Cena's P.O.V.**

"What the hell happened?" She asked.  
"Obviously the power went out."

"You don't say, its a good thing I have you in here to tell me that."  
"Don't get your attitude with me, you are the one that asked what the hell happened. I was just informing you."  
She sat down on the floor, looking like discomfort took her over.  
"I'm sorry, I'm just in pain."  
"Pain from what?"  
"I'm in labor."

"This is not a time to be kidding Indiana."  
"I'm not kidding John. Why do you think I had you hold the elevator?"  
"Who knows. Why didn't you go find Morrison?"  
"I did."  
"Why isn't he with you?"  
"I don't want to talk about it right now."  
Indiana looked at her cell.  
"Do you have a signal on your phone? I don't have one on mine." She asked me and I looked.  
"Nope." I said and took a seat on the floor.  
"I hope they get this going soon, I don't want to have my baby in here."  
"They will get it going soon I'm sure."

We've been in here for at least 4 hours. She has been having contractions the entire time and some are very close and very painful. Indiana leaned up against the back of the elevator and for the last hour I have been holding her hand for her. She's been crying off and on, I'm assuming its because of the situation.  
"I can't do this anymore, I'm losing it."  
"You can do this, just think about your daughter. Think about how happy you are gonna be when she is here."  
"I can't do this. I'm in too much pain." She said and yelled a minute after. I rubbed her hand and told her she could do this some more. I put my headphones on her head and told her to listen. The song is what has helped get me by after therapy and it makes me think about Indiana all the time.  
"Why?"  
"You wanted to know what I was listening to, so listen."  
I hit play and she listened.

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

John hit play and I immediately knew what the song was.

_'__I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you'_

"There a reason you are letting me listen to this?"  
"Yes. I think you can piece that together."

_'I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why I need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you.'_

"Why did you want me to hear that?"  
"I think you know, and it calmed you down some. I know you are in pain, but you know deep down inside you can do this."  
"Oh god." I yelled out.  
"Whats wrong?"  
"My water just broke."

"You are kidding me right?"  
"No I am not kidding."_  
_

**I am sure the JoMo voters didn't enjoy this so much. But read and review, Let me know if you like it!**


	49. Chapter 49  Alternate Chapter 3

**Notes: I only own my OC(S). Thanks for reading and reviewing, you guys as always rock. Since I forgot to mention it in the last, the song was Hoobastank's The Reason. I hope you enjoy this chapter, hopefully more to come soon!**

**Chapter 42 - 3rd For Alternate**

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

"I don't think they are going to get to us in time."

"How long ago was it that your water broke?"  
"Almost an hour ago, but I am starting to feel like I have to push."

"I hope they hurry, if they even know we are missing. But..."  
"But what?"  
He looked up at me.  
"But I'm here helping you. I should have been there helping you with Emma."  
"It is partially my fault, I never told you about her."  
"No its my fault. If I wouldn't have done anything to you, you would never have had to go through that."  
"But Emma never would have happened and despite it all I loved her, wanted her. I still love and want her." I finished with tears falling.  
"I know you do." John said, wiping the tears off my face. "But you can't change the past, and you can only control so much of the future."  
"I know. Uh John...?"  
"Yea?"  
"I think she is ready to come out."

He helped me get ready, physically and emotionally.  
"John I have to push."  
"Push, I'm right here."  
I pushed and pushed, finally a small cry filled the elevator.

"Don't we have to cut the cord or something?"  
I grabbed my purse next to me and pulled out my pocket knife. I had John grab the shoe lace off my shoe and I talked him through it. He wrapped her up in his shirt then handed her to me.  
"Oh wow." I said looking into her eyes.  
Cena leaned up against the elevator next to me.  
"She is beautiful, you did a great job."  
I sat there smiling at JoJo when the pain came back.  
"Ouch."  
"Whats wrong?"  
"The pain is back."

I had been having pains again for about 20 minutes when the power came in and the door popped open. Ted and a few others stood around and as soon as they noticed what had happened they called the paramedics. However JoMo was not amongst them.

The paramedics raced me to the hospital, saying something about me still being in labor. When I got to the hospital I was immediately taken to the maternity floor and they hooked me up to monitors as they rushed JoJo off to be evaluated. The doctor walked in and stood next to me.  
"You are still in labor."  
"I already had my baby."  
"You must be having another because you are still having some intense contractions."  
"You don't have to tell me they are intense."  
The doctor walked down towards my feet and told me that I was gonna be checked on progress.  
"Hope you are ready because you are about to welcome another baby into this world. Give me a nice big push."

I pushed a few times and the baby came out.  
"You have a son now."  
Moments after I pushed him out JoMo walked in.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here. I see the doctor was wrong."  
"No this is the second baby I've had today, the first was in an elevator." I said giving him a little bit of an attitude. "Where were you?"  
"I was hanging out at the party and then I went down to the bar and had a couple of drinks."  
"Get out."

"Why?"  
"Just get out." I said and the tears fell. I know he is lying to me I seen him and Melina with my own eyes.

**Cena's P.O.V.**

After the ambulance took off with Indiana and the baby, I went and told Morrison to head to the hospital. I cleaned up the hotel room and turned the key in for Indiana before heading up to the hospital. I stopped at the front desk and got the room from the receptionist. I went up and Morrison was waiting in the hall, looking pissed off.  
"How's Indiana doing?"

"Don't know, she kicked me out of the room and won't talk to me."  
"Ohh, I know she had the baby but when the ambulance took her she was still having pain."  
"How do you know?"  
"I delivered your daughter."  
"Why were you trapped in there with her?"  
"She had me hold the elevator, found out why after the power went out that she was in labor. Why it did, your guess is as good as mine. What happened once she got here?"  
"She had another baby, a boy... Why do I get a feeling you have something to do with why she won't talk to me. Did you say anything to her that would make her this way?"  
"Nope."  
"I don't believe you." He started shouting. The door behind him popped open and Indiana stood there, he didn't seem to notice her.  
"Don't believe me, I really don't care."  
"You had something to do with this I just know it."  
"He didn't have anything to do with why I kicked you out." Indiana said.

"Why did you kick me out then?"  
"I kicked you out because you are a liar and a cheater."  
"What?"  
"Don't act innocent. I seen you and Melina kissing. Thats why I kicked you out." She said turning back into the room and he walked in behind her. I stood outside, the door was open and they continued to argue.  
"I didn't kiss her!"  
"You did, I seen it with my own two eyes... Go on, you two deserve each other. I'll be fine without you, but don't abandon those two children of ours."

"I don't want it to be this way. I want you, I swear I do."  
"You should have thought about that before you decided to kiss her and do god only knows what else. I can't even think about it. Did you sleep with her?"

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

I'm afraid of his answer to my question, but I need to know.

"Well... Did you sleep with Melina?"  
"Yes I did, I'm sorry."

I walked up to him and slapped him across his face. He pulled his hand up and rubbed the spot and looked at me with a tear in his eye.

"I thought I was the one for you? I thought I made you happy?"  
"You are, I'm letting her go. It was one last fling before we got married."  
"We aren't getting married."  
"You can't be serious."  
"As a heart attack."  
"Please don't leave me."  
"You cheated on me, I'm not staying with you. You can see the kids all you want, but as far as we go, nope its over."  
"Can you please think about it first?"  
"I'm not thinking about anything, there is nothing to even consider."

"You still talk to Cena after all he did to you."  
"Thats not the point. I can't be with a man that cheats on me. To be honest I don't think you really want me as much as you say you do."  
He stood there looking at me for a few before walking out of the room. The tears made their way out, surprisingly they didn't come out sooner. I looked up at the door and Cena walked in. He walked over and put his arm around me.  
"You didn't have to stand up for me."  
"But he was wrong and I wanted him to know you didn't have anything to do with it. I knew about them before I even got on the elevator. Thats part of why I was crying in the elevator."  
"I thought something was going on, I'm sorry he has hurt you. Of course who am I to talk, I've hurt you in worse ways."

"But you have gotten help and I know you don't want to be that person anymore... As far as Morrison, I never thought he would do it until I seen it with my own eyes."

"Why not?"

**Cliffhanger, sorry. More to come soon hopefully! Hope you enjoyed it, let me know please! Don't forget about the poll on my profile for my next fic. **


	50. Chapter 50 Alternate Chapter 4

**Notes: I only own my OC(S). Thanks for reading and reviewing, it means a lot to me. This chapter is shorter than I wanted. But I still hope you enjoy it. Let me know please.**

Chapter 43 – 4th For Alternate

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

"I never thought he would do it because of the way he was with me."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He was very attentive if you catch what I'm meaning."

"Yea I think I get it."

The nurse brought in the twins. I looked down at my daughter and smiled then looked at my son.

"I guess we have to think of a name for you." I said picking him up from his bassinet and cradling him in my arms.

"John can you pick her up and put her in my other arm."

"Sure." He said and slowly picked JoJo up.

"You are a beautiful little girl, just like your mother." He said placing her in my arm. "I mean that too. Both of your children are beautiful... I just hope Emma was as beautiful."

"She was... Now the hard part, picking a name for my little guy."

"Got any ideas?"

"Not a one." I stood there holding them. John stared down at the twins. "You can hold one if you want to." He made a face like he was puzzled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea I'm sure." I said and he reached down picking up my little boy. I rocked JoJo in my arms and she started falling asleep. "I think I am gonna go see gram, care to walk with me?"

"Sure I'll go but what are you going to do with these two?"

"Take them to the nursery." I placed JoJo back in her bassinet after giving her a kiss. I then grabbed my boy from Cena and gave him a kiss before placing him in his bassinet. We walked them down to the nursery.

"Wait here for a minute!" He said and walked down the hall. He came back with a wheel chair.

"Sit."

"I can walk."

"Just sit." He said and I took a seat. He pushed me down the hall to the elevators.

"I'm not entirely sure I feel comfortable getting on an elevator so soon." I said as he hit the down button.

"Me either, but we need to go down a few floors."

When the doors opened he pushed my on and hit the button for the floor.

"So Sunday its free or fired?"

"Yup."

"What is happening?"

"Not allowed to say yet."

"Oh ok." I said.

Thankfully there was no power failure this time. John wheeled me down to the ICU. As we approached I seen my dad, as soon as he seen us he stood up and walked up to us.

"Where have you been?"

"I just had my babies."

"Babies?"

"Yea twins, a girl and a boy."

"Wow twins. Now I know why I couldn't get a hold of you."

"Get a hold of me for what?"

"Gram passed a little while ago."

Tears sprang to my eyes and I brought my hand to my mouth.

"No."

"I'm sorry sweety." He said kneeling down hugging me.

"How long ago?"

"Around an hour, maybe a little it longer."

"I just can't believe she is gone."

I pulled back from my dad and wiped the tears off my face.

"Hey where did John go?" My dad asked. I turned around and he was gone.

"I want to see her. Where is she at?"  
"The morgue until the funeral home picks her up."  
I stood from the wheel chair and my dad walked with me to the morgue. I stopped at the door and a guy walked by.

"Can I help you with something?"  
"Yes, she wants to see her grandmother before they take her to the funeral home."  
"No problem."  
"I can't do this." I said backing away from the door.  
"You can do it."  
"I can't." I said and took off running, well as good as I could.

A few hours later I sat in my room feeding JoJo, just finished feeding my little boy. I started to burp her when the door opened and in walked JoMo with Melina.  
"I can't make John leave but I want you out of here Melina."  
"I'm sorry Indi, so sorry."  
"Save it! I thought you were my friend, hell I told you stuff I hadn't told many people... Please just leave."  
She took a glance at the twins.  
"Beautiful babies." She said before walking out.  
"So are we going to name him after me?"  
"Nope."  
"Well then what are we going to name him?"  
"I don't know yet."  
My mom popped her head in the door.  
"You up for some visitors?"  
"Sure."  
Her and my dad came in.  
"So twins huh?"  
"Yup, I didn't see that happening, but I wouldn't trade him."  
My mom went and picked him up and took a seat as I handed my dad JoJo.  
"By the way, my parents are on their way to see the twins."  
"I'll let them see the twins when they get here."  
"You guys have a name for him yet?"  
"Nope, don't have a clue yet."  
"I figured you'd name him after his dad."  
"Nope. I also have something else to tell you guys too... John and I aren't together anymore."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I screwed up and cheated on her." Morrison said.  
"I think you should name him Maddox."  
"Why Maddox?"  
"He just looks like a Maddox."  
"Maddox it is, if Indi is alright with it?"  
"Sounds good to me."

**Cena's P.O.V.**

I walked away from Indiana when I heard her Gram had passed. I called someone I figured would help me, Sean.  
"Why did you just leave?"  
"I couldn't handle it. Her Gram had the heart attack because of me. This is all my fault."  
"You can't change the past and I'm sure Indiana felt like crap when she realized you were gone."  
"I don't know. She did have her dad with her."  
"So you delivered her little girl?"  
"Yup, later she had a boy too."  
"Aww, are they cute?"  
"They are gorgeous. Makes me wish..."  
"Makes you wish what?"  
"Wish that I never asked her to abort."  
"Why wasn't Morrison with her when she found out about her Gram?"  
"He cheated on her with Melina."

**Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'm hoping more comes for this soon. Been very busy with Thanksgiving. For those of my readers that celebrate it, Happy Thanksgiving. Let me know how you like this chapter. Also please don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile. Thank you for those that have already voted. Read and review please!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes: I only own my OC(S). Thanks for reading and reviewing, as well as the alerts. Thank you all soooo much and especially for being patient with me. Busy season, but soon it won't be so busy. I hope you enjoy this. Read and review please!**

Chapter 44 - 4th For Alternate

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

The next morning I fed the twins and changed them both. JoMo did stay and help me last night, which was very helpful. He left this morning and I've been spending time with the twins. My mom opened the door and walked in.

"Hey, how are these babies doing?"  
"They are doing well."  
"We have Gram's funeral prepared, its in two days."  
"I don't know if I can do it."  
"I know its going to be hard. But I think you can get through this... I want to tell you something only your father knows other than me... I was pregnant once before you."  
"I'm not sure I follow."  
"The baby didn't make it."  
"Gram didn't know?"  
"No, we were being hush about it, trying to avoid the superstitions."  
"Why are you telling me this now?"  
"You asked me why Maddox, that was your brothers name."  
"How could I not have known?"  
"We have all of his stuff put up somewhere it wouldn't be found."

"I never would have thought."  
"We were going to stop trying and then we got pregnant with you. We couldn't handle losing another so we never had any more."  
There was a knock on the door pulling me from her words.  
"Yes." I said and a head peeked in. "Sean, what are you doing here?"

"Heard you had your baby, well babies." He said walking in the room.

"How did you find out?"  
"John."  
"Indiana I'll see you later, give you sometime with your visitor." My mom said standing up and walking out of the room.

"I haven't seen your brother since I found out about my grandmother passing."  
"I know he told me that too."  
"I don't know why he left."

"I know why he left."  
"Why?"  
"He felt guilty. She had a heart attack when he did all that stuff to you and he feels guilty about the whole thing."  
"I understand."  
I sat back on my bed as Sean looked at the twins.

"They are beautiful, you did a great job."

"Thanks, it hurt a lot but I wouldn't trade them."  
"I bet... So when is your grandmother's funeral?"  
"In two days my mom said. But..."  
"But what?"  
"I don't think I'm going."  
"Why not?"  
"I can't handle it."  
"Yes you can."  
"No I can't Sean... Saying goodbye to her is something I can't do, she's always been there for me."

"You can do it and you know you can."  
"I can't..." I started saying and my doctor walked in.

"Things are looking good Indiana, looks like you and your twins will be out of here tomorrow morning."

**Cena's P.O.V.**

I was sitting in a hotel room in Boston, I still haven't left but I can't face Indiana. Sean told me he was gonna head up and see Indiana and the twins and he asked me if I wanted to go but I can't, at least not yet. Of all the things I've done to her I think this was the worst part of it, I took away the person Indiana always could trust and I wouldn't be surprised if she hates me for it. My cell rang and it was Sean asking me where I was at. I told him and he said he'd be here in a few. About 10 minutes later there was a knock at the door, I stood up and let Sean in.

"So whats going on? What did you want to see me for?"  
"You have to get Indi to go to her grandmother's funeral."  
"I can't see her."  
"Why not?"  
"She has to hate me."  
"I didn't hear that from her, she was very surprised that you were gone." He sat down on the edge of the bed. "If she doesn't go John you know its going to rip her apart later."  
"What makes you think I'm the one that can get her to go?"  
"I don't know that you can or can't, but at least try. I tried and she keeps telling me she can't, but maybe she will listen to you."

"I wouldn't count on it."

"Just give it a damn try."  
"How can I walk in there and look at her?"  
"Just do it."

"Suppose she doesn't want to see me?"  
"You won't know that until you at least try."

"Fine I'll go and try." I said grabbing some of my stuff.  
"Seriously?"  
"Yea I'm gonna go talk to her." I said walking out the door.

I stopped outside her door and I could hear talking inside, I peeked in and Morrison's parents were sitting in there. Maybe I better wait till later...

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

"These two are beautiful." Olivia said.  
"Thanks."  
"They are so tiny." Jackson spoke up holding Maddox.  
"I'm sorry things with you and our son didn't work out. I never would have thought he would have done that to you. He was raised better then that." Olivia said.  
"I'll make it through this, I just hope he is there for these two." I said, my eyes starting to close.  
"We will leave you to your rest now. You look like you need it."

In the morning I opened my eyes to see Cena tending to JoJo.

"Hey when did you get here?"  
He jumped and looked at me.  
"I thought you were sleeping."  
"I was, I just woke up."

"The doctor was in here just a few ago and said she is getting the paper work for you and the twins to go home."  
"Sounds good, so when did you get here?"  
"I've actually been here since last night."  
I stood up from the bed and started packing up my stuff, along with the twins stuff.

"Indiana, whats this stuff about you not going to you grandmother's funeral?"  
"I can't do it John."  
"You can do it."  
"I can't, how can I say goodbye to her?"  
"You will be able to, I promise you." He said walking up behind me. Tears fell from my eyes, I don't think I can do this.  
"I am pretty sure I can't do this."  
He slid his hands down my arms, standing behind me.  
"You can?"  
"How can I do it?"  
"You just need the right support behind you. I'm sure you have that with the twins and your parents behind you." He said walking back away from me.  
"What about you?"  
"Me?"  
"Yea. I know its probably wrong of me to ask you for support but I am gonna need it."  
He walked back over and stood in front of me, grabbing my hands, holding them in his.  
"If you need me for support I'm here."  
"You aren't gonna run away from me again?"  
"No I promise I won't."

"I'm gonna hold you to that, I can't do this without you."  
"Thats what friends are for."

**Hope you enjoyed it. Shorter then I wanted but oh well. Don't forget about the poll on my profile, and don't forget to let me know what you think about this chapter. Thank you!**


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes: I only own my OC(S). Thanks to those that have read and reviewed, you rock! This chapter came out a little fast, only been a few days since my last update. It is longer then what I have been doing too. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 45 - 5th For Alternate**

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

After the paperwork was in the doctor let the twins and I go home. John gave me and the twins a ride to my house. He is being really sweet to me and I hope he isn't getting the wrong idea on things. We walked into the house, I was carrying JoJo while John carried Maddox in for me. I sat down on the couch, setting JoJo's carseat down in front of me. John walked over and sat down next to me, placing Maddox in front of him. I leaned back and so did he.  
"Its only 1 in the afternoon and I'm exhausted already."  
"Well in your defense you did give birth a few days ago to twins." He said looking over at me, I looked up and noticed he was smiling at me. "But you did a wonderful job, both of these two are perfect."

"Thank you." I said looking away from him. "Well they are sleeping and I'm gonna let them." I said grabbing the remote and flipping the tv on. I didn't find anything on so I turned it back off.

"You know John, you don't have to stay here. You can go do whatever it is that you want to do."  
"I'm fine here, besides remember you need my support right now, and as long as you need me I'm gonna be right here."  
"John I want you to know... Want you to know that I just need your..."  
"Before you finish that, just know that I totally agree. I am only here for you as a friend, I don't want to go back down that road."

"I think it would be safer for both of us that way."  
"Agreed."

**Cena's P.O.V.**

That night I stayed with Indiana, she needed the extra hands with the twins. I slept in the guest bedroom and I was content with that. I can't allow myself to fall for her again and I meant what I said to her about only being friends. The next morning I got up and the twins were dressed and I went looking for Indiana.  
"Indiana what are you doing in here?" I asked her, she sat in a chair staring outside, still in her pajamas.  
"I can't go John, I can't do this." I could hear in her voice that she had been crying pretty heavily not to long ago.  
"You can do this, you need to do this."  
"I can't say goodbye to her."  
"Then don't say goodbye, say see you later. Thats what it is anyways right?"

"I guess so, but still I can't do this."  
"Yes you can now get up and get dressed or else."  
"I'm not going John."  
"I'm here to support you through this now up and dressed or I'm going to get you dressed myself."  
"You wouldn't dare."

"I wouldn't? After I get you dressed I'm gonna drag you there, kicking and screaming if must be but you need to do this."  
"You won't do it."

I went and grabbed the outfit on the back of her door and walked over to her. I picked her up and sat her on the bed, starting with her shirt, attempting to remove it and of course she wasn't making it easy. I finally managed to get her shirt and replaced that with a new one. I went for her pajama pants and my heart started pounding. I slowly slid them off, the contact of her skin is driving me crazy and I shouldn't be feeling like this anymore. I slid her other pants on and stood up. I need to get that out of my head, I can't fall for her again. I started to panic and excused myself from the room.

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

I watched John close the door and I stood up, getting my shoes on before walking out in the hall. There he was with his head in his hands pacing the hall.

"Something wrong?"  
"Nothing." He said but he didn't stop pacing.

"Sure seems like something is wrong."  
"Its just I shouldn't have touched you that way."

"Honestly, if you wouldn't have gotten me dressed I wouldn't be going."

"But still Indiana, I should have handled that a little better. I'm sorry." He said finally moving his hands away from his head and looking at me.  
"Its alright John." I said and scooted past him, making my way into the room with the twins. I picked him JoJo and put her in her carseat as John walked in the room.

"I mean it by the way, I'm sorry."  
"I believe you John, we better get going though."

I went over and got Maddox in his seat and we left for the funeral home. We pulled up and seen my parents standing outside waiting. John and I grabbed a twin and walked up to them.

"I'm glad you are here Indiana. Truth be told I didn't know if you were gonna show up." My mom said.

"I had a certain someone forcing the issue, but I know it was all for the best. I need to be here and I need to do this."

"Yes you do." My father spoke up.  
We walked in and John nudged me down the hall, inching me closer to the room she is in. John walked behind me, moving me along. We took seats up front and I pulled Maddox out of his carseat and he did the same with JoJo. 20 minutes later JoMo walked in and right over to us.  
"Can I hold my children?"  
"Which one would you like to hold?"  
"JoJo."  
"Are you planning on holding Maddox too?"  
"Yea."  
Cena stood and handed JoJo to JoMo. JoMo took a seat on the other side of me.

"Thank you by the way." JoMo said to me.  
"For what?"  
"Giving me two beautiful children. I really didn't want things to be like this, they just sort of happened this way."

"I know."

The service began and I knew the pastor was talking but his words left my ears the moment they entered. My thoughts heavily on my entire life, my entire life with her. The first time I fell and ran to her screaming that it hurt and she made all the pain go away, the day I lost Emma and she helped ease the pain, to the day I told her I was pregnant and the day that I last seen her awake.

_~Flashback~_

_I seen her porch light on in the distance and I did all I could do, run to her front door. I pounded on it and after a minute she answered it.  
"Indi my dear what are you doing here this late at night?"  
"I ran away from home."  
"Why did you do that?" She asked pulling me in the house and I broke down._

"_That John guy down the road..."  
"What about him?"  
"He forced himself on me."  
"Oh no." She said pulling back from me. "Where were your parents at?"  
"They aren't home like always anymore."  
"Lets go make up your room, we will figure all of this out in the morning."  
She led me upstairs and got me out some of my clothes. I changed and laid in the bed, she sat next to me rubbing my back.  
"Don't make me go back."  
"I'm not gonna make you do anything dear."_

_~End Flashback~_

More tears made their way out and the pastor finished up his words.

"At this time I'd ask anyone that would like to say a few words about her to please do so."

Cena stood up and glanced at me.  
"Do you mind?" He asked me.  
"Go ahead."

He walked up and turned towards everyone.  
"I shouldn't be speaking here, but I feel that I need to. Rosanna was a great woman. A lot of love in her heart. She even spoke high of me and I never gave her a reason that she ever seen."  
I stood up and handed Maddox to my dad sitting a few seats over and then I walked up to John.  
"John you don't have to say anything, the past is in the past and she wouldn't want us to live in it. Now I want a chance to say a few things about her myself."  
He nodded and stepped down, taking his seat.

"What can I really say that John or the Pastor haven't covered? Wow she was a great woman, the kindest person you could ever meet. A brave single mother, and a wonderful grandmother. Her death has hit me very hard and if it wasn't for my children, my parents and a very good friend of mine, I wouldn't be able to get through this. The hardest part of letting go... is saying goodbye. So I'm not gonna say goodbye to her, I'm gonna say I'll see you later."

A few hours later, most everyone had left. I walked into the room alone and I needed it to be that way. I walked up to her and looked down at her. She looked at peace and I'm glad that she's at peace.

"Ma'am, she will be going to be cremated soon."  
"Ok, I won't be long." He walked away and I looked back at her.  
"I really don't know how to let go, even though I know I'll see you eventually. When its my time, and on that day I'll join you and Emma and anyone else that has passed before me. I know you are going to look after her and she will look after you. You show her just how much she was loved before she left us. I will always miss her and I will always miss you. Until we meet again, I love you and thank you for being there for me. I'll see you later gram." Giving her a small kiss on her cheek. Tears fell and I made my way out of the room joining John and the twins in the hall. The twins were in their seats and Cena seen the tears on my face, he wrapped his arms around me. It felt good to be held as I cried.

**Well I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know please! The poll on my profile won't be up for much longer, I'll be closing it out within the next few days, so get your votes in while you can. I want to know which do you like, so far anyways, the original or the alternate? Let me know on that too, please! Thank you!**


	53. Chapter 53 Alternate Chapter 6

**Notes: I only own my OC(S). Thanks to the readers and reviewers, you guys rock. I know this is strange, another review from me in a short span of days. My time has been freed up quite a bit. I hope you enjoy this update and more to come soon hopefully!**

**Chapter 46 - 6th For Alternate**

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

Its December 24th, thats right Christmas Eve and I'm just now putting up my tree and other decorations. Hey I've been busy, being the mother of twins is really hard work, even when you do have a friend helping you. Speaking of the friend helping me out, he doesn't know when he will get to come and see me, if at all. I'm going back on the road on the 26th though. I need to start training for my return. I'm excited about getting back into the ring, almost as excited as I am about the holidays, my first Christmas with my babies. JoMo and his parents are coming in tomorrow to see the twins and spend time with them. Cena had been spending a lot of time with the twins and I due to the freed or fired angle. He's been really sweet with me and I'm really getting close with him. He helped me out with Gram's funeral and anytime he hasn't been working he has been here helping me take care of the twins. JoMo has been here a few times but most of the time he stays away. I put the last decoration on the tree and plugged in the lights. It lit up and I stood back looking at it, it was beautiful. I heard a faint knock on the door and it startled me because I wasn't expecting anyone. I walked over and looked out the peephole then opened the door.  
"Thought you couldn't come?"  
"I got the chance and I decided to surprise ya." Cena said and I stepped back letting him in. "Its freezing out there."  
"Yea I know." I said shutting the door. "Why didn't you call and let me know that you were coming?"  
"Like I said, I wanted to surprise ya. I have a question for you though."  
"Whats that?"  
"What do you have to do tomorrow?"  
"Tomorrow I have to go to my parents house and then later in the day JoMo and his parents are going to be spending time with the twins. Why?"  
"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to my parents house with me?"  
"Sure I have to go to West Newbury anyways."

"Sounds good. The tree turned out really nice by the way. All of your decorations look good."  
"Thanks, I've been busy with this stuff all day, well in between feedings and changes."

"It paid off, it looks really good."

I fed the twins and changed them one last time and unplugged the tree before heading to bed, leaving John to the guest room.

In the morning I got up and went to check on the twins but neither one of them were in their cribs. I walked down the hall to the kitchen and John had them both ready and in their carseats.

"Merry Christmas." He said looking up at me and smiled.

"Merry Christmas and thanks." I said back to him.  
"Thanks for what?"  
"Getting those two taken care of."  
"Fed, changed and ready to roll."  
"I can see that, thanks."  
"Not a problem. The sooner you get dressed now, the sooner we can get going."  
"Ok." I said before going back to my room. I decided on a red turtleneck with a long green skirt. I ran my hands through my hair, fixing the mess that night time had created. I walked back out to the kitchen, putting my last earring in my ear. I heard a whistle and I looked up.  
"You look cute."  
"Thanks, you look cute too." I said before walking over to the twins. "And you two look adorable."

I drove us to West Newbury and pulled in my parents driveway. My mom was out the door and grabbed JoJo from the backseat, while I grabbed Maddox. John stood behind my car and looked at me.  
"I'll be over here for a little bit." He said.  
"You can come in, stay for a few if you'd like."  
"I have a few things to take care of real quick but if I get the chance I will be over."

"Ok, I'll just come on down when I'm ready." I told him and he walked off down to his parents. We made our way up to the porch and then into the house. The house smelled as if my mom had been baking all morning, and it was great. I pulled a gift card out of my pocket and handed it to my mom.  
"Whats this?"  
"A gift card for that place you and dad like to have dinner at, Merry Christmas."  
"Thanks and Merry Christmas."

We went in and sat around the tree, talking and nibbling on some food. My mom handed me three boxes. One was for me, and the other two were for JoJo and Maddox. I opened mine first and inside was a blanket, I opened up the blanket and on it was pictures of JoJo and Maddox from their birth and a sonogram picture of Emma. It had all of their names on it and at the bottom it says 'Mommies angels'.

"I love it, but how did you get a sonogram picture of Emma, I have them put up."  
"John found them for us. I figured you would love it."  
"I do, its beautiful. Thank you."  
I opened up JoJo's and Maddox's gift and they each got a few outfits and a little toy. Before too long, my mom had me trapped in the kitchen as my dad spent time with the twins.  
"So whats going on with you and John?"  
"Nothing is going on, we are friends and he's been helping me out a lot."  
"Helping you out how?"  
"Helping me take care of the twins and he was the one that got me to go to Gram's funeral. I don't think I would have went otherwise."  
"Are you sure there isn't anything going on? You two seem to be getting closer."  
"We are closer, but on a friend level. We aren't falling in love like you are thinking."  
"What did you get him for Christmas?"  
"What does it matter?"  
"Because your gift could mean more and I'm also just curious."  
"I got him a really nice watch."  
"So you are buying him jewelry, that has a deep meaning to it."  
"Mom you are reading way too much into this. I got JoMo a watch too."  
"Ok."

After a little while longer I went and took the gifts we received out to the car before getting the twins in their seats. I said my goodbyes to my parents and carried the twins down the road to John's parents home. I just got to the stairs of the porch and John ran up behind me.  
"Thought you had some stuff to do?"  
"I did, and I'm just getting back from that. You ready to go in here? Keep in mind that Steve, Matt and Dan are probably all in here."  
"Yea but you are forgetting, I've already handled the worst one of ya's."  
We walked up on the porch and John opened the door for me. I walked in and he came in right behind me, shutting the door. We walked into the living room and I set the twins down on the floor.

"Sean." I yelled as I seen him running towards me, wrapping his arms around me.  
"Good to see you and the twins."

"Good to see you too, the one sweet Cena child."  
"Ain't that the truth." Carol said coming into the living room. "All my boys are rotten except Sean. Its good to see you Indiana."  
"Good to see you too Carol."  
"And look, you brought babies with you. Can I hold them?"  
"Go right ahead."  
"Indi can I see you alone for a minute or two?" John asked me.  
"Sure." I said and he led me into the kitchen. We weren't in there long before Dan and Matt walked in.

"Maybe we should go to another room." He said and we walked out of the kitchen. He led me upstairs to a room.  
"Ok finally." He said handing me a small gift bag.  
"What is it?"  
"Open it and find out." He said.  
"Ok but first here is something for you." I said reaching in my pocket pulling out his gift.  
"I didn't know you got me anything. I was snooping around your house but never found anything."  
"Thats because I kept it in my coat pocket."  
"The one place I never looked. Anyways, open."  
"You too."  
We both opened our gifts and I smiled when I opened mine. He had gotten me a triple heart locket.  
"Its beautiful John, thanks."  
"Look inside of it."  
I opened the locket up all the way and inside were pictures of my babies, including Emma's sonogram picture.  
"John I don't know what to say really, thank you."  
"You don't have to say anything. But that is what I had to get ready."  
He finished opening his gift and a smile formed on his face.  
"This is great, thanks." He said walking over and gave me a hug.  
"You're welcome and everything is already set on it."  
"Thanks."  
We walked back to the living room and the twins were being preoccupied with Carol and Sean.

Before we knew it, it was time for us to make the journey back to Boston so JoMo and his parents could spend time with the twins.  
"Its been wonderful here, thanks for having us over." I told Carol.  
"Not a problem, you are welcome here anytime you want. Just make sure you bring those babies with you."  
"They are always with me."  
"Their daddy never has them?"  
"Nope."  
"Girl you better whip him in shape."  
"I'm just not gonna beg him to take his children."  
"You shouldn't have to."  
We managed to get out the door and I looked up and it was snowing pretty hard.  
"Oh wow, you guys be careful on your way back."  
"I will, you coming John?"  
"Yea."

I left John with the twins while I ran down the road and got my car started and starting to warm up. I ran back up to the house and John had thankfully taken the twins back inside. After a few we ran down the road and got in the car, driving back to Boston. It took us some time getting back to Boston as the roads were getting pretty bad. When we pulled up there was another car in the driveway. After we pulled in JoMo and his parents got out of it. I ran up and got the door open and they brought the twins in. Morrison's parents got the twins out of their seats as I went and made them their bottles. I brought the bottles out to them and they were indeed ready for their meal.  
"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Morrison asked me.  
"Sure."  
"In private?"  
"Sure."  
We walked down the hall to my room.  
"So what do you want to talk about?"  
"I don't think I like Cena hanging out with you and the children so much."  
"What do you mean?"  
"He is always here, like now."  
"He is helping me out, which is more then I can say you do."  
"I'm here for those two."  
"Yea when its convenient for you. You haven't seen them much since they were born."  
"I still don't like Cena hanging around my children all the time. They may think he is their father."  
"If you want them to know that you are their father, then step up and be in their lives." I said before walking out of the room.

JoMo's parents got the twins more clothes and a few toys. JoMo bought them toys that they aren't old enough for yet, but they will be before we know it. After JoMo and his parnets left, I went into the kitchen and got myself a snack before coming back to the living room. Cena was laying on the couch watching a Christmas movie and I sat next to him. I finished my snack and laid over on John's leg. I started to doze off when I felt John's hand rubbing my back.  
"Hey you better go to your room before you pass out."  
"I will." I said standing up, he stood after me and I leaned over and gave him a hug. He had his arms wrapped around me and held me tight. I closed my eyes and my heart started to race. I pulled back from John pretty fast.  
"Something wrong?"  
"No, I'm just really tired. Goodnight John." I said rushing to my room.

**Did you enjoy it? Let me know please. Thanks for voting on the poll, only going to be up until morning. So for anyone that hasn't gotten a chance to vote, now is the time.  
**


	54. Chapter 54  Alternate Chapter 7

**Notes: I only own my OC(S). Thank you for your reviews, alerts and favs. Plus thanks to anyone that reads, you all rock! This chapter is pretty long and I really hope you enjoy this!**

Chapter 47 - 7th For Alternate

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

The end of Jan came by fast and I'm back on the road full time. John has still been by my side although I've been feeling a little weird around him. Today is my last day before I have a two week break. The twins need to see the doctor and so do I. Things have been great medically for all of us, its just a check up. Things are really tense around JoMo and Melina, for reasons that are understandable. But today I have managed to get Melina in catering, alone.  
"You two can stop skating around here like you are on thin ice. I don't care, if you want a man that may cheat on you, go right ahead sweety. I don't date cheaters. As far as it being you, I would never have thought you would have betrayed me after all those close chats that we had."  
"I'm sorry Indiana, I never expected for any of this to happen. He actually initiated all of this."  
"But yet you went along with it, knowing how I felt in all of this."  
"All I can say is I'm sorry."  
"I am normally one that doesn't speak much about whats bothering me, but all this stuff with Cena let out an explosive side of me. Sorry is the crappiest excuse ever made. Go ahead and be with a man like him. Oh wait, you are Melina that woman that cheated on him and got away with it."  
"You let Cena get away with far worse."  
"I didn't let Cena get away with anything really. We've had a ride and now we are friends."  
"Friends? Is that what you call it? Please you guys are almost sickening anymore. You want him and he wants you bad too."  
"We don't want each other, we are friends."  
"Morrison and I don't believe that. We know something more is going on and its just a matter of time before it all comes out."  
"Why don't you make predictions about your own life and leave mine alone. Sure sounds like you and him were made for each other after all. But just know, I already have the best part of him with those two babies. So go on go ahead and have him, I don't want him anymore."  
"No, you haven't wanted him for awhile. Since before those babies were born."  
"That is where you are wrong. I was very much in love with him." I said before walking out of catering. I walked down the hall and spotted Ted so I walked over to him.  
"Hey there little lady. How are those babies?"  
"Those babies are great, but you do know they have names."  
"I know, JoJo and Maddox, they are some cute kids."

"Thank you."  
"So where are they?"  
"Oh they are in Cena's locker room, he is watching them for me. My match is on in a few."  
"You and him seem to be getting pretty close!"  
"We are just good friends now. If you would have told me 6 months ago that Cena would be my best friend, I would have slapped you silly. But now everything has changed, he has changed. He really wants to be a different person." I said putting my head down.  
"Sounds like you are starting to crush on Cena."

"No..." I said pulling my head up. "Just friends."

After Raw was all over I got the twins ready to leave the arena. John helped me grab everything, including his own stuff and we started walking out. JoMo and Melina walked behind us and I knew it was them.  
"Yup and there isn't anything going on between those two." JoMo said as he walked by. I started to turn around but John put one hand up.  
"Stop, don't let him get to you. I know its hard but you know the truth."  
"Yea I know. Come on lets get out of here." I said and Cena held the door open.

We got to the hotel and I started getting the twins situated for bed.

"You want me to stay until morning?"  
"If you want to, you don't have to." I said and went to go around him and bumped into him. For a moment my heart started to race. I got the twins their bottle ready and I looked at John.  
"So what you doing?"  
"I'm gonna stay and help you."  
"Ok." I said tossing him a bottle. "Lets get to work." He caught it and we walked over to the bed. I set my bottle down and put up their beds. I walked back and picked up JoJo, John was feeding Maddox. They both finished about the same time and each changed a diaper. Before we knew it they had fallen asleep and I carried JoJo over to her bed, John followed behind me with Maddox. After I laid JoJo down I tried to walk behind John as he was covering Maddox up, but I ended up brushing the back of him. I froze for a moment because the sensations he gave me earlier came back. He turned towards me.  
"Something wrong?" He said looking down into my eyes.  
"Nothings wrong."I said trying to rush past him, but he put his arm up and blocked me.  
"Indi." He whispered.  
"Yes John?"  
"I hope you have a safe trip. I wish I could go with you."

"I know, I wish you could too. Its only for two weeks."  
"What am I suppose to do without my friends?"  
"You have other friends don't you?"  
"Yea but they aren't as fun as you."  
"Well they just don't have as many assets as I have."

"No they don't." He said looking away. I wrapped my arms around him, giving him a hug. I felt his arms wrap around me and he rested his chin on my head. I yawned and I knew I should get to bed but it felt good being in his arms.  
"Get in bed Indi." He said pulling back from me.

"Ok." I said and walked over to my bed and pulled back the covers. I wanted to ask him to come and cuddle with me but I didn't think it would be appropriate so I just let myself drift off to sleep.

**Cena's P.O.V.**

After Indi left with the twins, I was lonely and bored. Maddox and JoJo may not be mine but I'm so damn attached to them. I miss them and Indi so much. Ok I need to get out of this room. I stood up and went into the hall, Randy walked out in the hall wearing work out clothes so maybe he is heading to the gym.  
"Going to the gym man?"  
"Yup, you want to come?"  
"Sure do, I need to get out of here for awhile."

We went to the gym, pretty quiet ride. Then again I am getting used to be accompanied by babies that cry at times. Randy started benching some weights and I just sat there staring off into space.

"Something wrong Cena?"  
"Nah man, nothings wrong."  
"You aren't acting like yourself."  
"I don't feel like myself."  
"May I ask why?"  
"My best friends aren't here."  
"Aww Cena misses Maddox and JoJo huh?

"Not just them, I miss Indi too."  
"They've only been gone what 3 hours?"  
"Yea 3 hours and 22 minutes."  
He shook his head.  
"Keeping track of the minutes now?"  
"Like I said, I miss them." I sat there looking off into space again. Its pretty bad I came here to work out and I haven't even started.  
"Hey Randy man can I tell you something?"  
"Sure man, go ahead."  
"I feel weird around Indiana anymore."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I always want to be around here and I always want her happy." He sat up from his weight bench and looked at me.  
"You've fallen in love with her."  
"What? No she is my friend."  
"No no no, you are in love with her. I can see all the signs of it. You are 100% head over heels for her. Just admit it."  
"Fine I admit it, but it doesn't matter I'll never have her."  
"Maybe you should tell her how you feel."  
"She'd run away."

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

Been home for almost a week now. The medical checks went great, we are all still healthy. I'm pretty lonely though, even though these two keep me on my toes. I called Lori and seen if she wanted to meet up for lunch and she could. I met her at her home, she offered to cook us a nice lunch. I sat down at the table with her and picked at my food lightly.  
"Whats troubling you Indi?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I've seen you a lot over the years and I've never seen you like this."  
"Like what?"

"Like you've lost your best friend."  
"I just miss my best friend and my job."  
"How do you miss that when you have your hands full taking care of the kids?"  
"Cena helps me all the time. He has become quite the good friend. Well actually more like great friend."  
"What does he do?"  
"He helps me take care of the twins and well everything Morrison isn't."  
"You letting him get some?"  
"What? No its not like that. Even though..."  
"Even though what?"  
"At times I think I'd like more but..."  
"But what?"  
"I think about everything that has happened and I'm embarrassed."  
"Embarrassed about what sweety?"  
"That I let myself fall in love with him, after everything that he's done."  
"You can't control who you fall in love with Indi."  
"I know that."  
"You should tell him how you feel."  
"What? No I don't want to push him away."

"You should let your feelings come out, stop denying your heart what it wants."  
"I'd rather have him as a friend then nothing at all."

**They both finally admit their feelings. Did you like it? If so click that button down there for a review and let me know. Didn't like it? Click the button and let me know anyways. The poll is now closed. OC has won the poll. Thank you to those of you that voted.**


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes:I only own my OC(S). Thank you to the readers and reviewers, you guys rock. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I think its an important chapter. Not many left for this though, at least thats what I'm thinking right now. Please let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

Chapter 48 - 8th For Alternate

**Indiana's P.O.V.** ** - Mid February (A Sunday)**

3 months old, thats how old my babies are today. Sadly for me, Cena is off filming another movie and I'm without my best friend. I miss him a lot and I still haven't told him my real feelings, to be honest I'm afraid to. JoMo decided he wants to take the kids tonight for the night, which is giving me a break. But I've been doing it day in and day out for 3 months. I'd have him do it that long too but I would miss my babies way too much. I walked in my locker room, greeting Ted who is watching my babies for me while I have my match. JoMo isn't picking them up for a bit.

"How are they being?"  
"Good like every other time I see them. I can't understand how Morrison ignores them."  
"Some men are just afraid of growing up and facing reality I guess. I think the biggest part is that he cheated on me. Yea he is probably sorry about everything, but I can't be with a man that would or did cheat on me. I am not in love with him anymore. "

**Cena's P.O.V.**

I love filming movies, but I wish I could be with Indiana and the twins. The movie is officially wrapped for the night and I have to be at Raw tomorrow and I can't wait. I'm sitting in a bar with a few of my co-stars, the one talking to me most for the life in me I can't remember what his name is.  
"So whats eating you?"  
"Oh you don't want to get into my problems." I said to the guy.  
"That bad?"  
"You have no idea."  
"Well if you want to talk about it, I'm all ears and I won't judge you."  
"Its just... Forget it, you don't want to hear about my problems."  
"I wouldn't have asked otherwise."  
"Well there is a woman I love but I can't tell her how I feel."  
"Why not?"  
"It would probably freak her out."  
"I'm sure it won't, you should tell her how you feel."  
"It would believe me. I've done a lot to her and I am finally getting her to be my friend. But..."  
"But what?"  
"I can't help but wish I could love her the way that I want to love her. To kiss away her pain, to be a good role model for her twins. Maybe even one day be a great husband to her but I know that is not gonna happen." I finished wiping away a tear that fell.  
"Twins? Wow you must love her to stick around. How old?"  
"Yea twins. 3 months today, wish I could have been there with them. I'm so lucky to be in her life after everything I've done to her." More tears came to the surface.  
"I'm sure things aren't as bad as you make it out to be."  
"Believe me it is."

"You should tell her how you feel, she may freak out. Now I don't know her but I don't think she is gonna do that. You never know what will happen."  
"Yea and if I tell her how I feel, she freaks out. I lose her and her twins and I am miserable, no thanks. I wish it could be the way you are saying but its not possible." I said wiping up a few more tears.  
"Its a chance you take yes, but at least you'd know where you stand."  
"Thanks for the advice but I think I'm gonna call it a night. Take care man."

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

It was time to get out of the arena and JoMo finally came to pick the twins up. I explained everything to him on how much the twins were eating and when they were due for their next feeding. I gave them a kiss before he walked off with them. Now I really feel alone. Natalya walked into the locker room and sat down next to me.  
"Whats wrong? Why such a sad face?"  
"My babies are gone with JoMo and my best friend is filming a movie."  
"Aww, you miss Cena don't you?"  
"Yes I do."  
"I never thought I'd hear you say that several months ago."  
"Me either, but really Nattie he has changed. I don't think I'm the only one that has seen it."  
"No I have noticed it too. I also notice how much you care about him."  
"Well yea he is a really good friend. He helps me with my babies all the time."  
"Girl don't play me out. You have deeper feelings for him then that."  
I looked at her funny. How can she know?  
"Why do you say that?"  
"I can see it in your eyes and the way you are always talking about him. You always say he is your friend but its the tone you use. Seems like you want to say he is more."  
I sighed and put my head down to the ground.  
"You're right I do. But it will never happen."

"Why not?"  
"We are friends, he's said that himself several times."  
"Maybe you should discuss things with him. Get it off of your chest."  
"What am I suppose to do? Waltz right up to him and say hey Cena forget everything in the past because I'm in love with you now?"  
"But you are!"  
"At times I want to tell him but I'm scared."  
"Why are you scared?"  
"Because of everything. If he doesn't feel the same way about me now then I cost myself his friendship. 6 months ago I wouldn't have cared but things are different and I'm not gonna lose his friendship."  
"But what if he does feel the same way?"  
"He doesn't, I already know."

I finally got out of the arena and headed to my hotel room. I stretched out in my bed just starting to doze off when my phone rang. I grabbed it and answered it after a few rings.  
"Hello."  
"Hey, how are you and those cute babies doing?"  
"I'm doing alright I guess, but the twins aren't here."  
"You sure you are alright you sound like you've been crying?"  
"I'm fine."  
"Where are the twins at?"  
"Morrison took them for the night."  
"I may have a heart attack."

"Did you have fun making your movie?"  
"Yea but I'm bored."  
"Why?"  
"Because I miss you and the twins. I wish I could have been with you guys today."  
"I know, it is never the same without ya."

**Cena's P.O.V.**

As soon as I stepped off the plane I got my stuff and went to the arena, almost time for Raw. I was up first tonight but before I went on there was a few people I needed to see. I went around a corner and see Indi talking with Ted and it is taking everything in me not to walk up and kiss her right now. She seen me and walked up to me, wrapping her arms around me.  
"I missed this."  
"Yea me too." She said and pulled back.

"Where are those babies?"  
"They are still gone, as soon as he arrives I'll have them back. But back off they are mine first."  
No sooner did she get that out was JoMo walking up with the twins, Maddox was crying.  
"Aww why is my baby crying?"  
"He has been fussy all night and day."  
"He just missed his mom thats all." She said picking him up out of his car seat. He put their stuff down and walked away. Maddox pretty much calmed right down and soon fell asleep.

A few hours later, Raw was over and Indi and I took the twins to the hotel. I was anxious to spend time with them since I'd missed them.  
"I'm gonna go jump in the shower, I'll be out in a few." She said walking into the bathroom.  
"Ok." I said. I waited for the water to start before saying 'I love you' out loud. I looked down at the twins laying on the bed in front of me, both giving me the look like 'are you gonna tell her?'

"Look guys don't give me that look. If I thought I wouldn't freak her out I'd tell her."  
I rocked JoJo to sleep while she finished showering and was rocking Maddox when she emerged and boy was she tempting me more. Maddox soon fell asleep and Indi grabbed him to put to bed. I flipped the TV on but put the volume lower so it wouldn't wake the twins up. She walked over and got next to me in bed and cuddled up to me.  
"I'm sorry, I'm cold."  
I wrapped my arm around her and held her close. Its really hard not to kiss her. If she knew what she was doing to me.

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

I walked out into the room after my shower and John was rocking Maddox to sleep. It amazes me how good he actually is with children, especially babies.I put Maddox in his bed and looked over at him. Maybe if I cuddle up with him my feelings will subside. I climbed in the bed next to him and cuddled up to him.  
"I'm sorry, I'm cold." I'm not really all that cold though.  
He wrapped his arm around me and I started to doze off. I want to tell him how I feel but I can't do it tonight.  
"By the way, the hall of fame is coming up soon. Would you accompany me?" He asked.  
"Sure I'd love to."

**Hope you enjoyed! Let me know! Thanks for reading!**


	56. Chapter 56 Alternate 9

**Notes: I only own my OC(S). Thanks for reading, reviewing, alerting and faves. I appreciate it all, you guys rock! This chapter I'm sure is one that almost all of you are waiting for. I hope you enjoy it! Not many chapters left for this, not sure how many more. Enjoy!**

Chapter 49 - 9th For Alternate

**Cena's P.O.V.**

"Tomorrow is the hall of fame and you still haven't went shopping for a dress?"  
"Nope I was planning on wearing the same one from last year."  
"You aren't wearing the same one. Come on lets go shopping."

"John seriously I'm fine with wearing the same dress."

"If you say so." I said and looked at my watch, yes I wear the watch she got me religiously. I flipped open my phone and text Randy asking if he wanted to go out to a few stores with me, he text back and said yea.  
"I'll be back in a little bit."  
"Where you going?"  
"Randy wants me to go somewhere with him real quick."

"Oh ok, I'll be here when you get back."

I stood up and gave her a hug before walking out the door. I knocked on Randy's door and he opened it pretty quick.  
"Where are we going?" He asked.  
"To get Indiana a dress to wear to the hall of fame."

We searched a bunch of stores and I finally found a dress that I thought would look great on Indiana. It was knee length, a strap that wrapped around the neck, skin tight cling and it was tangerine in color.  
"Who is watching the twins?"  
"Her mom and dad are coming into town for that. She made plans a head of time."  
"Ohh, so I know you are having a hard time with not being with her. When are you gonna tell her that you are in love with her? Or are you even gonna tell her?"  
"I've been thinking about it."  
"And?"  
"I am gonna tell her tomorrow night after the hall of fame."  
"Why after?"  
"Because if she turns me down, then I at least have one perfect night with her first."

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

John has been gone for awhile and its storming out. JoJo has been crying off and on for over an hour and every time I think I've gotten her to sleep, she wakes back up crying. I think its the storm keeping her up. Maddox is out, sleeping very well. A short while later John walked in the room with a box in his hand.  
"Whats that?" I asked as he laid it on the bed next to me.  
"Its a gift, just open it."  
"I can't move at the moment."  
"Why not?"  
"Because JoJo is having a hard time sleeping. So I'm patting her to make sure she stays asleep."  
"Hand her to me, let John show you the magic touch."  
"Oh the magic tough huh? What do you got that mommy doesn't have?"  
"I dunno but it works."  
"Ok ok." I said handing JoJo over to him. She started fussing a bit but did quiet right back down. I grabbed the box and opened it, inside was a beautiful dress.  
"John you didn't have to do this."  
"I wanted you to have something nice to wear."  
"I already did."  
"But it isn't new and it has some good and bad memories attached to it."

"Yea I know but still."  
"Still nothing."  
"How much do I owe you for it?"  
"Nothing."

"I should pay you something."  
"I don't want payment."  
"Ok fine."

We made it to the hall of fame and every year the WWE tries to out due itself and every year I think they succeed. Everybody who is anybody in wrestling is here and its looking like a fun night. I took my seat next to John and throughout the whole ceremony I noticed him starting to put his hand over to mine but he pulled it back. Jerry Lawler was up talking about the superstars we've lost over the years and they have put together a video package for them. It started and the song playing was Boyz II Men and Mariah Carey's One Sweet Day. I watched the video but tears quickly started falling and continued throughout the song. John must have noticed because this time he did take my hand and he looked over at me.  
"Whats wrong?"  
"This song is the song they played at Emma's funeral." I said as a tear fell. He reached over and brushed another away and pulled me close to him. As I pulled back I gently brushed my lips over his and I think I shocked him.  
"I miss her so much still."  
"You will always miss her, and so will I."

**Randy's P.O.V.**

I seen Indi kiss John lightly, I know thats what she did. The hall of fame was over and the after party began. John and Indi have been on the dance floor almost the whole night but so far nothing has happened. I walked over to a group of the guys, including Adam(Edge) and Paul(Show).  
"They are cute together." Show said.

"Yea they are, he is planning on telling her tonight how he feels."  
"How do you think she will react?" Adam asked.  
"I have no idea. I don't think she is gonna act bad to be honest. Look at those two. I'd play a song for them but since Paul over here suggested a country music theme I'm not sure what to play. Plus guys she kissed him, I know I seen that."

"Leave it to me." Paul said and walked off.

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V.**

Paul went up and requested a song as Indiana and John danced on the floor. John and Indiana had not looked away from each other in awhile and when the music started they continued to sway, arms wrapped around each other.

_'__I've got a funny feeling  
The moment that your lips touched mine  
Something shot right through me  
My heart skipped a beat in time_

_There's a different feel about you tonight  
It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things  
I even think I saw a flash of light  
It felt like electricity'_

John stared at Indi looking for any hints of her being interested. Indi was doing the same to John.

_'You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around  
And around  
And around  
And around_

_They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
__I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again'_

John wanted to kiss her so bad, but Indi didn't know that but she did know how much she wanted to kiss him.  
"Can we go somewhere and talk?" John asked her.  
"Sure, after the song is over."

_'__Everybody swears we make the perfect pair  
But dancing is as far as it goes  
Girl you've never moved me quite  
The way you moved me tonight  
I just wanted you to know  
I just wanted you to know_

_You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around  
And around  
And around  
And around_

_They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again  
Kiss me again'_

As the music ended they stepped off the dance floor.  
"So where should we go to talk?" Indiana asked John.  
"How about the hotel room?"  
"Sounds good."

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

We walked to the hotel room, I'm a little surprised he wants to talk. I want to talk to him too, only thing is we both probably want to talk about different things. He opened the door and let me in first. He shut the door behind me and looked up at me.  
"I'm glad you wanted to talk to me."  
"You are?" He asked

"Yea, I've got a few things I want to talk to you about too."  
"You do?"  
"Yea, but please go first."  
I walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
"I'm afraid to tell you what I need to tell you."  
"Why? You can tell me anything John."  
"I'm afraid you might freak out on me."  
"Why would I freak out John?"  
"Because..."  
"Because why John answer me?"  
"Because I love you. No thats wrong, I don't just love you I am so much in love with you and it hurts. It hurts that I can't hold you the way that I want to, hurts that I can't kiss you when I want or even make love to you."  
Tears sprang to my eyes and I stood up.  
"I knew this was gonna happen." He said with tears forming.  
"Knew what was gonna happen?" I asked, clearly evident that I was crying a bit.  
"Knew you were gonna get spooked and want to leave."  
"Who said I was leaving?"  
"You're not leaving?"  
"No, I'm not going anywhere."  
"Then why did you stand up?"  
"To do this." I said and pulled him into kiss me. He pulled back from me, tears falling down his face.  
"Please Indi, please for the love of everything don't be messing with me. Tell me you want this as much as I do."

"I want this John, thats what I wanted to tell you. I've been in love with you for awhile now I was just afraid to say anything about it."  
"Why?"  
"Everything in the past and for me to turn around and fall in love with you. Plus I was scared that you wouldn't return those feelings and then I'd end up with out you or your friendship. I don't think I'd handle that well."  
John picked me up and started kissing me again. Soon we made our way over to the bed and he laid us down.  
"John what are you doing?" I asked as he pulled up.  
"I'm getting ready to make love to you, but I need to get this jacket off its choking me."  
I helped him get his jacket off and started working on his shirt and tie as he started pulling the strap of my dress from around my neck. He placed soft kisses on my neck and any spot he revealed. I got his shirt and tie off and he continued placing kisses on my neck, working his way down towards my breasts. He slid my dress down that far and freed them from the confinements. He took one into his mouth and gently teased me.  
"John you gotta stop teasing."  
"What do you want me to do?"  
"I want you to please me, make love to me."  
He pulled my dress the rest of the way off and started working on his pants. He slid those down, with his boxers and he stood before me naked. I've seen him naked before but tonight his body was calling me in a way that it never had before. He smiled at me and grabbed my panties, yanking them off. He climbed back over me, he was painfully hard that much I could tell.  
"Oh Indi, you don't know how bad I want this."  
"I do know John. Now take me, I'm yours."  
He thrust himself inside of me. I know its been awhile since I've had sex but this time it was different then it had ever been. Every thrust had massive amounts of love with it. Every kiss said I love you and every moan was earned.

"John I love you." I screamed out as an orgasm over took my body. I clenched up and it sent him over.  
"I love you too Indiana." He said slowing down. He claimed my lips one last time before we cuddled for awhile, before making love again.

**I hope you enjoy this. Let me know what ya thought. The song was Toby Keith's You shouldn't kiss me like this, for anyone that didn't know.**


	57. Chapter 57  Alternate 10

**Notes: I only own my OC(S). Thanks for reading and reviewing, plus any alerts or favs. They mean a lot to me, you guys rock as always! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 50 - 10th For Alternate

**Cena's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes and seen Indiana's form lying in my arms. I smiled when I realized it hadn't all been a dream, that I finally got the woman of my dreams. I had waited for this moment for a long time and it was everything I expected it to be. As far as I was concerned, everything about her was perfect. I leaned over a little and kissed her forehead and she stirred slightly.  
"Hey what time is it?" She asked.  
"I'm not sure exactly." I said kissing her shoulder, cuddling up with her more. "To be honest, I really don't even care."  
"Well you should, wrestlemania is tonight."  
"I still don't care."  
"You are in the title match."  
"I'd rather be here in this bed with you, all day...making love." I said kissing her shoulder again. "I do have a lot of making up to do."  
"Ok well I have a Diva's battle royal I must attend. I'm becoming the number 1 contender for the title tonight."  
"You'd rather do that then make love all day?"  
"Not necessarily but I really want my title shot."

"Ok ok, fine you've earned it." I said letting her go, not that I wanted to.

"Who is all gonna be there tonight? I know my mom and dad are gonna be there." She asked.

"My parents and my brothers."  
"All of them?"  
"Yea all of them."

"Except Sean they still don't know who I am do they?"  
"I don't think they really do."

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

It felt so good waking up in his arms, knowing last night really happened. It felt so damn right in his arms but we need to get up and get motivated for mania tonight. I stood up and the next thing I wanted was my babies. I threw some clothes on and made my way to my parents room, John right along with me. Melina walked into a room as we knocked on my parents door and I know she seen us. My dad opened the door and he was holding Maddox. Maddox's little smile brought one to my face and I grabbed him from my dad as I entered the room, John coming in behind me. Maddox started getting fussy and I couldn't get him to quiet down.

"Let me see him." John said and I handed him over to him.

"Whats wrong Maddox buddy?" John said to him and Maddox quieted right down.  
"John must have the magic touch." My dad said and I looked over to see JoJo in my moms arms and she was smiling. I went over and grabbed her from my mom and JoJo was still happy and content.  
"At least one of my babies still loves me." I said cuddling JoJo and giving her a kiss.  
"Maddox loves his mom, he just loves me more right now." John said. "Isn't that right buddy, you love your mom but you love Uncle John more right now." He said and Maddox smiled at him.  
"Thank you guys for watching these two."  
"No problem, I was a little surprised that you didn't come and pick them up last night but I figured you were having a good time." My mom replied. I looked up at John and smiled.  
"Yea we had a good time." He looked back at me and smiled, blowing me a kiss in the process.  
"Something happen between you two last night?" She asked.  
"Yea, John and I are together now."  
"I knew something was there, just a shame you guys didn't do something about it sooner. I was getting tired of seeing Indiana mope around when you weren't around John."  
"Oh she was moping around without me?"  
"Sure was." She said and I smiled looking up at John again and he was full of smiles. We got their stuff together and John ran it down to our room and then he came back and grabbed Maddox again.

"Again thank you two." John said. "You gave us a chance to change our lives."

"Not a problem at all, these two little ones bring a lot of joy to my life."  
We walked out the door and JoMo and Melina were getting ready to knock.  
"Can I help you?" I asked him. He stared back and forth between John and I.  
"Thought there wasn't anything going on between you two?" Melina asked.  
"There wasn't, but there is now."  
"I knew there would be." Morrison spoke up. I walked away and went back to our room, Morrison and Melina followed. As we got to the door I turned to them.  
"Can I help you with something?"  
"Yea can I see my children?"  
"If you want to see them you can see them." He walked over to Cena and grabbed Maddox as I got the door open. A few moments after he grabbed Maddox started crying and Cena went into the room, grabbing JoJo in the process. Morrison looked confused as if he didn't know what to do but tried bouncing him and patting his butt as he talked to him, but Maddox still cried.

"Why is it every time..." Morrison started but Maddox cried louder. I walked over and grabbed Maddox from him. He cried still and I walked into the room. Cena had put JoJo down and I handed him Maddox, who quieted down in moments. I picked JoJo up and took her over to JoMo. He bounced her and she was content but didn't look quite happy. He didn't hold her long before he took off.

"Well Mr. Cena its time for Wrestlemania." I said as I walked in and sat next to him. The twins laying on the bed sleeping.  
"Not quite, we still have some time to fool around before we go." He said leaning down trying to kiss my neck.  
"Its an early start tonight. We don't have as much time as you think."  
"Oh shit you're right lets go."

It was 1 hour till the start of Wrestlemania and I was holding JoJo backstage while John was walking around looking for his brothers backstage with Maddox. I took a seat in catering and started to talk to JoJo when Cena entered with his brothers, except Sean. The 3 Cena brothers stared at me as John walked over to me.

"I've seen you at the house but who are you?" Dan asked and I just laughed. John handed me Maddox and I left catering.

**Cena's P.O.V.**

"John who was that?" Dan asked.  
"If you don't know, I'm not telling. I guess you will just have to wait and see tonight. I led my brothers to their seats, finding Sean in the process and I made my way back to my locker room, I was stopped by the sounds of shouting coming from catering. I stood outside it and I could tell the two shouting were JoMo and Indiana.  
"If you'd fuckin be a father then maybe they wouldn't cry or make weird faces when you hold them."  
"If you wouldn't be with Cena maybe it would be easier to be their father."  
"Don't give me that shit, you had plenty of chances to be there for them but yet you haven't. Also it isn't your business who the hell I date. You cheated on me, you ended this." Everyone that walked by stopped, including Melina.  
"He was always there, even when you 'weren't' together."  
"Are you jealous of Cena or something? You didn't have to stay away, John never wanted to take over as their father. He knows you are that but if you aren't even gonna try then just sign the kids over."  
"I'm not signing them over to anyone."  
"Then be their father. The deserve a full time father not a part time one." Moments later she walked in the hall and looked up and seen everyone standing around. She walked past everyone with the twins in her arms and I followed her. We got into my locker room and I took Maddox from her and we placed them in their seats.  
"How long was he arguing with you?"  
"For a few and it felt good to get some of that off of my chest."

"I bet it did. I know he is their father and I never would take that away from him. But..."  
"But what?" She asked and I pulled her to me.  
"If he happens to sign off rights to them, can I adopt them?" She looked at me with a stunned look on her face.  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yea I'm serious. Those two do deserve a full time father and if he isn't gonna step up then I will. I love those two with all my heart, hell I even delivered JoJo. Maddox has this bond with me that I can't explain. I understand him and he understands me." A few tears made their way down. "Bottom line is, I'd love to be their father."

"If he signs off rights then I'd love it if you adopted them." I pulled her in and kissed her.  
"I am so glad you said that."

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

Finally it was time for my match. Almost all the other Diva's had made their way to the ring and my music rung out. I walked out on the stage and they announced me as Indiana Stewart. When I got down to where John's brothers were, Dan, Matt and Steve were all in disbelief, with stunned looks upon their face. It was simply priceless. I climbed in the ring and the last few girls made their way down. Beth and I worked together clearing the ring till it was down to us two. We put each other through hell. We took our bodies to their max and I was loving every minute of it. Finally it was time for the end of the match. I ran at Beth and she pulled the rope causing me to go over. The bell rang and Beth had won. I got up back in the ring and shook her hand and she pulled me in for a hug. I raised her hand before making my way to the back.  
"Great match." Nattie said to me.

"Wish it could have ended different. But hey Beth deserves the shot at your title."  
"You are a great competitor too Indi. Very skilled in the ring, your aerial moves are phenomenal."  
"Thank you." I said before walking off, going to Cena's locker room. I rounded a corner and ran right into Dan.  
"Ouch." I said.  
"Well hello Indiana. John was right, you did get hot." He said giving me a smile.  
"But Dan, I see you are still an ass." I said before walking off leaving him hanging.

After John's match we went back to the hotel. I went in and showered. John soon followed. I fed JoJo as John fed Maddox and we rocked them to sleep. After we were done we put them in their beds and I climbed in bed, John right behind me. He shut out the light and started to unbutton my shirt.

"By the way you lied to me, you didn't become the number 1 contender."  
"I know but I'll get my chance eventually. Beth deserves it." He managed to get my shirt off of me and he attacked my chest when my cell rang. I looked at it and it was JoMo. I flipped it open and answered it.  
"Hello."  
"Indiana, we need to talk." He replied.

**Well I wonder what JoMo will say to Indiana. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know! **


	58. Chapter 58  Alternate 11

**Notes: I only own my OC(S). Thanks for reading and reviewing, you guys rock like always. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 51 - 11th For Alternate**

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

"What do we need to talk about?"  
"The twins. Can you come to my room for a few?"  
"Sure I'll be there in a minute." I looked up at John as I hung up and he frowned.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Morrison wants to talk to me about the twins."  
"Ok, but I am so gonna be waiting for you when you get back."  
"I'll be back as soon as I can."  
I said putting my shirt back on before making my way down the hall. I knocked on his door and Melina opened it. She stepped to the side and allowed me in.  
"So are we talking with her here or are we gonna be alone?"  
"Melina, can you give us a few?"  
"Sure." She said before walking out.

"So what do you want to talk to me about."  
"Melina and I were talking and I've came to a conclusion, I can't handle being a father. The twins don't look at me the way they look at Cena and I can't do it. They always cry or something."  
"So your answer is to what? Sign away your rights? I knew you would end up doing that."  
"Yes I'm willing to sign my rights away. They think he is their father anyways."  
"Because you haven't been there. If you would have been there then they would know."  
"Bottom line is I can't do this, not with Cena in the picture."  
"You can't control who I date. Things between us obviously weren't meant to be, but I never thought you'd abandon the twins."

"I'm not doing anything wrong, I'm giving them a father. I know Cena wants to be their father and I know you probably wish he was. I think you have for awhile."  
"Until the day you cheated on me I thought I'd be with you forever. Did I want the twins to be Cena's, not at the time. But you changed and so did he, only his was for the better. Yours was clearly for the worse. But fine, I'll have the paper work drawn up when I go back to Boston. But I'm sure you are going to regret this one of these days."  
"Maybe I will, but I don't think thats gonna happen."

"Those two are gonna make you wish you hadn't one of these days. Those two are great children."  
"How can you say that and they aren't even that old yet?"  
"Because they make me happy, to bad they apparently don't make you happy."  
I went out the door and Melina was waiting in the hallway. I looked up at her and she sighed, one that I could tell she was clearly happy I was out of the room.  
"What you sighing for, you are getting what you want?"  
"Whatever."  
"Obviously you did, John is signing off his rights to the children."  
"I didn't ask him to do that. He told me it would be best if he did, since you can't keep Cena off of you. Cena makes John uncomfortable around the twins."  
"Cena doesn't want Morrison to break their hearts. Yes he is protective of the twins and I'm glad he is. Morrison had plenty of chances to see the kids without Cena being around but he never called or said anything." I said and started to walk away.  
"Maybe you should have called and gave him the ok to take them." She shouted. I turned back towards her and walked up and got in her face.  
"It is not my job to tell him to take his kids. He knew he could take them whenever he wanted to. I wasn't gonna keep them from him... But Melina if you are worried about John and the twins so much, then why did you sleep with him and break us up?"  
"If it wouldn't have been me it would have been someone else. Besides I love Morrison."  
"And I didn't?"  
"Apparently not." She said back shouting at me.  
"You have no idea how close you are to getting it."  
"Getting what? Slapped? Punched? What?"  
"I'm about to hit you so fast your head is gonna spin." I said and their door popped open, Morrison stood there watching us.  
"Enough, Indi leave and Melina get back in the room." Neither one of us listened and he walked out in the hall and grabbed Melina, pushing her in the room closing the door.  
"Now get out of here Indiana, send the paper work and I'll sign it."  
"Fine, I'll have all the paper work ready when I go back to Boston." I said before walking away. I went in my hotel room and John looked at me.  
"Whats wrong?"  
"Morrison is signing over the twins."  
"Are you sad about that?"  
"Not really sad, well I am because those twins are great and he doesn't know what he is gonna be missing. But they already have someone that has stepped up." I said winking at him.  
"They sure do. I love these two like they were my own and I'll make them happy, spoil them rotten and do all that fun stuff with them... So I'm guessing it means I can adopt them?" He asked looking at me with a smile.  
"Yes you can if you want to."  
"I want to, believe me I do..." he stood up and walked over to me, putting his hand on my shoulder and brought my eyes to his with his free hand. "I love you Indiana, and my love for you and these twins isn't gonna change."

Raw went well, John's match had me on the edge of my seat and I knew what was happening. After he showered we went back to the hotel to rest before going to Boston in the morning.

**Cena's P.O.V.**

I can't wait till we get to Boston and adopt these two. My god I love these twins and I'm thankful Indiana is letting me adopt them.

Arriving in Boston we went to Indiana's house. We settled in and she went and started calling to see what we had to do to get this done. We went down and filed the paper work, they gave her a copy to send to JoMo. She called him and he gave her the number for a fax machine. She faxed him the papers and he faxed them back signed. We turned in the papers and the judge told us in the morning we could make it final.

In the morning we made our way to the court house, waiting to see if it would be final.  
"Mr. John Cena, you are hereby responsible for the children JoJo and Maddox, you now have joint custody with the mother, Indiana Stewart. The birth certificates may be switched over to Cena now by law. Adjured."

Once the judge said those words my heart beat was fast. I was responsible for JoJo and Maddox, in the eyes of the court I was their father, in the eyes of their mother as well. The first thing we did was go out to lunch and celebrate. After we made a special stop.  
"Mom?" I said shouting through the house. She answered from the kitchen so I walked that way. I went inside and she was baking some cookies.  
"What you doing around here?" She asked.  
"Have to show and tell you something."  
"Well what is it?"  
"Follow me."

I led her to the living room and as soon as she seen Indiana and the twins her face lit up.  
"Oh my, I didn't expect you guys. How are you doing?"  
"We are good." Indi said.  
"We have something to tell you though." I spoke up.  
"Well what is it?"  
"Take a seat." She sat down and I walked over to Indi and grabbed Maddox and handed him to my mom.  
"I'd like you to meet your grandson and your granddaughter." I said as Indi sat next to her holding JoJo.  
"How is that possible?"  
"I adopted them both this morning...Indi and I are also dating."

"I'm so happy for you two. And oh my, I'm grandma to these two little angels...I want more little angels."

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

I can't believe its final now, John Cena is the father of my twins. I have so many emotions running through me and they are all good. He has been really great with these two and there for them at any time. Maddox seems to have a bond with John, not sure when it happened but he has a way with Maddox. Both of the twins look at him with deep interest, studying him perhaps. I think they know deep down that he wanted to be their father, maybe they even think he is. It doesn't much matter now because he is their father in every legal way. After lunch and stopping by John's parents we went back to my house and I settled down with a good book. John went into the kitchen and was making a bunch of noise.  
"What are you doing out there?"  
"Getting dinner started."  
"What are you making?"  
"I thought I'd make some lasagna."  
"Sounds wonderful."  
I read my book, getting drawn into it pretty deep and didn't hear much else from the kitchen. I'm not sure how long exactly it was before he called me out to eat. I ate and let me tell you the man can cook. Afterward we sat in the living room, feeding the twins before we put them to bed. We walked out of the nursery. Its my grams old room and I thought she would like if the twins used it. I walked down the hall, John following. We got to the kitchen and he spun me around, dropping to one knee.  
"Indiana, marry me please."  
My heart fluttered and raced, tears started to fall. My answer came out before I even processed the question.  
"I'll marry you."

**Well I hope you enjoyed it. Merry Christmas to all of my readers and reviewers. Was hoping to get this done by Christmas but that hasn't happened. My last update before Xmas. Please read a story by a great friend of mine, its really awesome. Its called The Wayside Tavern, by Psion53. She worked really hard on it and I think it turned out great. Be sure to let me know how you like this chapter ! **


	59. Chapter 59 Alternate 12

**Notes: I only own my OC(S). Thanks for the reviews, alerts and for reading, as always you all rock. Sorry this chapter took me so long, wasn't home for awhile and then I got sick. Hope you all are still with me and that you enjoy this. Next chapter shouldn't take as long to get up. Enjoy!**

Chapter 52 - 12th For Alternate

**Cena's P.O.V. **

"I'll marry you." She said and my heart began to race.

"Really? Are you sure?"  
"Yes I'm sure." She said looking down into my eyes.

"I didn't think you'd say yes to be honest."  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
"I didn't think you'd be ready for that yet."  
"I am more then ready. I can't help how much in love with you I am."  
"I'm glad to hear you say that." I said and stood up grabbing her waist, pulling her to me. "Because I am so in love with you too and that will never go away... I'm sorry I don't have a ring yet but I'll get you one soon."  
"How soon?" She asked with a smile on her face.  
"Tomorrow if you want it."  
"I'll take it when you decide to get it."

"I'll go and get it..." She put her finger over my lips. "What?"  
"Shh, just take me to the bedroom and make love to me."  
She didn't have to tell me twice. I did as she asked and I made love to her several times that night.

The next morning I snuck out without her noticing, taking a trip down to the jewelry store. When I got there I looked lost trying to pick one out.

"Can I help you find something?" The sales rep asked, sensing that I was having trouble.  
"I'm looking for an engagement ring for my woman."

"What were you looking for specifically?"  
"Something that shows her that she means the world to me. That I'd be willing to do anything for her, move heaven and hell if I could."  
"Sounds like she is a lucky lady to have a man like you."  
"I'm the lucky one, I'm lucky she is with me and I'm lucky she has agreed to be my wife."  
"So you've already asked her?"  
"Yes I asked her last night."

"I'm sure we can find something you like." She said and pulled out a few. "This one is beautiful, not sure what you want."  
"Its to big for her hands I think. I'd like to go with something more for petite hands."

"Ok." She said and dug around under the counter, coming back with a ring that wasn't too big and wasn't too small. "How about this one?"

"Its perfect."  
She wrapped it up and I paid the bill, taking off heading back to the house. I got back to the house and made it to the bedroom. I opened the door and Indiana was sleeping, while holding JoJo rocking her back to sleep. I got in bed beside her and cuddled up next to her.  
"Indi baby." I said to her, nudging her lightly.

"Hmm." She moaned and started rocking JoJo slightly more.  
"I have something for you baby. Open those beautiful eyes and look at me." She opened her eyes and looked over at me. I had the box open and her eyes fell upon the ring. She stopped rocking JoJo and her eyes filled with tears.  
"Those better be happy tears."  
"They are, its beautiful."

I reached over and pulled her hand slightly and slid the ring up onto her finger. Once it was on her finger I held onto her hand.

"Now all we need to do is set a date." No sooner did I say that then Maddox started crying.  
"We will, now go get your son." She said and smiled at me.

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

I feel great, not something I normally say before I go back on the road. But I have everything I could ever need. I'm engaged to the man I love and I have my two children I'd lose my mind without. The house show yesterday went great and I seen Morrison briefly, he stared at my hand but never said anything. Tonight is Raw and I'm excited for it, but I usually get excited. I love being in front of that crowd, the excitement that the fans give is surreal. I was up after the first segment of the hour and I got ready to go, concealing my ring, I put it on a chain for my matches no way I was going out without it. I left John with the kids and off I walked, not before giving him a quick kiss.

**Randy's P.O.V.**

I finished up with the first segment and I went backstage. I seen Indi run out for her match and I knew John would have the kids. I went in his locker room and he was loving on the kids.  
"So how does it feel being a daddy?"  
"It feels great. I want more."

"Don't you think you should wait until they get a little bit older?"  
"Well by the time the new one would get here these two would be a little older."  
"I'm not sure Indi would be ready for another. She is loving her career."  
"I'm ready whenever she is."  
"As soon as she gets back I have to fly for an in ring promo."  
"Alright man well I'm out of here, just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing."

"Take care man." He said and I walked out of the door. I went down the hall and I heard talking coming from a locker room.  
"I just need to make sure you bring John in at the right time."

"I will try to."  
"No Melina I need it to be the right time, not a moment later."  
"How will I know?"  
"I'll have my cell on so you can hear."  
"Ok."  
"I don't want them to be happy, he can't marry her."  
"I think you are getting carried away. What does it matter to you who she is with? I thought you were happy with me?"  
"I am happy with her... I mean you. I am happy with you Melina. I just don't want Cena to get everything like he always does. If you do this for me, we will be completely happy I promise you."  
A few moments later she stormed out of the locker room. I just pretended to be walking by and I walked past her. I seen Indi run into John's locker room and him run out. I tried to catch up to him but he was gone quick.  
"Randy..." A stage hand said running up to me. "Vince needs to see you now."

Shit...

"Can it wait for a few?"  
"He said it was urgent."  
"Alright I'm coming right now."

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

After John walked out to the ring I held onto JoJo, Maddox was sleeping away. But John did tell me he just ate too. I was changing JoJo as someone knocked on the door.  
"Come in." I shouted. I turned and seen who walked in.

"Indi can we talk?"  
"About what? These two aren't your responsibility anymore and we aren't together. What could we possibly have to talk about?" I said finishing up with JoJo's diaper.  
"You were right."  
"Right about what?"  
"I shouldn't have signed over the kids." He said and I cradled JoJo to my chest as he walked over, taking a seat next to me on the bench. He reached up and slid his hand down my arm and stopped at my ring, felt like he was trying to take it off. I pulled my hand back and set JoJo down in her seat.  
"Its too late for you to change your mind about the kids. Its done and over with." I said walking across the room. "A John is listed as their father but his last name is Cena, so is theirs."  
"Thats not what I want." He said walking over towards me, pinning me to the wall. "I want you and our kids back."  
"No. I don't want you back and you are happy with Melina."  
"I'm not happy with Melina. I want you."  
"Well I don't want you. I love Cena and nothing you are gonna say is going to change that."  
"Please Indi." He said getting up in my face, putting his lips a mere centimeters from mine. "Come back to me." I heard the door handle jingling and Morrison pulled me into a kiss before I could stop him.  
"What the hell is going on?" I heard Cena say. I shoved Morrison off of me and looked up at Cena.  
"Its not what you think."  
"Sure could have fooled me. Looked like you were kissing him."  
"No he kissed me."  
He didn't give me a response as he headed out the door.

**Cena's P.O.V.**

I can't believe this. How could she? Why would she?

"John." I heard Randy yelling to me but I just kept walking. "John wait up I need to tell you something its important."  
"Nothing is important anymore."  
"I must not have gotten to you in time."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I over heard Morrison and Melina talking about messing up yours and Indi's happiness. I tried to tell you a little bit ago but Vince needed to see me and you were in your promo. I didn't make it in time did I?"  
"Nope, I just walked in there and they were kissing."  
"I don't think she was kissing him."  
"How can you be so sure?"  
"Why would she risk her happiness? She is in love with you man."

"I feel like an ass."

I couldn't go back to the room right away, afraid I lost her the moment I walked out. A short while later I made my way back to the room. She was leaned up against the wall rocking the twins with her feet. Her eyes were tear stained and they were closed. I walked over to her and pulled her up off the bench. She looked up at me surprised I was there.  
"I didn't..." She started but I stopped her.  
"I know." I said before I gave her a kiss that only made up for a fraction of this. "I love you Indi and I thought I was losing you already."  
"You aren't going to lose me, never gonna happen. You are stuck with me forever."

**So how did ya like it? What do you think, should their be some revenge on Cena and Indi's part? Let me know!**


	60. Chapter 60  Alternate 13

**Notes: I only own my OC(S). Thank you to the reviewers and readers, you guys always amaze me. You rock like always. I told ya this chapter wouldn't take me too long. It is slightly shorter then what I have been doing though. I am pretty sure this doesn't have a whole lot left for it but I'll have other things I'll be working on as well. I hope you read some of my other work, if you haven't already. Enjoy this!**

Chapter 53 - 13th For Alternate

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

Later that night after Raw, when John and I walked out hand in hand, bags over our shoulders, each carrying a twin. Both Melina and JoMo about had to pick their jaws up off the floor. John and I just smiled as we walked by.

A few weeks later raw was to be interesting. Melina had just won the Diva's title and she doesn't know it yet but her reign is already over. Her number one contender has already been established. I stood backstage watching on the monitor as she celebrated her win in the ring, when the GM chimed in.

"And I quote. Melina yes you are the Diva's champ for now. But your reign looks short, this Sunday you will defend against this woman." Michael Cole finished up and pointed down the ramp. My music hit and I walked out. I stood at the top of the ramp and smiled at her, gave her a wave or two then proceeded to put my hands at my waist, letting her know I planned to take the title on Sunday. She shot me dirty looks before I walked backstage.

"Thank you Vince. I promise I won't let you down."  
"Indiana, I think you've earned the title. Melina will know shortly that she is dropping the title on Sunday. She may not like it, but I must do what my fans want."

"I would have respected your decision either way. But I'm glad you are making me the Diva's Champ." I got a little giddy and wrapped my arms around his neck. When I pulled back John was standing right there, ready with his arms open for me. I jumped up in his arms and squeezed him. He held me up in his arms.  
"On Sunday you better give a show no one will forget."  
"I will be sure to do that. By the way, who is watching those babies?"  
"Randy, believe that one."  
"Wow, we better get there before they torture him."

"I think its more likely Randy to torture our children." He said and set me down and we walked off to the locker room. We opened the doors and the children were playing a little on a blanket on the floor. Randy was looking through the diaper bag.  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
"Oh thank god you got here. Your darling daughter has left a gift and guess what mom, you get to change it." He said standing up handing me a diaper and the wipes. I smiled as he walked out of the room, leaving John and I to our children.

"So have you made any decisions on the wedding details yet?"  
"Not yet, why don't we just elope. I don't need a big wedding John. Just us and the twins and a few close family members."  
"No Indiana. I want us to have a huge wedding, with all the festivities..." He took a seat in front of me, as I was now changing JoJo. "I want you to walk down the isle wearing a beautiful white dress, looking more beautiful then you do on a daily basis. Even though to be honest I'm not sure how thats possible considering you are always beautiful."  
"Don't suck ass now John."  
"I'm not, even when you just climbed out of bed you are extremely beautiful. I'm not lying, you are..." I finished up with JoJo, looking down as I was blushing from his statement. "So when do you want to get married?"  
"I want these two to be older before we do."  
"We can wait as long as you want to. But the bottom line is, your ass is putting on a beautiful white gown and walking down the isle toward me. We will say our vows in front of everyone. I want the whole world to know how I feel about you."  
"I've made a decision... I want to marry you in front of the world. I even want to invite Morrison and Melina."  
"Why?"  
"Because I want to show them just how serious I am about being with you. That I love you with everything I have and no matter what they try it isn't going to work."

He smiled at me before grabbing JoJo.  
"JoJo I think your mother has lost her mind but I love her." He said and JoJo screamed out giggling. "These two children are awesome. I love being a father."  
"I think they love having you as their dad."

"Speaking of kids... Do you want any more?"  
"Maybe eventually, right now I'm not sure. Why do you?"  
"I want as many as you are willing to give me."

"What if I was willing to give you 15?"  
"Then I'd be the father of 15 children."  
"Well I won't have 15 but I wouldn't mind having one more. Just not quite yet."

"When?"  
"Sometime after we get married maybe. I want to have a lengthy title reign. But shortly after that I dunno, I'm thinking about retiring. I want to be the mom and wife."  
"You can be a mom and wife and still have your career. You are doing that pretty much now."

"I still have some time to think. But I know what I'm gonna be doing Sunday."

"That better be whipping Melina's ass."  
"Oh it is, believe me. I just wonder if Morrison is gonna try and do anything."  
"If he does, I will be right backstage and I'll be out quick if I need to be. You better believe it."

"I also have something else that I'll be doing Sunday, every day until then and every day after that."  
"Whats that?"  
"Making love to you."

"Correction Indiana dear, I'll be making love to you. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, but what if I want to make love to you?"  
"How about if we just make love to each other?"  
"Sounds good to me!"

Sunday is finally here and I'm excited. Melina wasn't very happy when she found out that she was losing the title tonight and I really don't put it past her to try and injure me to keep the belt. John is on standby in case anything happens. I waited in the gorilla position, waiting for the match before ours to finish. Melina kept glaring over at me, giving me dirty looks.  
"I didn't know sleeping with Cena can get you the title." She shot at me.  
"Wasn't sleeping with Cena that did it. It was my hard work."  
"I didn't know having sex was hard work." She shot back. I started to walk over to her, fist ready to go when I felt arms wrap around my waist.  
"She isn't worth it, save it for the ring." John whispered in my ear.

I heard my music cue and went down to the ring, awaiting my opponent. It didn't take long for Melina to join me in the ring.

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

Lock up to begin, to the corner and Indiana got slapped by Melina. Indiana attacks Melina, taking her down to the mat. Things go back and forth for awhile and then Melina whips Indi to the corner, Indiana counters with head scissors and manages to get a 2 count. Melina went for a quick roll up but barely got a 1 count before Indiana kicked out. Somewhere in mid match Melina went from playing her role to becoming violent, doing things extra hard and other stuff like that, the crowd booed her anyways but they didn't know that she was going over board. Indiana ran at Melina and she did her matrix move but on the rebound Indiana delivered an enziguri. Indiana catapulted Melina into the turnbuckle, the crowd quickly turned from cheers to boos as Morrison made his way down to ring side. Things quickly were getting out of hand. As long as Morrison doesn't interfere Indiana could careless that he is at ringside. Indiana jumped on the ropes to perform a high risk move onto Melina when Morrison grabbed her leg and caused her to crash to the mat. Indiana looked at him, shocked he got involved but also pissed off. She incapacitated Melina and grabbed Morrison by his hair, pulling him into the ring.  
"You want to get involved in my match? Well now you are." She said before slapping him. She catapulted him into the turnbuckle and set him up. She performed a picture perfect starship pain and leaned down to Morrison's ear.  
"Pretty bad when you get taken out by your own move huh? Maybe you shouldn't have interfered or taught me that move." She said shoving him out of the ring as Cena made his way down. Grabbing Morrison and dragged him to the back. Melina was back on her feet and Indiana gave her another enziguri, finally getting the 1..2..3.. When they handed Indiana the Diva's title, she wrapped her arms around it. She celebrated a little with her fans before heading backstage, greeted by John.  
"Now I've truly fought for this."  
"What do you mean?"  
"About half way through the match, Melina went from script to reality. I had to defend myself."  
"I'm proud of you. Now we have a wedding to plan."  
"So what did you do to Morrison after you brought him back here?" She asked wrapping her arms around his waist.  
"Lets just say, he is having a meeting with Vince for what could have been an injury on a massive scale."  
"You drug him to Vince's office?"  
"Vince asked me to, but he didn't need to ask because I was on my way out already."

**Well it looks like they got some revenge! I hope you all liked this chapter, like I said, slightly shorter. Let me know what you thought! Reviews make me smile:D!**


	61. Chapter 61 Alternate 14

**Notes: I only own my OC(S). Thanks for having some patience with me. At the moment I'm having issues with a nerve in my arm and it is taking me some time to come up with stuff. I'm trying to get better to give you guys what you want. My patience is trying with the meds they've put me on. They are working but they make me very tired and my head extremely clouded. But I'm working through it and I'm getting there. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Taking time out for one particular reviewer - Louise Heslip, I've tried to send you a return message but you've disabled your private messages. Thanks guys and enjoy!**

Chapter 54 - 14th For Alternate

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

Vince invited me to the meeting on Morrison's punishment for his actions. But Cena and Melina were not allowed to come. John took the twins and headed to the hotel, Melina, well I don't know where she went and I don't much care.

"John Hennigan, under no circumstances should you ever do that to a co worker. Do you understand what you could have done?"  
"Yes I do Vince. I'm sorry for doing it, I wasn't thinking clearly. It will never happen again."  
"I'm giving you a 90 day suspension." Vince said.  
"90 days? Come on Vince seriously?"  
"You are lucky I haven't fired you for this. You could have seriously caused Indiana some harm. Which Indiana I still want you fully evaluated to be on the safe side. I know you said you feel alright. Sometimes you don't feel injuries right away."

"I will get myself checked out."  
"Ok you both are free to leave. Indi please make your trip to get checked out."  
"I am as soon as I leave." I said standing up, John right behind me. I opened the door walking out, trying to close the door behind me but he came out right behind me.  
"Wait up."  
"No."  
"Let me take you to the hospital."  
I stopped walking and turned towards him.  
"Don't act like you care now. You didn't care when you could have injured me, perhaps even causing something that would have effected me the rest of my life."  
"I do care, more then you realize."  
"You are so full of it..."  
"I'm not..."  
"The only thing you care about is keeping me from Cena, thats it. Its a competition thing, that isn't caring."  
"Damn it Indi I'm tired of playing around." He said pushing me up against the wall, trying to pin me to it. "Whether or not you believe me, I do care."  
"No you don't now get off of me before I make you get off of me."  
"How are you gonna do that your boyfriend, or well your fiance isn't here?"  
"I don't need him to fight my battles." I said shoving him off of me. "See." "I'm not as weak as some probably think I am." I started off down the hall again before turning back around. "By the way, do your parents even know that you've signed over your rights?"  
"I haven't talked to them about it."  
"Don't you think they should know something like that?"  
"I'll get to it soon."  
"Well if they call to see the twins before you tell them, I'm not gonna keep it from them."

**Morrison's P.O.V.**

After I left Vince's office and Indiana ran off, I went back to the hotel. I walked in and Melina was sitting on the bed waiting for me. I went in and showered, taking her with me for a little bit of fun. When we came out we continued, taking our action to the bed. When we finished we laid cuddled up in bed.  
"I'm sorry you lost your title, I tried to help. I got a 90 day suspension out of it."  
"I didn't think you'd do that. You could have seriously hurt her on that."  
"What about you?"  
"What about me?"  
"You were kind of getting rough with her out there."  
"Yea with simple moves. I didn't grab the poor girls leg and cause her to crash to the mat."  
"Oh now its the poor girl."  
"Oh just shut up and go to sleep." She said before rolling over. I rolled over the other way and closed my eyes.

In the morning, I opened my eyes and Melina was getting dressed. I jumped up and threw my clothes on as well.  
"Well looks like I get to go home for 90 fun filled days." I said starting to pack up my bags.  
"Yea."  
"Melina I still need your help."  
"Help with what?"  
"Breaking Indi and Cena up."  
"I'm not doing that again."  
"Come on Melina, I need you to help me."  
"Thats it John. I'm done."  
"What do you mean you're done?"  
"I'm breaking up with you."  
"Why?"  
"Because you want her."  
"I don't want her, I just don't want Cena to have her either."  
"You aren't happy with me."  
"I am happy with you."  
"No you aren't. I'm not stupid, you just want to use me to push them apart and then you want to try and snag Indi back up. Well I'm not being your pawn anymore. Do your own dirty work." She said and walked to the door. I jumped up and stopped the door from opening.

"Don't leave, I love you."  
"No you don't."  
"How can you say that?"  
"Because you don't and until you show me otherwise I won't believe anything else." She said and I backed up letting her out the door.

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

I woke up in the morning to some baby gibberish that John was uttering to Maddox.  
"Having fun over there?" I asked.  
"Yes, how did the visit to the ER go last night? I tried to stay up and wait but I ended up falling asleep rocking JoJo."  
"It went great, nothing wrong at all. I know when I came in I put her to bed and climbed in next to you."  
"Thats great. You could have woke me up. Also what happened in the meeting?"  
"He has been suspended for 90 days. I would have woke you up, but you looked so peaceful and cute. I didn't have the heart to wake you up."  
"I would have loved if you would have woke me up." He said bringing Maddox over to me, amazingly he was all smiles for me. Normally he smiles for John and JoJo is full of smiles for both of us. I sat up in bed, resting Maddox against my knees just talking to him when my cell rang.  
"Hello."  
"Indi dear, its Olivia. John just called and told me he signed over the rights to the children. Did he really?"  
"Yea a few weeks ago actually."  
"I can't believe he did that. I'm sorry I raised him better then that."  
"Its alright Olivia, both of these two are taken really good care of and someone has stepped up for them."  
"Did someone adopt them? Are you dating someone Indiana?"  
"Well actually I'm engaged."  
"To whom?"  
"John Cena. Long story but he has been great with these two. Very affectionate and loving." I said smiling at him.  
"I'd still love to see them at times if thats alright?"  
"I am completely fine with that. I'd never would keep you from them. I told John he should have told you guys about this when it happened."  
"Yes he should have. But I was really hoping we'd still be able to see them."  
"And that would always be a yes of course."  
Eventually I hung up with her, after keeping her calm about everything. She really thought I would keep them from her, I could never do that.

"Who was that?"  
"That was Morrison's mom. He finally told her that he signed off rights. She talked to me for a few then wanted to see if they could still see the twins. Which I told her of course. I know they do care about the twins."  
"I have no problem with it either."

Its been 3 weeks and we made several decisions on the wedding. We are making our rounds through the halls of the arena handing out some invitations. I knocked on the Diva's locker room before I just walked in. I handed Nattie hers, and then asked her to be in the wedding. Melina sat off in the corner and I walked up to her.  
"Here."  
"Whats this?" She asked grabbing it from my hand.  
"An invitation to the wedding. Can you give JoMo his too?"  
"We aren't together anymore."  
"Oh."  
"You are inviting us?"  
"Yes I am. Do you know which house he is staying at?"  
"Louisville I do believe."  
"Ok, I'll just mail it then."

"When is the wedding?"  
"November 1st."  
"Why so long?"  
"Its not really that far off, besides I want the twins a little older then they are now."

I didn't say much after that and neither did she. I made my way back around the halls, handing out any that I had missed along the way.

**Cena's P.O.V.**

Sitting on the floor of a hotel room, is not my favorite place to sit. But I have a blanket down and I'm playing with the two greatest kids on the planet, mine. Indiana walked in the door, coming in from getting some ice.

"What are you doing now?"  
"Playing, what does it look like we are doing!" I shouted out, laughing a bit with the twins. Indiana came and sat beside me, picking up JoJo as I picked up Maddox. JoJo cuddled up to her moms chest, snuggling with her. Maddox was climbing up me. I pulled him back and blew on his belly and he started giggling in hysterics.  
"You have this way with him. You can always make him laugh, giggle and smile. I get a smile but I don't get the laughs or giggles often."  
"Aww buddy, mommy feels a little jealous I think. Maybe you should give her some love." I said putting Maddox over on her shoulder. He snuggled up some but wanted right back with me.  
"Well I had to send Morrison's invitation. Believe it or not, him and Melina are no longer together."  
"Hmm I wonder why?"  
"I have no idea. But I picked out a wedding song today."  
"Thats funny because so did I."  
"Well what are we gonna do about that?"  
"Lets go with mine."  
"I picked my song out especially for you John."  
"Why don't we just both pick one and have two songs?"  
"Sounds good to me, its not the most conventional but I think it could work."

**Let me know what you think! A few more chapters left after this. Maybe 6 tops, if that. I really thank you all though, even if you don't leave a review the numbers are still pretty decent. More then I expected. Thank you!**


	62. Chapter 62 Alternate 15

**Notes: I only own my OC(S). Sorry for the delay in this. It's been one thing after another here with me lately. But I'm back and got this chapter done. Hope you all enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy!**

Chapter 55 - 15th For Alternate

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

"So whats on your agenda this week?" John asked me.  
"I'm gonna see if Justin will teach me the 450 splash for this tag match we have coming up."  
"Don't you think that move may be a little dangerous for you?"  
"No more dangerous then any other move that I do."  
"As long as you don't get hurt I don't have any complaints. But I don't want you hurt."  
"I promise I won't get hurt." I said giving him a kiss before rushing out of the room. I asked around and found out what room Justin was in. I knocked on his door and he opened, looking shocked that I was there.  
"Can I help you with something?"  
"Actually I was hoping you could do a huge favor for me."  
"Whats that?"  
"Please teach me how to do the 450 splash?"  
"I don't know if that move is safe for you to do."  
"I'll be fine."  
"Is John fine with this? Because I don't want to piss him off."  
"Yes he is fine as long as I don't get hurt. Which I don't plan on."

"Are you gonna listen to my directions carefully?"  
"Yes without hesitation. You are great at the 450 splash and I want to be able to use that in my move set."  
"Ok, I'll teach you. Be ready in an hour."  
"I'll be ready."

I nailed it, well not the first time. The first time I flipped to many times and almost landed on my head. Instead I landed on my shoulder, roughing it up a bit but it doesn't hurt. John about panicked when I got back to the hotel room with an ice pack on my shoulder.  
"Are you sure you are fine?"  
"I'm perfect John. Had a slight mishap on my part but I learned the move and I nailed it all except one time."  
"Ok as long as you are sure you are fine. I can't have you falling apart on me, hell we aren't even married yet."  
"I promise you I will be healthy, now, during the wedding and well after that."

**Melina's P.O.V.**

Monday I have a tag match with JoMo vs Indi and John and I've heard Indiana will be using the 450 splash. I hope she lands it right. I walked into my hotel room and there were red roses scattered all around. I walked over to the table and there was a note on it. I picked it up and read it.

_Melina,_

_I'm sorry for everything I've done. I never wanted to hurt you. I still really love you and I want to have another shot.  
Love John._

I took a few steps back from the table and something was behind me. I turned and there was John standing in front of me.  
"Can I please have another chance?"  
"No." I said and went for the door. I opened and indicated to him that I wanted to leave.  
"Please Melina, I swear I won't hurt you again."  
"Yea so you say, what until the next time you try breaking Indiana and John up again. I'm not going back down that road again."  
"I swear..."  
"Just get out. I'll be your tag partner on Monday, but things between us are not going to change."  
He put his head down and walked out the door. I closed it and cleaned up the roses from around the room some before heading to bed.

**Morrison's P.O.V**

I waited for Indiana and John to show up at the arena. When they walked in I walked up to them.  
"Can we talk for a few Indiana?"  
"I...I..." I could tell I caught her off guard. "I suppose. John take the babies to the locker room. I'll be there in a few."  
"Ok." He said, giving her a kiss before walking off. Just looking at her I could tell she was happy and I'm glad that she is, I'm hoping that maybe she can help me get to being happy again.  
"So whats up?"  
"I was wondering if you could help me."  
"Help you with what?"  
"I'm trying to get Melina back, but she thinks that I just want to use her to break you two up and I'm not. I swear I'm over that now."  
"I'm not the one that needs to believe that. I hope you are serious though."  
"I am dead serious. I want her back in my life. We had our chance and we didn't make it."  
"I'm glad you realize that now."  
"Took me a little bit to realize that, but now I'm ok with it. As long as John treats you and those twins good I'll stay out."  
"He treats me and them great. Never would have thought a year ago that it would be the case. But he is good to me and the twins."  
"I'm glad, now can you help me out?"  
"I can try but there is no guarantee that she will believe it coming from me."

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

Cena had tagged in Indiana after he gave Morrison the AA. Indiana climbed up the turnbuckle to perform the 450 splash on Morrison. Melina came flying in the ring and covered Morrison with her body. When Vince told Indiana to do a double 450 she said she could do it, no problem. But now her nerves were going crazy as she stood atop of the turnbuckle. Her head telling her not to mess up. She executed the move with perfection and aside from a little rib pain was unharmed. She pushed Melina out of the ring and covered Morrison for the 1 2 3. Indiana and John celebrated a little in the ring as the crowd cheered.

**Cena's P.O.V.**

As we walked backstage Morrison stood there. I leaned down to Indiana's ear and asked her what Morrison wanted earlier.  
"You will see in a moment here." She said and continued to walk. We went straight to the Diva's locker room and she opened it, finding Melina.  
"Can you step out here?"  
Melina nodded and walked out.  
"Whats up?"  
"I think you should give John one more chance."  
"I can't, he hurt me bad."  
"I think you hurt him bad at least once before."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Your little rendezvous with Dave."  
She looked down towards the ground.  
"That was years ago."  
"Yea but it still hurts just the same. Honestly I don't think he is going to hurt you again."  
"How can you be sure of that?"  
"There are no guarantee's with anything, but sometimes you have to take that chance. I mean he gave you another chance after the stuff with Dave happened. At least he didn't cheat on you."  
"Why are you defending him?"  
"I'm not really, I just know he is over me. He knows that I'm happy and that I'm not going anywhere."  
"What if things don't work out?"  
"Then they don't. But you never know unless you try."  
She nodded her head and walked away. Indiana spied on her making her way down the hall, walking right up to Morrison. They talked for a minute before they started hugging.  
"Guess thats one more thing done. Now I hope that wedding comes soon." I said.  
"Oh it will be here before you know it."

**Be sure to let me know what you thought of the chapter. Hoping the next chapter will be here very soon... **


	63. Chapter 63 Alternate 16

**Notes: I only own my OC(S). Thanks for the reviews, faves and alerts. You guys rock as always. I regret to inform everyone, there is only one more chapter left for this. The next chapter is it, might do a little spin-off sequel for it. But it will be awhile before I get that done. Enjoy!**

Chapter 56 - 16th For Alternate

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

The day was finally upon them. Just as Indiana promised she was healthy, John however had to take 2 months off due to a severely sprained wrist. John was already at the church with a few of his friends and his brothers. He also had Maddox with him, who now was close to a year, hell on legs and could say a few things. John stood at the door greeting people as they arrived, holding Maddox in his arms. The little guy loved being near his daddy and the only people that he would go to from John's arms were Indiana and Randy.

"So did you enjoy your bachelor party last night?" Randy asked John.  
"It was fun."  
"Indiana enjoyed her bachelorette party."  
"How do you know?"  
"Nattie told me. She said Indiana was smiling all night, but kept mentioning how much she missed you. Only they didn't have any alcohol, that would be a bummer."  
"You and Nattie getting close or something?"  
"Nah, its not like that. She is a co worker and a friend."  
A few moments later JoMo and Melina walked up.  
"Hey." JoMo said.  
"Hey glad you could make it."  
"Hey there little man." JoMo said to Maddox. "Come see me." He said holding his hands out to Maddox. Maddox cried out a bit and buried his head into Cena's chest, saying da the entire time. JoMo looked bummed out but started to walk past them.

"Maddox buddy, don't cry. Here come see Uncle Randy." Randy said holding his arms out to Maddox, Maddox quit crying and went over to see Randy. JoMo seen that and scuffed walking off into the church with Melina.

Indiana was at her parents house with Jessie, Lori, Ashley, Nattie, her mom Julie and John's mom Carol, little JoJo amongst them as well looking cute as ever in her white dress that resembled her moms. JoJo only says ma and da so far but she walks all over the place. Indiana had her hair and makeup done and had her mom help her slip her beautiful dress over her head, carefully so she didn't mess up the makeup or her hair. She stepped back and placed the veil upon her head looking in the mirror. She looked slightly nervous and all the girls stormed the room.  
"I hope John likes how I look." Indi said in a low tone. Carol stepped up toward her, as did Julie.  
"Don't worry, I know my son well and he is gonna love you. You look so beautiful."  
"Indiana darling, I'm not sure if there has ever been a more beautiful bride." Julie added.

"Thank you, you guys are gonna make me cry."

"Don't do that, you will ruin your makeup." Julie said smiling at Indi, trying to get a smile out of her too. A few moments later Julie, Carol, Ashley, Jessie and Lori left the room, leaving Nattie and Indi alone.

"So have you told John yet?"  
"No I haven't seen him since earlier yesterday."  
"You didn't call him?"  
"No, figured I'd see him today and I'll tell him later."  
"I was just checking. Are you about ready to become Mrs Cena?"  
"As ready as I'm ever gonna be. Let me grab JoJo."  
"I'll get her, just grab anything else that you will need and lets hit the road.

Getting to the church took a little longer than expected. Almost all the town knew John Cena and Indiana Stewart were getting married in town and the police had to close off some streets. Indiana waved to some fans on the way, thanking them for wishing her luck. Arriving at the church, all the girls got out of the limo and were greeted by Randy, Ted, Eric and John Sr.

"Indi you look beautiful. I can tell ya that your groom is in there looking nervous as can be with your little man." Randy said. Indiana gave him a hug and thanked him. Randy took Nattie's arm and Lori and walked them into the church. Ted took Jessie and Ashley's arm, walking them in. John's dad took Carol's arm and Julies walking them in, with little JoJo walking ahead of them. Finally it was Eric's time to walk Indiana down the isle.  
"Indiana, I know we haven't had the best past. But I really am glad and lucky that you are letting me walk you down the isle today. May I also add that you are beautiful."  
"Thanks dad." She said, giving him a hug and a kiss on his cheek.

Eric took her arm and walked her up to the door of the church. They opened the doors and he proceeded to walk her down the isle. The moment John saw Indi, his jaw hung open slightly and he wouldn't take his eyes off of her. She smiled at him, making her way down the isle.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

John wasted no time in capturing Indiana's lips with his. Seemed as if he was never going to let go, several people had begun to make comments about how long they were kissing. When they finally pulled back, John picked up both JoJo and Maddox and he carried them down the isle, with Indiana right by his side. They made it out to the limo, getting in passing the children to their parents.

Almost everyone had arrived at the reception by the time John and Indi got there. They walked in and everyone cheered and clapped for them. They walked around talking with people for a little while, getting a lot of congratulations. Everyone ate their dinner and then Randy stood up calling attention to himself.

"I want to say congratulations to one of my best friends and to his beautiful bride. May I be as lucky as John is one day." He said raising his glass to them. They raised theirs and Indiana sipped her champagne, John chugging quite a bit.

Short while later, Indi and John found themselves on the dance floor for their songs.

"I dedicate this song to my husband John." Indiana said into a microphone as the music began.

_'I pinch myself  
Sometimes to make sure I'm not in a dream  
That's how it seems  
I close my eyes and breathe in the sweetest moments I've ever known  
It feels like home_

_And here I am  
I want to be your everything  
There you are  
Turning winter into spring_

_And everyone that sees you  
Always wants to know you  
And everyone that knows you  
Always has a smile  
You're a standing ovation  
After take years of waiting  
For a chance to finally shine  
Everyone calls you amazing  
Yeah  
I just call you mine'_

John looked down into Indiana's eyes and smiled. She returned the smile to him and he leaned in and kissed her.

'_I fall apart  
And just a word from you  
Somehow seems to fix  
Whatever's wrong  
Ohh  
You reach into the weakest moments and remind me that I'm strong  
You gotta know  
I'd be a fool not to see or even worse to forget  
That you're more than I deserve_

_Cause everyone that sees you  
Always wants to know you  
And everyone that knows you  
Always has a smile  
You're a standing ovation  
After take years of waiting  
For a chance to finally shine  
Everyone calls you amazing  
I just call you mine_

_Nothing makes sense when you're not here  
As if my whole world disappears  
Without you what's the point of it_

_Cause everyone that sees you  
Always wants to know you  
And everyone that knows you  
Always has a smile  
You're the dream that I've been chasing  
After years of waiting  
For a chance to finally shine  
Everyone calls you amazing  
I just call you mine'_

"I'm glad I chose the song I did. That song was great Indiana."  
"What song did you pick?"  
"You will just have to hear it." He said, grabbed the mic. "Hard to top that song but I'm gonna try. Indiana baby I love you." He said tossing the mic, returning to his position on the dance floor with Indiana.

_'Everybody says that when it comes to friends  
The truest kind are counted on one hand  
But take a look around before you hit the ground  
The only one you'll see will be this man_

_Yeah, I'll catch you when you fall  
Cause I'm the one who loves you  
You'll never wonder if I care, I'll always be there  
Standing there in losing ground  
I'm your best friend now and I won't let you down  
No, oh'_

John wiped a tear out of Indiana's eye.

_' Yes, I've been a fool but I've learned what not to do  
Don't take for granted those who keep their faith in you  
And if you lose your way on some rainy day  
Just look above and I will be the sunshine breaking through_

_Yeah, I'll catch you when you fall  
Cause I'm the one who loves you  
You'll never wonder if I care, I'll always be there  
Standing there in losing ground  
I'm your best friend now and I won't let you down_

_And every step along the highway of your life  
I'll be the man standing beside you  
Believe me that I will  
Don't forget you came and you saved me  
You saved my life_

_Yeah, I'll catch you when you fall  
Cause I'm the one who loves you  
You'll never wonder if I care, I'll always be there  
Standing there in losing ground  
Cause I'm your best friend now  
And I won't let you, I will not let you  
I won't let you down'_

After more dancing and talking with people John and Indiana went to their hotel, they decided to wait for a honeymoon. John's parents kept Maddox for the night as Indiana's parents kept JoJo. Walking into the room it was obvious what was on John's mind, as he unzipped Indiana's dress in the hall.  
"Calm down there, I don't want to be naked in the hall."  
"Can't help it. I want to do this so bad." He said kissing the back of her neck after they made it into the room. He started sliding the straps of her dress down.  
"John I need to tell you something."  
"What is it?"  
"I'm pregnant." She said and he turned her to face him.  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yes I'm serious, I found out yesterday morning."  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
"I didn't want it to over-shadow the wedding. Otherwise I would have told you."  
"I wouldn't have said anything about it."  
"I think it was better this way. I got to see your shocked face all alone and its gonna help you get lucky tonight."  
"I was getting lucky anyways." He said sliding her dress all the way to the floor, picking her up out of it. He carried her over to the bed and lost his clothes on the way. John and Indiana went on to make love all night long.

**Next chapter will be the finale for Deceptive Hearts. I'll also be doing my thanks list with the next chapter. So if you want added to the list, either review, alert or fav or all of them. Let me know how you like the chapter... Hope you enjoyed it.**


	64. Chapter 64  The Final Chapter

**Notes: I only own my OC(S). Hate to end this but its been a blast while it lasted. Thanks guys. I am doing other work at the moment, including an RKO story. As well as a few other ones planned out in my head. You will be seeing more from me soon. Hope you enjoy the final chapter for Deceptive Hearts.**

Chapter 57 - 17th For Alternate

**John's P.O.V.**

_Looking down into her eyes, I smiled. She had my eyes and my smile. My heart melted and I loved her just as much as I loved the twins. My Rosanna Rae. Indiana had a hard labor with her, at least 24 hours not counting the few she had at home before we left for the hospital. Eventually the doctors took her in for a C-section because Rosie Rae wasn't moving fast enough. Both Indiana and Rosie made it, both did fine and both healthy. We named her Rosanna for Indiana's grandmother and Rae for Emma whom we lost. _

"Daddy come play with me." Rosie yelled across the yard, 3 years old and very much a daddy's girl.

"Ok, give daddy a few." I smiled at her and said. She placed her hands on her hips, smiled at me and demanded that I come now.  
"You better quit doing that, you look like your mother when you do that."

Indiana who sat next to me on the deck swatted my arm.  
"Like that is a bad thing?" She asked me, giving me the look that little JoJo knows how to give as well. JoJo and Maddox now almost 5 adore being home with us and both will be starting school soon. They were out in the yard with Rosie playing as well.  
"Dad are you coming to play with us?" Maddox shouted.  
"In a few." I said looking over at Indiana. "I love you." I whispered to her.  
"I love you too. To be honest, back before those twins were born. I never thought I'd say those words to you. But here we are today, together, married with 3 beautiful children here and 1 beautiful one in heaven. I'm sure she is smiling down on us."  
"I am almost positive that she is. I never seen her other than ultrasound pics but I feel it in my heart that she is looking down onto both of us, with love in her heart that we are together. If you wouldn't have had your tubes tied when Rosie Rae came around I'd be asking for another."  
"I've given birth to 4 children. I don't want anymore."  
"Yea until Nattie has her baby, then you will be 'John look at this cute baby, I want another one.'"  
"No I won't, my baby days are over."  
"Ok, if you say so... When is she due by the way?"  
"Just about any day now, but its her first baby so the baby probably will be late."  
"Is she having a boy or a girl? I can't remember."  
"A girl."  
"Daddy, come on lets play now." Rosie said standing in front of me, now getting irritated at me because I hadn't shown up out in the yard yet. She grabbed my hand and started to pull me down the stairs and off into the yard. I went with her and had a great time out in the yard with my kids.

**Indiana's P.O.V.**

_The day she was born I remember being scared. The fact that she wasn't coming out like they hoped put me in a panic and I started to think about Emma. I prayed and prayed that nothing would happen to her. The moment John held her and his eyes lit up I knew she was alright. He brought her over and showed her to me and I seen right away that she looked a lot like John. We had already decided on a name before she was born, Rosanna Rae and we both were happy with that. Before she was even a day old almost everyone had met her, even her uncles. The moment I held Rosie Rae in my arms I melted all over again. She was my newest bundle of joy and all of my babies make my heart flutter. John was already super dad, but after I came home from having Rosie he took care of all 3 children, cooked dinner and did the dishes every night. I kept protesting that I could do something, but he didn't listen to me._

I watched as John played with the 3 kids in the yard. They grew up fast and I've loved every minute of it. Watching JoJo, Maddox and Rosie grow up put smiles on both John and my face. We love being parents and I'm happy that I'm spending my life with him. Its funny though that we picked the name we did for Rosie, because sometimes just the way she says something or stands a certain way she reminds me of my grandma. All 4 of them ran around the backyard playing. I heard the door bell so I got up to answer it. I walked through the house and to the front door. I looked out the peephole and was shocked at who was standing on the other side.  
"Hey, didn't think you'd be around here."  
"May I come in?" Morrison asked.  
"Sure." I said allowing him to enter. I shut the door as he walked further in.  
"So what brings you here?" I asked him.  
"I was wondering if I could be in the twins lives now?"  
I sighed and walked around him.  
"After all of this time of not wanting to be their father now you do? What gives?"  
"When they were younger I was scared. Then John came into the picture and they never wanted to be around me anyways, so I stepped out of the picture. Now they are older and would understand things more. I know I don't deserve a chance to be in their lives. But I really want to."  
"I can already tell ya that John is not going to sign over his rights. He loves those two as if they are his own. He doesn't treat Rosie Rae any different then he does JoJo or Maddox."  
"I know that and I would never ask him to. I've learned from my mistakes and I've grown up quite a bit."  
"I'll have to talk to John about it."  
"You go do that."  
I walked out in the backyard and pulled John aside.

"Someone inside wants to talk to you." I told him and he walked off into the house. I played around with the babies until I heard John call for me at the back door. I walked up and he looked at me.  
"Are you alright with it?"  
"I've wanted him to be in their lives but he never showed an interest. Now he seems to want one. I've also told him that no matter what you aren't signing your rights over."  
"Never would, those two are mine just as much as Rosie."  
"So then I guess it won't hurt to let him see them." I said and he nodded. "JoJo, Maddox and Rosie time to come inside." I shouted and the three of them came running.  
"What's going on mama?" JoJo asked.  
"We want you to meet someone." I said as we lead the children into the house.

"Mom we know JoMo already."  
"Maddox and JoJo, I'm your father."  
"No this is my father." Maddox said running up to John.  
"Sweety." I said kneeling down to him. "Yes John is your dad, but JoMo is your father."

"These two are growing up so well Indiana, you two are doing a great job."  
"Thanks."

It took us a little while to get Maddox ok with everything even though I still don't think he is completely ok with anything. JoMo spent some time with the twins, getting to know each of them separately. After he left, we got the kids bathed and ready for bed and then finally put in bed. I leaned up against the wall in the hall outside of Rosie's room.  
"But daddy I have to go potty." I could hear her say.  
"You just went."  
"But daddy I need a drink."  
"You just had one."  
"But daddy..." She started and I popped my head in.  
"No more but daddy's, its time for bed little girl."  
"Ok mama." She said laying her petite little frame back down in bed. We both finally made it to our room and just pulled back the blankets when the phone rang.  
"It's really happening? She went into labor? Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can." I said into the phone before hanging up. John looked at me as he was getting ready to climb into bed.  
"Let me guess Nattie went into labor?"  
"Yup."

We got John's parents and mine to take turns babysitting the kids as we took off for Calgary. By the time we got there, took a short nap and got to the hospital Nattie had already had the baby. I knocked on the door and peeked my head into the room.  
"Feel like company?" I asked.  
"Sure do." She said holding a baby in her arms. We walked in and we noticed it wasn't a little girl she was holding, it was a boy.  
"So I see they got it wrong on the gender."  
"Oh yea they sure did, a he was a big surprise." She said. "You want to hold him?" She asked.  
"Of course, duh." I said and she handed him to me. "What is his name?"  
"We've named him Caleb." The father of the little guy spoke up.  
"Aww how cute. John look at him." I said showing John the little guy in my arms. "Maybe I was a little hasty on getting my tubes tied. We should have tried for another boy, they are oh so adorable."  
"I told you that would end up happening."  
Eventually John held him and it made him wanting another one even more. Soon enough Nattie had the baby back and we left her to get some rest. As we walked by the nursery John stopped, looking at the babies.  
"It would be nice to try and have another boy. But we can't guarantee that is what we would get."  
"I know, my tubes are already tied though."  
"There are other ways to have a baby." He said grabbing a hold of my hand before giving me a kiss.

**Thank you! Thanks to each and every one of you that have read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys rock and I mean it. You guys have given me the will to finish this story when I didn't know what to do with it anymore. Also thanks to each and every one of you that have put me on favorite author lists. That means so much to me. I can't explain how you all have made me feel by leaving your reviews and whatever else that you've done. Below is a list of everyone that I am personally gonna thank. These all are in the order that they arrived, whether they be reviews, alerts or favs for this story. **

**Alana2awesome**

**Neurotic-Idealist**

**Grleviathan**

**Radavis76**

**Babsid**

**Shadows-in-hell**

**KayleyBautista**

**Christina89**

**Batista'sRKOPrincess**

**ctina ()**

**RavenFaery**

**Destiny ()**

**Fairytink101**

**Tly0227**

**Barnsley Gal 09**

**Superstar89**

**SimplyPriceless2012**

**JohnCenaFan**

**I'mAwesomeBeJealous**

**LiloCenaHardyBourneKingston**

**.SwantonflyinVipers**

**Disaray**

**Laura ()**

**Lisa W ()**

**LaLa2004 **

**XxDanielleNicolexX**

**NIKKI ()**

**dbl2010 ()**

**Yankees01**

**JohnxxCena () – Yes I thank you too.**

**psion53**

**madesangel1**

**LolaCherry**

**grisou1974**

**PSNC100502**

**mystery1016**

**lightcard**

**xAngelofHardyx**

**Miss-RKO**

**NiiKoOl3 .2010.X**

**Hardycenagrl**

**briannie-annie**

**AshleyBabe86**

**bsbfan558 **

**Bambi aka Bam-Bam**

**DanaO1230**

**codyrhodesfan21**

**cenarko1986**

**Louise Heslip**

**MizaniansGirl**

**hottie23**

**Closing notes: You all have also inspired a spin-off sequel. John and Indiana are in it but they are not going to be the main characters. Natalya's baby Caleb's father will be revealed in the first chapter of it. If anyone wants to take a guess as to who it is, review or send me a message. Keep looking out for it, not sure how long it will take. I'll update information on it on my profile as I get it. Again thank you all for making this what it became.  
**


End file.
